


Will Fate Allow?

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 99,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Seeing her parents marriage dissolve at a young age made Felicity yearn for a healthy marriage of her own. She thought she'd finally found what she was looking for when Billy Malone showed up offering her what her heart desired. She thought she was happy and had everything she could want, but things began to unravel. Slowly she turned to someone who had become a unparalled constant in her life...Oliver Queen.Oliver and Felicity are the definition of polar opposites. He is the mob boss that strikes fear in the hearts of many, while she is seen as the sweet girl next door, but there is more to both of them underneath the surface. Along the way, they become connected to one another leading to their lives being intertwined forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing her parents marriage dissolve at a young age made Felicity yearn for a healthy marriage of her own. She thought she'd finally found what she was looking for when Billy Malone showed up offering her what her heart desired. She thought she was happy and had everything she could want, but things began to unravel. Slowly she turned to someone who had become a unparalled constant in her life...Oliver Queen.
> 
> Oliver and Felicity are the definition of polar opposites. He is the mob boss that strikes fear in the hearts many, while she is seen as the sweet girl next door, but there is more to both of them underneath the surface. Along the way, they become connected to one another leading to their lives being intertwined forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!
> 
> If any of you follow me on Tumblr, you might have seen me mention a story that I had an idea for a fic that would seem a bit "controversial", for lack of a better word. It involves a trope that I haven't seen really explored as much as others in Olicity fics. The affair trope. So yes, this will involve infidelity and adultery. If you don't like to read anything with that prevalent, turn away now. 
> 
> Also there is another major theme in this fic that I don't want to spoil because of the element of surprise and it is pretty major plot line for the story. BUT, if you read the summary closely, you may be able to pick it out. (Let me know if you did.)
> 
> There are parts of Felicity and Oliver that are definitely the characters we've come to love, but to be unique, some things are changed so I can make the story work. I would suggest coming into the story with an open mind if you plan on reading it. Also, I picked Billy as Felicity's husband because of all the other love interests she's had on the show, he is the one not fleshed out well and it's easier to conform him into the antagonist I need. 
> 
> This first chapter serves as the prologue basically setting everything in motion. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I'll let you start reading the actual story now.

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

 

Felicity thought of her life as acts of a play. Oliver might not have been there for the very beginning of her life, but unbeknownst to many, after what she considered Act II, he was there. He was there for every act following.

_Act I:_

One of the first moments that shaped Felicity as a person happened when she was eight years old. She was only a child when her father left for work and never returned home. 

The day started like any other. She got up for school, her mother helped her get ready while her father fixed her a bowl of her favorite cereal. Dressed in her uniform, she sat to the kitchen counter eating as her dad ruffled her hair much to her mother’s complaints, pulled at her nose, and kissed her cheek just before sending her out the door to catch the school bus. 

She returned home to find only her mother instead of both of her parents like days before. As the day went on with still no sign of Noah's return, she went on to bed deciding not to dwell on it. It was only the second consecutive day without his return, and she conjured up enough young courage to ask her mother where he was. That night was the first time she ever saw Donna break down into tears.

He was gone and never coming back and it was just the two of them now. The routine she'd come to know from a child was no more. There were no more late night cups of cocoa, no more time spent playing around on the computer, no more 'love you baby girl' winks. 

Suddenly, she had to adjust to another way of living. Every night before she went to bed, dark thoughts filled her mind. She would've preferred her father's death. At least then she wouldn't have had to live with the constant questions in her mind. Had she done something wrong? Had her mother? It took her a very long time to lay that blame solely at her father's feet. That was Felicity's first taste of a fractured and unhealthy relationship. It left a lingering thought in her mind that if she was ever lucky enough to get married, she would try her hardest to make it work. 

_Act II:_

Felicity and her mother moved to during her first year of high school. She got a better paying job, which was something you couldn't afford to pass up as a single mother. They packed up everything in their small apartment and made the long trek from Vegas to Starling City. Felicity instantly struggled to adjust in a new town. She always knew she was different from a lot of the kids her age, and it was more evident with her being the new girl, so she stayed to herself keeping her head down. She was still in the process of finding herself through puberty while still dealing with the lingering effects of her father leaving without a single word. 

Then she met the infamous Cooper Seldon, who was stuck in an awkward stage just like her. They bonded over their similarities, mostly their love for technology, the one thing she inherited from her father and chose to keep. Before she knew it, Felicity was head over heels for Cooper. He felt the same for her and it was a real teenage love affair. He got her to open up, be happy with who she was, and instead of shying away from it, focus and nurture what made her different. It was real, it felt real and Felicity thought she was lucky to find her soulmate so early.

Together, they made plans for their future...the places they would go, the things they would see...the life they would leave together forever. All of that came to a sudden halt when Cooper died in a car accident their senior year. Once again her life was emotionally rocked. At just 17, another important person to her was gone in the blink of an eye. All of the dreams, plans and even her love for technology died right along with Cooper. 

_Act III_

Felicity met the handsome and as equally charming Adrian Chase in Jitters café. She spilled a cup of coffee on him ruining his starched white shirt. As she apologized profusely, he stated that he would only accept her apology if she went out with him. She agreed to the date, blaming her eagerness to say yes on the dimples he flashed her.

There were chances before with other guys, even one where she thought it might've become something substantial, but it fizzled out. She and Adrian hit if off quickly. It was a relationship that started fast and didn't slow down at all. 

After only six months of dating, Adrian proposed and Felicity said yes. In the back of her mind, Felicity knew the courtship was rushed and happened too fast, but she liked Adrian and he liked her. He even said he loved her and she thought she was in love with him. So, at the tender age of 21, Felicity found herself not only finishing college, but planning a wedding as well.

Adrian waltzed into Starling as a young and upcoming lawyer, taking down criminals one by one. His career shot off like a rocket and he soon became the district attorney. Felicity was beyond happy for him, but what she didn’t foresee was Adrian’s job becoming the catalyst of their problems. As the DA, he became obsessed with accomplishing what others had failed at many times before…taking down the Starling branch of the Bratva.

Felicity tried her best to stay neutral and out of Adrian’s work, but he became scarily obsessive with his job. Felicity finally began to ask questions, ask as many as she could, but Adrian only would tell her that it was his moral obligation to rid the town of threats to the community. Deep down Felicity knew he was withholding information and lying to her. After much badgering and threatening to call off the wedding, Adrian came clean to Felicity. He finally admitted that the main reason he came to Starling was for the Bratva. He blamed their organization for his father’s death and wanted to take each branch down and he intended on starting with Starling’s first.

Hurt by the lies and the drastic change in Adrian, Felicity gave him his ring back and walked out of his life.

_Act IIII_

Felicity graduated from Starling University with a degree in cyber security. In her rearview was her past and her failed courtship with Adrian. Instead she focused more on herself. After completing her internship with Queen Consolidated, Felicity was offered an entry level position by Walter Steele in the IT department. She kept her head down, did the tedious work and was content for a while.

Then Billy Malone entered her life. The Starling Police Department wanted better security and software for their office. QC was chosen to implement the system dispatching Felicity and fellow young workers to the police station. Billy was a rookie cop and one of the officers in the station when Felicity showed up with the rest of her group. He lingered around Felicity, interested in what they were doing…more importantly what she was doing. Felicity welcomed his enthusiasm glad to have someone ask her questions giving her the chance to flex her knowledge.

Billy was sweet and they became friends first and foremost. Something she didn't do with Adrian, so she was adamant about not rushing things. They eased into a relationship and they were happy. After a year, Billy proposed. They married in a small ceremony. Just the two of them, his parents, her mother and Felicity had her best friend by her side. It was intimate and quiet, just the way Felicity wanted it. So much attention had been made with her and Adrian, that the complete opposite was what she needed and found in Billy. Felicity thought that this was it. She said I do and she intended on taking her vows serious. There was no turning back, she had finally found what she yearned for. 

After a year and a half of marriage, there was trouble in paradise. Felicity and Billy’s careers were on two vastly different trajectories. Billy became disappointed at the stand still he was in with his job. He wanted to be more than a beat cop. He felt that he was capable of more and wasn’t getting the chance to prove himself. His annoyance was only highlighted by how fast Felicity was rising through the ranks at QC. She was slowly starting to make a name for herself in the tech world with people taking notice.

Fearing a repeat of her parent’s situation, and not wanting to add another failed relationship to her belt, Felicity clung to her marriage for dear life. She desperately tried to work through things with Billy. Soon, she found herself not celebrating her work accomplishments as much as she did in the past. She bent over backward to accommodate Billy and his needs. Before she knew it, she had become the wife that dimmed her own light in an effort to uplift her husband.

They became strangers in their own home. Billy worked a lot and worked late nights in an effort to prove himself. He was absent more than he was there leaving Felicity alone. They barely saw each other, and when they did the strain was evident, so it was best to keep pretending. They had become the couple that was a farce and cared more about saving face rather than letting the outside world know the truth. When they stepped out, they were the picture perfect young couple, but at home things were vastly different.

Billy got the opportunity of a life time. He was tapped to take a position on the Starling City Violent Crimes Task Force. In his crosshairs was the co-leader of the local Bratva, Oliver Queen. Instead of things getting better Felicity and Billy, this put events in motion that would lead to their marriage only deteriorating more.

* * *

People didn't understand the depth of Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Only Felicity and Oliver knew the true meaning of their relationship. With who Oliver was and what he did, they didn't see why someone of Felicity's nature could ever consider him a friend.

Of course people wondered. Whispers littered through the town here and there. There was no definite answer provided. As far as people could see from the outside looking in they were only friends. And that was true, but they were also always on the cusp of being something more. 

Oliver first showed up in Felicity's life after Cooper died. His death rocked her. It hit her like a ton of bricks and for as hard as she tried, she couldn't cope. She was reeling, spinning out of control, heading down the wrong path, and looking for anything to take her mind off of her dead boyfriend. 

Oliver appeared like a knight in shining armor, getting through to her like no one else could. The dark clothing and jet black hair paired with piercings and fishnets didn't scare him away. He was able to reach a part of her that she thought had died with Cooper. He helped pull her away from the darkness. 

Their paths crossed for some time after that. A true and honest friendship developed. As much as he was there for her, she returned the favor. Being there for him when no one else had an inkling about it. 

His lifestyle pulled Oliver in and out of Felicity's life, but his presence lingered. Just when she thought he was gone, he would return and make himself known in her life. There was always the question of what if with the two of them. But their times never quite seemed to align with one another and something would always alter the plans.  

* * *

  _The Inciting Incident:_

The sound of Felicity's phone ringing interrupted the trance she was in as she stared at her computer screen. Looking away from her laptop, she saw the caller’s name flash across her screen and a smile spread over her face. 

"Hello," she answered. 

"Hey," the voice spoke. "Are you busy?"

"No, I was just looking over some notes. I can talk."

"How was your day?"

"Good, and much of the same. Still doing some brainstorming. What about you?"

There was a bit of a pause before he finally answered. "Alright. Today was one of my quiet days actually."

"Really," she questioned. "You don't really do quiet."

A soft laugh came from the other line. "If I had things my way, it would be quiet all the time." 

Felicity's grip on the phone tightened and she closed her eyes briefly. "I know," she said softly.

"Is he awake?"

Felicity didn't have to check to know that he was. Instead of sleeping, he'd been making noises for the last fifteen minutes. She got up and padded softly across the floor to the crib set up in the corner of her bedroom. Peering down at her three-month old son, his arms and legs flailed as the hanging crib toy that spun and lit up drew all of his attention.

"He is," Felicity answered. "I'm going to put you on speaker alright." Switching the phone over and adjusting the volume, she held it down to his ears. "Okay, you can talk now."

"Hey buddy."

His movements instantly stilled and he just laid there trying to figure out what the sudden sound was and where it was coming from. 

"How's my big guy doing?"

With the next question, he began moving again. Turning his head from side to side not sure what he wanted to focus on. 

"Your daddy loves you very much."

He stilled again and began softly cooing. A smile began tugging at the corner of his lips before blossoming into a full bare mouthed grin. 

"He's smiling." Felicity smiled a wide smile of her own. It was a sight she always welcomed. The way he grinned as if he understood every single word. "He always smiles at your voice."

"I love you buddy. Be a good for your mom and take care of her too."

Felicity put the phone back to her ear with a light laugh. "If you mean take care of me by waking me up in the middle of the night? He will definitely do that."

  
There was a long pause before he spoke again.  
"Give him a kiss for me will you?"

"I always do," she replied. 

"Since it's getting late, I'll let you two get ready for bed. Good night Felicity."

"Alright." Felicity brushed her hair away from her face trying not to let what she was feeling show in her voice. "Good night Oliver."

Felicity gripped the phone in her hands so hard, it left indentions in her palm. She pulled it away and hit the end button before tossing it behind her onto her bed.

"It’s time for sleep mister." She picked him up grabbing his chubby fingers as he tried to pull at her hair. Cradling the back of his head, she pressed her lips to his rosy cheek kissing him and holding him close. "That's from daddy," she whispered. Pulling back, she looked in his wide blue eyes. "I hope you know that he loves you so much and he always will."

With one last kiss, Felicity laid him back down. She cut off the toys at the crib as he began fussing immediately. Placing her hand on his stomach, she rocked and soothed him gently. She stared down at him in a mix of wonderment and amazement. She still couldn't believe she was really a mother. The moment she laid her eyes on her son, he became priority number one. She couldn't help but wonder if the decisions she was already making for him were really the best for him.  

++++ 

Oliver heard the ceremonial click on the other end. He sat still at his desk holding the phone to his ear hearing the loud silence. He eventually dragged the phone away from his ear and down until it rested at his chest holding it close to his heart. Shutting his eyes, he imagined for a split second how it would be to not call, but instead have both of them with him.

When his eyes opened, he was faced with reality and questioned himself. Had he made the right decision by sacrificing his wants to ensure Felicity's and his son's safety by not actively being there? Was the choice the right or wrong one, that was his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely left some things vague because they will be answered in more detail in the following chapters. You will also be getting flashbacks. So for now, I'm sure there are a lot of questions/thoughts, so hit me with them all. :)
> 
> XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver runs into Felicity while out. Meanwhile, in flashbacks Oliver and Felicity have their first important encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm reception on this ficlet. :) 
> 
> Starting with this chapter, the story will continue with the present day as well as flashbacks. In the flashbacks, you will see important moments in the past and learn just how Oliver and Felicity's journey in the present came to be. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_There was a light breeze from the wind as Felicity walked across the gravel heading towards a bar for the night. Her recently dyed jet black hair cascaded past her shoulders. Dark makeup adorned her eyes and lips. A short leather skirt wrapped tightly around her hips with a cropped top showing the skin on her smooth stomach. A jean jacket kept her protected from the slight chill in the air. Fishnets and boots finished off her look._

_Felicity walked into Verdant and looked around. She didn't see the owner John Diggle manning the bar, so she considered that a win and headed straight to it for a seat._

_The lady barkeep looked up expectantly. "What can I get you," she asked._

_In her purse rested Felicity's fake ID saying she was 21 just in case. The bartender barely spared her a prolonged glance before asking for her order, so she didn't need it._

_"Uh, I'll have an apple martini." Felicity didn't know much about alcohol. She didn't know what was in and what was considered an acceptable drink. The one thing she did know was that beer was not an option. She tried it once and was not a fan, so she went with something that sounded reasonable._

_It didn't take long for the drink to be mixed and placed in front of her. Grabbing it, she took a small sip of the green tinted liquid. It was sweet, a little tart and tolerable. She gripped the glass drinking more, hoping it would help her forget. For a moment, she just wanted her mind to be on something else besides the gaping hole in her heart. Nothing she'd tried so far worked._  
  
_She tried the new hair and new style trick. She pierced her nose and added a couple of holes to her earlobe. Still nothing. Her new style did help ward off a couple of people, but she would still get asked the age old question. Are you okay? The answer was always the same. No. But people expected other answers. Faking it was becoming harder and harder. Maybe now if she got drunk, that would help._

_"Is this seat taken?"_

_A tattoo clad hand dropped down on the bar next to Felicity and she looked up meeting dark eyes with a smirk instead of a smile. She didn't recognize him and could definitely tell he was an older gentleman that more than likely didn't recognize her._

_"No," she answered. "It's free."_

_He sat down as his eyes roamed over her more intently. "What's a woman like you doing alone tonight," he asked._

_Felicity pushed her empty martini glass away. "Looking to forget," she answered._

_"Is that so?"_

_Felicity nodded._

_"How about a drink? My treat."_

_Felicity turned studying him for a moment. "Sure," she threw caution to the wind. "I'll take whatever you're having."_

_He turned to the bartender. "Two whiskeys. Neat."_

_Felicity spent the rest of the night listening to this guy talk. Mostly of him talking about himself. Looking down at her still half full glass compared to his three empty ones, she made another declaration that whiskey wasn't for her. Between the disgusting drinks and his boredom, the night was turning out to be a real bust._

_"I need to use the restroom."_

_Before she could make a move to get up, he clamped his hand down over hers holding her at the table._

_"You're not trying to run off on me are you?"_

_Felicity looked down as he brought his hand up around her wrist and back up to see the sudden switch in his eyes._

_"You need to let go of me," she sternly said. She pulled her arm back to no avail as his grip tightened on her._

_"I've dealt with chicks like you before. Coming in flashing a smile for a drink and wasting a guy's time. You won't get away with it tonight sweetie."_

_Felicity didn't know what came over her, but a laugh bubbled from deep within at his declaration. "Oh yeah? Well that should tell you you're not the catch that you think you are. Now I said let go of me before this drink ends up in your face."_

_Felicity's snarky comments and attitude only seemed to anger him more. He stood up tightened his hold on her wrist and grabbing her with his other hand. "I guess I'll have to show you better than telling you," he gritted._

_"Take your hands off of her!" A sudden forceful voice commanded the room and the guy stilled. Just as he looked to see where it was coming from, a larger set of hands clammed down on the guy's shoulder and he was yanked off the ground and thrown hard into the wall with a loud thud. "You want to try that with me instead," he asked walking up as the guy slid down into a slump._

_Felicity looked up realized that it wasn't just a regular unknown guy coming to her rescue. It was Oliver Queen._

_He walked over and grabbed the guy up by his shirt practically dangling him off the floor. "Get the hell out of my place and don't let me see you again," he ordered._

_Felicity wasn't on a very personal level with Oliver at all, so seeing him come to her aid was a bit shocking. She didn't know much about him but what was_  
_on the surface and what he wanted you to know. He was essentially the right hand man of Bratva mob leader Anatoly Knyazev.  He was the town's infamous bad guy. Grew up in Starling, but along the way became the exact opposite of what people thought he would be._

_Oliver got the chance to get a better look at Felicity. It still was taking some time to get used to her new look. He was used to the blonde hair and ponytail. The dark and grunge style was a stark contrast from the look she had going when they were first introduced. He knew Felicity through mutual friends. She was best friends with Sara Lance, the younger sister of Laurel Lance, the girlfriend of his childhood friend Tommy Merlyn._

_"Are you alright," he asked her._

_"I didn't ask for your help."_

_Oliver stared at the petite figure in front of him momentarily speechlessness and stunned. He wasn't expecting a response like that_

_"You didn't have to ask," he finally responded. "You needed help, so I helped."_

_"I had it under control, so go find someone who actually wants your help and leave me alone."_

_"Felicity, what are you doing here," he asked. "Is Sara with you?"_

_"No." She didn't tell Sara where she was going because she preferred to be alone for the night._

_"You know you're underage." He gestured towards the drink on the table. "What's this," he asked._

_"I didn't buy it. The guy did."_

_"Yeah and he obviously bought it with the purest intentions," Oliver said. "Look whatever is bothering you, you won't find the solution like this and certainly not here."_

_Felicity grabbed her jacket from her seat with an angry snatch. "You don't know anything about me."_

_Oliver saw something familiar in Felicity. It mirrored what was in him some time ago. "Listen, I can look at you and tell something's bothering you tonight," he said. Waving his hand in front of her, he continued. "This is a result of that. I understand it more than you think."_

_"Really," she scoffed._

_Oliver nodded. "I know the pain of losing someone you loved. So yes, I know what you're feeling and what you're going through."_

_Felicity's grip on her jacket slackened as she looked at Oliver. She heard what he was saying and his voice matched the sincerity of his words. The rest of Felicity's resolve faltered as she looked in Oliver's eyes._

_"You want to talk," he offered. "I'm not looking to be your shrink or anything," he clarified when she rolled her eyes. "But I promise talking to me is a lot better than going out and looking for more trouble," he continued._

_Felicity gripped the jacket in her palms weighing the proposition in front of her. If she left, she was only going to go home to wallow more. "Fine."_

_Oliver pulled out Felicity's seat and gestured for her to sit down. She dropped down in her seat and scooted under the table. "I'll get us, more importantly you, something more age appropriate to drink."_

_Oliver walked up to the bar and leaned over it with a quiet sigh. John looked up from the glass he was wiping clean. "Everything okay," he asked._

_Oliver turned around looking at Felicity again. She sat at the table running her hands through her hair. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me know."_

_Oliver owned the bar mostly in name alone. John was really the man in charge running things on a day to day basis, with Oliver staying out of the way. When he did visit, he mostly stayed in his office handling other business. The office is where Oliver was when John stuck his head in and told him he might've wanted to take a look at what was going on._

_"Let me get two waters. Doesn't look like she drunk much, but she might've had one even before you got here."_

_"Probably," John assumed. "Jane was manning the bar earlier. She's still learning to verify even if someone passes the eye test." John grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. "Is the feisty one going to be alright," he asked_

_"Can't say for sure. She's still dealing with her boyfriend’s death."_

_"Yeah that was unfortunate. It's going take some time for that to heal."_

_"Death has a way of sending you down a path you're never ready for," Oliver sighed. He grabbed the glasses and walked over to Felicity_

_"Thanks," she said quietly. She picked up the glass welcoming the taste of boring water. "Also, thanks for intervening. I shouldn't have yelled at you."_

_"No thanks necessary," Oliver said._

_"Well thanks anyway," she said with a small smile._

_"You're welcome," Oliver said with a matching smile of his own._

_++++_

_Felicity sat quietly focusing on the many thoughts tumbling in her mind. "How old are you," Felicity pondered out loud to Oliver._

_Oliver looked up slightly confused at the sudden question. "23," he answered not sure where the conversation was headed._

_Felicity quickly did the math in her mind. A five year difference between them. She wondered just where she would be at the age of 23. Before she had plans and a thought out plan. All of that seemed so distant now._

_"Today is my birthday," she said quietly. "That's why I asked. Age is sort of on my mind." Looking up, she forced a strained smile. "I turned 18," she said feigning excitement._

_"Oh. Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks," she mumbled. "It's happy alright. Cooper and I had major plans for this day. We were going to go to Ivy Town and spend the week together. We'd never been on a long trip together. It was going to be just the two of us," she smiled at the thought. "18. It's been exactly 10 years since someone important me left. Maybe it's going to be some type of sick tradition."_

_"What do you mean," Oliver asked._

_"When I was eight my father left my mother and I. He just got up one day and left never to be seen or heard from again," she explained. "That was my first experience of losing someone I care about."_

_"I'm sorry about Cooper, but you can't group him in the same category as your father. He sounds like an asshole, but Cooper didn't try to leave you."_

_Felicity sniffed brushing her hair behind her ears. "I know he didn't leave me on purpose. I know it wasn't in his control and that nothing could be done, but it just feels like it you know. It feels like every one that means something to me eventually leaves or will."_

_"Felicity, I'm sure that's not true. You still have your mother, Sara..."_

_"They are there for me," she had to admit. "And they've honestly been trying their best for the last four months, but it's like they expect me to be a certain way. My mom wants me to smile again. And Sara doesn't say anything, but I know she wants her old best friend back. I just don't know if I can be the person I was again."_

_"Well don't be. You've changed and you'll never go back to who you were a year ago. Something like this leaves a mark on your life and you're never the same," he said. "There's not a proper way to mourn," he continued. "I mean I wouldn't suggest coming to a bar underage and talking to a greasy guy, but there is no correct answer about dealing with loss."_

_"It's better than feeling numb." She brought her glass to her lips taking a slow sip. She watched Oliver over the rim when she remembered his words from earlier. "You said you know how it feels to lose someone? Who was it?"_

_"I lost girlfriend. I was around your age, maybe a little older," he began. "Shado. Her name was Shado. We grew up together and she was like a ball of energy. This light that everyone radiated towards. Full of life and dreams," he smiled. He paused momentarily gathering his thoughts. He didn't talk about this part of his history with many, but he felt that Felicity needed to know that she wasn't the only one who experienced this type of pain. "There was this group in town. HIVE and they were ran by a man named Damien Dark. Her father got wrapped up in some shady business deals with him and she was used as collateral. He couldn't deliver on what they asked, so they killed her."_

_Felicity gasped as her hand flew to her mouth not expecting Oliver's story to play out this way._

_"The cops didn't do anything. They were not only inept, but scared as well. Around that time Anatoly came to town from Russia. He was looking to make his presence known so to speak. Long story short, he was the one who got justice for Shado," he summed up._

_"And that's when you began working for him?"_

_Oliver nodded. He remembered when Anatoly showed up on his doorsteps telling him what he'd done. Hive and Darhk were no more and he reigned as the sole mafia leader in town. Oliver shook his hand, an alliance was made and the rest was history._

_"I'm sorry that happened to you. I can tell she meant a lot to you and you loved her just by your eyes._

_Oliver nodded. "Yeah, she was special and meant a lot to me."_

_"Does the pain ever go away," Felicity questioned._

_"No," he answered honestly. "It never completely goes away because a part of your life is gone. Someone you shared so much with is no longer there."_

_Felicity nodded sadly._

_It does gets easier, but it takes time. You have to find something that will help you channel the pain, hurt and emotions. Find something that speaks to you and lean into that. He didn't talk about this part of his history with many, but he felt that Felicity needed to know that she wasn't the only one who experienced this type of pain._

_"Looking for any more Bratva members," she joked._

_Oliver laughed with a defiant shake of his head. "No, we are not," he laughed but he was completely serious. "You're good with computers, right?"_

_"Yep. I'm good with pretty much all technology. My father gifted that to me before leaving." She rested on her elbows propping her face in her hands. "I gave up on it for a while until I met Cooper. He helped me hone my doormat skills and find the love for it again." Felicity laughed bitterly. "My one passion I have is tied up in the people I've lost. Now that he's gone, I really haven't put any effort into continuing. I feel kind of lost," her voice trailed off quietly._

_Oliver nodded understanding Felicity's words and mindset. "I know it's hard, but you have to channel that pain and use it as fuel for good. Do the opposite of me. I fed off of my anger and I let it control me for some time after. I did things. I was harmless and reckless. You have something good and something real. Focus on that. Focus on your dreams because you're too smart not to have at least one."_

_"The thought of having my own tech company has lingered in my mind for years. So maybe," she shrugged. There wasn't a maybe surrounding that. It was her dream to be her own boss and run her own business._

_"Cooper wouldn't want you to live like you died that night as well. Life isn't over for you. There's a light and fire inside of you Felicity. Don't let it smother."_

_++++_

_Felicity looked at her watch seeing just how late it was. She pushed her empty glass away from her and sighed at the inevitable ending. She enjoyed sitting and talking with Oliver. He didn't shrink her. He didn't tell her how she should be feeling or grieving. Most of all, he actually listened._

_"Did I keep you from anything important tonight," she asked. "I took up all your time."_

_"No, I was free to help. Are you ready to go?"_

_"Yeah I should probably get home before my mom wakes up and sends a search party." She stood up and Oliver stood with her. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on._

_"How did you get here," Oliver asked._

_"I actually walked here," she told him._

_"You walked," he exclaimed. "Why?"_

_"It was still early and I wanted to clear my head a bit."_

_"That's not safe or smart." His voice resembled the way he sounded earlier when he was lecturing her. "It can be very dangerous out." Oliver stood up and held his hand down towards her. "Come on, I'll take you home."_

_"Oliver," she pleaded. "I can call a cab or..."_

_"Felicity, I'm not really asking."_

_Felicity grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before pushing herself up from the table. "Fine. Lead the way chauffeur."_

_"Nice to see your snark back," he smiled at her jab motioning for her to follow him. "John," he called out. "I'm headed out for the night."_

_Felicity looked up giving John a sheepish smile. She had avoided his gaze for most of the night knowing he was the one who called Oliver and wasn't exactly pleased about her sneaking into his bar. He shook his head with a smile and waved his rag at her._

_Oliver led them to the back and through his office until they reached the outside where his bike waited. As he looked it over and fished his keys out of his pocket, he noticed Felicity lingering back._

_"What's wrong," he asked._

_"I haven't exactly been on a motorcycle before," she answered nervously wringing her fingers. "Forget exactly. I've never been on a motorcycle."_

_Oliver grabbed his helmet and reached it out to Felicity. "Want to know the best thing about late night bike rides," he asked her. She nodded and he continued. "The wind basically carries you and it helps clear your mind. It's helped me a lot in the past."_

_Felicity looked up meeting his eyes still not budging from her spot. Oliver walked up to calmly talking to her._

_"Hey, trust me," he said quietly. "I'll take care of you," he firmly said._

_"Alright." She swallowed her fears._

_Felicity reached for the helmet and instead Oliver grabbed her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. He lifted the helmet up, but she stopped him before he could put it on._

_"Still nervous," he asked._

_"No. I actually want to say thank you. Thank you for tonight. Talking and listening. I honestly don't want to think of how my night would've ended if it wasn't for you, so thank you."_

_"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk to someone about your day, I'm here." He carefully dropped the helmet onto Felicity's head and adjusted the straps for her. He double checked it making sure everything was secure before turning and throwing his leg over the bike._

_"Alright. Now the next step is to just hop on." He threw his leg over the bike and waited._

_Felicity mimicked Oliver's movements and dropped down on the bike behind him. Oliver reached behind him and grabbed Felicity's arms wrapping them around his waist and positioning her hands in the correct placement._

_"Stay just like this, holding onto me tightly and don't let go," he ordered._

_Oliver did one final glance over making sure everything was right. He looked back at Felicity catching her eyes through the helmet's shield. She nodded signaling she was ready, so he turned around started the engine and soon sped off down the dimly lit street._

* * *

Work at Queen Consolidated was a half day for Felicity today. At 12:30, she grabbed her things and headed to QC's daycare center to pick up her jolly extra weight. As she walked off the elevator with him resting on her right hip, she tickled under his chin grinning and whispering. "Time to go for a trip little man," she said. Before she could leave off the floor, she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw that it came from Moira Queen.

"Mrs. Queen. Hi."

"Take that to accounting will you?" Moira handed a file off to her assistant before approaching Felicity. "I think you and I have known each other long enough to be on first name basis."

Felicity smiled quietly. She still didn't feel comfortable calling Moira at work. She preferred to stick with the formal greeting.

"I haven't seen you much lately," Moira continued. "Are they keeping you that busy in IT?"

"You know me, always plugging away," she said. 

Moira took a step back glancing over Felicity. "You really do not look like you were ever pregnant or recently had a baby. You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled with a blush. "But trust me. It takes a lot of work in the morning for me to look like this."

Moira smiled at her and turned her attention to the yawning baby in Felicity's arms. "Wow. He's getting so big. How old is he now?"

"Three months. We're actually headed to his checkup now."

"Sweet. I guess you're getting ready to go meet Billy or is he coming here?"

Felicity's smile slowly faltered at the mention of Billy's name. She kept her head titled away from Moira avoiding her gaze. She cleared her throat trying to make sure the disdain in her voice wasn't heard as she spoke. 

"No," she finally answered. "He's actually at the station, couldn't get away today, so it will just be me and the little guy." Felicity gave Moira a smile that felt strained as she looked up at her. 

"Oh," she said quietly. A small moment of silent awkwardness slipped in before Moira quickly rerouted the conversation. "Boys can be so much fun. They're a handful, but they really prepare you for motherhood and any other children you may have after. By the time Thea came along, I considered myself a certified pro after dealing with Oliver."

The mention of Oliver's name made the always present guilt tumble to the surface for Felicity. She tried to keep her distance as much as possible from Moira and Robert both. She felt immensely guilty and horrible over the situation. They had a grandchild, but didn't know. She was depriving them of precious moments and she hated it almost as much as she hated not having Oliver there. Even though it was a decision they made together, it still weighed on her. 

She worked for them and the Queens weren't the typical big company bosses. They tried to get to know their employees on a personal level as much as possible. Felicity of course already had a friendly rapport with them. They knew she had a history with their son, but like many others, didn't know the true extent of everything. 

Moira looked down at the baby a little longer not able to resist pulling at the chubby toes covered by green socks. "I'll quit fawning over your child now and let you go. You have a busy rest of the day ahead of you." She gave Felicity’s arm a friendly squeeze. "Make sure you cherish each and every one of these precious moments."

"I will and see you later Mrs. Queen."

++++

Felicity walked into Jitters desperately seeking some form of caffeine. She pushed the stroller along as she headed inside speaking to a familiar face on the way. 

She could hear that he was trying to decide if he wanted to fully cry or continue to whine and grunt. Peeking over the hood, she peered down at him as his legs kicked. She reached him his tiger rattle hoping it would take up his attention for the time being. 

"Momma's just going to get some coffee and then she will take you home to relax. Okay?" Felicity moved up in line as the patron before her walked off. She placed her order for a mocha and just as she began digging through her giant bag for her wallet, she heard the toy clatter to the floor. 

"This is the type of day we're having, huh?" The barista gave her a patient smile as she bent down to pick up the now dirty toy. 

"Here I got this."

Felicity looked up to see the voice come from Oliver approaching behind her. "Would you just add my order to hers and I'll pay," he told the barista. "I'll have a..."

Felicity stood upright with an appreciative smile. "A large coffee. Black," she said. 

"Correct," he smiled with a nod. She knew him better than most. 

"Yeah I know. You're terribly plain when it comes to your drinks," she laughed. 

"Just put Queen on both of those alright?" Oliver paid with a big bill telling the young girl to keep the change. The barista nodded and Oliver stepped to the side along with Felicity out of the way of incoming traffic. "Here, let's get you a seat." Oliver glanced down at the stroller feeling the nervous energy churning through his body. He gestured towards a small circle table. "Seem like you have your hands full," he said. 

"Thanks." Felicity sat down and Oliver sat across from her. She turned the stroller towards Oliver facing him. "He's been a little fussy all afternoon. I think the visit to the doctor kind of tired him out a bit." 

"Doctor," he immediately questioned. "Is he alright?"

"Yes," Felicity quickly and firmly answered. "It was just a routine visit. I was going to tell you about it later on. He had a checkup is all." Felicity dropped the dirty toy down in her bag as she began explaining what happened at the doctor. "So between a couple of mandatory shots and being awaken out of his nap, he's not exactly a happy camper right now."

Oliver's eyes honed in on the small squirming figure in the seat with soft grunts and whines coming from him. 

"Sounds like someone else I know," Oliver joked. 

"Ha ha ha," Felicity laughed at Oliver's tease of how deathly she was afraid of the doctor. She had horrible doctor office anxiety and it stemmed from her fear of needles. When she learned she was pregnant and realized how often she would have to go to the doctor, her phobia was forced to slightly get better.  

Felicity unbuckled the straps and picked him up. "Would you like to hold him? Maybe you'll have better luck calming him down."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sure." He nervously ran his suddenly sweaty hands along his knees and blew out a shaky breath. He reached out for him as Felicity held him up. 

Oliver's large hands covered his entire back as he took him from Felicity. "I got him." His small limps continued to flail as Oliver held him up in the air looking at him practically gawking at his son. 

"Hey Jonah," Oliver said as he smiled at him. 

Jonah began quieting down as he began focusing on the new noise around him. Oliver brought him into his arms cradling him close. Oliver took the cloth and wiped the excessive drool from his pink lips. 

Jonah stilled in his arms and looked up meeting Oliver's eyes. A wide bare mouth, but spitty grin slowly stretched across his face as he looked up at Oliver. Oliver mirrored him with a smile of his own. Each time he looked at his son, he believed he could see his twin staring back at him. The blue eyes weren't mistakable. Felicity might've had blue eyes as well, but Oliver knew where Jonah really inherited his from. 

Jonah Owen. J and O, Oliver's initials, but reversed with Jonah being a play on Oliver's middle name Jonas. Oliver remembered when Felicity revealed what she planned to name their son. He tried to get her to change her mind because maybe it was too close to home, but she was adamant about it and firmly put her foot down insisting. Only a select few knew his middle name because it wasn't something Oliver brought a lot of attention to, and it was a risk Felicity was willing to take. She said that if they were sacrificing so much, he would at least have something tangible of his father. 

The emotions he felt when Felicity told him about the namesake were unlike any other he'd ever felt before. It rivaled the feeling he got when Felicity told him she was pregnant. 

"He's quieting down," Felicity said softly. She smiled fondly at the image in front of her. Oliver holding his son...their son. It wasn't the first time he'd held him or her first time witnessing it, but the sight was always a welcomed reprieve for her. It was something she wished she could see every day. 

"Order for Queen."

Oliver moved to get up but Felicity waved him off. "Stay. I'll grab them."

As Felicity walked off, Oliver sat back in his seat relaxing a bit more with Jonah in his arms. "You want that?" Oliver reached for the green pacify attached to his shirt. He happily accepted it and Oliver softly laughed at the noises of comfort. Oliver adjusted the small hat covering Jonah's light colored hair. 

He slipped his finger into Jonah's palm and his entire hand clamped down on it. "You have a strong grip. That's good," he proudly beamed. "You're going to be a force to reckon with."

Oliver remembered the stormy night Jonah was born. How touch and go things were for a while. He had never been so scared in his life. To see not one, but two lives that meant so much to him hanging in the balance. His son, his flesh and blood and the woman he loved. It was a scary night, but they both made it out on the other side. Even with everything going on, what he remembered the most was the exact moment he held the infant in his arms for the first time ever. 

Jonah had grown so much in such a short amount of time and seeing it was amazing. He could pretty much fit in the palm of Oliver's hands the night he came into the world. He was so small, but he was fierce and strong even on his first night in the world. He let out a loud cry showing off the strength of his lungs, he knew everything would be fine. He got to place Jonah in Felicity's arms and just for the moment, everything was perfect. 

Jonah yawned pushing the pacify out of his mouth. 

"Sleepy?" Oliver brought Jonah up placing him on his shoulder. One hand rested under his bottom and with his other hand at Jonah's back softly patting and rubbing soothing circles. 

Jonah's head bounced around until he rested against Oliver. He held him close and could smell the baby scent radiating off his skin. 

"I hope you know you have the world’s greatest mom," he said softly. "I want you to know that I love you too. I love you and your mother." Oliver rocked Jonah until he heard the soft snores coming from him and could feel the slight coolness of drool on his shoulder. 

Felicity returned and placed Oliver's cup on the table. She sat back down and smiled brightly at the two of them. 

"You got him to actually sleep," she quietly exclaimed. "I thought he was on a strike or something."

"Maybe the medicine is finally kicking in," Oliver said. Felicity mentioned he was given Tylenol after the shots. 

"No," Felicity shook her head. "It's you. He knows you and he always has."

Oliver looked up meeting Felicity's eyes seeing them filled with unshed tears she was trying to hold in. 

"Felicity...

She blinked the tears away all except one that fell from her lashes. Everything was bringing the emotions to the surface for her. Each day, she was struggling more and more with their decision. She quickly brushed at her cheek wiping the evidence of tears away. 

"I just wish things could be different." Seeing Moira this morning and now seeing Jonah resting against his father without a care in the world made her heart ache. It was the picture she longed for, but as always the extenuating circumstances for her and Oliver stood in the way. 

"Me too," Oliver said. 

Felicity looked over seeing Billy walk in just as the bell dinged inside the shop. Her smile slowly faltered as Billy's eyes met hers before his head snapped over to Oliver. Just like that their moment was over and they were brought back to reality. 

Oliver noticed the sudden change in Felicity's mood and turned to see what had her attention. He met Billy's eyes and could feel the immediate annoyance take over him. 

There was one point where Oliver and Billy were cordial with each other. They weren't friends due to the glaring opposites of their occupations, but they didn't actively hate each other like they do now. Billy was tasked with trying to take the Bratva along with Oliver down. Not only that, but on more personal level, Oliver's closeness to Felicity was always an underlining threat to Billy and for good reason. Little did Billy know there was a more pressing secret between them that would blow everything up. 

Wanting to avoid a confrontation and a scene in the middle of the coffee shop, Oliver stood up and handed Felicity the still sleeping Jonah. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered for him to hear. 

"It's okay," he said. 

Felicity stood up taking Jonah from Oliver as Billy walked up to them. He moved to Felicity's side wrapping his arm around her waist attempting to hold her close. Felicity's body immediately stiffened at his touch as he leaned in for a kiss. Intentionally moving, she step out of his way letting his lips barely grazed her. 

Oliver hated how Billy behaved each time he saw him. Billy was so easy to see through. He always attempted to stake his claim to Felicity like she was his property. 

"Oliver," Felicity called his name. "Thank you for your help today."

"You're welcome." Oliver grabbed his cup of coffee and turned to towards the door. 

"Wait," Billy called him back with a wave. "You don't have to leave on my account."

 "I have somewhere to be," Oliver deadpanned.

"Oh that's right. Business is it?" Billy's question came out as an accusation and the tone was very judgmental. 

"Billy..."

"No," he cut Felicity off. "I'm just asking a question. Is that where you're headed?"

"You don't need to ask because it's none of your business."

"Oh, but it's my wife's business. You were pretty close to her just now, I just want to be in on the conversation."

"Billy stop it."

Oliver laughed softly before looking to Felicity and down at Jonah. He wasn't going to let Billy bait him into doing something he regretted. 

"It was good seeing you Felicity. Have a good day."

After Oliver left, Felicity look at Billy letting out a scoff of disgust. 

"You're just letting Oliver hold him," he gestured towards Jonah. "How does it look for my wife to be hanging around a known killer and for him to be around my family? How does it look for you to continuously consider the criminal I'm investigating a friend?"

"Billy, I really don't care about your little investigation as much as you do."

"That's pretty obvious," he griped. 

Felicity moved away from Billy feeling her anger rising with each passing second. Ignoring his arms for Jonah, she placed him in the stroller and began strapping him in. 

"Exactly, so why pretend? Also, don't come in here pretending as if we're just one big happy family. We both know the truth and it's the exact opposite. Go back to the office, I'm sure you're needed there more than here."

Felicity sat her cup in the holder on Jonah's stroller and without another glance at Billy, pushed off heading for the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect to see Moira so soon and you got your first dose of Billy in the present. Also, a peek into the younger version of Olicity. Thoughts????


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Oliver shows Felicity one of his favorite ways to relax. 
> 
> Present day: Sara forces Felicity to ponder some hard questions. Felicity and Oliver see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! Now that my holiday story is over, I'm back with this update before the new year. It felt good to get back in the groove of this (angsty) universe. In this update you get another glimpse of young Olicity in flashbacks. Sara shows up for the first time in present day, and there is also a cute surprise at the end.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

 

_Oliver walked along the sidewalk downtown after paying Anatoly a visit. In the distance he saw what looked to be Felicity sitting on a bench by herself. He had to do a double glance because of the hair. The black was no more._

_They ran into each other on occasion with a friendly rapport developing between them. It had been a couple of months since the Verdant incident, and only some weeks since Oliver last saw Felicity with the dark hair._

_He changed directions of where he was going and instead approached Felicity. "Felicity?"_

_"Oliver. Hey," she looked up and spoke._

_Oliver pointed to her hair with a questioning glance. "Changed it back?"_

_"Yeah. I couldn't quite make it work much longer." She ran her hands over her now blonde ponytail. "This is more my speed."_

_Oliver nodded proudly. Whenever he would see her out, he made sure to talk to her and ask her how she was doing. He learned a little more about her each time. She'd even taken the plunge and officially started school. Ever since the night, he pulled that guy off of her, he felt invested in her journey. Each time their paths crossed, he could see a little more life in her eyes. All of that along with the newly blonde hair meant that she was slowly making peace with things over time, which he was happy to see._

_"What's bothering you today?"_

_"Nothing," she lied._

_"Yeah I don't believe you." He sat down beside and poked his forefinger on her forehead. "I see the creases. I've noticed that every time you're mad or upset, they appear."_

_"Oh." Felicity rubbed at her forehead not realizing that was something she did. "How do you know that?"_

_"I just do." He sat back against the bench. "What's the problem?"_

_"It's going to sound trivial."_

_"Whatever it is. Let me hear it," he encouraged her._

_Felicity closed her notebook and turned to Oliver. "You know I started my classes and they're going good, but I'm just frustrated,"_  
_She said. "I'm stuck in these generic classes and I would rather be taking classes I actually enjoy and that can challenge me. I'm enrolled in school to do technology, not this stuff I can practically do in my sleep."_

_"And what's wrong with that," Oliver asked. "I didn't think most people would really complain about college being too easy."_

_"Well I'm not most people," she said full of snark. "Plus, I'm in an orientation class. I mean what even is that," she said in disgust._

_Oliver didn't respond, he just laughed at Felicity's complaints._

_"Hey!" Felicity swiped at his arm. "You aren't supposed to laugh at me."_

_"It's pretty funny," he continued laughing as he rubbed his arm. "You have a strong swing there by the way."_

_"Yeah, don't test me."_

_"Is that so?" Oliver stood up and held his hand out. "What if I do want to test that theory?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When I'm frustrated or having a rough day, I box."_

_"Box," she repeated. "You mean on a punching bag?"_

_He nodded. "It gets the adrenaline going and your endorphins flowing. You're so focused on the bag that your current problems just drift away to the background. Good exercise too."_

_"You sound like someone selling something out of a brochure," Felicity snorted._

_"Wow," he laughed and stood up. "Come on," he reached his hand out to her._

_"Come where?"_

_"With me. One ride and one round on the bag with me and all your frustrations will go away." He gestured for her hand again. "Trust me."_

_Felicity studied Oliver's hand and looked up to see the small smile that she'd been coming familiar with over this course of time. It wasn't a full smile; it was always a smirk with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. Saying no to him seemed impossible._

_"Fine." Felicity stood up and slipped her things back in her bag. Tossing it over her shoulder, she took ahold of Oliver's hand. "Lead the way."_

* * *

Dust flew as Oliver breathed out of his nostrils. His hands deliriously flew at the bag swinging back and forth in front of him. Boxing usually relaxed him, but in this moment it was as if each swing angered him. The thought of the bag being Billy's face had a lot to do with that. 

Anatoly walked in surveying the scene happening in front of him. "That looks to be more than a workout," he said. "Anything I should be concerned about, or are you just looking to heavily bruise your knuckles?"

Oliver continued his erratic swings. "I saw Felicity today. Her and Jonah. And then Billy came in." Each pause between words were punctuated with punches on the bag. 

Anatoly took a step back with his arms behind his back. "Proceed." Anatoly's heavy accent heavily covered the one-word response he gave Oliver. 

"Ah!" Oliver screamed into the bag and launched into a full on assault before finally growing too tired to continue.

He stopped to catch his breath as his knuckles throbbed and screamed in pain. He flexed his hands feeling the effects of the overuse. 

Anatoly grabbed a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He poured Oliver a considerable amount and handed it to him. "Here you go," he said. 

Oliver chest heaved up and down as his heart rate normalized. He took the glass from him and swallowed a healthy amount. 

"Ease up," Anatoly cautioned him. "Well never mind," he said as Oliver continued. 

Anatoly's Russian vodka was not for the wearily at all, but Oliver didn't care about the burn he felt at the back of his throat. He didn't tear his lips away from the glass until it was bone dry. Dropping down on the bench, he rested his head against the back of his hand before reaching the glass back toward Anatoly. "Another," he commanded. 

Anatoly complied without adding a word. He simply poured another glassful and watched his friend drink it once more. 

Oliver slid the empty glass away from him telling Anatoly he didn't want anymore. 

As Anatoly put his things away he looked back at Oliver. He never really spoke on the situation between Oliver and Felicity because it was none known of his business and he respected Oliver's privacy. Oliver had always been one to keep the most important things to him closely veiled. After working with him for so long, Anatoly knew that. He knew of Oliver's intense relationship and personally he always had a fondness for Felicity. She was certainly better than any other option he ever spent a day with. 

"I know it's your life and your decision, but I always felt like the wrong decision was made," Anatoly said. "A son deserves to be raised by his father and not some sham of a man that uses his security badge to hide his weaknesses."

"You think I haven't told myself that? Every night I look at a picture of Jonah, I'm convinced I'm making the wrong choice. When I see Felicity, I think of what I missed out on."

"Well what could possibly be stopping the two of you from trying again?"

"She's still married for one," Oliver said stating the obvious main problem. "And Felicity's been hurt once because of me and that was before Jonah. People learn she's the mother of my child, she's an even bigger target. I don't even want to ponder what could happen to Jonah."

"You can protect them," Anatoly said.

"I tell myself I can and that glaring what if just always makes me pause and question myself." He shook his head with a sigh rubbing his eyes. "People in our line of work don't get too many happy endings and I'm afraid if I let myself believe I can have one, reality will snatch it back from me."

"You won't know until you give it a real try," Anatoly said. "I don't have the obvious solution. I can only say things that I think sound right." He dropped a comforting hand on his shoulder with a squeeze. "I just say you deserve to let fate give you a good playing hand instead of folding before the cards are shown."

Oliver scrubbed his chin listening to Anatoly's words. Words he'd told himself and words he wanted to believe. "Did you need something," he asked him. "The reason you came down here."

"Oh yeah," Anatoly nodded. "I was coming to remind to you of the meeting with a weapons supplier tonight." He looked over Oliver. "But you can sit this one out if you need to..."

"I'm fine. I'll be there." Oliver got up and stalked out of the gym without another word. 

* * *

 

"Are you seriously putting water in a wine glass?"

Felicity stuck the water pitcher back in the refrigerator kicking the door closed with her foot. She was still breastfeeding, so alcohol was out of the question.

"I am. I'm imagining that it's one my delicious reds instead." she sighed plopping down next to Sara. 

"Your mother is a little crazy and dramatic." Sara talked to Jonah in her baby voice as she bounced him on her knee. "I love her anyway though. Don't you?"

Felicity leaned over tickling under Jonah's chin. "Someone is supposed to be taking a nap," she said as she picked him up. "Your Godmother has you rebelling against me already." Felicity picked Jonah up placed him on his play mat with his toys. 

"So," Sara drew out. "How are things with Billy?"

Felicity casted Sara a look of displeasure. "God, you're really going to make me will this into wine," she sighed. "To answer your question, Billy's been taken off the sham of an investigation into Oliver by Captain Lance. He's not too particularly happy about that at the moment, so what does that tell you?" Things between them were the still the same. Bad. 

"I can't say I feel too horrible about it," Sara said quietly. 

Felicity looked down at Jonah as he rested on his stomach transfixed by the colors on the mat. He scratched and clawed at material trying to get it into his mouth. 

"I didn't tell you I saw Oliver did I," she said. 

"Today," Sara questioned. 

"No," she shook her head. "Almost two weeks ago in Jitters."

"Oh."

"Jonah was having a horrible time after his doctor’s appointment. He was tossing toys and fussing. I was trying to soothe him as much as I could while attempting to get a drink. Oliver walked in took control and everything calmed down like it always does when he's around." Felicity looked down into her glass staring at the crystal clear water.

"He took Jonah and Jonah instantly quieted. He rested his head on his shoulder like it was the softest cloud and drifted off to sleep. Just like that." She snapped her finger emphasizing the quickness. "He's not like that with Billy." She sniffed wiping at her nose. "Maybe he feels the animosity between us or maybe he knows Billy is only half here and more concerned about work," she shrugged.

"Babies can feel love. They can feel things. That's why people always say it's so imperative that they grow up in a home full of love and care," Sara said.

"Billy walked in and you of course know what ensued after."

"I'm still the person in the corner waving the flag saying you and Oliver deserve a chance to be something," Sara said. 

"We tried before remember? And it didn't work out."

"Felicity, you guys tried it for like five seconds."

"He left. I mean I know he technically had to, but still. What was I supposed to do?"

She'd thought about waiting for Oliver. Holding out for him, but she didn't know where he was or if he was coming back. He eventually did, but by that time she was with Adrian. It was too late.

"Okay and now he's back, and has been back for a while meaning years. Doesn't look like he's going anywhere, so what's stopping you all now if you leave Billy? You think Oliver would leave again," Sara asked. "Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Billy's the safe option."

"Do you really believe that," Sara asked. "Look at the difference in the way you just talked about Billy and Oliver. And if you mean because of work, Billy's a cop and you can make enemies in that line of work."

She hated when it felt like she was making excuses, but she had to tell herself these things in an attempt to convince her own self. "Billy's essentially a beat cop, especially now."

"Whatever Billy is, he's not the same guy you met in the precinct that day. I don't blame you for holding onto a silver of hope that he could maybe be him again, but..." Sara's words trailed off as she shook her head. "You and Oliver were younger and you both got scared. Excuse me if I don't put much weight on what happened years ago before the two of you created a human being together."

"You're not saying anything that I haven't told myself over and over again. It's just," she sighed pressing her lips together. "Oliver's convinced if he and I are together, danger will show up at our doorsteps," she continued. 

"This world of what ifs," Sara whispered. "Moving on, how are things at work? Any closer to quitting and doing what you really want?"

"Running my own company is still a dream of mines..."

"But?" Sara already knew what was coming. 

"But attempting to get started is a lot harder than you imagine. People don't want to invest in a business with a woman that has had two big failed relationships..."

"Why would your personal life play a factor," Sara questioned. 

"The corporate world is very judgmental. You would be surprised of the things they hold against people. Especially women. In my case, I have a failed engagement with Adrian, who is very high profile. And if I divorced Billy, that's another major fail. He may not be on the high profile scale, but people love cops and hold them in high regard."

"Felicity, you're my best friend and I love you. Believe me when I say, you're too beautiful and smart to be stuck in this loveless marriage and job that's only tapping the surface of your potential."

"I know. I know. I just need more time to think and work things out."

"You know what you need right now?" Sara stood up with her hand out. "You need a night out to just relax and unwind. Not to think about anything else."

"What? No I don't."

"You do," Sara nodded. "You haven't been out with me in what feels like years. That changes tonight." Sara grabbed Felicity's arm forcibly pulling her up. "You may not be able to drink or do anything too crazy, but we can people watch and laugh all night like we use to."

"Who will watch Jonah on such short notice tonight," Felicity asked. 

"Sin."

"Sin," Felicity repeated. "Your pseudo little sister."

"The one and only." Sara whipped her phone out and scrolled to a contact quickly. She held her hand up keeping Felicity away from grabbing the phone. "You know she's great with children. I mean she works at a daycare. I don't know how much more babysitter worthy you can get than that."

"Fine." Felicity gave up fighting with Sara, something she'd been doing since they were younger. "Where are we going," she asked. 

"Verdant," Sara replied with a grin. 

 ++++

Felicity's hands covered her face as she tried to quiet the loud laughter coming from her because of Sara. Even though she was out and only drinking water or club soda, she was actually enjoying herself. The plate of potato skins she had were great and she’d even beaten Sara in a game of darts.

As she brushed her hair back out of her face, the feel of a heated gaze suddenly took over her. Glancing toward the door, she spotted Oliver. 

Oliver stood tall in his dark jeans with a brown jacket covering his broad back and shoulders. His mere presence commanded attention no matter the room he walked in. 

Their eyes locked and it was like everything around them became mindless background noise and they were the only two in the room. 

"Felicity!"

"Yeah?" Oliver moved away from the door and she looked back at Sara. "What did you say?"

Sara stared at her for a moment longer. "Where did you go just then?" She turned around and caught the sight of Oliver heading to the counter taking a seat. "Oh." She faced Felicity again with a studying glance. Sara suddenly stood up with an exaggerated yawn.

Felicity knew what Sara was doing immediately and tried to get her to sit back down. She didn't want her to feel like she had to leave just because she and Oliver had eye sex for 30 seconds. 

"Sara..." Felicity stood up grabbing her hand. 

"Nope." She pulled away and shushed her. Leaning over she whispered, "I'll go relieve Sin. Take your time."

Felicity hugged Sara with a tight squeeze telling her to be safe and sat back down. Sara eased out of the bar speaking to Oliver on her way out. 

Oliver had not planned to stop by the bar. He was headed home on his bike, when he felt the need to stop and check in on things for a quick moment. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, he heard her before he saw her. That one and only laugh. There was only one like it and he could pick it up anywhere. An angelic sound that filled him with joy. Then he looked at her and he saw the smile that lit up a room. 

He took a look around the dimly lit place with the patrons slowly trickling out. Only two more people remained who were still engaged in a game of pool. Taking Sara's winking exit as his moment, he got up from the counter with his drink in his hand and approached her. 

"Mind if I join you," he asked. 

Felicity gestured towards Sara's vacated seat. "Please do."

"How are you," he asked. 

"Good," she answered. "You?"

"Same," he said. "Enjoying your drink," Oliver asked. 

Felicity rolled her eyes in response as Oliver only laughed at her annoyance. 

"I know you miss your wine terribly," he said. Felicity wasn't a big drinker, but if one thing was known, she loved red wine. She was the sole reason he began offering it at Verdant. 

Felicity sighed dropping her head against the table. "You have no idea." 

"How much longer," he asked. 

"I'll stop completely at 6 months," she told him. "Although it has been easier since I decided to just pump and not have him latch on anymore. He's very ferocious, so I was more than happy to turn him over to the bottle. For a moment there I thought I birthed a vampire."

Oliver laughed heartily at Felicity. "He's growing big and strong. Very serious business when it's time to eat."

"Yeah, seriously painful at times."

"Is he..." Oliver swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. "Is he at home with Billy," he asked. 

"No," she shook her head profusely. "He's at work, you know, the norm for him." She held back her eye roll and cleared her throat. "Sara practically dragged me out of the house, so we got Sin to babysit. Now Sara is going to stay with him."

"Good. You deserve some time out."

"You sound just like Sara. I go to work...and other places," she offered as an excuse. "I'm still at the stage where leaving him is kind of hard, so I just choose to stay with him instead."

"I'm glad you mentioned work, are you still working on that plan? You haven't brought it up in some time, so I've been wondering how that's going."

Felicity sat her glass down with a halfhearted shrug. She hadn't worked on her business plan in some weeks. There hadn't been much time and her motivation was waning a bit. "It's still in the same place it was when I last mentioned it."

"Why? What's wrong," he asked. 

"Nothing. It's just..."

"No." Oliver shook his head and scooted closer to the table. "Something has to be wrong for you to just stop."

"Are you reading me," she asked with a slight smile. 

"I've always been able to. At least that's what you said." He raised his eyebrow at her before taking a calculated sip of his drink. 

Oliver had what Felicity called a superpower. He could take one look at her and sense that something was wrong. Then she would be spilling everything to him finding comfort in his words and more. It was something he'd been doing since that fateful night in this same bar. 

"And you've always been good at it. Better than others."

"Listen, you don't have to explicitly say what the problem is." Oliver knew what it was though. It was Billy and his insufferable need to have his ego stroked by Felicity. The need to feel like more of a man than he really was. The need for her to shrink herself in order for him to seem like a better man than he was. 

Felicity held the power to do so much more than where she was currently at. Here sat a woman that decided to create an entire phone program for only the two of them to communicate regarding Jonah. All Oliver had to do was enter a certain code and he was connected to that part of his world. It held pictures, videos and any other key moments of Jonah's life. It was the safest method just in case police or enemies ever got a clue as to how connected they were. He didn’t miss much of his son’s life because Felicity used her smarts to make sure he stayed involved. 

Oliver placed his glass back on the table just as Felicity grabbed hers. His knuckles brushed against hers and he felt her go rigid at his touch. "Just don't forget that fire inside of you. I can still see it burning."

Felicity looked away from Oliver glancing around the bar. "Remember when we first encountered each other here," she asked with a small smile. 

Oliver thought back to that night often. The way she snarked at him with so much ferocity trapped inside her petite frame. "I'll never forget it." 

He didn't really know why he worked so hard to get her to just talk to him. He of course wanted to get the jerk off of her, but the way she turned and snapped on him would've made him leave her on her own immediately. It was the pain and hurt in her eyes that were his behind layers of mascara that made him attempt to reach a part of her that he knew all too well. 

"Yeah." Felicity ran her hand through her blonde hair. "I was very different then." The hair was one of the main differences. 

"You were still you," Oliver shrugged. "You just had gone through something terrible, so you were a bit shaken."

"I was in a bad place that night and you showed up when I didn't even realize I needed you." She looked up meeting Oliver's eyes again. "Just like always." 

++++

Felicity looked down at her phone noticing the late time.

"Ready to leave," Oliver questioned. He looked up realizing he and Felicity were the only two left inside. 

"Yeah," she sighed. "Jonah is probably asleep by now, but I'm actually glad I came out tonight."

Felicity stood up and Oliver's eyes followed her every movement. His eyes lingered on the way her jeans hugged her hips. Her legs went on for days as she moved in red heels. She was always a vision in heels and he loved seeing her wear them. 

Oliver stood up and slipped his jacket on. "I'll walk you out." He followed Felicity closely as she led them outside over to her waiting car. 

Felicity fished her keys out of her purse and turned faxing Oliver. She looked at him for a moment staring at him in adoration. "Thank you," she finally said. 

"For what?"

"Just for always being you. For the talk," she said. "You always find a way to center me. It's an almost impossible feat, but you manage to do it."

Oliver tucked the stray strands of hair the wind blew behind Felicity's ear. Felicity shivered. She didn't know if it was the slight breeze or Oliver's soft touch. 

"Make sure you let me know when you get home," Oliver told her.  

Oliver cradled Felicity's face in his hands and she sighed in contentment at his touch. The feel of his rough calloused hands against her soft skin. He stroked her cheeks tensely with his thumbs maintaining eye contact. 

Felicity brought her hands up holding onto Oliver's wrist. Her stomach held the familiar feeling of butterflies as she looked in his eyes. Those blues were so dangerous and she had a constant reminder of them whenever she looked at Jonah. 

"And you never have to thank me," Oliver continued. 

Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Felicity's cheek. Felicity closed her eyes feeling the threat of tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and somehow managed not to let the tears fall and cry. 

He reached behind her and opened her door holding it for her. "Drive safe," he said. 

Felicity slipped inside and grabbed the door handle pulling the door close. She started the car and began down the road slowly with Oliver in her rearview mirror. 

* * *

Oliver walked into his place and tossed his keys on the end table. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the back of the couch as he sat down with a tired sigh. 

He wasn't physically tired, but more so mentally. Being with Felicity today, talking and just spending time with her reminiscent of the way they used to be before things became overly complicated. 

He didn't consider himself a selfish person, but part of him wanted to be. He wanted heed Anatoly's advice to just damn everything and everybody else to be with Felicity and Jonah. The glaring what if always made him pause. What if his selfishness did end up causing harm to Felicity and Jonah? He wouldn't be able to live with that. He did know one thing though. He loved those two with every fiber of his being and always would. 

Oliver pushed himself off the couch and jogged up the stairs to get ready for bed. As he gathered materials for his shower, he checked his phone again to see if there was any word from Felicity. Just as he put the code in, a message popped up. He read the small message and clicked on the picture. 

**Someone was still awake and wanted to say goodnight.**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You also got a couple more clues about Olicity's past). I hope you enjoyed the update and I hope each of you have a Happy New Year! xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Oliver needs Felicity's help. 
> 
> Present day: Moira sees Felicity and Oliver together, while Billy gets an opportunity from an unlikely source.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_It was a late night where Felicity couldn't sleep. For some reason, she was wide awake. Assignments were done, her place was clean and even still sleep wouldn't find her._

_Now she sat on the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her chewing on Twizzlers. Probably a bad idea to eat candy after 10, but at this moment, she didn't care. Flipping through the television, she looked for something to hold her attention._

_She'd just settled on a rerun of Big Bang Theory when there was a knock on her door. She jumped at the unexpected sound and paused thinking maybe she had heard wrong. Seconds later, the knock rang out again._

_Cautiously opening the door, she peeked her head out of the crack to see Oliver standing with a hood overhead._

_"Oliver?" She called his name as if there wasn't a chance it was him. Opening the door, a bit wider, she looked him up and down. held the door opened a bit shocked to see him in her doorway. He had never stopped by her place before, they always met in a public place or outside._

_"Hey," he breathed._

_"What's going on," she asked him._

_"Sorry for stopping by unannounced and so late, but can I come in?"_

_"Yeah, come on." She stepped to the side as he walked inside her place. She closed the door and turned to see him facing her. "Are you okay?" Something about his demeanor was off and he seemed a bit unsettled._

_"Yeah." He slipped his hoodie off. "I have a favor to ask you."_

_"Okay," she nodded slowly._

_From behind his back, Oliver slowly pulled his hand around to reveal a laptop that looked like it had been to hell and back. Felicity's eyes budged instantly as her mouth fell open and she just stood gaping at the sight in front of her._

_"I need you to see if you can get anything off of this."_

_"What the hell happened to it," she finally managed to ask._

_"Would you believe me if I said I spilled coffee on it?"_

_Felicity looked up at Oliver as he gave her his famous joking smile that she had begun to see more of lately. She let out a snorting laugh of disbelief shaking her head. "Coffee? Really," she crossed her arms. "Those look like bullet holes," she said."_

_"I was in a bad neighborhood." he said._

_Felicity took the laptop from him and looked over the dents, holes and scratches that covered it. "You must think I'm a miracle worker," she mumbled as her fingers glided over the rough surface._

_"I mean you did complain about not being challenged with school. What better way to test yourself than pulling files off of a bullet ridden laptop?"_

_Felicity looked over the laptop in her hands and opened it. "Touché," she looked up meeting his smile with one of her own. "You have that much trust in me?"_

_Oliver nodded. "And all the confidence in the world," he smiled. "No one else I trust more."_

_Felicity turned on her heels. "Let me get my tools," she said. She disappeared in the back leaving him up front by himself._

_Oliver took that as the cue to move into her living room. He took a look around her college apartment. It was small and quaint, but had a happy aura about it. It was decorated with bright colors meticulously strewn about._

_On a stand in the corner were pictures during different stages of her life. He smiled at the one of her as a child. Her hair was curly and wild. Next, he saw a picture of her and Sara hugging seeming carefree. Finally, a picture of her and Cooper sat in the middle. In all of the photos, one thing was the same, her bright infectious smile._

_"Nice place," he said when she returned._

_In Felicity's arms were tools that almost looked like they went with a Barbie kit they were so small. She plopped down on the couch, tied her hair atop of her head and immediately began probing on the computer like surgeon. Her lips were drawn thing and her forehead creased as she worked strategically._

_It took her about 15 minutes and she finally had the laptop on. "Okay," she let out a winded sigh. "I have everything that's available downloading onto this flash drive," she pointed. "It looks like it's going to take a while to download everything. Is there anything specific you're looking for?"_

_Felicity pushed herself back getting more comfortable on the sofa and in the process her elbow bumped into Oliver's side. He tensed up immediately and small grunt slipped out._

_"No," he gritted. "I need everything."_

_"You okay," she asked._

_Oliver nodded, but didn't speak a word. He clenched his jaws trying not to react again to the pain shooting through his side. He didn't want to alarm Felicity even more._

_"You're hurt aren't you?" It didn't take much for her to come to that conclusion. A tattered laptop, the incognito look, the antsy behavior and now the wincing. "Don't try to lie to me," she said._

_"I don't want you to worry," he sighed._

_"Too late," she said. Sitting the laptop down on the floor out of the way, she turned to him. "Let me see."_

_"Felicity..." He sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get her to let it go. He slowly lifted his shirt up to reveal a bandage on his lower right side._

_"Oliver," she gasped. "What happened?"_

_"I told you I was in a bad neighborhood." He laughed lightly and then winced._

_"Very funny."_

_"It's just a cut from a knife that's all. Nothing too bad." He dropped his shirt back down._

_"Nothing too bad," she repeated. "Yeah okay." She rolled her eyes and reached out to him._

_Oliver grabbed her hand in his stopping her. "You're already doing enough," he objected._

_"So." Felicity snatched her hand away. "What's the difference between me getting something off that computer and helping you with your wound?"_

_She could see Oliver hesitate and get ready to object once more. She cut him off before he could have the chance to._

_"Listen," she started quietly slipping her hand into his. "I'm not asking how you got it, or who it's from. I know you aren't going to tell me because you try to keep me separate from that and I understand. At least let me clean it and re-bandage it."_

_Oliver looked at Felicity's unwavering eyes knowing there was no need to fight her on it. "Alright," he gave in. He swore he could see her smile like she had won a prize knowing she beat him in a battle of wills._

_Felicity hopped up and ran off to what he assumed was her bedroom again. After a couple of minutes, she returned with a bowl of water, towels and a first aid kit._

_Oliver's eyes followed Felicity as she came back around to him. "What are you some kind of nurse too," he asked._

_"No," she laughed. "When I work on computers, I sometimes cut myself with the tools or on a part. It got kind of annoying to constantly buy boxes of band aids, so I went with the full first aid kit instead," she explained._

_"Your hands are soft though," he said as she looked up at him. "I mean they don't seem like they..." he was struggling trying to rein the conversation back in from the awkward place he had just taken. "They don't have a worn feel so to speak," he managed to say._

_"Thanks, I guess. I moisturize a lot," she joked._

_"Ah," he laughed. "I'll have to look into that."_

_"Anyway." She turned her attention to the matter at hand. "I promise to be very careful."_

_Oliver nodded and leaned back as Felicity pressed her cool fingers against his skin._

_"This will work better with your shirt off."_

_Felicity helped Oliver remove his jacket and shirt despite his grumblings about not needing help. As he sat before her bare, Felicity's eyes traveled over Oliver's chest before she could even think of stopping herself. She knew Oliver was very fit and in shape. But he was chiseled. Chiseled like he had been sculpted in the image of a Greek God. The definition of a six pack and pecks that looked every bit of firm. On the left pec was an intriguing tattoo that resembled an intricate star that caught her eye._

_"The Bratva symbol," Oliver's said._

_His voice shook her from her trance forcing to focus back on the task at hand._

_"Oh. Did it hurt?"_

_"Not really. They gave me Russian vodka beforehand and believe me that dulls all of your senses."_

_Slowly, Felicity began removing the bandage. "Is this tape? Like actual duct tape and paper towels?"_

_"I had to make do with what I had on such short notice," he said in his defense._

_She grabbed the warm wet cloth and cleaned the dried blood from around the area until she could see the fresh blood from the opening. "Well it doesn't look like it's bleeding too heavily," she said as she continued carefully wiping until it was fairly clean. "It should probably still be closed up."_

_Felicity dug around in the box and pulled out a handful of butterfly bandages and poured some into her lap. She grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and held it up._

_"This might hurt a bit," she warned him._

_"It's fine. Go ahead." Pain was something he was accustomed to. He might not have liked it, but it came with the territory._

_She poured a good amount across the cut wiping the excess up with a towel as Oliver hissed in pain. "Sorry," she whispered._

_"It's fine," he grunted. "Just keep doing what you're doing."_

_It took about six butterfly bandages to cover the entire cut and Felicity made sure she squeezed the wound together as much as possible without causing him too much pain. With some gauze and medical tape as the finishing touches, she was finally done._

_"So," Felicity dropped the discarded and used materials into the small trash can by her sofa. She looked back to Oliver with concern. "How does that feel?" Bringing her hand up she lightly smoothed the edges of the tape down._

_Oliver dropped his hand atop of Felicity's with a squeeze. "It feels much better. Thank you."_

_Felicity nodded with an appreciative smile. "You're welcome."_

_++++_

_"Ow!" Felicity snatched her hand back from the hot pan sticking her thumb in her mouth trying to ease the pain. "Shit...shoot!" She hissed in anger before quieting._

_Glancing back at Oliver, she met his staring eyes. Great, she had woken him up, which was the complete opposite of what she was trying to do._

_The night before, they sat on her couch and just talked. They enjoyed talking and learning things and just enjoying each other's company. They talked until they both fell asleep. Oliver slumped into one corner of the sofa and Felicity in the other. Felicity woke up early that morning to find her legs stretched out over Oliver's lap with his hands resting on her. She didn't remember falling asleep in this position, so had Oliver situated them like that during the middle of the night?_

_As he stayed asleep, Felicity decided to get up and cook breakfast. The download was at just 75%. Amazing how much slower a computer could run after being shot up._

_"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"I'm fine." He lightly grunted as he stood up. Most of the pain had subsided and only an intense soreness remained. "What are you doing?" He looked over the counter with an endless amount of dishes strewn over it. "Are you actually cooking?" She never cooked other than microwaveable things. She'd told him that multiple times._

_"Trying to at least," she said sheepishly. "I figured a meal would help you, you know heal a little better." She figured she would do something simple. Bacon, eggs and toast._

_"May I use your restroom."_

_"Yeah, use whatever you need."_

_Oliver slipped into the bathroom and was met with just as bright decorations as the living room held. He checked his cut, seeing that it still looked good. Felicity was some sort of jack of all trades._

_Being the person he was, Oliver wasn't a heavy sleeper. He slept on and off staying alert most times to keep an eye out and it was no different sitting on Felicity's sofa. Felicity was the first to doze off. She started out with her head on his shoulder and then she laid over on the arm of the sofa. Oliver got up and situated her legs in his lap to make it more comfortable for her. He smiled to himself thinking of the soft snores that came from her last night._

_Oliver returned from the bathroom to find Felicity sitting to the table with two plates._

_"Looks good," he said as he sat down._

_Oliver stabbed into the eggs stuffing the forkful into his mouth and began chewing._

_Felicity watched with baited breath. Just as she started to think that maybe she managed to make something edible, Oliver bit down on another forkful and a loud crunch rang out._

_"Oh my God," Felicity sighed. She covered her face in embarrassment. Shells in the eggs. She really thought she had gotten all of them out._

_"You won't hurt my feelings if you spit it out. I promise." She handed him a stack of paper towels. "I probably caused more harm than the stab wound," she sighed. Who was she kidding? Cooking was always a bomb for her._

_Oliver hid his laughter as he covered his mouth with the napkins. He spit the eggs out and took a generous swing of the orange juice. "The bacon looks good," he said._

_"Oliver, its burned. Please don't eat that or any of it for the matter." She grabbed his plate as he slipped a piece of bacon off of it. She walked over to the trash and scrubbed all of the food in there where it belonged. The eggs were ruined, bacon burned and the toast was rock hard. She should've just fixed him a bowl of cereal instead._

_"No," he shook his head defiantly. "I'm going to eat it." He bit down on the dark crispy piece in his hand. "See. Good."_

_Felicity laughed at the clear discomfort on Oliver's face despite his attempt to lie. "Terrible liar," she grinned._

_Felicity turned and picked up the flash drive off the center of the table. "Here. This finished while you were in the bathroom." She placed it in his palm. "I didn't look at it or even take a tiny peek despite how much I hate mysteries."_

_Oliver stood up closing his hand around Felicity's. "Thank you," he told her. He meant it with the utmost sincerity. Thanking her for taking care of him last night despite his need to always turn down help, the info and even for the breakfast._

_"You don't have to thank me," she smiled._

_"No," he shook his head. "I do have to thank you." He leaned down kissing her cheek tenderly. "Thank you for everything."_

* * *

On her way out of QC a little earlier than usual for the day, Felicity was stopped by Curtis with a question regarding a project they were currently working on. 

"I didn't realize you were about to leave," he said. "Hi mister Jonah," he grinned. "I can catch you tomorrow."

"No," she shushed. "You're fine. Trust me I can multitask." If she had mastered anything recently, it was the art of multitasking with a small child. She switched Jonah to her hip and turned her attention to him as the three-month old decided to turn around in her arms and face backwards. 

She kept her hold on Jonah as she talked to Curtis. Pretty soon his babbles mixed with cooing laughter began to drown out her own voice. Curtis left after getting his answer saying he would text her if he needed anything. 

Jonah was still completely turned around with his attention clearly on something other than her. "Who are you talking to buddy?" Felicity turned around and met Oliver's eyes. The last person she expected to see, but Jonah’s reaction made so much more sense now.

"We keep running into each other," he said. The elevator doors had opened for Oliver and his eyes immediately landed on Felicity and Jonah. As he stepped off the elevator Jonah turned around and Olive smiled at him.

"I know. Lucky us." Felicity looked down at the still grinning Jonah. "Want to say hi?" She took his hand waving it. "You've already said hi and probably so much more since you were so talkative."

Oliver held his hand out grabbing ahold of Jonah's closed first. "So we know of one thing he's inherited from you."

"That I cannot deny," Felicity agreed. "So, uh what are you doing here?" As much as she selfishly wanted him to say he was coming to see her, she knew that was more than likely not the case.

"Came to see my mother," he answered. "Sort of a late lunch. We haven’t seen much of each other later, so I promised I would have lunch with her. Making good on that promise."

Even though Moira and Robert didn’t agree with the career Oliver chose, they still attempted to maintain a relationship with him. There was a rough patch for a while because Oliver couldn’t always be open about things going on with his business and Oliver promising to come around more their relationship improved drastically.

Felicity heard the loud buzz from her purse letting her know she had a text message. She tried to reach for it, but quickly realized that wasn’t happening with Jonah in her arms. Turning to Oliver with a smile, she lifted Jonah towards him. "Would you hold him for a moment?" Felicity handed Jonah over to Oliver before he could even answer. His eyes gave her the answer she needed. "It’s probably just Curtis panicking about this assignment, and I need to talk him off the ledge a bit more," she told Oliver.

Oliver grabbed ahold of Jonah. He was always a bit terrified as well as amazed at how his hands covered the entire width of Jonah's back. He could really hold him in one hand.

Moira walked up just as Jonah got comfortable in Oliver's arm. The sight in front of her practically made her stop in her tracks before she continued approaching them. "Wasn’t expecting this," she said.

Oliver looked up just as Jonah’s hands flew up to his mouth. He laughed softly as the feel of Jonah’s wet fingers desperately trying to grab onto his lips.

"Hey mom," he finally managed to say. "I was coming to surprise you for a late lunch."

Moira looked at the image in front of her and couldn’t help but to wonder what if. What if Oliver and Felicity had been honest about their feelings for each other?

She vividly remembered asking Oliver about his relationship with Felicity once before. He brushed it off saying they were only friends, but Moira always felt like a bit of something more was brewing. When it never came to fruition, she stopped asking him. Felicity married Billy and that was the end.

Looking at them standing there talking and laughing made her question the what if. She looked from Oliver to Jonah, down to Felicity and back to Jonah in the middle as Oliver handed him back to Felicity.

"Sorry about the slob, " Felicity winced. "It’s a new development that happens to produce a lot." She dug around in her purse for a napkin and handed it to Oliver. "And hi Mrs. Queen," she said finally getting the chance to speak to her.

"You and that troubled Mrs.," Moira joked.

"I know," Felicity sighed. "It’s a habit though. Plus, I’ll have to teach this little one some matters soon."

"I’m sure he will be sweet for a very long time," Moira said.

Jonah finally turned around and located the new sound looking toward Moira. He quietly began studying her. He’d only seen her a couple of times, so her face was still a bit new.

"I should let you two go to your lunch, while I get this one home for a nap," Felicity said.

"It was good seeing you, Felicity." He looked over at Jonah who was nibbling on his chubby fingers covering them in drool once more. "You too little man." He hit the down button on the elevator for them and the doors opened.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she stepped inside. "It was good seeing you too."

Their eyes stayed on each other until the elevator doors closed separated them. 

* * *

Adrian Chase entered Starling City Police Department. The town's DA. When he first came to town years ago, he had one goal. Take down the Anatoly Knyazev and the Bratva. He accomplished much during his time as DA, but that one goal still eluded him to this day. 

He wasn't always as jaded as he was now. When he first made it to town, things were simple and he thought he had it all figured out. He met Felicity. She was young, smart and beautiful. A total package. What he didn't know about her was her closeness to Oliver. A friendship from the outside looking in that never should've seen the light of day. 

Adrian thought he could handle it because he was so sure the entire organization would be shut down, but he underestimated the Bratva's ability to evade authorities. More so, he severely underestimated Oliver. 

He had heard of Anatoly's right hand man that meticulously rose through the ranks. Hitman extraordinaire is what they called him. Jack of all trades, there wasn't much he couldn't do. The only thing that seemed difficult for him was staying away from Felicity. 

Oliver was to blame for his relationship with Felicity ending. Each time Felicity had a problem, he was there. Comforting and consoling like a watchful loyal protector. He could understand Felicity's fascination with Oliver. He was the bad boy with a soft spot and she could get the thrill of the danger without actually being involved in it. He saw the way Felicity looked at him with an intense crush, but the way Oliver looked at Felicity, Adrian easily saw that he was in love with her even if Oliver wouldn't admit it. It was a look that would make any man jealous.

At one point, rumors of a war brewing began spreading, business called and Queen had to leave town. Adrian thought that was his moment, propose and Felicity would be too wrapped up in him to concern herself with Oliver. And it worked for some time. Then everything went wrong again once Oliver returned. Felicity might've still been by his side, but Adrian’s need to see Oliver and everyone associated with him behind bars drew an even bigger wedge between them until she finally left. 

Billy walked in with a coffee cup in his hand to see Adrian standing near his desk looking it over. "Can I help you Mr. DA," he asked grabbing his attention. 

"Adorable kid," he said pointing to a picture of Jonah on the desk. He stood up holding his hand out. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Billy slowly shook his hand. 

"Great. Do you have a minute to talk?"

Billy nodded. "What can I..."

"How are things with you and Felicity?"

Billy looked Adrian over with a questioning glance. He and Adrian weren't friends. The dating the same woman thing sort of made it a bit awkward. They were merely work associates who rarely had to deal with the other. 

"Fine," he answered. 

"Yeah, I don't believe that at all." Adrian unbuttoned his jacket and sat down. 

"Are you investigating my marriage now? Not enough crime in Starling to occupy your time," he snapped. "Things could always be better. That's married life. You would know if she hadn't broken off your engagement."

"Touché." Adrian huffed a small laugh at Billy's annoyance. It was expected, so it rolled off his shoulders. "Listen, I'm here to talk about someone who's been a thorn in both of our sides."

"Who," Billy questioned. 

"Who else other than Oliver Queen?"

Billy sat his cup to the side and shook his head. "Listen, I don't even want to talk about him. Captain Lance has already pulled me off the investigation we had and effectively shut everything down..."

"Of course he did. He's nothing more than a lackey for them. We all know he's too friendly with the Queen family to really do anything," Adrian scoffed. "I tried to warn you of Oliver and Felicity's closeness when the two of you first started dating."

Billy sat quietly knowing that Adrian was right. Adrian had come to him and mentioned to watch out for Oliver in regards to Felicity. Billy stupidly filed it away as jealously on Adrian's part, but his words rang true. Oliver was a looming figure over the town and over his relationship. 

"What and exactly is the purpose of this conversation," Billy asked. "What are you getting at?"

"I know it bothers you that Oliver and Felicity are still friends. I can see the vein throbbing in your temple from here just by hearing his name."

"Of course it pisses me off," Billy admitted. "It's like he has a hold on her that I can't understand. No matter what he does, she still considers him a saint." Billy knew they were still friendly with each other. That was clear as day when he saw them in Jitters. He knew they probably ran into each other more than he was even aware. 

"I've been wanting Queen out of the way for a long time. I was viewing him as merely a piece, but he is the key to the entire thing. You take him out the picture and the entire empire begins to crumble," Adrian started. "Once I heard about Captain Lance's decision to shut down the investigation and your displeasure with not advancing like you would like to, I came up with a plan that would be a solution to both your problems as well as mine."

Billy looked up suddenly more interested in the direction of this conversation. He propped himself up on his elbows as Adrian continued. 

"What if I told you I had a way for you to finally be free of him?"

"How concrete are we talking," he asked. 

"I'm talking going away for a very long time concrete." Adrian saw Billy's eyebrow raise in suspense. "Just trust me," he cautioned. "I have some pieces in play and once those pan out. It's full steam ahead."

"I'm in," Billy said. It didn't take him long to come to that answer. There was no need for him to think on it, weigh the pros and cons or talk it over with Felicity. He was all eyes from this point on. 

Adrian smiled his famous dimpled smile with a flash in his eyes. As his smile stretched wider, he held his hand out to Billy for them to shake on it. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

In Felicity’s lap rested her notebook filled with ideas, tidbits, plans and thoughts about her own company. It was decorated with highlighters and color coordinated pages. Heeding Sara and Oliver's advice, it was time to let her fire burn bright. It was time for her to take the bull by the horns and to do something for herself. 

Too long, she let the flame smother and die down. Words of encouragement from Sara and Oliver still rang in her ears. How had she gotten to this point in her life? She had plans, goals, aspirations. Then life threw her fastball after fastball. She lost herself in her relationships and trying to prove a point to that inner child inside of that.

She enjoyed working at QC, but it was only supposed to be a stepping stone for something greater. A promotion and then transitioning to her own company. Then she got pregnant. Jonah was not planned, but she didn’t regret him for one moment. Her beautiful precious son that was made out of love. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Her world, her joy and really the only thing going right in her life at the moment.

Felicity hummed the lullaby she sang for Jonah an hour earlier to herself as her red pen scrolled against the blank pages. The sound of keys in the door signaled that Billy was home, which was surprising considering it was only a little after ten. 

"Felicity!"

Felicity looked back as he moved into the living room trying to quiet him. 

"Jonah is asleep," she shushed him. It had taken him a moment to go and she did not want him to wake up again. 

Billy glanced over to the baby monitor on the end table before moving towards Felicity with a smile. He leaned down pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips that Felicity didn't respond to. Firstly, she was still wondering why he was so loud, animated and affectionate. Secondly, intimacy between them was gone long before Jonah was even born. 

Billy took the notebook out of her hand sitting it to the side pulling her up off the couch. He slipped his hands around her waist pulling her into him. 

"Billy, what are you doing?" Her body was stiff and rigid showing no signs of enjoyment. She wondered if he might've been drunk, but she didn't smell any alcohol on him. 

He kissed her neck as his hands fumbled with her shirt. "Trying to have a moment with my wife," he said. "Is that so bad?"

Felicity peeled herself out of Billy's arms. She stepped back putting some distance between them. Just the thought alone made her feel icky all over. His touch essentially made her skin crawl. And not to mention the thought of having sex wasn't really appealing right now. 

"I told you I'm not ready for that."

He sighed dropping his hands to his sides. "It's been months Felicity. I mean..."

"I'm sorry," she snapped. "I didn't realize there was a designated time for when I should start having sex again after giving birth."

"Seriously? That's the excuse you're using." He scrubbed his face in anger and frustration before laughing bitterly. "I mean because if we're being technical and completely honest here, it's been a lot longer than three months. Not to mention that's it's a miracle you even got pregnant with Jonah considering how sporadic our see life was in the first place."

"Billy, I'm not doing this with you."

"Right. Because you're so busy, huh?"

"I actually am," she said. And she left it at that. He didn't need to know what she was doing and honestly she didn't want him to know.

"You excel at avoidance you know that," he said. "You're avoiding the topic, avoiding me, avoiding everything that has to do with you being a wife."

"Don't talk to me about being a dutiful wife when I'm the one who has kept things here afloat because you're barely here. So excuse me if I'm not immediately dropping everything to jump in the bed with you. Go back to work, that's where you spend most of your time anyway."

She grabbed her things and began moving past him heading to the bedroom. She was done with the conversation and didn't want to waste another breath on him. 

"Well all of those long hours paid off," he called after her. "I got a promotion that I was happy about, so I was coming home to celebrate this milestone with my wife."

Felicity turned back to Billy attempting to muster up some form of excitement for him. "That's great," she said. "I'm happy for you." If it was a year or two ago then maybe she would be genuinely happy, but now she only felt annoyance and animosity. "To what position exactly," she questioned.

"You're looking at one of the members of the newly created Violent Crimes Task Force."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of seeds were planted this chapter. Thoughts? XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day: Donna shows up as things go from bad to worse with Felicity and Billy. Oliver and Felicity share a moment at the town's gala.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

Felicity stared at Billy as if he had two heads trying to wrap her mind around what he'd just said. "You're on the what," she asked.

"The..."

Billy started to repeat the words, but Felicity abruptly cut him off. "I heard what you said. I just want to know when I would be consulted in something this big?"

"I was only presented the opportunity today. There was no time..."

"No time to discuss something with your wife? No time to discuss a job that sounds like it comes with more danger," she said. "Just...goodnight Billy." She turned on her heels and made it up only two stairs before Billy's voice rang out again.

"Classic Felicity again," Billy called after her. "Storming off before we can finish having a proper conversation."

"What's there to discuss now?" She faced him with a shrug. "Only thing left to say is congratulations Billy."

"I know what this is." He laughed bitterly and sat down with a sigh of annoyance. "You think your precious Oliver will end up in our crosshairs."

"What does Oliver have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Don't pretend like you care about danger when you're proud of calling someone like him a friend. You're being a hypocrite."

"Oliver, would never put me or Jonah in harm’s way." She said the words with the most conviction she'd used when having this conversation with Billy.

"Oh yeah?" Billy stood up approaching her. "Well tell that to the infamous scar on your shoulder."

"That's not fair."

"Do you even hear yourself? You were hit by a stray meant for him. That's the exact definition of it being his fault," he threw at her. "You can be so delusional when it comes to him and I just don't understand why. What is it about him that makes you constantly excuse the things he does and who he is?"

"And you have this way of seeing the fault in everyone but yourself," Felicity responded. "When you start to take a look at yourself in the mirror, maybe then we can talk about why our marriage is failing."

* * *

Donna Smoak showed up loud, unannounced and at the worst time possible. Things between Felicity and Billy were still icy and it didn't take long for Donna to see that there was something wrong. Felicity and Billy practically ignored each other, and the tension was thicker than before.

As Felicity and Donna were out for lunch, Donna finally brought up the elephant in the room.

"So, sweetie," she started cautiously as she picked at the leaves in her salad. "How are you and Billy doing?"

Felicity looked up from where she was currently feeding Jonah. She laughed softly turning her eyes back to him. "Mom, you're terrible at pretending you know that right?"

Donna laughed softly. "You're right. But really what's wrong? It's like I'm sleeping in an ice castle with you two."

"Mom, we're out having a nice lunch. Do I really have to talk about my marital woes right now?”

"Yes," Donna said firmly. "You know how you get Felicity. Things start going wrong and you shell up like a little pistachio and I can barely get two words out of you."

"Mom, it's not..." She was about to say it wasn't that big of a deal, but she couldn't even begin to get that lie out.

"I'm your mother," Donna interrupted. Her tone was firm and motherly leaving no room for misinterpretation. "I can tell when something is wrong just by hearing it in your voice. The last couple of times we've talked on the phone, it sounded like my baby girl was dying inside. So yes, I hopped on a plane and came to see about her." Donna had moved to Vegas some years ago, so now that's where she resided.

Felicity smiled an appreciative smile at her mother. "It would be easier saying what's not wrong." She took the now full Jonah and placed him on her shoulder softly patting his back.

"You're talking to someone who has a failed marriage on their resume, so I know a lot more about this than you."

"Yeah? But do you also have a failed engagement," Felicity countered.

"You were young with Adrian,” Donna reasoned with her. "There wasn't exactly a good crop of men to pick from here in Starling. I remember Oliver being another option..."

"Mom, what does Oliver have to do with this," she sighed. Her mother wasn't Oliver's biggest fan. It was understandable from a mother's perspective because she didn't exactly see his way of life being something that her daughter fit into.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm merely saying the pick of the litter was not really great."

"Well Cooper died, so I couldn't exactly marry him."

"Felicity..."

"I know that's not what you meant mom. I'm sorry," Felicity apologized. "I'm just frustrated with everything and that includes Billy."

"Do you still love Billy," Donna asked.

"I..."

"Don't answer it out loud," Donna said. "Just think on it. Take some time to just think on everything and then do what's best for you and that little one on your shoulder."

* * *

It was time for Starling City's annual charity gala. When people all across the city came together for a good cause. Business men and women, the police department, the media, and just about every other occupation came together for this one grand occasion. For the night they pretended as if they all liked each other for the greater good.

Felicity walked inside next to Billy. He walked off to grab drinks from the bar as she took a moment to look around the room.

Across the way she saw Oliver standing and talking to Laurel Lance. He turned slightly and they locked eyes for a moment. They quietly spoke to each other having mastered the art of saying hello without the actual words. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked at Oliver's all black tuxedo. Billy returned effectively cutting off her view as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She took the glass of water from him glancing around him once more to see Oliver was now gone. She didn't know for sure that he would be here tonight. They hadn't talked about it, but part of her hoped that he was. Seeing him for that short moment made her happy.

Felicity patted at her hair making sure the curls were still in place as Moira and Robert Queen began approaching them.

"Hello you two," Robert spoke. He extended his hand out to Billy. "I hear congratulations are in order. District Attorney Chase is spreading word of a new initiative at SCPD that you're a part of."

Felicity couldn't tell if it was genuine congratulatory smiles or not. One things the Queens did well was hide whatever card they were playing until it was time to reveal it.

As Billy said thank you and launched into his spill about the task force. Felicity kept her glass to her lips not even able to summon the strength to fake it.

"Felicity," Moira called her name. "Weren't you up for a promotion last year?"

"I remember that," Robert nodded. "You were one of the names considered for the Chief IT Specialist."

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "I was presented with the opportunity right when I found out I was pregnant with my son," she explained. "I didn't want to accept knowing I would be out on maternity leave in the near future. I wanted to give me all, and I wouldn't have been able to at that time."

"Understandable," Moira spoke. "Sometimes you have to make hard sacrifices for your children."

Felicity nodded in agreement.

"We should talk again soon. I'll schedule a meeting with Walter because I'm sure there's something for you. We don't want to have such a talent like yours being wasted."

"Thank you Mr. Queen. I appreciate it."

"Enjoy the rest of your night you two." Moira slipped her arm through Robert's and turned with a wave.

Felicity walked further into the ballroom speaking to a couple of people passing by. She felt Billy lightly grab her elbow and lean into her.

"Is a promotion really what you need right now," he asked.

"What?" Felicity turned to Billy trying to make sure she heard him correctly.

He pulled them to the side away from the shuffling crowd. "Listen," he started quietly. "Jonah is still very young and a promotion would more than likely take you away from him."

"You do realize QC has a daycare available at all times, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," he said. "But do you want our son practically raised by daycare workers?"

"You're being such a self-absorbed asshole right now," she said. "You're upset they offered me something on your night of glory, huh?" His words really meant that he would rather she stay at home only focusing on raising the child and not her career as if the times were still stuck in the time period where that was the norm. That he needed to be the only one with the accomplishments.

"And don't you ever question me like I'm a bad mother."

"I wasn't..." He reached out for her as she snatched out of his way.

"You know what Billy? I'm not even going to have this argument with you right now. Let's just go back to pretending that we're fine for appearance sake. Excuse me, I'll let you I rub elbows with people without me so you can feel important." Felicity slapped her drink against Billy's chest and walked off not caring if anything at all spilled on him.

++++

"The infamous Oliver Queen? I haven't seen this guy in ages. Should've known I would find you by the bar. Years ago, we hid outside in the garden to get away at these things."

Oliver turned to see the teasing voice come from Tommy Merlyn. He smiled as his lifelong friend approached the bar beside him. He laughed at the memories of them being kids forced to attend charity galas and any other event that forced them to be stuffed in mini tuxes that they both hated. 

"Gin and tonic for my friend," Oliver ordered remembering Tommy's drink of choice. "And I'll take a whiskey sour." 

Oliver grabbed the finished drinks from the bartender with a silent thank you. "Here you go." He handed Tommy his drink. "And I know it's been a while," he sighed. "Things have been a little crazy lately." Socializing hadn't really been on Oliver's list of things to do lately. His mind had been on a million other things. 

"It's fine," Tommy shrugged. "Life gets hectic for us all at times. Definitely has been for me." Tommy was in the midst of taking over Merlyn Global from his father Malcolm. 

"Becoming CEO and planning a wedding," Oliver winced at the thought. "And every time I ask Laurel about the wedding, she gets this look of rage that I figure has something to do with the nuptials," Oliver joked. Laurel was Oliver's lawyer. She handled all of his business dealings, money and legality issues. Oliver was fortunate to have a lawyer he could trust completely. 

"At least you're not on the receiving end of those said looks," Tommy laughed. 

Oliver laughed with a nod. "Good point. Congratulations though, I'm really happy for the both of you." Oliver held his glass up as Tommy clinked his against it. 

Oliver took a slow sip as his eyes scanned the ballroom. He saw Felicity standing with Billy's arm around her waist as they talked to his mother and father. He could see the tension in Felicity's shoulders as they talked. 

"Going to settle down any time soon," Tommy asked. 

Oliver chuckled quietly. The idea of settling down lingered in the back of his mind at times. A lot more frequently now that it did in the past. Double edged sword because now it seemed like an even bigger 

"You know," Tommy said quietly. "I thought you and Felicity would maybe..." Tommy's voice trailed off as he met Oliver's eyes. 

Oliver hung his head looking into his glass. "That was a long time ago," he responded. "Things happen and people move on. Unfortunately."

"I still don't know how she ended up with a guy like Billy Malone. I mean I don't know too much about the guy, but he's always given off this douche vibe."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver had been discreetly continuing to watch Felicity and Billy. They were alone talking now. His senses were going off and he could immediately tell they were arguing. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Felicity basically throw her glass at Billy and storm off. She walked off in a different direction as Billy headed the opposite way. 

"Another one my friend," Tommy asked. 

Oliver shook his head and sat his glass back on the counter. "No, I'm good," he declined. Felicity was still on his mind and he knew he would rest until he knew what was bothering her. "You know what? I'll catch back up with you in a moment, I need to go make a phone call."

Oliver quickly excused himself from Tommy. He looked over to see Billy occupied with another groups of guests. His parents and sister were out of sight, so he took his chance to try and find Felicity.

++++

Felicity walked away from Billy having heard enough of his voice. She sought solace in an empty room far away from the ballroom. It felt like she could breathe better alone. Pushing the door up, she held her phone against her ear waiting for her mother to pick up. 

"Everything is under control. You don't have to check in with me," Donna said upon answering. 

"Hi to you too mom," Felicity said. 

"What's wrong," Donna asked. 

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I just wanted to see how Jonah was doing. I miss my little guy, that's all."

"He's perfectly fine with grandma. We went for a stroll at the park. I fed him and now he's sleeping soundly. Full and happy."

Felicity smiled softly. "I don't plan on being here much longer," she said. "But give him a kiss for mommy."

"Will do. Enjoy the rest of your night out sweetie," Donna said. 

Felicity ended the call and turned around to see Oliver making his way inside the room. "Hi," she spoke. 

"Hey. Did I scare you," he asked.

"No. Come in. Plenty of room for the two people sneaking out of a party."

Oliver closed the door behind him softly. "Are you okay," he asked. "I saw you hurry back here, so I wanted to check on you."

Felicity let out a sigh and leaned against the wall closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm fine," she said. "Just wanted a moment away from all the chaotic happenings going on out there." Being there with Billy and so many other people she had no desire to talk to grew tiresome. 

"Understandable," he said. "These events came sometimes be a bit much." He was only attending to support his parents. Also, he knew there was a good chance for Felicity to be there. Oliver stepped next to Felicity leaning against the wall beside her. "How's Jonah," he asked. He'd heard the end of her conversation on the phone and figured she was checking in with the sitter. 

"He's at home with my mother. Getting spoiled more and more by the minute."

"Donna's in town? I'm sure that's..." Oliver paused trying to find the right word. "Interesting," he said for lack of a better word. 

Felicity huffed a laugh at Oliver's hint of a smirk. He knew all to well about her relationship with Donna. How they hadn't always seen eye to eye and had their differences. And also the way they'd grown over the years. 

"You know she swooped in like a bright colored tornado and hasn't stopped since." They might not have always gotten along on the best of terms, but whenever she needed her mother, Donna was right there. She was also the perfect grandmother. 

"Felicity, what were you and Billy talking about," Oliver questioned. "What did he say to you?"

"It's not important," she tried to brush his concern off.

"Felicity," he called her name. 

"I know. Okay. I just...I don't want to talk about it right now." She was exhausted over the topic of Billy. He had been the center of her conversations too much for the past couple of days. She was tired of rehashing things. 

Oliver moved away from Felicity scrubbing at his jaw as if his frustration would go away. He had the urge to go out and strangle Billy with his bare hands. He hated the guy more than anyone he ever hated in his life. 

Felicity's phone buzzed and she saw a text from Donna. Opening the message, she smiled to herself. She walked up to Oliver grabbing his hand turning him back to her. "Can I show you something?" She held her phone out to him as he slowly took it. 

 

Oliver held the phone in his hand getting a good look at the picture. He smiled at the sleeping image of Jonah and how peaceful he looked. 

"He does this new thing where he buries or hides his face when he sleeping, which was a little scary at first, but it's totally normal to him now," Felicity smiled. 

"Is that..."

"Yes," Felicity answered before the question was complete. Felicity walked up to Oliver placing her hand on his arm looking at the photo with him. "It's the bunny you got him."

Oliver looked down at the picture again. He remembered the night Jonah was born. His birth had been unexpected at the moment, so he was in the hospital with nothing. When he and Felicity were in the recovery room, Oliver went to the gift shop and purchased the bunny. He and Thea both had bunnies as babies, so he wanted to continue that with Jonah. 

"It's his favorite," Felicity continued. "Well at least I'm nudging him into that direction." 

"Thank you," he said. 

"For?"

"For sharing these things with me. For letting me share important moments even if I'm not physically there. For letting me have a presence in his life."  
   
"I wish it was more," she said honestly. "I wish I could do more."

"We agreed to this plan because of the danger. I'm not going to be selfish and jeopardize his safety or yours."

"You deserve to be there," she continued. "You deserve more than the pictures and videos. He deserves to have you."

Oliver squeezed his eyes closed. "My selfishness can lead to you and him getting hurt. I can sacrifice my wants for needs if it means keeping you and him safe. No matter how hard it is."

Felicity remembered the first time they had the conversation about keeping things a secret. She fought him so hard on it and could see deep down he didn't want to do things this way. 

"It's hard for me too," he said. "I don't want you to think that I just don't want to be apart of his life...or yours," he continued after a drawn out pause. "How I wish I could just whisk you away from all of this, but it could lead to more harm than good. Risking that is just..."

"I understand," she said quietly turning away from him. 

Oliver let his eyes drift over Felicity's figure. The way the dress flowed over her body. The silkiness of her exposed thigh as she moved. She had always been gorgeous to him, but in recent months, it was as if her beauty was magnified. When she walked in the ballroom, he couldn't help but practically gape at her. His eyes found her all night. Admiring and watching from afar.

"You look amazing tonight," he said.

"Thank you." Felicity turned back him smiling a blushing smile. She swiped at a stray strand of hair as Oliver's gaze never wavered.

Billy asked her to wear black to match his look. Said he wanted to keep it simple and not draw too much attention to them. Which really meant that he wanted the attention solely on him and didn't want her to hinder his spotlight.

As she stared at the black thin strapped straight to the floor dress, the red dress in the back of her closet continued to call her name. It was a gorgeous gown that she never got the opportunity to wear because she got pregnant soon after buying it.

At the last minute, she stepped into the red dress with the high split and quickly fished out her matching accessories. She walked downstairs to Billy's annoyed eyes, but the satisfaction she got was worth every moment.

"Remember what I said to you about the color red," Oliver asked her.

"No," Felicity shook her head feigning forgetfulness. "I could use a reminder."

Oliver dropped his hands from his pockets and began approaching Felicity slowly. He kept his eyes on her with each step as she looked up meeting his. Reaching behind her, Oliver turned the lock up on the door with one quick movement.

"I said that the color red on you always made me want to do sinful things." Oliver dragged his finger against the coolness of her cheek and Felicity felt the heat in the pit of her belly spread all over her like rays from the sun.

"I was a little skeptical about wearing it," Felicity said. Not the color necessarily, but the style of the dress. She wondered briefly if her body was ready for it. "You know how your body changes after a baby."

Oliver shushed her and dragged his finger against Felicity's bottom lip. "You're perfect." In one quick movement, Oliver kissed her quieting all her words and doubts.

Felicity stumbled a bit under his weight, but quickly caught her balance when she slipped her hands inside Oliver's jacket grabbing a hold of the suspenders that had caught her eye from across the room earlier.

Oliver cradled Felicity’s face as he kissed her. Felicity opened up allowing Oliver’s tongue wanted entrance. The kiss was hard and rough. Filled with pent up emotions and so much tension. The intensity of the kiss practically took both of their breaths away.

Oliver broke away giving them both a moment to come up for air. He moved his lips away from Felicity's down her jaw peppering kisses along the way until he reached the slope of her smooth neck. He marked her with his lips as if he was staking claim that she was his. His lips continued to move until he reached her plump breasts peeking out of her dress before kissing the path previously marked.

Oliver's rough hands ran underneath her dress and it sent thrills throughout Felicity's body. She was heated from head to toe as her head rolled back in agonizing pleasure.

Oliver's other hand began circling her waist and inching lower. Felicity's breathing began quickening and her heart rate sped up. His fingers moved over her thigh underneath the skirt of her dress. He rubbed small circles on the inside of her thighs against the silky warm skin.

She wanted to feel something. She needed to feel something. She was practically soaked and withering in need. "Oliver...please."

The quiet plea left her lips and Oliver obliged immediately pushing her thin panties to the side slipping a finger into Felicity's warm and wet core.

Just as he entered her, he captured her lips again swallowing the breathy moan that left her as he added another finger. Her legs buckled and Oliver pinned her to the wall giving her some needed relief.

Felicity's hands practically clawed at Oliver’s chest as his fingers meticulously worked her pumping inside and out of her. His thumb brushed against her clit and she moaned even louder with Oliver failing to cover her loud cries. Hiking her leg, she rocked against Oliver’s hips causing even  more friction. With his free hand, Oliver grabbed her other leg practically pushing her up against the wall.

Oliver curled his fingers inside of Felicity and the combination of applying just the right amount of pressure to her sensitive nerves caused her orgasm to instantly come down hard. She practically lifted herself off the wall pushing herself into him as Oliver held her up. She bowed her head tucking it into Oliver’s shoulder softly panting into the soft material of his jacket.

"Felicity," he whispered against her cheek. He pulled his fingers out of her and slowly let her legs down to the floor.

She turned meeting his eyes seeing so many unspoken words in them mirroring hers. They stared at each other for a moment coming to a quiet mutual understanding.

Oliver kissed Felicity softly and tenderly as the waves of the orgasm coursed through her. He reluctantly pulled away, and took a small step back. Felicity’s dress slowly fell into place as she regained the feeling in her legs. Oliver straightened his jacket on his shoulders and adjusted his tie while Felicity picked up her long discarded clutch.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

They both wanted nothing more than to continue what they were doing. Not care about what was going on outside the walls they were currently confined in. Give in to the feelings that they still had and never went away. But the both of them being gone for so long would raise suspicions that neither of them needed to deal with in the moment.

"Are you okay," Oliver asked again.

"Oliver." She pushed herself up on her toes pressing a soft kiss against his lips calming him. "I promise I'm more than okay."

++++

Felicity's legs somehow managed to work well enough to carry her away from Oliver to a restroom. She entered it to find only one woman inside who gave her a quick glance over. Felicity kept her eyes diverted not sparing the woman a glance in hopes that she didn't recognize her and headed straight for a stall. Felicity pressed her back against the closed stall as she heard the woman's footsteps retreating. Taking a drawn out sigh, she attempted to gather herself.

She hadn't set out to be intimate with Oliver at this event. She didn't even know he would show up, but once she saw him as soon as he entered the room, it was only a matter of time before they were drawn to each other. The feelings were there and they couldn't be denied.

The sound of the door closing made her peek out and see that the woman was now gone. She took the chance to hurry out of the stall to the mirror. Grabbing a couple of napkins, she wet them and went back to the stall quickly. She almost laughed at herself for how scandalous she felt in this moment. Finally, she adjusted her dress on her correctly as well as tucked a few fallen curls back into place.

She eased back out and took a look at herself in the mirror. It definitely looked like she had been in a broom closet, but she could be salvaged. Opening her clutch, she pulled out her compact mirror and reapplied her lipstick and retouched her makeup. She could still feel Oliver's lips on hers, moving down her body kissing the spots that weakened her. The feel of his hands caressing her skin was still palpable as well as the feel of their bodies pressed together. The way he managed to make her come completely undone by his fingers alone.

She missed that feeling. Not only that orgasmic feeling, but the feeling of being wanted and the feeling of actually wanting someone else. None of which happened in Billy's presence. Oliver had a way to make her body will itself over to him without thought or hesitation.

Giving herself one final look and twirl, she decided that she was ready and going to tell Billy that she was headed home for the night. As her heels walked down the quiet hallway leading back into the ballroom, Felicity could hear hushed whispering voices coming from behind a slight open door. She was about to continue on her way when she recognized Billy's voice.

"I just want to know why we're moving so slow. When you came to me, you mentioned Oliver going down and I have yet to see any steps towards that happening."

Hearing Oliver's name made her listen harder. She stepped a bit closer and held her ear outside of the door listening to see who Billy was talking to.

"Billy, it's still early. Trust me on this," he cautioned.

Adrian. She immediately rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. Of course those two would be colluding together.

"Patience is key. Someone like Oliver, we have to be extremely careful and meticulous. You saw what happened with your little group and how quickly Lance was able to shut that down. We play our cards right here, this goes above Lance," Adrian continued. "We've already began to establish ourselves as a legitimate force with bringing in smaller criminals so quickly. Next we set our sights on Queen. First we need to shake him a bit, let him think he's escaped us again and then that's when we hit him with the real plan." 

Felicity could feel the anger rising in her with each word from Adrian. She knew deep down that Billy was keeping something from her in regards to this promotion. He never mentioned Oliver being the main person they were looking to takedown. He hadn't earned this promotion. This was only a sham to get to Oliver headed up by the two people who hated him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks this chapter, but next chapter will be mostly flashbacks(you're going to love them).
> 
> Also, did you all catch any other small hints into Olicity's past? 
> 
> XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Felicity shows up to Oliver's needing to talk, but a lot of unsaid words are finally spoken between them. 
> 
> Present day: Felicity warns Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump during the flashbacks. Felicity is now married to Billy and the unhappiness in their marriage has began. Also, you will get callbacks to previous moments you've read and also learn new info.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_What was she doing here? Felicity asked herself the same question she'd been repeating to herself for the last fifteen minutes._

_She held her hand up and knocked on the door. Two hard knocks and she pulled her hand back. "What am I doing," she muttered to herself._

_Turning on her heels, she walked two steps away before stopping. She turned back to the door chewing on her thumbnail contemplating her decision. She should've gone straight home like she intended to when she left the restaurant. Instead of taking a left, she took a right and now she was here._

_"Get it together," she whispered. "You just need someone to talk to. That's all." She could feel the stress lines forming in her forehead. Clamping her warm hand on her skin she wondered if she should just walk away and go home. Not bother anyone else with her drama._

_The sound of the door opened and her thoughts immediately cut off. She turned and met surprised steel blue eyes._

_"Felicity."_

_Oliver said her name and instantly all of her concerns and worries about being there went away. "Hey," she replied._

_Oliver's eyes looked Felicity over and he didn't see that she was hurt or anything physically wrong. Then he noticed her attire. A red dress that fell over her curves so perfectly that it seemed as if it was painted on her body. The back was out with strings crisscrossing against the smoothness of her skin. She obviously wasn't dressed to come by his place, so he was a bit confused as to what was going on._

_"Are you okay," he asked her._

_Knowing he was probably concerned about her wellbeing, Felicity nodded quickly to appease his worries. She approached him pressing a finger to her lips for a quiet moment, a distant memory from the first night their lives intersected came to mind. "Remember when you said if I ever needed to tell someone about my day, I could come to you?"_

_Oliver nodded. He first uttered those words to her long ago, but he never stopped meaning it. It had been some time since she sought him out, but he would never turn her away._

_"Well I've had a very shitty day, and I could use someone to talk to right now."_

_Oliver stepped to the side motioning for Felicity to walk inside his loft. "Come on," he ushered her inside. He closed the door turning the lock and deadbolt as Felicity walked into the living room dropping her purse down on his coffee table._

_Oliver stood back watching Felicity for a moment. She paced in small steps in front of his sofa. Her body seemed tense with her shoulders high and tightened._

_"Felicity, please take a seat," he said._

_Felicity dropped down on the sofa with a tired huff. Oliver came around and sat next to her quietly. He dropped his hands in lap as he watched her quietly not saying a word._

_Silence filled the room for a very long time._  
_Oliver scooted a bit closer to Felicity dropping his hand against her back. His warm hand met her cool skin and he could feel her take a deep breath and let it out finally relaxing a bit. Felicity leaned into Oliver's side and he brought his arm further around her holding her close._

_Felicity looked up at Oliver seeing the familiar understanding look that he always held in his eyes for her. She placed her hand over his as he squeezed her shoulder gently being the comforting person he always was. She felt the stream of tears slowly make the trek down her cheeks._

_Oliver didn't have to ask what the problem was. He could tell that it was due to Billy. Without even asking Felicity when they would see each other out at times, he could tell there were small things brewing in their marriage even without asking. He noticed the light in her eyes dimming a bit each time he saw her._

_By his own doing, Oliver attempted to give Felicity some space, respect her marriage, and Felicity did the same to some extent. They didn't treat each other different, but they didn't go the extra mile to see one another. Which is why it had been some time since Felicity showed up at his place._

_As they sat there, the light drizzle of rain outside had turned into a full downpour. A loud clap of thunder rang with a flash of bright lightning and it snapped out the power._

_Felicity sat up wiping at her eyes. "You know what…never mind. I should probably head home before it gets too bad out." She stood up but Oliver quickly grabbed her hand stopping her._

_"Felicity, it's already bad out. I'm not going to let you go out there in a storm especially in your state right now. What type of guy do you think I am?"_

_"I just feel guilty about barging in here and dumping my problems on you. I’m being a terrible needy person right now," she sniffed._

_"You're not," he reassured her. "You said yourself I told you that you could always come to me. You're free to stay here if you need to."_

_Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms holding her close. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's going to be okay." He wrapped his free arm around her pressing his hand against the back of her head holding her close._

_Felicity brought her arms around Oliver holding onto his broad shoulders. She tucked her head into his shirt finding the familiar warmth she missed. His touch calmed her and she remembered why she always sought him out. "Thank you," she sighed._

_"Just have a seat again and I'll go find some us some light in the form of candles."_

_As Oliver went upstairs, Felicity grabbed her purse and fished her phone out. She checked it, but there were no messages from Billy. She felt stupid for even thinking there was a chance she could have one._

_Oliver gathered all the candles he could find in his place. He lit them and strategically placed them throughout the downstairs. With the curtains pulled back, the glimmer of light from outside and the candles were enough to where he and Felicity could see each other clearly._

_Tossing the lighter onto the coffee table, he dropped down next to Felicity. "There. That's taken care of now. So are you ready to tell me what's going on?"_

_Felicity looked at Oliver with a strained smile. "This is why I always seem to come to you. You always seem to talk me down off the ledge. You just let me get all of my crazed emotions out and then we go from there," she smiled softly._

_"Letting you take the lead is always better," he said with a smile._

_"Yeah my decision making is definitely looking questionable right now," she mumbled to herself._

_Oliver looked at her a bit confused and she figured it was more than time to tell him why she disrupted his night by being a chaotic mess._

_"Today is Billy and I anniversary," she started. She dropped her eyes over her dress. "Hence why I'm dressed like this," she explained. "Married two years today. We've been having problems, so I foolishly believed we could maybe celebrate and attempt to fix things." Felicity paused with an unamused laugh of disbelief. "I even planned everything from the restaurant, to the time, even down to his suit. All he had to do was show up."_

_Felicity rolled her eyes as she continued. "He wasn't even there for five minutes before he got a phone call and left."_

_"Was it work?"_

_Felicity nodded. "You hate him and you're attempting to give him an out. The world doesn't deserve you Oliver Queen."_

_"I don't hate..." Oliver started to lie, but Felicity looked at him and cut it off. "Listen, I'm not fond of him, no." Oliver always felt that Felicity deserved better than Billy._

_"It's fine if you do hate him. I'm not going to reprimand you for expressing what I know you feel. I hate him right now too, so it's not like you would be alone," she said. "It was work, but he volunteered to leave. It wasn't mandatory."_

_She heard his superior on the other end say if he was busy that they could easily find someone else. Of course Billy declined profusely. He pushed himself away from the table, placed a quick kiss on her cheek with a mumbled I'm sorry and left not to look back._

_"He's so hard on for a promotion or some kind of satisfaction from his job that he cares about little to nothing else." Now on their anniversary he was headed out of town for something that any other person at the station could've done._

_"I'm sorry," Oliver said._

_"Yeah me too," she mumbled. "This dress, hair and makeup was all for nothing."_

_Oliver had been trying not to stare at Felicity since she stood outside his door, but it was hard. Her hair was pin up with loose curls crowning her face. The dress was amplifying every curve she had and his eyes had a mind of their own as he watched her move like she was gliding across clouds in the heels she was wearing. She was a magnificent vision and Billy was stupid enough not to appreciate it._

_"You look beautiful," Oliver told her._

_"Thank you," she turned to him and said. "That's more than what my own husband had to say, so thank you. I really mean it."_

_Felicity sniffed wiping at her eyes trying not to let any tears fall. She had already cried in the car after she left the restaurant in a fit of fury._

_"I wish I could stop this pity cry or whatever it is I have going on," she joked. It wasn't even a full on cry, it was more so an annoying angry sob._

_"I have something that may help." Oliver pushed himself up and walked into his kitchen disappearing from Felicity’s view. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Walking out, he grabbed two shot glasses off the bar making his way back to Felicity._

_Sitting the glasses down, he quickly unscrewed the bottle and poured the glasses full of the clear liquid. "Here we go."_

_Felicity wasted no time grabbing her glass and before Oliver could stop her, she'd thrown her head back downing the liquid._

_"Maybe you should..."_

_Felicity swallowed the room temperature liquid in one gulp before pulling the glass away with pain etched all across her face._

_"Oh my god," she exclaimed. "What the hell is this?" She stared at her glass as if it would give her some answer._

_"It's Russian vodka straight from the source," he said. "You okay? Need some water?"_

_She nodded shooing his hand away. "Give me a minute," she whispered fanning herself. "I just did not expect that to burn." She rubbed at her throat as if it would make it feel any better. "Feels like my throat is on fire."_

_"I tried to warn you, but you were too quick." Oliver swallowed his glassful barely wincing as Felicity stared at him amazed. "You've always been a lightweight anyway," he teased._

_Felicity held her glass up with a roll of her eyes. She took her second shot wincing the entire time. "I just want to say that wine doesn't try to melt your esophagus."_

_Oliver laughed heartily. "Are you sure you're okay? I can get you something else if you want."_

_She shook her head telling him not to worry. "This is fine. I think it's working because I can't even remember what we were talking about," she joked. "Might’ve have seared some of my brain cells."_

_"I know you probably don't want to talk about it anymore," Oliver said quietly. "But I just want to say that I think you deserve better. You deserve someone who appreciates you for all you give. You deserve someone like..."_

_"You," she said quietly. She looked up over her lashes. "Is that what you're going to say?"_

_Oliver looked at Felicity over the rim of his glass. She held his gaze for a moment before he looked away and swallowed the liquid. He couldn't even say that he deserved her because he didn't. Felicity was so much more than what he deserved. Someone like him didn't deserve this woman. She was beautiful, kind, caring and so much more. Being with him wasn't what she needed._

_He cleared his throat wiping at his bottom lip. "I don't deserve you either," he said._

_"Oliver, why do you do that? Do you not realize how you're a great guy," she asked. "You always put other people's needs before yours. You've been there for me since that first night where you saved me from myself. Tonight is no different."_

_Felicity took the bottle from Oliver pouring a glass herself. She sat the bottle down on the table and kicked her heels off. Bringing her legs underneath her, she turned to Oliver with a questioning look._

_"Why did we never give each other a real chance," she asked. "I mean, why couldn't we ever met each other on the same trajectory?"_

_There was the kiss that happened between them around the time Adrian first came to town. It was on her 21st birthday. He surprised her with a leather jacket as a gift playing on her comments that she felt like she was never dressed right when he took her on bike rides. They both admitted that they felt more than friendship for each other. That there were true feelings between them. Then business called and he reluctantly had to leave town._

_He was gone for a while. Then he returned and even though she was engaged to Adrian at this point, they managed to rekindle their friendship. Felicity ended things with Adrian and once again, they thought that just maybe the spark could be lit again._

_"I don't know. My line of work always threw a wrench in our plans it seems. The first time wasn’t my call, but the second time…," he paused for a moment. "The second time was hard for me to handle."_

_The second time things ended just as quickly. Felicity was out with him when she got grazed by a bullet meant for him. His number one fear had come true and Felicity was bleeding in his arms._

_"I understood why you left. I knew you blamed yourself and needed to work through that, so I didn't push you," she said. "I just think...no I know if you had stayed, you and I would've made it work. Or if you told me to wait for you..."_

_"I never wanted you to put your life on hold for me," Oliver cut her off. "It would not have been fair to you especially considering what I do. There’s not always a guarantee that I would come back or even make it out alive."_

_Oliver poured another glass this time losing count of how many he'd had by now. He didn't care, he just tossed it back and poured another one._

_"When you got hurt because of me, I didn’t want to experience that again, so that time, yeah I bolted," he continued. "I put all the blame on myself for that and I'm sorry for hurting you. Even if you never explicitly said I did, I know I hurt you." He looked at her meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you in that way."_

_Felicity smiled at the apology. "I forgave you the minute you came back." She held her glass out to him for a refill. Oliver returned once again, but just like before she was with someone else. "And then I foolishly married Billy." She could call herself foolish now, but back then she really thought she was in love. Honestly, looking back now, she was blinded by the need to move on from the Oliver fantasy that never materialized and the need to make a relationship finally work._

_At this point, there was barely a burn as the liquid slid down Felicity's throat. She was numb to it, just like her massacred marriage was numb._

_"We didn't even have two good years," she scoffed. "It's almost like I'm a magnet for bad relationships."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're not the only one with a bad relationship on your roster."_

_"Yeah," she countered. "Well at least you didn't marry Helen."_

_"Helena," he laughed. "You know her name."_

_"Helena," she repeated. "Sorry," she winked with a laugh. "They just sound so similar."_

_Oliver and Helena dated on and off during the first year of Billy and Felicity's marriage. It wasn't a real relationship; it was more of a convenience. They both needed something without emotional attachment and Helena came from his line of work with her father being a work friend of Anatoly._

_Oliver was never fully into the thought of a real relationship with her and Helena didn't mind it. Finally, Oliver grew tired of just the back and forth between them and decided to end it for good. Oliver knew he still had feelings for Felicity even if he couldn’t act on them, and it wasn’t a healthy situation to be in with Helena. Helena was fine with things and took it in stride._

_"I've missed this," Felicity admitted. The way they were always at ease with one another, the way they could laugh and talk to each other. The friendly rapaport they had going back to the night at his bar. "I've really missed you."_

_Oliver nodded quietly with a tight smile. "I've missed you too Felicity."_

_Felicity held up her glass to Oliver motioning for him to do the same. "We should make a toast," she suggested. "To bad relationships?"_

_"That’s a terrible toast," he laughed as he held his glass up._

_"You’re the Russian expert, so you decide." She nudged him with her knee. "Russian toast with Russian vodka. It’s only right."_

_"Alright.’ Oliver sat up clearing his throat. He thought quietly for a moment and raised his glass back up to Felicity. "Prochnost."_

_"Prochnost," Felicity repeated the foreign word as it felt strange coming off her tongue. "What does that mean?"_

_"Strength," he answered._

_"I like it. Prochnost."_

_Felicity clinked the glass against Oliver’s as they both threw their heads back draining their glasses._

* * *

_Felicity's shoes were still off as she padded quietly against Oliver's floor. She essentially made herself at home at Oliver's place. She lost track of time with how long, she was over there. She was comfortable and currently at peace._

_Standing in front of the widow, she watched nature work and mark the sky with its beauty. "Am I crazy for sort of liking storms," she asked. She looked back at Oliver who was watching her with intensity._

_The bottle of vodka dangled loosely in his hand. Between the two of them, the liquid had dwindled down to only a small amount left._

_"They are calming," he said. He walked up behind Felicity as his eyes followed the strings on her back crossing into an intricate pattern._

_"I think that's what I like about them," she said. "The sounds drown out the loudness of my mind."_

_Felicity turned facing Oliver and he completely towered over her. Her face was illuminated by the flickering of the candle flame mixed with the light flashes dancing across the sky._

_"I always forget just how small you are without your heels," he said. Oliver swallowed the remaining liquid in the bottle and tossed the now empty bottle on the couch. "Are you feeling better," he asked._

_"Yeah," she nodded._

_If she had gone home, she would only waddle in her pity, probably drink an entire bottle wine by herself. Maybe call Sara up and rehash what went wrong between her and Billy over and over. But being with Oliver, she actually smiled, she actually laughed and did something other than cry. She managed to forget what was wrong temporarily and she managed to be with a friend who she had been missing terribly as of late._

_"I'll go back to worrying about my problems tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow," he repeated. "What about tonight?"_

_"Tonight I just want to keep forgetting," she said in a low voice. "And I just want to stay in this moment, right here with you."_

_Oliver's eyes darkened as he studied Felicity. He slowly lifted his hand with his fingers lightly trailing down her arm until they fell to the curve of her hip. "This dress has made me imagine doing so many different things to you tonight. Red is a very sinful color on you." From the moment she stepped into his place, the dress had practically called his name._

_Oliver's words made the thin barriers she still had up in her mind tumble down instantly. "Look, I know you and I shouldn't happen because of everything going between us. But just for tonight, can we both just let go and act on the feelings we keep trying to ignore?" Her fingers trailed his jaw as she continued. "Can you show me what I deserve? Only if it's just for tonight."_

_Oliver grabbed the back of Felicity's head pulling her into an intense and heated kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip until she opened up allowing him the space and opportunity to slip his tongue inside._

_They broke away for a moment and paused taking a breather. They just stared at one another taking in each other and this moment that had been steeping for so long. The wedding band on her finger was like a long distant forgotten memory._

_Oliver could only keep his lips off of Felicity for seconds. His lips found the smooth slope of her neck marking a path to where her breasts formed. He breathed her in as she moaned and began to wither underneath his touch._

_Pulling away again, Oliver slipped his fingers into Felicity's hair. With a light pull, her loose curls began to fall freely until they cascaded her shoulders framing her gorgeous face. His arm banded around her waist holding her close._

_"I want you so bad," he said._

_Felicity turned in his arms pressing her back against Oliver. She rocked her hips against him feeling the way her body made him awaken. She took his hand and glided it across her flat stomach where butterflies danced around each other in anticipation. She brought her free hand up around Oliver's neck pulling him closer. She turned slightly catching his eyes. "Take me. I'm yours," she whispered meaning every word._

_Oliver quickly captured Felicity's lips with his. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. So much lust, want and years works of tension built up finally having the chance to be released._

_Oliver ran his hand up her body cupping her breasts in his large hand. He could feel her pebbled nipples taunting him through the thin fabric without a bra covering them._

_Pulling his lips away from hers, Oliver trailed kisses down her neck and over her toned shoulders. He turned his attention to the dress still clinging to her body._

_Oliver pulled at the strings and in seconds they were loosened. Felicity pulled the dress down and turned to face Oliver. She found him with his gaze hardened licking his lips in anticipation at the sight before him. She shimmied out of the dress kicking it off to the side leaving herself only in her panties._

_Felicity saw the way Oliver looked at her. His eyes were now a dark blue and he didn't just look at her; he studied her like she was a painting._

_When she was younger, she wasn't confident regarding her looks. As she got older and her body began filling out, she gained more a bit more confidence. As an adult, she came to love her curves. In the beginning Billy always made remarks about her being sexy, and she adored the comments. As their marriage wore on, the comments dwindled down just like their normal conversations had._

_There was something different about the way Oliver watched her. She truly felt beautiful as his eyes scoped every inch of her out._

_Oliver pulled Felicity close with his arm low around her waist. He swiped her hair out of her face brushing his lips against hers. "You're so beautiful."_

_Felicity tugged at the dark blue Henley shirt Oliver was wearing. He lifted his arms helping her free him of it. Felicity rip it from his arms and tossed it to the side where her dress laid._

_She ran her hands over Oliver's chest feeling his hard muscles against her palms and the thumping of his heartbeat._

_Oliver picked Felicity up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He would've take her to the bedroom, but the sense of urgency between them both made him stop at the spread out blanket on the floor where they previously sat earlier._

_"Felicity, are you sure?"_

_Felicity nodded. She cupped his cheek rubbing her thumb against his lips. She kept her eyes on his letting him see the certainty and want in her eyes. Oliver's held affection and the same want matching hers. "I'm more than sure."_

_Oliver caught Felicity's thumb between his lips grazing it with her teeth. He kissed her palm and began peppering kisses along the inside of her wrist._

_On his knees, he reached for her panties. The thin silky material that was soaked before even getting the chance to really touch her. Oliver hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties freeing her of them. He pulled them down her long, slender legs and tossed them behind his back._

_Oliver used his lips as a marker. He moved them against Felicity's body nibbling and kissing whatever spot he could find. He paid particular close attention to the tender spots that made her moan out louder and melt into a puddle at his touch._

_"Oliver," she whispered his name as if it was a prayer. Her hands clawed for him wanting to feel something. Needed him to give her some type of relief._

_Oliver took Felicity’s legs spreading them even wider and rested both atop of his shoulders. Bringing his arms around her thighs, he held her down firmly._

_The anticipation built up in the pit of Felicity’s belly as she called out Oliver’s name. It came out as a whine of need._

_He pressed hot kisses on the inside of Felicity’s thighs. His scruff rubbed against her skin sending even more heat through her body. Oliver’s lips finally reached her throbbing mound. He licked her entrance tasting the sweetness of her. He closed his lips around her clit sucking down on the sensitive nerves._

_Opening her folds, he pushed his tongue through reaching even deeper. He began licking a path over and over until she was crying out in pleasure._

_Felicity, able to move only her arms, clawed at Oliver’s scalp as her fingers raked through and gripped at his hair._  
_Sensing her closeness, Oliver kept going, kissing and stroking her only with his tongue. He was essentially fucking her with only his mouth and she was amazed at the way her body reacted to him. She came down hard panting as Oliver’s mouth continued to work her through her orgasm. He nipped and licked at her until her body calmed._

_Oliver lifted his head from between Felicity’s leg and slowly let her legs back down to the floor. Looking down at her, he snaked his tongue across his bottom lip savoring the taste of her._

_Felicity took a moment to collect herself and motioned for Oliver to come forward. Crawling up her body, Oliver met Felicity’s lips as she opened up for him. She sucked down on his tongue as Oliver devoured her mouth with the same intensity he used going down on her._

_Her eyes closed as she reveled in the taste of herself mixed with him. She broke away from the kiss and turned her attention to Oliver’s pants. She could feel his erection crying out for help against her thigh. She finally got his pants unbuttoned and slipped her hands inside. Oliver’s breath sped up as Felicity’s fingers began to work him, stroking him up and down._

_"Are you really teasing me right now," he asked in the midst of a grunt and laugh._

_"No," she laughed. "I’m just trying to get you ready."_

_Oliver’s movements ceased. He wondered for a moment if that was something she had to do with Billy. He and Billy were two totally different beings though. He didn’t need to get ready. One look at Felicity and he was more than ready._

_Pulling her hands away, Oliver finished taking his pants off and casted them over to the side. "You don’t have to do that with me," he said in a low voice. "Trust me, I’m more than ready."_

_Felicity glanced down at Oliver seeing the size of him. She always felt like he had a generous size due to his build, but she relaxed she had terribly underestimated him. Felicity moved her hips against Oliver signaling she was ready. He pushed against her folds teasing her a bit as his face held a smirk._

_Slowly, he pushed into her as Felicity shuddered underneath him. He stopped along the way giving her short moments to adjust to his length. Felicity squeezed Oliver’s thighs desperately wanting him to continue. He kept going until he was fully seated and he stretched Felicity wide._

_"You feel so good," he said. His voice was shaky and riddled with emotion. For a long time, he thought this wouldn’t have happened. Being with Felicity in this way, something that only occurred in his dreams._

_Felicity opened her eyes that she had shut and met Oliver’s. It was as if they were the only two in the world and everything was perfect just as they were. Their eyes said everything their mouths currently wouldn’t let them articulate. Oliver pulled out of her and entered her again this time with much more fervor._

_Felicity’s back arched up off the ground and she pushed herself into Oliver’s chest. Oliver slipped his arms around Felicity holding her up_

_He kissed her alternating between the strokes growing delirious and rapid. Felicity brought her legs around Oliver’s hip and as well as her arms around his back trying to hold on._

_Felicity ran her hands down Oliver’s back ghosting over his firm butt before bringing them up to rest at his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin leaving scratches as if she was marking Oliver as her territory._

_It was as if Felicity’s claws gave Oliver newfound strength. He took Felicity’s arms and stretched them over her head. He pulled out of her completely, and before Felicity could react, Oliver dipped his hips and drove into her deeper. The thrust hit her with so much intensity, she fell back to the floor as her legs dropped from his waist._

_Oliver reacted quickly grabbing a firm hold of her legs and brought them back around his waist. His strokes sped up and with each one, he hit a spot that she didn’t even know she had before sex with Oliver. He felt good and he made her feel good, better than she had in a very long time._

_Oliver’s hands ran over Felicity, touching every inch, he’d previously kissed. Needing to feel his lips again, Felicity slid her hands around Oliver’s neck pulling him forward. Their lips crashed together just as their orgasms came barreling forward. Oliver kissed her even harder as his hands found Felicity’s linking their fingers. The rhythmic sound of the rain battering against the windowpane mirrored both of their heartbeats slowly beginning to steady._

_Their names simultaneously fell from one another’s lips as their orgasm exploded together. It happened. The two of them had finally given in to what they’d been holding back for so long._

_Felicity knew this was supposed to be a one-time thing. Get it out of their system and move on with their separate lives. She couldn’t rid herself of the feeling that this night would have a lasting effect._

_++++_

_Quiet satisfied calmness filled Oliver's loft. On the floor Oliver and Felicity both rested too exhausted to move. A blanket covered them as Felicity with her back to him, rested in Oliver's outstretched arm. She had been softly dozing on and off as Oliver's eyes watched her. The sound of the rain from the now calm storm casted the perfect background for them._

_Oliver pressed a soft kiss to Felicity's shoulder where the familiar scar rested permanently. Not a day went by that he didn't think about that day._

_The panic that ensued in his mind and the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach as the sound of a shot rang out Felicity's body lurched forward into his arms was like nothing else he ever felt._

_The sight of her bleeding in his arms made him question every decision he made regarding her from that point forward. It was still haunting him to this day._

_"Hey," she nudged him softly. "I know what you're thinking. We talked about this remember. It is not your fault."_

_"But it was," he said. His fingers traced the outline of the scar before he pressed his lips to it again. "I know you keep trying to make me feel better about it, but it is and it was."_

_Felicity turned around and met Oliver's eyes. "You weren't the one that pulled the trigger," she said simply. Raising her hand, she cupped Oliver's warm cheek. "I'm absolving you of your guilt Oliver."_

_Oliver grabbed her hand in his pressing a kiss to her open palm. "If only it was that simple," he whispered._

_"It is," she reiterated. "I'm alive. I'm here with you. You have to let that go and move forward."_

_"You don't understand," he sighed. "Many things don't scare me, but that moment left a permanent scar on not only you m, but me as well. I've seen people get hurt because of what I do, but it was different when it was you. Know why? Because my feelings for you scare me," he admitted. "And they still do. I think that's why I bolted the first chance I got."_

_Felicity rested her head on Oliver's shoulder and rested her hand against his chest as he covered it with his. Their fingers intertwined and interlocked together._

_"Both times I left, I wanted to ask you to come away with me," Oliver continued._

_"I wish you had," Felicity said. "I would've said yes both times."_

_"I know you would've, but I couldn't put the woman I loved in that danger. I still love you to this day and the same thing still scares me." He looked up meeting Felicity glossy eyes._

_"You've never said that before," she whispered._

_"Said what?"_

_"That you love me," she answered. "I thought maybe..." At times she questioned whether she_

_"I do," he reaffirmed. "I love you so much. You're the first woman I've truly loved since Shado and I've tried to deny it, but I can't."_

_"I love you too," Felicity said. "I've loved you since the night in Verdant. I didn't know it then or realize it until much later, but that is the night I fell in love with you. You reached a part of me that I thought had died and gave it new life."_

_"The night you stitched me up in your place," Oliver began. "That was when I knew you were different. You didn't ask questions, judge or complain. Your main concern was making sure I was okay. I took a look at you and I knew what I felt for you in that moment would only grow."_

_"I know you've convinced yourself that your life isn't safe for me and I respect your opinion, but there is something I want you to know Oliver. I've always felt so safe in your arms," she said. Felicity sat up pulling the blanket around her further. "Tonight was no different. If nothing else comes out of this night, I want you to know that."_

_The couldn't change the past. The only thing they could was live in the current moment._

_Felicity tossed her hair over her shoulder as she pushed herself up. She threw her leg over Oliver settling in his lap. Her hands fell down to caress his warm skin. Her finger outlined the trace of the tattoo on his chest. Her fingers delicately ran lower until she reached lower ghosting his erection._

_"Let's take advantage of what time we do have here. Every second of it."_

_Oliver sat up meeting Felicity's lips. "I think we should move this to bedroom," he whispered._

* * *

_The next morning, Felicity came down the stairs as Oliver’s shirt swayed at her thighs. She found Oliver in the kitchen working diligently at the stove. Memories of the night before began broadcasting in her mind. The way Oliver worshipped her body on the living room floor. How they moved them to the bedroom where she got to take the lead and be on top driving Oliver delirious. Falling asleep in each other's arms. Most of all, she remembered the many intimate conversations they had. They admitted things they kept in for so long, admitted honest truths._

_"Hey," she said as she stepped off the last step. She walked over to him as he turned kissing her. "Find everything okay?"_

_Felicity nodded._

_"Are you okay," he_ _asked._

 _She always thought it was cute how Oliver constantly asked her if she was alright, or fine, or doing okay._ _"I'm good," she reassured him with a nod and another kiss. "I'm a bit surprised I didn't have a hangover though."_

_Clearing an entire bottle of vodka in one night had to be a new achievement for her. Wine was a different thing and she would definitely be hung over the next day._

_"Maybe the activities after steered it away," she whispered._

_Oliver turned his head with a laugh. He turned the stove off and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. Felicity peered over his shoulder to get a peek into the skillet._

_"Omelet," she beamed. Next to the counter was a bowl of washed fruit. "Wow. I certainly feel special."_

_"You're a special guest. Only the best for you." He motioned for her to have a seat as he walked the plates over._

_Felicity picked up her fork and cute a bite of the warm eggs sticking the forkful in her mouth. She bit down on the fork as the flavors exploded into her mouth._

_"Mhmm," she hummed. "I remember you boasting about your skills in the kitchen. I never would've thought they were chef quality though," she winked. "It's a million times better than what I can manage. I was never a catch for my skills in the kitchen."_

_"Interesting that you bring that up," he said._

_Felicity gave him one look and knew immediately where the conversation was headed._

_"Remember when you cooked for me that time?" His face held a teasing smirk at the funny memory."_

_"Oh my gosh. Oliver please." She hid her reddening face in her hands as he laughed at her. "Don't talk about that."_

_"Hey, you mentioned your cooking first, so I figured it was fair game." He continued to laugh as he teased her. "You were so excited about it too. It was cute."_

_"Cute," she repeated. "I fed you scrambled egg shells with burnt toast and bacon. Cute was your lame excuse of what happened to that laptop you brought me." Felicity cleared her thrust and tried her best Oliver impersonation. "I was in a bad neighborhood."_

_"I knew it was bullshit the moment the words left my lips," he laughed. "You saw through it immediately. I think that was the moment where you started seeing through me at all times."_

_"Me seeing through very bad lies does not compare to the way you can look at me and immediately read everything going on in this mind."_

_"You can if you care enough," Oliver said. "You can definitely tell when a person you love is going through something."_

_Oliver's words struck Felicity deeply. His words were true. You should be able to tell when someone is hurting or needs someone. That was the main difference between Oliver and Billy._

_"Thank you for last night and today." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she felt Oliver's eyes still on her. "I really mean it. When I thought I didn't have anywhere else to go, I came to you and didn't turn me away."_

_Oliver reached across the table grabbing Felicity's right hand into his. He brushed his finger along her knuckles._

_"I would never turn you away when you need me." Oliver said that with conviction meaning every word of it. He could say it because he knew if and when he would need Felicity, she would be there for him as well._

_"What's next," he asked meaning her and Billy. "Have you thought of it yet?"_

_She closed her eyes at the question she wasn't ready for, but knew was coming. She didn't know what was next. It was a complicated situation. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the wedding band on her finger. Oliver eyes dropped to it as well and she moved her hand into her lap as if that could make it disappear forever._

_"I don't know," she finally answered. "I can't say for sure what I'm going to do, but I am certain about one thing."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I don't regret anything that transpired between us," she squeezed his hand. "Not one second."_

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk going over some shipment paperwork regarding the bar. He talked to John on the phone making sure they had everything they needed.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted his train of thought. They knocked again and Oliver could sense the urgency behind each one. "Hey John, I'm going to have to call you back."

He ended the call and hopped out. Looking out of his peephole, he spotted Felicity standing on the other side of his door. She didn't say she was stopping by or she needed anything.

He quickly opened the door and rushed to her. "Felicity?"

"Hey," she spoke in a hurry. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Is everything okay," he asked. He kicked the door close and approached her as his eyes studied her body not seeing anything wrong. She was fine, so Jonah was his next thought instantly.

Felicity launched into Oliver's arms and wrapped her around his neck hugging him tightly. Oliver pressed a soft kiss into her hair as Felicity spoke. "Jonah is fine. He's with my mother," she explained. She knew that would be his immediate concern. His body immediately relaxed as she eased his worries. "We're both fine. I'm here about something else actually."

She stepped back out of his arms and walked over taking a seat on the couch as Oliver sat next to her. Dropping her hands in her lap, she began wringing her fingers becoming more antsy by the second.

"Hey." Oliver closed his hands around hers. "What's going on?"

"Last night at the gala after you and I, you know...I overheard Billy and Adrian talking about a plan to go after you."

"That's not a surprise," Oliver hated to say. "They have been..."

"No. Let me explain," she sighed. "Billy got this sham of a promotion courtesy of Adrian. The Violent Crimes Task Force is what they're calling it."

"Yeah, I've heard about it. They've been mostly taking down petty criminals and small assailants."

"That's only the beginning," Felicity warned him. "They didn't go into full detail on their plans, but they made it clear that taking down these other meaningless criminals is only a cover-up for an amount of time before they set their sights on their main goal. Which is you Oliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Felicity's outfit for my visual peeps --> [dress](https://66.media.tumblr.com/93313f3309d6ea032c3f398d8ea52a6c/tumblr_plnne8scDf1v1cim3_540.jpg) )
> 
> Whew! This was a tough one to write, so much dialogue this chapter and my sex scene writing is rusty. BUT, now you know how they finally hooked up! ;) 
> 
> Thoughts?!?! Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Felicity learns she's pregnant and has to share the news with Oliver.
> 
> Present day: Oliver tries to jump ahead of Billy and Adrian while they make their first move against him.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_Felicity sat in Jitters coffee shop simply staring out of the window she sat next to. Usually she would be sitting there with a grande latte or something, but this time she didn't want anything. Due to the constant nausea hitting her and the fact that she was having a hard time digesting the news she had just received._

_An hour ago, she left her Dr. Caitlin Snow's office with the most unexpected news in her lifetime. She was pregnant. Pregnant meaning a small human being was forming inside of her. Pregnant meaning, she was about to be a mother._

_Being a mother was always a possibility or thought in her mind since she was younger. She just didn't know how or when it would happen. When she and Billy first married, they discussed being parents eventually, but didn't want to jump right into it. They wanted to focus on just themselves first, but instead of settling into the marriage, trouble began._

_Billy brought it up, probably more due to the pressure of society, but Felicity quickly told him she wasn't ready and that was when she decided to start birth control again. Today changed all of that, she was indeed on the mother journey now._

_Over the last couple of weeks, Felicity felt sick with what she thought were flu like symptoms. So she went to the doctor thinking maybe she would get some antibiotics and be on her way. In the round of mandatory questions, Dr. Snow asked when was her last cycle and she immediately drew a blank. She didn't ramble the date of like she normally did. Grabbing her purse up, she dug around and found her birth control packets that looked very skeptical. In the midst of everything going on with her she had missed a couple of doses and she knew that missed doses were immediate causes for concern._

_She had previously thought about getting off the pill and going with an implant instead, but time slipped away and she never managed to make the appointment for it. Far too late now because after one thorough doctor given pregnancy test, it was confirmed. She was six weeks pregnant._

_The smell of the coffee in the shop began making her stomach churn and she gathered her things heading for the door. The wonderful stage of morning sickness was upon her and was going to last for a terribly long time._

_As she turned out of Jitters, she took a left not really looking where she was going and straight collided with another person. Before she had the chance to look up and apologize, strong hands shot out to grab her holding her up. She knew instantly it was Oliver._

_Oliver had given Felicity her space after everything. She hadn't requested it, but he figured the circumstances called for it. Felicity was still working through a lot of issues and he didn't want to seem as if he was pressuring her to do anything._

_"Felicity. You okay," he asked. He could instantly tell something was wrong with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Before she could respond, she felt the bile in her throat. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran for the nearest trash can. After what felt like an eternity, she emptied her insides in the can as Oliver stood back hovering near her._

_"Here." Oliver reached inside his pocket and grabbed a couple of napkins that were stuffed there and reached them to her._

_She wiped at her mouth and tossed the soiled napkins in the trash. Groaning and bending over with her hands on her knees, she blew out shallow breaths._

_Oliver placed his hand gently on her back softly. "You want me to call someone for you? Take you to the doctor..."_

_"No, I'm fine."_

_"You good enough to drive home," he asked her._

_"I'm going to have to be," she huffed._

_"I can get you out of here if you would like," he offered._

_Felicity stood up with an exhausted sigh. "Oliver, I really can't do a bike ride today." As sweet as the offer was, she could only imagine how much she would throw up on a windy motorcycle ride. The thought alone made her stomach churn._

_"Lucky for you, I drove my car today." He looked at her with a smile and offered his hand. "Come on let's go."_

_She took his hand and let him pull her off. The weight of the news still weighed on her heavily. She stopped and pulled her. "Can we go by your place? I need to talk to you about something. It's important."_

_Concern flashed in his eyes as he nodded. "The bar is closer if that works better," he said. "We could use my office."_

_Felicity nodded. "Yeah that will work."_

_++++_

_Felicity sat in Oliver's office as she looked around. A place she had only been inside a couple of times. This place held things she didn't ask about. It might've looked innocent because it was in the back of a bar, but these walls held conversations that would probably make you clutch your pearls._

_Oliver came back to his office and closed the door behind him. In his hand, he carried a bottle of club soda. He quickly unscrewed the cap from it and handed it to her as he sat down beside her. "Here you go."_

_"Thanks." She took the bottle from him taking a sip of the cool liquid. The carbonated bubbles gave her instant relief. It settled her stomach and soothed the_

_Oliver sat down on the couch next to her watching her carefully. He stayed quiet waiting on her to steer the conversation. His usual tactic, but this one instance Felicity wished he would go ahead and read her._

_"Oliver." She looked up at him trying to summon the courage to tell him what she'd only learned not long ago. No one else knew, but she felt the need to tell him because if she was a betting person, the baby was his. "Oliver, I'm pregnant."_

_The office instantly got quiet and you could hear a literal pin drop. Oliver stared at her with his eyes searching hers. Oliver did the math in his head quickly as Felicity looked at him waiting for the pieces to stick together._

_"Wow," he exhaled. "Are you sure," he asked. It seemed like the reasonable question to ask._

_Felicity nodded. "It was confirmed by a doctor this morning."_

_"Wow." He said it again. He tried to formulate other words, but nothing else could come out._

_"There's a chance that it could be yours, so that's why I decided to go ahead and tell you. Also, you sort of just came to my rescue, yet again." She sat back hanging her head as her eyes fell to her fingers that she fumbled with in her lap. "Billy and I were together a quick moment a couple of days before..._

_"Felicity." He stopped her ramble. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."_

_"I do. I owe you that."_

_"Does Billy know," Oliver asked._

_She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him. I honestly don't know when I'll tell him."_

_She and Billy attempted to be intimate even in the midst of their problems. Under the assumption that maybe that could also help their struggling union. It was a quick and over before you blink moment that amounted to nothing on her end. It was over before she could even attempt to feel something meaning Billy got his before hers. Scientifically, she knew that didn't mean anything, but her baby couldn't have been conceived when she had to fake it. It just couldn't happen like that._

_Then there was Oliver. Her continuous knight in shining armor. The man who with one look could make her feel like everything was alright in the world. The man she was in love with, but never got the chance to really be with him. She was finally with him intimately and he spent his time exploring her body making her feel better than she ever felt before._

_The night and morning she spent with him made her question every decision she made in regards to love over her life. After Cooper, it was bad decision after bad decision. Oliver was the one bright spot in her history._

_Now there was a chance, she was bringing his child into the world without them even being together. Married to someone else, but wishing she could be with him. The tears began to fall from her eyes as sobs began to rip from her throat. The tears she had been holding back since her appointment this morning were finally being released._

_"It's going to be okay, Felicity."_

_"How," she cried out. Wiping at her tears, she shrugged. "I don't even know for sure who's child I'm carrying. I will have to have a test done which Dr. Snow said can be done in a couple of weeks_

_Oliver got up and stood in front of Felicity. He crouched down getting eye level with her grabbing her hands in his._

_"Hey, look at me," he ushered her eyes towards him._

_Felicity did as he said and hooked her fingers around Oliver's feeling more of his touch._

_"Relax."_

_Her shoulders dropped slowly as the tension left her neck._

_"Take a deep breath."_

_Felicity took in a deep breath with a nod and slowly released it as Oliver watched her._

_"Good." Oliver brought his hands up and wiped away the fallen tears as Felicity calmed down. "We can't have you stressing so soon before the baby even really begins to get here."_

_Felicity laughed lightly through the tears. "You're not upset," she asked._

_"Of course not. Why would I be?"_

_"Because when you and I slept together, we didn't plan on this outcome. In hindsight, we probably should've used protection even if I was covered or so I thought," she said._

_"Felicity, I knew the risks when I slept with you. It was as much as my choice as it was yours. If I had a do-over, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. That night with you was special and I'll never forget it or regret it."_

_Oliver stood up pulling Felicity with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He brushed her hair out of his face as his hand cradled the back of her head holding her close. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head._

_"Just let me know what I need to do when the time comes, he said. "If the baby is mines, we will tackle everything when we have to. Take it one step at a time."_

_Oliver never really thought of himself as being a father. With his job, he knew the chances were slim. He let his mind float and think of a family with Felicity some years ago, but like everything else in his life, reality hit him. Now with this news, everything was turned on his head and the chances of him being a father were real. If the baby truly was his, and the circumstances he and Felicity were in would have to be weighed. Every decision he would make would be to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his child._

* * *

Felicity stared at Oliver as he grew quiet to think. She could see the wheels turning in his mind with the classic sign being his throbbing temple and finger tick with his hands at his side. Oliver had sent Anatoly a quick message saying to come by. He said he was in the area, so it would be under 10 minutes and he would be there. 

"What do you want to do," Felicity asked Oliver. 

He turned and looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I want you to stay away from it."

"What," she asked confused. "I didn't even say..."

He knew Felicity all too well and her need for answers. He didn't want her investigating or attempting to get any information on his behalf. "Listen to me," he said. "I don't want you digging or snooping around either of them."  

"But if I can help you, shouldn't I be able to?"

"Not when you have Jonah at home. My first concern will always be the two of you. Your safety and wellbeing comes before mines. Some things you won't be able to help me with and this is one instance. Let me handle it on my own. That also means not coming around me for at least a short period of time."

Felicity let out a loud huff as she sat back against the couch. She ran her hand through her hair frustrated at Oliver's need to effectively shut her down before she even got a chance to do something. 

Oliver crouched down in front of Felicity making sure to look directly in her eyes. He closed Felicity's hands in his bringing her knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss. He could see her resolve relaxing and her eyes softening as she looked back at him. 

"For now just let me take the reins on this. Please."

"Fine. I promise I won't do anything," she reluctantly said. She opened her hand allowing Oliver to slip his fingers through giving his hand a squeeze. "I promise," she reiterated as Oliver continued to look at her. 

"Thank you," he smiled. 

The door opened and Oliver stood up as Anatoly walked in with him immediately noticing Felicity and Oliver's closeness. 

"Felicity." His Russian accented voice was full of genuine happiness at the sight of her. Anatoly pressed a gentle kiss against Felicity's cheek as she stood up to reciprocate his hug. "How is the little guy," he asked. 

"He's good," she answered. "Very good."

"That's good," he nodded. "Seeing you here gives me pause for concern." He looked towards Oliver. "I'm guessing this pertains more to my line of work."

Felicity never really showed up to Oliver's place since having Jonah in an attempt to keep things hidden as much as possible, so he knew something was going on if she showed up. 

"It does actually." Oliver stood up taking over the conversation. "Felicity overhead Billy and Adrian talking of plans to come after us. More importantly me."

"Are we vulnerable anywhere?"

"I've been going over things in my mind trying to see if there's any possibility that we are," Oliver said. 

Felicity grabbed her purse from the couch, momentarily interrupting them. "I should go and let you two work these things out," she said. 

"I'll give the two of you some space," Anatoly said. He tiptoed off into another room in Oliver's place leaving them alone. 

Felicity headed towards the door feeling Oliver behind her. She turned to him with this impending sense of dread. "I'll let you know when I get home. That's still doable right?" 

She couldn't stop the snark that littered her words as annoyance bubbled up inside of her. Every time she and Oliver got an inch closer, it was seemingly snatched away. They shared the moment at the gala and then not even five minutes later the news from Billy and Adrian. 

"Felicity, it's not like I'm enjoying this. I just want to get ahead of it or at least try to. That's all I'm trying to do."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just a bit frustrated at everything. I'm sorry if I…"

"You know I love you and Jonah more than anything." Oliver grabbed at her fingertips hating to see the sight of her leaving. "Give him a kiss for me," he said. 

"And tell him you love him." Felicity slipped her hands into Oliver's. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and placed her lips against his cheek slightly brushing the corner of his. Letting her lips linger there for a moment too long, she breathed him in. "I always do."

Oliver closed his eyes as Felicity slipped out the door. Closing it behind her, he turned to see Anatoly lingering. "You can come back out and stop pretending you weren't listening," he said to him. 

"How are things with you two," Anatoly asked. 

"Can we just focus on the situation at hand?" Oliver tried to avoid the question, but Anatoly didn't let it die. 

"I can multitask." Anatoly shrugged. "That seemed a lot more intense than normal."

"Nothing's changed..."

"As of yet," Anatoly questioned. "I think I heard a pause and hesitation in your voice." He quieted when Oliver shot him an annoyed glare. "Sensitive," he jokingly mumbled in Russian. "I'm assuming you told her to stay far away from all of this. That's what that was all about."

"Yeah." Oliver sat down on the sofa thinking for a moment. "I still want around the clock security for her by the way. I want someone at QC at all times if possible, and a constant rotation following her."

"You think Billy would use her or Jonah to get to you," Anatoly questioned. 

Oliver shook his head. "No. As much as I despise him and his character. He wouldn't go after them. Can't do that since he's always preaching about how he was the safer option for her to be with." 

"But back to the matter at hand," Anatoly turned serious again. "Do we have any idea of when they plan to make their first move?"

Oliver shook his head. "They didn't say any of that while Felicity was listening. Just that I was in the crosshairs."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Anatoly cautioned.

"They're going to hit the bar first," Oliver said. "I'm willing to bet my life on it." He fished his phone out his pocket and scrolled to John's contact. "Hey John, meet me at Verdant in 30."

* * *

Oliver should've been shocked when Billy along with four other cops walked into his bar two weeks later, but he wasn't. He had been expecting for the shoe to drop and it finally did. Just as he thought, their first move was made at Verdant.

Billy showed up with a search warrant and smug smile spouting lines about how they were tipped off that Verdant was breaking regulations.

Oliver stood back watching Billy and his officers search and tear through every corner of Verdant they could find. There was nothing there. Oliver made it a habit to make sure Verdant was up to code on everything. There were a couple of sensitive documents in Oliver’s office, but he quickly removed them in anticipation of something like this happening.

As Billy asked question after question with no answers from Oliver, he grew even more angry. Now Oliver sat in the police station handcuffed to a desk in the holding room as Billy sat across from him continuing the tired game of questioning him regarding his business.

"What's the point of this Billy," Oliver asked.

"Officer Malone," Billy corrected him.

Oliver laughed a humorless laugh. Billy trying to be assertive and wave his title in his face. "Alright Officer Malone, what's the harassment for this time?"

"Harassment," Billy laughed. "You really have it set in your mind that you're just some misunderstood good guy. You’re one of the main things wrong with this town?"

"This town? Or is this about Felicity," Oliver asked.

"She has nothing to do with this. Don’t mention her name."

"Isn't that what it always is with you? Every time you bring me down here, Felicity ends up being the underlying topic."

"She's at home with our son, far away from the likes of you. She may finally be wising up when it comes to the likes of you."

"Listen," Oliver cut him off. "I have nothing else to say to you without my lawyer," Oliver said quietly. "You may as well show me to my designated cell for the night."

"We can hold you up to 24 hours and you very well know that. I figured the holding room would suit you better. No need to take you to the comfort of a cell."

A knock on the door interrupted their standoff with Captain Lance peeking his head inside. "Queen's lawyer is here. Cut him loose, he's free to go."

Billy's eyes darkened with intense anger at Quentin's command. He didn't move, he only looked at Oliver with the same contempt.

Quentin peeked his head back inside to see what was taking so long. "Come on Malone. Your little experiment has already taken up half of the day, we don't have any more time to waste."

Billy reluctantly got up and came around the table with his eyes still beating into Oliver. He lowered his voice as he bent down towards Oliver's ear. "One day you won't be so smug about being put in handcuffs. One day, I'll slip these around your wrists and you won't be so confident. Deep down, you'll know you're guilty and you will be headed away for a very long time."

Billy turned the key and the cuff fell from around Oliver's wrist. Oliver stood up rubbing his wrist as Laurel stepped over the threshold.

"Officer Malone, could you please step back and give my client some space," she said.

Billy reluctantly stepped back and Oliver moved from around the table over to Laurel.

"You alright," she asked him. "I got here as soon as I could."

Oliver nodded brushing her apology away. "I'm fine. Just a walk in the park."

++++

Oliver walked up to the front desk with Laurel awaiting his papers. A routine that he was more than familiar with. He rested against the counter waiting for the clerk to hand Laurel the last of the papers she needed to sign off on before he was able to leave.

"This is a sight for sore eyes. Oliver Queen in a police station." The sound of Adrian Chase's voice bolstered through the precinct before he stopped next to Oliver. "Leaving so soon," he asked.

"Oliver." Laurel's voice next to him called out his name as a warning. A warning of not to play into Adrian's hands.

Oliver let his eyes focus on Adrian as Laurel gave him another warning. It was like there was a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Devil was a perfect way to describe Adrian Chase. He presented himself one way to the public, but was the complete opposite.

"One day you won't be walking out of here on your own. One day you'll walk right out of here and into the back of a transfer van," Adrian said. "I'll be here to witness every sweet second of it too."

"What do you need DA Chase," Oliver asked. He only used Adrian's formal greeting when he was being sarcastic. "Here to blame me again for Felicity wising up and leaving you?"

Oliver could see the flash of anger in Adrian's eyes that he quickly masked with a smug smile. He knew that always got under Adrian's skin. To know that Felicity broke things off with him when his true colors were finally revealed. Long gone was Adrian's supposedly need to seek justice for his father. He wanted Oliver to pay for Felicity leaving him.

Adrian blinked away his anger and cleared his throat stepping closer to Oliver. He lowered his voice. "Mentioning another man's wife in our conversation," he said. "Interesting. Does Officer Malone know you're still carrying a flame for Felicity?"

"Come off it," Oliver scoffed. "Don't deflect this conversation. I know that's what bugs you the most. Felicity was capable of making that decision on her own, but if I did have even the smallest thing to do with Felicity realizing you were a piece of shit, I'm more than happy to take credit for it."

"I may be the piece of shit, but yet." Adrian quieted rubbing his jaw as if he was in deep thought. "Yet somehow she still didn't choose you," he continued. "That must sting your ego. You're used to snapping your fingers and getting whatever you want. Felicity still chose to be someone else, marry someone else and have a child with someone else." Adrian looked up at Oliver with a grin.

The flinch in Oliver's jaw made Adrian smile satisfied him as he continued.

"You missed out on your chance buddy. You're still on the outside playing the dutiful male friend who she comes to talk about her problems, but never quite feels like you're the one. That must really sting. Maybe she's smarter than I thought."

"Give it up Adrian. Whatever you think you had on me today, it didn't work."

Adrian showing up to the station today out of all days wasn't a small coincidence. He wanted Oliver to know that he was behind the scenes pulling strings even if he wasn't admitting to it.

"This plan didn't work. There's nothing at the bar to warrant locking me up, so what's next? Raiding my house? A search warrant? What?"

Adrian hung his head slipping his hands in his pocket shaking his head from side to side quietly tsking. "Oh Oliver," he whispered. He looked up with a head tilt and a cocky smirk. "You haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet."

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek almost to the point where he could taste his own blood. His fingers ticked behind his back and he desperately wanted to close them around Adrian's neck choking him until the eyes that held every bit of his arrogance slowly closed.

"If you go after anyone that I care about even if it's someone you think I have just an ounce of wellbeing for, I will make you pay," he said through clenched teeth. The threat might've come out as a whisper, but Oliver meant each word as if it had been broadcasted across all of Starling.

Adrian laughed again looking towards Laurel as she approached them. "Rest assured Queen, you're the only one in my line of sight." He stepped back with a nod in her direction. "Ms. Lance," he said.

Laurel came over and quickly stood between the two men attempting to diffuse the situation before Oliver could make the stupid mistake and retaliate like Adrian wanted him to. "DA Chase, you know you shouldn't be provoking my client," she said. Laurel curled her hand around Oliver's bicep with a hard tug. "Come on, let’s go."

Laurel with his papers in his hands, led Oliver through the SCPD forwards the door as she advised him to stay low and not do anything that would give them cause to bring him in again. He was going to do that even if he desperately wanted to smack the grins off of Adrian and Billy.

"What was that about a game he's playing," Laurel asked Oliver as she unlocked her car door once outside.

Oliver got inside the passenger side slamming the door shut as his blood boil.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "He could be bluffing or it could be something I haven't figured out yet.

"Maybe you should leave town for a while," Laurel suggested.

"I'm not," Oliver quickly cut her off. "I'm not leaving and you know why." The days of him running to avoid things were gone. He would tackle them head on and with

He sure as hell wasn't about to leave Felicity and Jonah. Even if he did have eyes on them at all times, he wasn't going to leave their fate up to others while he ran for the hills.

"It was just an option, that's all." Laurel pulled out into traffic as Oliver fumed in his seat. "Just be careful," she cautioned him. "When you see them out, go the other way. Don't give Adrian or Billy any inkling of them being able to push your buttons.

"I got it." Oliver turned and looked out the window towards the trees and signs passing by on the highway. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will be very excited for something major that happens in the next chapter. 
> 
> But, as for now, I need your thoughts on this one. xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Oliver makes the most difficult decision he's been faced with.  
> Present day: Felicity has some hard talks with herself and is finally honest about the things happening, which leads to a long time coming conversation with Billy.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_Standing in Oliver’s living room, Felicity tried to wrap her mind around his suggestion. She sat down on the arm of the sofa with a shaky exhale propping her hands on her knees._

_"You want me to say that Billy is the father," she asked._

_The test results had been back for a week confirming what she already knew. Oliver was the father of her child. They both took a week to just think on their own and now with Oliver calling her over to talk, they were making plans._

_She stood up rubbing her hand against her forehead. "Oliver, I can't ask you to give up your child," she cried out._

_"You're not asking me," Oliver said. "Since the moment you told me you were pregnant, I've gone over so many scenarios in my mind. This is the best path to take."_

_"How? How is not being there honestly the best Oliver?" Before Oliver could answer Felicity knew what he was about to say._

_"I come with danger," he said like she knew he would. "I know I've said it before, and it's the honest truth. Billy is the safer option between me and him."_

_"Oliver," she shook her head disagreeing._

_"If something happened to him or her," Oliver continued. "It would ruin me. Your stint with the danger in my life went as horrible as I could imagine. I don’t…I can’t have that happen again. If doing this means sacrificing my happiness to ensure that my child is safe no matter what, I will do it without hesitation."_

_Oliver stretched his hand out to Felicity's stomach. It was still flat, and he couldn't feel anything, but his child was inside. A child created out of love and a love that was strong enough to let the child go if it was the best thing for them."_

_Oliver pressed his hands against Felicity’s stomach harder. He sniffed willing the tears back with every bit of might inside of him._

_"This wasn’t an easy conclusion for me to come to. At all. It’s the last thing I want to do and it’s killing me to say these words to you because you know how I really feel about you. And our child is a product of that."_

_Felicity was crying. She was crying quietly, but was screaming on the inside. She was agreeing to live another lie atop of the one she was currently stuck in. Raising Oliver’s child with Billy._

_Felicity wiped her fallen tears away and pressed a hand of hers atop of Oliver's. She slipped her fingers into the small slots fitting together like a puzzle piece._

_"I'm going to find a way for you to be in his or her life," she said firmly. "I mean that. This child will know who you are. This child will know who their father is."_

* * *

 

Sara walked into Billy and Felicity's place just as Billy was leaving out the door. Headed to work, she assumed. He spoke to her and waved as he passed by.

"Hi," she responded dryly. Sara couldn't hide the annoyance on her face or in her voice as she spoke back to Billy. To say she wasn't a fan of his would be an understatement. If she could go back in time, she wouldn't stand beside Felicity during their marriage. Not because she didn't love Felicity, that was the very reason why she wouldn't do it again. Billy didn't deserve someone as awesome as her best friend.

Walking into their place, she saw Felicity coming down the stairs with Jonah in her arms. "They're my two favorite people," she said as Felicity moved into the living with a wiggling Jonah.

The door closed behind Billy and Sara exhaled as she dropped down on the couch. "Good. He's finally gone."

"Sara please," Felicity laughed as she handed Jonah over to a reaching Sara. She knew Sara was not a Billy fan. For a while Sara had been in his corner, but soon, it was as time wore on Billy was practically dead to her.

"Just being honest." Sara shrugged as she pulled Jonah into her lap.

Felicity reached Sara the freshly washed rabbit and she placed it in Jonah's hands.

"What's up with you lately," Felicity asked Sara.

"Nothing much. I came to see how you've been doing," Sara said. She wiggled the bunny in front of Jonah and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he laughed. "I sensed the iciness in the place as soon as I walked in, so I guess that answers my question as to how the two of you are doing."

"Yeah," Felicity mumbled.

"What about you and Oliver," Sara asked

"We're still on the no communication outside our top secret phone calls."

"You miss him?"

Felicity nodded. "It's not like I wanted to cut him off completely," Felicity said. "What good is it doing anyway?"

"He thinks he's keeping you safe," Sara offered.

"I know," Felicity sighed. "I'm safe away from him over here with Billy, who makes my skin crawl at the thought of him most times."

Sara's face turned sour as she groaned at the thought. "Oliver gave you an orgasm with only his fingers, Felicity. You can't just go back to Billy after something like that."

"Sara!" Felicity leaned over covering Jonah's ears as her bright blue eyes looked up confused. "Don't traumatize my sweet baby," she laughed.

"Well he's going to have to know how he was brought into this world sooner or later," Sara joked.

Telling Sara about their shared moment at the gala was proving to be a mistake. The first time she told her, Sara basically gawked at her in a mixture of awe and jealousy.

"When was the last time Billy made you feel anything close to that. Even the smallest ounce," Sara asked.

"Our honeymoon maybe," Felicity said. She looked away trying to think of the last time she was sincerely happy with him. There had been times, but with everything else that happened between them, it was like a distant memory.

Sara got up and moved Jonah to his play mat making sure he was happy and secure before going back to the couch. She sat next to Felicity again, bit this time closer. "Why are you still hanging on to this?" Sara waved her hand around the room as if this summed up the marriage and everything with Billy. "What are you getting out of it?"

Felicity fell quiet and sat back. She had been asking herself that question more and more since her mother asked if she was still in love with Billy. The answer was no. She knew even without taking a second to think that she no longer loved him. She looked at Sara with a helpless shrug.

"Felicity, I love you dearly. Okay and you know that." Sara brushed Felicity's hair away from her face looking at her best friend with all the love in the world. "You're way too young, beautiful, smart and an all-around badass woman to be tied down to the likes of Billy."

"I think it was because ever since I was a child, I've had this fear of ending up alone," she answered honestly. "I know the daddy issues excuse is tired and has been done so many times before, but for me, it's true. I was so hurt by him leaving that I promised myself that once I got married I would make it work no matter what."

"And for a while, I had it. After Adrian, I thought I had what I longed for with Billy. I'm not going to pretend like I was never happy with him because at one point I was. Then things turned sour. He stopped seeing me for me. I tried to fix it, but then of course I eventually turned to Oliver." Felicity pulled her legs underneath her as she glanced down at Jonah.

"I fell out of love with Billy and turned to Oliver and in turn I was blessed with the most important thing in my life."

She smiled down at Jonah as his coos grew louder. It seemed as if he was growing bigger each day. She wanted to slow time down and cherish these moments. She also wished there was a way Oliver could witness the precious moments she saw every day.

"I think I didn't fight Oliver as hard as I should've on giving up Jonah because deep down I didn't want to be judged. I saw my mother get judged severely after my father left and she wasn't even the blame." She pointed to herself. "Me," she pointed to herself. "I would've been the woman with a failed engagement and then a failed marriage, cheated on husband and in turn ended up pregnant by a guy most people consider to be a town villain. I would've been known as the cheating woman with so many failed relationships in her past."

"Felicity." Sara squeezed Felicity’s hands in hers. "I mean this with every fiber of my being when I say this." She paused and looked over to Jonah who was having the time of his life on his play mat. She whispered sorry to him before turning back to Felicity. "Fuck those people and fuck their opinions because they don't mean anything. The only opinions that matter are yours and then Oliver's. If you want to be with him, you deserve to be. You and your happiness are the only things that matter in the equation. Not them."

Felicity pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around Sara. "I don't know what I would do without my vulgar and very opinionated best friend," she said.

Sara reciprocated Felicity’s hug and squeezed her back just as tightly. "Neither do I, but lucky for us, you won't ever have to find out. Also, I mean every word I said." 

* * *

Suds covered Felicity's hands as she washed Jonah’s bottles in the warm soapy water. He rested in his crib having just fallen asleep only a few moments ago. The front door opened and Felicity heard the shuffle of Billy's shoes as he walked into the house. He tossed his keys on the table and shrugged his jacket off.

He made his way into the kitchen as he unclipped his badge placing it on the counter next to Felicity. She involuntary rolled her eyes at the sight of it. The thing that became the main source of their problems. Everything else just stemmed from it.

"Hey." Billy moved to give her a kiss, but Felicity promptly avoided his lips never looking up from the bottles she was washing in the sink.

With a humorless laugh Billy just walked away. He snatched the refrigerator door open and grabbed a beer from inside. "Still the silent treatment, huh?" He popped the beer open and took a long swig before turning to face Felicity again. "How long are we keeping it up this time," he asked as he walked into the living room.

"Keep what up," she asked feigning confusion.

"What have I done to piss you off this time? Please enlighten me."

"You got all night," she mumbled. Because the list of things that made her upset at Billy were more than a mile long.

"If this is about me doing my job, you can save it," he huffed. "I'm also not obligated to talk about every detail of my work with you."

"You're so delusional," she laughed. "This had that about the job. You can't even see what's right in front of your eyes."

"I'm sure you're going to enlighten me," Billy sarcastically said. "What is that I don't know?"

"Your work, your promotion. This job that you keep taunting as your big moment, it's all a sham."

"You have been against this promotion since the moment I received it. What happened to being a supportive wife? I know upset that your career hasn't taken off like you thought, but letting jealousy..."

"Jealousy," Felicity laughed. "Why would I be jealous of someone that can't even open his own two eyes. You're so self-centered and caught up in yourself that you don't even see that Adrian is using you. You're his pawn that he's shuffling around on the board for his own personal vendetta against Oliver..."

"Here we go," he huffed. "I knew this was about Oliver. You've been pissed since I arrested him."

"Some good that arrest did if he walked out of there that same day."

"You know what," he yelled. "I'm sick and tired of Oliver Queen being involved in our marriage. I married you. I didn't sign up for him to be an extension of you."

"He was in my life before you..."

"I married you Felicity. But yet, some guy who is a criminal and a murderer means more to you than the vows we took. How long do I have to continuously deal with that guy in my life?"

Felicity dried her hands off and tossed the dishcloth to the counter. She braced her hands on her hips with a heavy sigh. "I'm so tired of this," she said full of exhaustion.

She was exhausted. Exhausted past the point of even attempting to try more. The seven letter word was right on the tip of her tongue. If she went through with it, it held so many implications. She could move on and begin her new life, yes she could potentially be with Oliver, but more importantly she was doing this for herself and for Jonah. Conversations with herself, her mother and Sara all came forward.

"This is over," she spoke softly.

"I agree. This conversation is over."

"No." Felicity shook her head at Billy's incorrect assumption. "It's a lot more than this conversation."

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"You and I." Her voice rose as she pointed between the two of them. "This marriage. I can't take it anymore."

Billy dropped his beer on the end table and stood up. "Felicity." He moved closer and reached out for her.

"No." Felicity swiped his hand away. "I want a divorce." There was the word. She finally said it and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Billy stared at her just blinking as if he didn't insert anything coming from her lips. "So none of this has meant anything to you? Just like that you want to throw it all away."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. I'm tired of feeling this way. Feeling like I'm walking on eggshells around you. I've minimized myself for you. I've shrunken myself so that I won't overshadow you. I put my wants and needs to the side for so long that I lost sight of who I was." Everything that she had been holding in was coming out. "All of that plus this vendetta you're on with Adrian now, it’s all too much. You and I are done." Her voice was strong and forceful with each word. "There's no salvaging this. I will be filing for a divorce."

"You can't be serious."

"I am," she nodded. "I've thought this over and this argument just proves we keep going in circles. It's best for us to just move on in our separate ways. This isn't good for me, or you. It's definitely not good for Jonah and I'm not going to keep putting my son through this."

"Felicity." Billy walked up grabbing a hold of Felicity's arm before she had time to move. "Let's talk..."

She looked down at his fingers wrapped around her bicep. "I'm done talking. Now let go of my arm Billy."

His grip loosened and he stared at her with words stuttering from his mouth. "Divorce is extreme, maybe we can go to counseling..."

Felicity pulled away from Billy and put distance between them again. She wiped at her face surprised that no tears had fallen. She was finally done crying over Billy and this situation. "I mentioned counseling so long ago and you turned your nose up at it. You said we didn't need shrinks digging into our lives. Don't attempt to use it as a life line when it is convenient for you."

That's when she knew Billy had no intentions of changing. That was before she even turned to Oliver. That was when she wanted to salvage her marriage. That was then and this was now. Now she wanted out.

"You know as well as I know that this has been building for some time. And personally, I don't want to fight any longer and as of right now I don't want to stay in the same house as you."

Billy nodded slowly and began gathering his things. "I'll leave." He clipped his badge back on his hip and grabbed his jacket slipping it back on. "I'll head to the station and get some things done, then I'll just get a hotel," he said. With one last glance at Felicity, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "When you come to your senses, you know how and where to find me." He brushed past her and walked out the door. He slammed it behind him as the pictures on the wall rattled from the impact.

Felicity let out the breath that she had been holding in without even realizing it. She took a sigh of relief at the now calmness of the house. Looking toward the baby monitor, she saw Jonah stirring in his bed. The loud commotion had finally gotten to him. Drying her hands completely, she hurried inside the room before he could let out a cry.

She picked him up in her arms gently bouncing him for a moment. His eyes met hers and he broke into a smile. His smile was bright and it didn't look like he was ever asleep just moments ago. She smiled back at her son looking into his bright blue eyes. Kissing his nose, she held him close to her chest. As she began rocking her son back to sleep, Felicity smiled to herself. Finally, she had made the right decision.

* * *

Oliver was headed upstairs when there was a knock on his door. He wasn't in the mood for visitors and he hoped that it wasn't pertaining to business. His mind had been heavily boggled down the past couple of weeks that he really didn't want to deal with anything else currently.

He was staying off of Billy and Adrian's radar as much as possible. He mostly stuck to working at the bar and going back home. Anything more serious, Anatoly elected to have someone else handle it. At first Oliver was upset because it seemed like he wasn't capable of correctly doing his job, but he quickly came to see the big picture.

Then there was the way he left things with Felicity. He hated not being able to see her. Not only that, but since the latest events there was a shift in their interactions when they talked on the phone. Jonah was the only topic of conversation and nothing veered towards the two of them the way they used to her. The moment they shared at the gala stayed in his mind. It wasn't just the physicality of the moment, but just being in her presence.

He missed her. He was angry at the way things were playing out and he wished there was something that could change to tip the scales.

Oliver opened the door and looked directly in the one person who was on his mind eyes. Before he could say anything, she walked into his place.

"I know we're supposed to be keeping our interactions to a minimum, but I needed to come see you," she turned and said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Is something wrong? Is it Jonah?"

"No," Felicity reassured him. Felicity walked in and turned meeting Oliver's serious eyes. "For the first time everything is right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm filing for divorce," she said. "Billy and I are over."

The words rang in Oliver's head as he stood motionless. Words that held so much weight for her and him as well. He searched her eyes and it was as if he could see pure relief in them.

"Felicity..."

She could already hear him getting ready to ask his usual are you sure question and is that what she really wanted. But she was sure of it. Surer than anything she'd done in a very long time.

"Listen." Felicity stepped closer to Oliver, slipped her hand into his and turned pulling him to the couch with her. As they sat down, Felicity pressed her hand into Oliver's closing her fingers around his.

"I did it for myself and Jonah. Billy and I have done nothing but fight and argue for so long. You decided to give Jonah up because you trusted that I could keep him safe. You thought raising him with Billy would be better than risking it with you. I disagreed, but I went along with it and promised to protect him. I made you that promise."

"Did he hurt Jonah?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she reassured him. "I couldn't continue to keep Jonah in such an unhappy home. It was taking a toll on me and I knew it would start affecting him. I mean, I'm thankful he's so young, but he won't be that way long." Felicity fell quiet clearing her throat pushing the threatening tears away. "Children are supposed to grow up in a home of happiness and love. There was none of that with Billy and I."

"How did Billy take it," Oliver asked. He wanted to know if Billy showed any signs of anger because he would throw all of his caution out of the window and deal with him immediately if he needed too.

"He took it as best as he could I guess. He tried to talk me out of it, but my mind was already made up," she told him. "He moved out as well, so he's not even there anymore."

"I'll get the locks to your place changed," Oliver said finely. "Just to be extra cautious."

"I know from firsthand experience of how a rocky childhood can shape you," Felicity said. "It was like Billy wasn't even really there in the first place, so I feel better just taking Jonah away from the situation altogether."

Oliver looked down at he and Felicity's conjoined hands. He was always amazed at how small her hand was in comparison to his. It was like her hand fit seamlessly into his. Like a missing puzzle piece that he never wanted to let go. Her skin was always so soft and tender, just as he remembered from long ago. Closing his fingers around hers, he brought his hand into his lap. "You're sure about this," he asked her.

She nodded.

"If you're sure about this, then I support you fully." He replied with the words Felicity wanted and needed to hear.

"Oliver, I love you." Felicity heard Oliver take a sharp intake of breath and let it out as his eyes washed over her. "I know you have this situation with the SCPD hanging over your head and you want to keep me away from it, but I love you and I want the chance to be with you. This is the opportunity to seize our moment."

Oliver's heart beat more rapidly with each word coming from Felicity's lips. He didn't expect her to say she asked for a divorce. He hoped she would, but he wasn't going to ask her or force her to. It wasn't his place or decision.

"I know we have so much to figure out and work through because of this web we've spun ourselves into, but I want to be with you," Felicity continued. "Even if you still feel that now isn't the right time to publicly claim Jonah because of things going on, I still want to be with you because you're the man I love. Once things are settled we can hopefully move forward more."

Felicity looked at Oliver waiting on him to speak, to say even just one word to everything she spilled from her heart. Oliver brushed his fingers against Felicity's warm cheek. He caressed the curve of it and dragged his finger down her smooth skin. Hooking his forefinger under her jaw, he titled her head upward.

"I love you too," he spoke firmly. Oliver pressed his lips against Felicity's kissing her tenderly and softly, until he pulled away looking into her eyes. "We'll figure this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do you think? Were you expecting Felicity to (finally) make that decision?
> 
> Thoughts? xoxoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks.
> 
> Present day: Donna returns to help Felicity. Oliver spends some time with Thea. Oliver and Felicity find a way to manuever their current status.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Felicity told Billy she wanted a divorce. She finally told her mother the news, and Donna Smoak showed up again. She didn't just show up, she moved in. After the news of the divorce and Billy moving out, her mother was concerned about her. Even though she was doing fine, she expected Donna to be concerned. Donna also stated that she would move in to help out her out with Jonah when needed. Felicity appreciated it and she admitted that she could use her mother's help. You were never too old for a helping hand from your mother.

"Sweetie."

Felicity looked up to see Donna standing in her doorway with a glass of milk in her hands.

"Brought you a little something," she said gesturing the glass towards Felicity.

"Mom, I'm not five," Felicity joked. "But I'll gladly take the milk." She reached out for it as Donna walked over and handed it to her climbing into the bed beside her.

Felicity took a sip of the warm liquid before sitting it off to the side and continuing folding laundry. Donna grabbed a couple of Jonah's things and folded them neatly. She was always so much better at folding than Felicity. It was a certain technique that Felicity seemed to never be able to quite manage.

They sat on the bed neither speaking for a moment as Jonah slept peacefully in his crib against the wall. An HGTV home renovation show played on the television screen quietly entertaining them between glances at it and the pile of clothes.

"How are you holding up," Donna asked.

"I'm fine," Felicity answered.

"Fine as in I don't want to really talk about it fine? Or fine as if I've come to terms with things."

"The latter," Felicity said.

Donna opened her mouth, but hesitated and fell quiet not saying anything. Her eyes glanced over Felicity for a moment trying to see if she was really telling the truth.

"Seriously mom." Felicity's grabbed Donna's hand with a squeeze. "I'm doing okay," she reassured her.

This was the best Felicity felt in a long time. The divorce obviously wasn't final; the papers hadn't even been filed yet. Just the act of saying she wanted the divorce was a freeing feeling. No longer was she tied down to a loveless, draining marriage. Now she could look forward to moving on with her life.

"How did the meeting with the attorney go? That was earlier right?"

Felicity nodded. She had stopped by a lawyer's office to meet with a divorce attorney. "I went to mostly just talk. Get a feel of how things would happen and a see what direction I was looking to go in."

"And what is that? Have you decided on anything?"

Felicity nodded once more. "I told the lady I spoke with that I don't want anything that belongs to Billy. I don't want his last name. I don't want alimony and I don't want child support. He can even have this house. Jonah and I can move to a smaller apartment and we would be perfectly content."

Felicity was going back to being known as Smoak. She had hyphenated in the first place, and it was easy to just drop the Malone attachment. She didn't want any money from Billy either. Couldn't have him thinking that she was dependent on him in any way because she was moving on entirely.

"Custody," Donna mentioned. "Was that brought up?"

"No. At least not yet."

Donna paused once more before launching into her next question. "Was Billy ever violent towards you? I mean the changed locks and your reluctance to talk about custody. Do you think he will harm you and Jonah?"

"No. He never was. We just argued a lot and we didn't end in the best circumstances. I just wanted a clean slate and I didn't know if he would come back to try and get me to change my mind.

"Alright," Donna sighed. "I just would hate to know that I missed the signs or you were suffering even more."

"He's a jerk, but was never violent." Felicity and Billy's arguments were intense at times, especially later on in their marriage. There was never an instant where she feared for her life though. Then again, divorce could bring the worst out of people, so it was smart to take precautions where possible.

"Has he been back to see Jonah," Donna asked.

"No," Felicity answered. She thought that he would contact her about him, but so far he hadn't. She hadn't seen Billy face to face since he came to get his things two weeks ago.

"Felicity, why didn't you ever tell me how bad things were between you two? I could hear small hints in your voice, but I didn't know things had escalated to this point."

"I don't know mom." Felicity shrugged like her teenage self had done multiple times when being questioned by her mother. "Part embarrassment, part shame because I was holding onto something that I should've let go of a long time ago." She leaned back against the headboard looking at Donna out the corner of her eye.

"I instilled in myself that I would fight for my relationship if I could no matter. That wasn't your fault by any means. That was my own warped way of thinking, but it all changes now."

Donna's eyes glanced over to the sleeping Jonah. "At least something good came out of the marriage."

Felicity looked over at Jonah making a point not to meet her mother's eyes. She wasn't ready to have that conversation with Donna just yet. As of right now, things were relatively good, so she didn't want to bring it up just yet. Deep down she wondered if her mother knew, but the more Donna talked, she realized that she really didn't. Was it because she was pretending or did she refuse to see what was in front of her face for some time. That would have to be a conversation for another day.

* * *

"What's up with you?"

Oliver looked up from his plate to see his sister staring at him. Her eyes were drawn and it was like she was trying to see through him, read him in any way possible.

They were having lunch at Big Belly Burger. It had been some time since they spent time together. With so much going on in his life currently and Thea still settling into her role as social media manager at Cat Grant Publications, time slipped away from the both of them.

For the last fifteen minutes, Thea had spent their lunch updating Oliver on how her job was going. She was excited to finally be working towards her career and actually feeling like she was accomplishing something now that she was officially done with school. His 21-year-old baby sister was now a full adult with a life of her own. He was more than proud of her. They laughed and talked until Thea started poking around in his personal life the way she always did.

"What do you mean," Oliver asked her.

"You seem..." Thea paused waving a French fry at him. "You seem different, sort of light and relaxed today. Which if you are, it's good, great even...but it just looks weird. It always does."

"I'm eating a burger and fries," he laughed. "What about that is weird?"

"You're not telling me something," she accused. "What is it?"

Oliver grabbed his drink and took a long sip from the straw eliciting an eye roll from Thea. He huffed an amused laugh at her annoyance. Oliver missed these times with his sister. The playfulness, the laughs and the wonderful sibling relationship they had. His job sometimes got in the way of him always being there, but he made sure that Thea knew he loved her.

"Ollie, come on," she whined as Oliver stayed quiet. "Fine. Be secretive then." She whispered and wiggled her fingers like she was on the verge of something scandalous.

"There's nothing to tell," Oliver finally said. Dropping the glass back to the table, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I can't enjoy the company of my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister," she said

"Exactly." He winked and pushed his plate away.

"So," she began and Oliver could tell she wasn't about to drop the conversation. "What are your upcoming plans? A certain big date is looming which means you're about to turn 30, and settling down is something you may want to give a little extra thought."

"Settle down?"

Thea nodded. "I don't want to be ageist, but..."

"Woah. Where is this all coming from," he laughed. "You're sounding a bit like our mother."

Oliver knew that would get a rise out of Thea. She hated being reminded of how much like Moira she really was even if she tried to constantly deny it. They both had great family values and would go to the end of the world for their loved ones. There was also the reminder of his pending aging that was apparently a topic of theirs, but it wasn't nearly as important as being genuinely loved.

"I do not," she exclaimed. "Well maybe a little," she conceded. "If I really wanted to be like mom, I would ask about you having a kid, but I didn't. However..."

"Here we go. Are you sure you're not a mini Moira Queen," he asked.

"I would love to be an aunt." She held her hands up as if she was innocent. "I'm just saying."

Oliver fell quiet once again and clasped his hands underneath his chin. Thea had always loved babies, even as a kid. When she was younger she had a babysitting service and was successful in it. Not telling her about Jonah was hard. Keeping it from so many people was hard, especially his close loved ones that would do nothing but shower Jonah with love. Oliver knew Thea would love him more than anything and try, well she wouldn't try, she would succeed at spoiling him. Jonah would love Thea as well. She was a joy to be around. She had such a great energy and it was easy to feed off of that. She loved strong and Jonah would have the best aunt.

The buzzing of his phone turned out to be the interrupting moment he needed. He looked down at the message keeping the hint of smile threatening away. Sending a quick reply to the text message, he stood up grabbing his coat.

"Unfortunately, I have to go," he announced as Thea nodded. "We'll do this again soon." He pulled his wallet from his pocket and tossed a few crisp bills atop of the table.

"Got a hot date," Thea asked.

Laughing, he walked to her side of the table and pulled her face towards his pressing a kiss against her forehead much to her annoyance. "Love you Speedy," he said ignoring her question.

"Just thought I would ask," she murmured. Playfully rolling her eyes, she pushed him away. "I love you too," she called behind him.

++++

Oliver was nervous. It wasn't often that he got nervous. He prided himself of always having nerves of steel, but today was the most nervous he'd been in a very long time. 

He was practically sweating bullets at the moment. His jacket was tossed on the bed and he scratched at the back of his neck while pacing around. With each step, worse case scenarios immediately popped in his mind. Maybe something had happened. Maybe the plan had completely fallen apart. Just maybe this was a bad idea.

Glancing around the fancy hotel room he booked, he spotted the miniature bar tucked in the corner. Hurrying over to it, he plucked up one of the small bottles. Quickly unscrewing the top, he swallowed it in two sips. 

As he finished the bottle, he heard the insert of a hotel key in the door. Tossing it in the trash, he turned around just as Felicity entered the room. 

She stepped inside and removed her sunglasses. "Hey," she spoke. 

Her voice was like music to his ears and the sight of her was just as beautiful to see. She was dressed casually, jeans and a simple top with a thin coat covering her frame. Even with a simple look, she still wore her heels, the Felicity standard. Her hair was down falling past her shoulders. Oliver always loved when she wore her hair down. 

"Are you okay," she asked peeking at him. Her eyes drifted down to his hands at his sides where his signature finger tick was happening. She knew instantly that he was nervous. "Are you nervous," she asked. 

A smile crept onto her face as she ran her hands down his arms closing her hands over his stilling them.   
    
"I am," he nodded admitting the truth. "Well I was. I thought maybe something would happen or..." His voice faltered with a smile. All off his bad thoughts had drifted away. "You're here though. Seeing you makes everything instantly alright."

Oliver hands cradled Felicity's face and he pulled her towards him in a kiss. It was an I missed you kiss and I'm so glad to finally see you face to face again.

Felicity was adamant about being with Oliver. Oliver wanted to be with her as well, but he wanted to be cautious. Even if Billy had yet to really show his anger over the divorce, Oliver knew what type of guy he was or had the potential to be. Felicity deciding to completely end things with him despite his pleas wouldn't always sit so well with him. 

Felicity came up with the idea of meeting this way. Meeting at a hotel to keep suspicions down. Oliver took care of securing the rooms and she used Megan Kuttler as an alias. 

These precautions would still keep her and Jonah safe while they worked through things. Billy and Adrian hunting him down was still hanging over their heads and until that was taken care of, their relationship would stay hidden. Oliver insisted on it and this was the compromise they came up. 

  
She slipped her arms around Oliver's neck as his hands moved around her waist pulling her closer. "I'm glad I can make you feel that way."

Oliver pulled Felicity over to the chair with him. He helped her out of her coat as she sat her purse down. He tossed her coat over the chair as he sat down and settled her into his lap. "How are you doing," he asked her. "How was your day?"

"Quiet, but good. What about you? Anything interesting happen?"

"I had lunch with Thea earlier," Oliver told her. 

"That's nice," she responded. Felicity didn't have a relationship with Felicity. They knew of each other, but never really spent much time together or in the same vicinity of one another. She just knew that Oliver lived his sister and Thea was crazy about her brother. "I hope the two of you can start spending more time together again. How is she doing?"

"She's great," he said. "She's thriving in her job and really coming into her own," he smiled. "How's Jonah," he was anxious to hear how his son was doing. 

"Good." Felicity smiled instantly at the sound of her son's name. "He's with my mother right now. She's really enjoying all this extra time with him. She also told me I needed to get out of the house and enjoy myself some, so what better way to spend the day than with you?"

"It would be better if I didn't have to bring you to a hotel like you're something I'm ashamed of..."

"Oliver." Felicity cut him off with her lips. "This is fine and remember this was my idea. Plus, I kind of like it." She liked the thrill of the sneaking around. Plus, they were still the only ones who knew of their relationship. It was nice having it just be the two of them for now. 

"Alright." Oliver quieted and kissed Felicity back. "Has Billy contacted you any?"

"No," she answered. 

"Not even regarding Jonah?"

Felicity shook her head repeating the same two letter word. Oliver fell quiet as he rubbed his finger back and forth at Felicity's hip.  

Felicity could immediately tell Oliver was thinking. "What is it," she prodded him. 

"I just wish I could've done some things differently. Meaning you and Jonah and me making the wrong decision." He took a deep sigh with a light shake of his head. "I was so sure giving you two up was the right thing to do. So sure of it. Instead I basically pushed you to stay in a suffering marriage and left my son to be raised by someone who was barely there despite having the capabilities to be there."

Felicity rested her hand against Oliver's chest spreading her fingers out over his heart feeling the steady rhythm. 

"You were doing what you thought was right. Yeah it was hard, but the circumstances of the situation put us both in a tough spot and we tried our best." Felicity brought her other hand up softly dragging her fingers across Oliver's scalp as he leaned into her touch. "What matters is the now and moving forward from here."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist pulling her even closer which wasn't really possible. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck breathing her in. "You're right," he whispered against her cheek. 

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," she whispered with a laugh. She glanced over seeing her purse when she remembered she had something for Oliver. "Oh yeah. I have something to show you," Felicity said excitedly. She jumped up and hurried towards her purse as Oliver looked on confused. With her phone now in her hand, Felicity dropped back onto Oliver's lap. "I was going to send you this, but I wanted to show it to you face to face instead." 

Felicity opened a video of Jonah and hit play. "Jonah's recently graduated to jar baby food. He eats like a caveman as I've said so many times before, milk just was not doing enough for him, so I finally decided to go ahead and do the baby food plunge." She hit play and handed the phone over to Oliver.  

"Just excuse my mother's loudness and shrieking," she warned. "She might've been more excited than Jonah. But anyway, this is the first moment he tasted, I think it was peaches." 

On the video, Jonah sat in his high chair with a bib around his neck. He waited patiently as Felicity gave him a small spoonful of the puréed food. His lips clamped down on the spoon and for a moment, confusion clouded his face not too sure of what was happening. Then you could see the exact moment he realized he was tasting something different and it was definitely something he liked. All of his movements ceased as his eyes widened. He grinned with a laugh sending splashes of food flying. When Felicity pulled the spoon away, he whined in protest slapping his hand onto the table of the high chair. 

"You get him any vegetables," Oliver whispered. 

Felicity could hear the playful judgment in Oliver's voice as he looked at her. "Really Oliver? Peaches aren't bad. Might I remind you, that fruits are good. I wasn't going to subject our son to smashed up peas or carrots for his foray into real food. That's just cruel."

Oliver laughed at Felicity's gripe with vegetables, something that was definitely not new and one of her most consistent characteristics. 

"Wow." Oliver was amazed as he hit play once more on the video. "He's getting so big," he said in awe. "Man, I can't believe he's already five months."

"I know," Felicity agreed. "I wish time would slow down just a bit." Once the video ended for a second time, Felicity swiped and a picture of Jonah showed up. 

 

  

 

"Since the peaches were such a hit and he couldn't get enough, he practically moisturized himself in them, so I had to dump him in the tub. This is him after his bath."

Oliver grinned down at the picture of Jonah resting on his stomach. His eyes were so wide and clear. "He's really like the perfect mix of us, huh," Oliver said. 

"Mostly you," Felicity said in disagreement. "But I'll take it." 

* * *

An hour into their stay at the hotel, Oliver and Felicity moved over towards the bed, lips on each other and bodies wrapped around one another. Things were heating up, but Oliver could suddenly feel tenseness enter Felicity's body. Stopping immediately, Oliver sat up and looked her over. "Baby, what's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she told him. "I guess it's just my turn to be nervous," she let out a shaky laugh before clearing her throat.

"Very funny," Oliver huffed. Oliver sat back on the bed and pulled Felicity up towards him by her hand. "But come on, talk to me."

Felicity sat up right and brushed her hair away from her face as she pulled her legs underneath her. "It's just...you were the last person I was with," she said.

"Oh." That was the furthest thing on his mind in this moment.

"I couldn't stand the thought of Billy touching me while I was carrying your child, and after I had Jonah, it became even more unimaginable," she explained.

Oliver leaned down kissing Felicity's cheek brushing his lips against her soft skin. "After you, there was absolutely no one else for me." He couldn't bring himself to pretend like any other woman would be it for him. Felicity was the one his body yearned for and craved. She was the only one for him.

"It's been a while for me, and plus I know for certain that my body has changed after having Jonah." Felicity saw the change and even though she'd lost most of the baby weight, there was still maybe 5 to 10 pounds on her that wasn't there before.

"Felicity." Oliver called her name calming her in only the way he could. "You brought my son into the world, of course you've changed. Carrying a child and childbirth changes every woman. You're even more beautiful than before and that's quite the accomplishment."

Felicity was curvier, her breasts were fuller. Oliver noticed the change, but it only enhanced his desire for her. She was the mother of his child and the sexiest woman he had the privilege of laying his eyes on. He considered himself fortunate to be his.

Felicity ran her hands up Oliver's arms and over his muscles until they rested at his neck. "You and I at the gala, which was amazing, was the first time in a long time that I felt good."

Oliver smiled proudly. "I wanted nothing more in that moment than to take you home and finish what I started." His lips moved from her cheek to her earlobe. He nibbled there before placing a kiss right under.

A blushing smile spread covering Felicity's cheeks in redness as she thought on the memory more. She scratched at his scuff loving the feel of it at her fingertips.

"Listen," Oliver said quietly and Felicity could tell he'd turned serious again. "We don't have to rush things if you're not ready for that..."

Felicity placed two fingers on Oliver's lips quitting him. "We've done the opposite of rush," she said. "I just wanted you to know what I was feeling."

"I hear every word," he said firmly. "Also, you're here with me. I can certainly make you feel good and cherished like you deserve to be."

Felicity saw the moment Oliver's eyes darkened and his voice deepened. He looked at her like a starving animal stalking his prey and she was the only thing left in the world.

Felicity's hands dropped down to the waist of Oliver's pants and she slipped her hands underneath his shirt.

"Wait." Oliver grabbed Felicity's hands stopping her. "You first."

He popped the button on her pants and helped her shimmy out of them. He placed them to the side as Felicity riddled her own self of her panties. She dangled them on her finger in front of his face while wiggling her eye at Oliver. Oliver caught them with his teeth and tossed them to the side where her pants rested. Next to go was her top and bra.

"Turn around," Oliver said in a low voice.

His voice was so quiet, Felicity almost didn't hear him until he repeated it again this time with a grittier undertone.

Felicity did as Oliver asked turning over on her stomach. She laid there for a moment just waiting.

Felicity glanced back behind her to see Oliver just staring at her. His eyes roamed her body, admiring every inch of her backside. Admiring her curves and pronounced hips. Finally admiring the great ass that she had.

Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity's shoulder before moving his lips across to her other shoulder blade. Moving over to the center of her, he made his way down the center of her spine. Placing the smallest of kisses against her skin marking her body with his lips.

Once he reached the slope of her back that led to the curve of her ass, he snaked his tongue out against her skin tasting her even more. He lips moved over her round and plump cheeks like he was a car traveling down a smooth highway.

He lower Oliver traveled, the more Felicity withered and quietly moaned underneath Oliver's lips and touch. And when Oliver finally reached his destination, his nostrils were filled with the intoxicating smell of Felicity. Her own unique smell he missed and yearned for.

Oliver opened Felicity's legs wider spreading her hips out giving him better access to her. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips leaving his own wet with the slickness of her. He pulled away and licked his lips with a slight moan escaping his throat.

Felicity instantly missed the feel of Oliver's lips and rocked her hips back against him. Oliver gripped her thighs holding her in place.

"Don't worry," he whispered. He intended on bringing her every bit of pleasure he could.

Oliver brought his massive hands over her cheeks kneading her skin. He soon spread Felicity open with his fingers slipping his tongue through the entrance burying it deep inside of her.

Oliver's tongue strategically stroked her walls and sucked down on her lips with his tongue grazing her clit. Felicity's nerves were left in a tangled mess. She balled her hands into a fist with the sheet bunching underneath her. Pants fell from her lips as she felt her core tighten. Her hips involuntarily rocked against Oliver.

"Please," she panted. It felt almost too intense as Oliver continued his rhythmic tongue strokes. He tightened his hold on legs rendering her practically immovable.

Oliver's scruff scratching against her inner thighs added to the thrill of the sensation. Everything combined sent her on a high she had never felt before.

Her orgasm came down hard and fast before she even had a moment to realize she had been tipped over the edge. It was like a white light flashed across her vision and her body was floating.

Felicity turned around and she sat up immediately meeting Oliver's lips. She kissed him passionately as Oliver wrapped her up into his arms. Felicity nipped at Oliver bottom lips where the remnants of her own taste remained. She stroked her tongue out across his lips as the passion increased.

Oliver's hands ran through Felicity's hair tangling in her soft tresses. He grabbed a handful and pulled her head back giving them both a moment to finally breathe again.

He didn't keep his lips off her for long, as he moved his lips down her jaw and to the slope of her neck. He bit down on the throbbing vein.

"Oliver," she sighed.

"Tell me what you need," he said. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want you," Felicity said. She rested back against the pillow and spread herself open for him. "I want and need you Oliver."

Her hands ghosted over her skin as Oliver's eyes followed her movements. "You're so beautiful," he said.

He replaced her hand with his mouth. Moving across the smooth skin of her stomach, his lips found her perky breast. He closed his mouth around her nipple stroking the sensitive nub with his tongue. He moved over to the other full breast giving it the same attention as the other. Pulling away as the nipple fell from his lips with a pop, he sat up looking at Felicity again.

"More than beautiful even. You're..." The words to describe her couldn't formulate because there was no way to perfectly capture the way he felt about her. "You're amazing."

Felicity believed every word Oliver said. Not long ago, he spent time exploring her body and giving her a great orgasm. Now, his eyes held the same intensity as they held those mere moments ago.

Oliver freed himself of every article of clothing joining Felicity in her complete nakedness. Felicity's eyes fell down to Oliver's cock standing at attention and practically begging for attention.

In this moment, she thanked the heavens for the birth control implant she had. No careless mishaps like last time. Plus, Jonah was more than enough for right now. Her short rambling thoughts were cut off as Oliver began to slowly enter her. He entered her at a strategically slow pace maintaining eye contact with her until he was completely inside.

It was as if time slowed to a complete stop as they both just stared at one another. Memories of all the time they spent together and everything that led to this moment for them.

"Oliver, move. Please," Felicity practically begged. She needed to feel more of him, feel all of him. To finally have him with her with practically no barriers between them.

She hooked her arms around Oliver as he slipped an arm underneath her back holding her up a bit. Felicity's nipples brushed against Oliver's chest as their bodies meshed together. The sensation of their bodies clashing intensified with each thrust.

Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver's shoulders with her nails digging into the skin there. Oliver hissed at the scraps, but it only made him thrust upward even harder.

Oliver could feel his release approaching, but intended on holding out until Felicity climaxed once more. He wanted to continue serving her.

Oliver slipped his hand from around Felicity and grabbed ahold of her legs. He hiked one up higher moving from his waist to her back. Her other leg, he stretched it out farther. The new position gave Oliver a new angle to delve even deeper inside, hitting Felicity's sweetest spot causing her to keen as loud as she ever had.

Oliver moved his hand up slipping his into hers. Felicity locked her fingers around hers as Oliver leaned down meeting Felicity's opened mouth. They kissed full of intensity before the approaching orgasms slowed the kisses down to languish lazy kisses.

Felicity came first, but Oliver was only seconds behind her. They drifted through their orgasm together. She was his and he was hers. They were finally with one another and even with the background noise awaiting them outside the hotel walls, things felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really felt like this chapter could breathe on its own with no flashbacks. Oliver and Felicity are together, but were you expecting it to be in this particular way?
> 
> Thea made her entrance, and you also got a chapter with no Billy. Yay! ;)
> 
> xoxoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Oliver visits a pregnant Felicity at work. 
> 
> Present Day: Adrian gives Billy an update on their plan while Felicity and Oliver spend more time together.

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_Oliver turned one of the many QC corners when he saw Felicity. Well he saw the baby bump first as she stood sideways talking to someone. She was showing now and the bump was visible. She turned to him with a smile and it was like she was a ray of sunshine. Oliver knew it was typical to say a woman was glowing through pregnancy, but Felicity was really glowing brightly. She was beautiful._

_He approached her as the person she was speaking with walked away. "Oliver. Hey." She couldn't help the smile on her face as he approached her._

_"Hey," he spoke back. "Do you have a moment," he asked._

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

_Oliver presented her a small box. "I have something for you."_

_"Oh. What's this?" She took the box a bit surprised and excited to see what it held. Popping the top off, her eyes widened as she realized what was inside._

_"Priyaniki," they both said at the same time._

_"I remembered and I pronounced it correctly," Felicity said proud of herself._

_"That you did. But anyway, I remembered how much you liked these, so I figured I would get you some."_

_"Thank you." Felicity lifted the box up towards her nose taking in the beautiful scent rising up. "Are you in a rush," she looked and asked Oliver._

_"Nope."_

_Felicity grabbed her light jacket off her chair and slipped it on. "Would you come with me? I have a secret spot where I want to eat these right now." She walking before Oliver could even answer._

_"Alright." He turned and followed her quick retreating feet._

_Felicity led them up to the top floor on the elevator, she took a set of stairs and Oliver realized they were headed to the roof._

_"This is where I come to get fresh air sometimes," she said reaching for the door._

_"Here. Let me." Oliver stepped in front of her and pushed the door open. Holding his hand out for her, he helped her step outside._

_"Thanks."_

_Felicity walked around to her designated spot and leaned against the high arcing wall that was far away from the edge where she could look over and see the ground so many feet below._

_"Don't worry, I stay away from the edges at all times," she said as she saw Oliver's looks of concern._

_Oliver laughed quietly as he took a spot beside Felicity. She quickly opened the box grabbing a cookie out and holding it over to Oliver._

_"I'm fine," he declined._

_"Come on," she gestured the box towards him again. "Pregnant women don't often attempt to share food, so you have to take it this time. The time may never come again."_

_Oliver smiled softly and grabbed a cookie. "Remember how you were convinced you wouldn't like these, but you ended up loving them."_

_Felicity playfully rolled her eyes as she took another bite while Oliver continued._

_"It was a great I told you so moment for me."_

_It was the night they slept together. They were laying in the bed together when Felicity says she wanted a snack. She asked for mint chocolate chip ice cream, something Oliver never had in his place because he thought it was disgusting. Instead, he convinced her to give the Russian honey cookies a try and she loved them._

_"You ate all except one," he said with a laugh._

_"You make me sound so greedy. Well at least pregnancy can now mask my gluttony," she joked._

_Oliver looked over at Felicity taking her pregnant figure in. "How have you been," he asked._

_"I've been good. It hasn't been a rough pregnancy at all," she said. "Also, you know this. You check on me every day," she smiled. Oliver made it a point to always reach out to her. Whether it was a call, text or her favorite, the surprise pop up visit._

_"Yeah," he sighed. "It's not the same as being there every day. I just want to make sure you're always doing okay."_

_Silence surrounded them as they just looked at one another eyes searching the others. Oliver brought his hand up wiping the corner of her lips where icing had taken a stay._

_The touch of her sent overwhelming feelings through him. Feelings he'd been trying so hard to mask since he made the fateful decision to give Felicity and his son up. Yes, his son. Felicity found out the sex of the child and shared the news with him. He was giving up his son, the man who would carry his blood and could've carried his last name keeping his legacy going strong._

_Felicity leaned forward at the same time as Oliver and the short distance soon closed with their lips meeting. The kiss was chaste, but they could both feel how much they missed each other._

_Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's cheek breathing him in. Oliver prodded Felicity's lips open with his tongue tasting the sugar on her lips when suddenly she pulled away._

_"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed loudly._

_Oliver pulled back and looked over Felicity immediately concerned. It was a different 'oh my gosh' from when she took her first bite of the cookie._

_"What's wrong," Oliver asked._

_Felicity didn't answer, she quickly sat the box to the ground and grabbed Oliver's hand placing it on her stomach. She moved it around for a moment pressing it a bit harder against her round belly. "There it is," she said excitedly. She looked to Oliver with a wide smile. "You feel that?"_

_"No...," Oliver started and then he fell quiet. He felt a hard pressure shoot out against his palm. "I do now." A laugh of disbelief and amazement left his lips as he kept his hand there waiting patiently again. He felt it again about five seconds later, this time looking up meeting Felicity's wide eyes. "Wow," he exhaled._

_"He's kicking," Felicity said with her eyes filling with tears. "He's never kicked before and I've been waiting for this to happen since Dr. Snow told me to be expecting it soon."_

_"So he's a fan of the cookies," Oliver said._

_"He's my son," she smiled. "He can't help but to already love cookies."_

_Two simultaneously kicks shot out and Felicity let out a small yelp. "Okay, that one kind of hurt a little," she laughed. "Is he exercising in there?"_

_"Our boy is stretching his legs," Oliver said. "He's going to be a big and strong one. Needs all the room he can get."_

_Felicity looked down at her hand covering Oliver's massive hand spread cross her belly. His hand was so wide, it almost covered her entire stomach._

_"I'm glad you were here to share this with me," she said seeing a glint of emotion in Oliver's eyes. She couldn't imagine feeling the baby's first kick with anyone else. It was the way it needed to be, just the two of them._

* * *

"Hi." Felicity hopped up and pulled Sara into a tight hug before she had the chance to sit down.

"Hi," Sara stuttered out once Felicity let her go. She stepped back with a questioning glance before sitting to the table. "Someone's in a good mood. What's the catch?"

"I can't decide to treat my best friend to a lunch date?"

Felicity invited Sara out to one of their favorite restaurants for a late brunch/early lunch. It had been some time since they spent time together one on one and Felicity wanted to catch up.

"Where's the little guy," Sara asked.

"With his grandma. She refused to let him go to daycare today. I think she's trying to edge me out as his favorite."

"Oh please," Sara scoffed. "We all know I'm the true favorite."

The waiter showed up to the table with the two teas Felicity went ahead and ordered. Felicity and Sara wasted no time to ordering their usual. A black and bleu salad for Sara; Italian chicken pasta for Felicity.

As the waiter walked away, Felicity turned back to Sara. "I invited you out today because I wanted to treat the best best friend in the world. You've been so great dealing with me and all of my drama for the past year and half." Felicity paused trying to calculate how long things really had been going on. "Gosh, it honestly feels like it's been a lot longer."

"That's because we've been friends forever," Sara said as she began thinking of everything they'd gone through. "We've seen each other through some tough stages. You and Cooper, your mini rebellion stage, my prolonged rebellion. It's been a lot."

Felicity reached over grabbing Sara's hand with a thankful squeeze. "I just want you know that I'll never take you for granted and I love you." Felicity squeezed her hand once more and let it go. "Now tell me of all things going on with you."

As Sara caught Felicity up on all things her, they shared laughs while talking. The waiter eventually returned with their meals and they ate.

Sara poured some more drops of dressing on her salad as she began digging around in her friend's personal life. "You and Oliver. How is that going with your impeding divorce?"

A blushing grin stretched across Felicity's face as she twirled the thin noodles around her fork.

"What," Sara asked anticipating what was coming next.

"We've been meeting in secret," Felicity said as Sara's eyes widened in excitement. "It's been going on a couple of weeks, but yeah. We're together, but not publicly together."

"Bad girl Smoak has returned." Sara cradled her hands to her chest. "I missed her dearly," she joked. "But seriously, why am I just finding out about these clandestine meetings?"

"I wanted to tell you face to face, so I could see that glorious face right there."

Sara looked Felicity over with a growing reading smile. "He must be really giving you some good sex. I could see that you were practically glowing from the door over there," she exclaimed. Sara leaned over the table lowering her voice to a whisper. "You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Sara," she exclaimed and glanced around. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Gosh, you really should've told me this at your place. I can't properly react the way I want to," she said. "I'm so freaking glad the drought is over for you," she whispered. "I was hurting for you."

"Very funny," Felicity rolled her eyes. "It's going very well right now, so thank you for your concern."

"I don't mean to bring the mood down, but what's going on on the Billy front?"

Felicity picked up her glass of tea wishing it was a Long Island iced tea instead or at least something with alcohol. That's what

"He should've gotten the official papers today." Felicity twirled the pasta around on her fork eating a mouthful.

"And the request for sole custody? You went through with it?"

Felicity nodded while chewing. "And I know it's going to be tough because it's on me to prove that he's an unfit parent."

"Technically, he showcased that behavior freely," Sara mumbled.

"I know," Felicity agreed. "Jonah barely knows him and it's not like he even put forth the effort to be a real father." Oliver wasn't physically there, but his presence in Jonah's life was far greater than Billy's. "And to think Oliver gave him up because he thought he would be better off with him. Billy couldn't even cut it out as a good father from the beginning honestly."

"Courts still think Jonah belongs to Billy right? Why not go ahead and change his paternity? Cut out the middle man altogether?"

"I thought about throwing caution to the wind and admitting it, but Oliver's still scared of chancing it in the middle of everything, and I understand his hesitance, but I just want Jonah to be with his father more than anything. I'm obviously enjoying the time I'm getting with Oliver, but there's a part of me that feels selfish because we're still denying Jonah that chance."

Sara nodded as she listened intently.

"And we talked about it and I took a step back to really think. We both know if Billy finds out the truth beforehand, he wouldn't sign the papers or willingly give Jonah up. He would contest it and contest it hard," Felicity continued.

"I just hope it all works out soon. If anyone deserves a chance at complete and utter happiness, it's the three of you for all you've gone through," Sara said. 

++++ 

"Well you're looking worse for wear."

Billy looked up from his computer screen to see Adrian approaching his desk. Worse for wear was describing him correctly. Billy's dark hair was floppier having grown out more. His facial hair was no longer neat, with his shadow no longer being a shadow. His clothes were disheveled looking as if he'd pulled them straight from a bag before putting them on. Underneath his eyes had darkened showing that sleep seemed to be alluding him.

Billy stood up as Adrian stopped at his desk. "Well if it isn't district attorney Chase? Just the man I wanted to see."

"Funny, I was coming to see you as well, but I'll let you go first. You seem as if you need to get something off your chest."

"You told me we would be taking Queen down," Billy said through gritted teeth. He glanced around lowering his voice. "Instead, he's still roaming free while I'm pushing tedious paperwork again and my wife has completely turned her back on me."

"Another marital spat," Adrian asked. "Have you tried purchasing flowers?"

His voice was riddled with a teasing tone, but Billy was in no mood for it. "Try a divorce," Billy spat.

Adrian let out a low whistle with a shake of his head. He looked towards the stack of papers Billy pointed to. They were indeed divorce paperwork. "I have to give it to her, didn't think she would do that."

"Well she did." Billy sat back down in his chair with a frustrated sigh. He picked up the papers he'd been served with earlier and angrily tossed them back down. "That's not all, she's wants sole custody of Jonah."

He hadn't spoken to Felicity in some time thinking maybe she just needed space and would come to her senses. Come back around and bring Jonah. Things went from bad to worst instead. Now he had to figure out where to go from here.

Adrian stroked his chin carefully as if he was thinking, contemplating. "This could all work out in our favor. In fact, it fits in almost seamlessly."

"How? What does this do?" Billy was aggravated and even more frustrated in the presence of Adrian now. "My wife is leaving and trying to take my son with her, so tell me how does this work for the goal we had in mind?"

"Felicity leaves you, who do you think she will end up with? Queen of course, so yes, he's still the goal." Adrian placed his hands on Billy's desks palms down. He looked directly in Billy's agreeing eyes. "Trust me," he said in a low voice. "Things are still going as planned. The first card will be dealt very soon and then the rest of the hand will come easily."

* * *

Felicity heard the insert of the hotel key. The door handle twisted and he stepped inside. She ran her hands up the back of her neck then adjusted her jacket on her as Oliver stepped further inside.

Oliver immediately paused the moment he saw Felicity. She was propped up against the headboard of the bed. Her slender legs stretched out across with her back and shoulders straightened. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun; it was always one of his favorite looks on her. A black leather jacket covered her body exposing the slope of her neck and smooth skin where her breasts began. Red lips and red heels were the final finishing touches.

Oliver's keys dropped to the floor as he aimlessly aimed for the table. Not caring about them, he continued towards Felicity. "Hi..." The two letter greeting was all he was able to manage as he continued looking at Felicity.

"Hi." Felicity replied with a sultry smile.

Oliver blinked as he moved forward slowly. "I'm already not a man of many words, and you've managed to render me speechless even more."

Felicity acknowledged his words with a nod. "I'm taking that as a compliment." Felicity pushed herself up on her knees and crawled down to the foot of the bed meeting Oliver.

Oliver's eyes lit up recognizing the jacket on Felicity. "Is that..."

"The jacket you bought me so long ago," she said answering his question. She nodded. "It most certainly is."

Oliver stepped back looking at Felicity again. He remembered her excitement as she pulled the jacket out of the bag on her 21st birthday. He remembered the way their bike rides would always bring the closer.

"That was the first kiss we shared and you admitted that you had feelings for me," she continued.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist pulling her close to him. "Mhmm." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I still feel the same to this day."

"Lucky me." Felicity's finger played with the zipper of her jacket as Oliver's gaze never wavered from her. She pushed it down slowly until it was completely undone. The jacket hung on her loosely revealing that she was completely naked body underneath.

Oliver took in a deep sharp breath in at the sight of her. He let it out slowly, eyes still gaping.

"Speechless again," Felicity laughed.

Oliver still didn't answer as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it behind him. His hands immediately went to his belt buckle undoing his pants and shoving them down. Felicity moved to take the jacket off when Oliver stopped her.

"No." He kicked his pants off and reached out towards her. "Please keep this on," he said. "The heels too."

Adhering to his words, Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him down atop of her. Their lips met in a messy rushed kiss.

Felicity brought her legs up around Oliver bracketing him between her thighs. With all of strength, Felicity flipped them around so she could end up on top. In the midst of the motion, her hair slipped out of place. Reaching up, she slipped the band off of it and let her hair fall down past her shoulders. It cascaded her perfectly as Oliver looked up at her like she was an angel descended from heaven.

Felicity dragged her hands down Oliver's chest as she leaned over him with him holding her waist tightly. As she leaned over, each movement caused her nipples to brush against his chest sending thrills through both of them.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips where the small mole rested. Her lips moved down the side of his jaw to his bobbing adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly.

"I must've done something right for this treatment," Oliver breathed. He cradled the back of her head tangling his fingers into her hair as her lips worked him.

"I missed you, is what it is," Felicity said in between pecks. It had been a week since they were able to spend time physically together. Seven long and hard days. Her lips were now gliding across his chest where his Bratva tattoo rested. She traced the intricate outline with her tongue.

"Maybe we should always wait a week if this is the treatment I will get," he said.

"Don't make it a habit." Felicity sat up and tossed her hair away from her face. She lifted herself up giving herself just enough room to perfectly sink down onto him.

Oliver’s eyes rolled back before shutting with curse worlds tumbling from his lips. His thighs shook from the intensity as Felicity slowly descended down until there was no more room for her to go.

Felicity paused for a moment relishing in the amazing feeling. She felt full; incredibly full from his massive length stretching her and hitting her deeply. Finally moving again, Felicity pressed her hands against the bed as she gyrated her hips rocking against Oliver.

Oliver stared up at the beautiful sight; she was like a sexy vixen and she was all his. He licked his lips as he ran his hands up her silky thighs. He rested back letting her do most of the work as the rocking of her hips began to increase. He let her take complete control over the both of them.

Her perky breasts continuously called his name as he watched her ride him and each movement bounced her breasts. Needing to touch her more, Oliver reached up palming them, pinching her nipples. He sat back up ghosting his lips over the areas he had irritated.

He grabbed her hips as he started meeting her thrust for thrust. Their breathing grew heavier as the intensity increased. With her eyes closed, her head fell back as she arched her back. Oliver's wide hand shot up to brace her back and hold her up.

Felicity could feel the strain in Oliver trying to hold back. Bracing her hands on his arms, she looked in his eyes letting him know there was no need for him to do that. "Let go Oliver," she told him.

It was like her words were the key to unleashing him. He grabbed a hold of her hips and Felicity could tell where the pleasurable bruises would be later as his thumbs pressed into her skin. "Let go," she said again. "You don’t ever have to hold back with me."

 ++++

Felicity was enjoying the feel of Oliver's finger working her scalp. He ran his hands through her hair as she rested on his chest tucked in his arms. Her eyes had just drifted close when

Oliver's fingers suddenly stopped moving and Felicity felt a shift in the atmosphere. Oliver didn't utter a word, but he didn't have to. Something was bothering him and he was quietly, but loudly thinking of it.

"What's wrong," she finally asked him. "I can feel the brooding and heavy thoughts going on inside."

Oliver laughed as Felicity pushed herself up on her elbow peering down at him. "Come on, tell me," she egged him on some more. She knew him more than well enough to know her suspicions were true.

"It's uh..." Oliver closed his lips with a shake of his head. "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Talk to me."

Oliver hesitated for another moment as Felicity looked down at him. "I sometimes have this recurring dream," he began. "We're in a car. You. Me. Jonah's in the backseat babbling about something and we're just driving somewhere. The dream is some variation of the three of us together and we're happy."

Felicity felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as Oliver continued.

He looked over towards her kissing her hand. "I know things are slowly changing, but it all just seems so far away, you know. Because it's just us and none of the other obstacles standing in our way." No Billy, no Adrian, no SCPD. No one telling them that they shouldn't be together.

Oliver turned Felicity around and pulled her back into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her head as their hands linked once more. "I'm just ready to have this and that every day."

Felicity willed her tears back smiling through them. "We can have that," she said. "And we will have that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Felicity's hotel look](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f874710487e7c30e40d6ebba7562e252/tumblr_pnbtpkptFA1v1cim3_540.jpg)  
>  
> 
> Things heated up once more with our couple. 🔥 
> 
> Billy and Adrian are still slithering in the background.
> 
> And next chapter is really one you don't want to miss. 🤐


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: The night Felicity gives birth. 
> 
> Present day: Felicity has a surprise for Oliver. Unfortunately that may not be the only surprise in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter packs a lot. You may even be taken on an emotional rollercoaster. I will say this is one of my favorite chapters and it pretty much sets up the second half of the story so to speak because what happens at the end of the chapter is where things have been leading up to for a while. 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for medical inaccuracies(because I know there are some). It's very dramatized and research can only do so much when you're not an expert. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Xoxo!

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

_Felicity's due date was fast approaching and Oliver was getting nervous with each passing day. Felicity was still doing fine physically, but it was just the weight of the situation that made him uneasy. He knew how difficult childbirth was and how things could easily go wrong at any moment._

_Billy had been working a lot lately, staying late at the station and doing whatever they asked of him, so for his own peace of mind, Oliver began driving past Billy and Felicity's place each night. He thought about having a tail put on her, but didn't want to seem too invasive. So he settled on driving by unbeknownst to Felicity just to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary._

_On this particular night, there was a heavy storm that produced a lot of rain. He left Verdant headed home, when he took his usual detour to check on Felicity. He knew Billy was out of town for the job, so he would definitely swing by to see how Felicity was doing. By the time Oliver got to Felicity's place, the storm had picked back up and the rain was a downpour._

_The closer he got to her place, a knot began forming in the pit of his belly that something was wrong. He thought maybe it was just his overactive imagination in situations like this, but once he saw Felicity's car in the driveway, and the house completely dark, he knew he had to stop, even if it was just for his peace of mind._

_He got out the car and hurried to the front steps as the rain beat down on him. As he passed by a window, he could see a figure laying on the floor. He pressed his face to the window getting a better look to confirm it was Felicity._

_Adrenaline immediately took over his body. He brought his leg up and kicked the door in. It opened and he bolted through and over Tre steps heading straight to her._

_"Felicity," he called her name in a panic. He pressed two fingers against her neck feeling a light pulse. He looked over her and could see blood around her thighs where her gown was bunched up._

_Slipping his arms underneath her, he picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Her arms flopped to the side as her body was lax in his arms. "Just hold on baby. You're going to be fine." He said it to her, but it was just as much to himself. His nerves were tangled, but he couldn't panic. He had to get Felicity and his son to the hospital quickly._

_His feet moved quicker than they ever did before as he headed for his car. Calling 911 wasn't an option because it would take too long for them to get there and with the storm, he didn't want to chance it. Things were already critical with her being unconscious and him not knowing how long she'd been out already._

_He hurried opening the passenger side door and putting Felicity in. He clicked the seatbelt across her making sure it wasn't too tight on her belly. Back in the driver seat, he started down the road even before his seatbelt was on._

_He pushed away the thoughts trying to enter his mind and focus on the road. His windshield wipers moved across the car with a quickness that could send them flying off into the rain. He could hear the rev of the engine as he sped up._

_Oliver's foot was pressed against the gas pedal so hard, he thought that his might've gone through the floor of the car. As he expertly weaved through traffic, he glanced over to Felicity as she began to stir._

_"Oliver..." Her voice came out as a whisper as her eyes focused on him while trying to sit up straighter._

_"Just hold still Felicity," he told her. "Try not to move too much," he cautioned her._

_"Ah," she cried out and cradled her stomach as she felt a sharp pain of a contraction. "Oliver, the baby." Panic riddled her voice as she pulled her hand away seeing the stain on her fingers. "I tried to get to the phone, I must've..._

_"Hey hey." Oliver shushed her and clamped his hand over Felicity's and squeezed it. "Don't strain yourself. I'm going to get you to the hospital. You and the baby are going to be fine," he said with determination._

_++++_

_"Help! I need help!"_

_Oliver burst through the doors of the emergency room with Felicity in tow. Different sets of eyes landed on him and he could've rejoiced the moment he recognized one of the sets belonging to Felicity's doctor, Caitlin Snow._

_She dropped whatever was in her hands and ran over to him while a nurse grabbed a gurney along the way. "What happened," she asked. "How long has she been out."_

_"I...I don't know," Oliver stuttered. He placed Felicity on the gurney as Dr. Snow took over. She began feeling around Felicity's stomach and pressing against it her stethoscope. "I found her unconscious about 15 minutes ago. She came to for a moment in the car and then she passed back out moments later."_

_"I need to get a better look at her," Dr. Snow said. "What room is available," she asked her nurse._

_"Room 15," she answered._

_"Alright. Let's go."_

_Felicity was wheeled past Oliver, but he quickly caught up to her._ _"Oliver." Her eyes were still shut as she weakly called out for him._

_"I'm right here." He slipped his hand inside hers rubbing across her knuckles gently. "You're in the hospital now and you're going to be okay."_

_Oliver stepped to the side for Dr. Snow to speak to her. "Felicity, it's Caitlin. We’re going to take care of you alright."_

_The door swung close in Oliver's face as she was whisked away from him. Oliver began pacing back and forth trying to keep from bursting through the doors and interrupting whatever was going on. He just had to hope and pray that everything was fine._

_After walking black steaks into the white floor and what seemed like hours, Oliver finally looked to see Dr. Snow emerging from the room after what was really only 30 minutes._

_"How is she," he ran up to her and asked._

_"We got her stable now," she said. "The baby was slightly breeched and she was going into labor without her water breaking or being fully dilated, hence the blood," she began to explain._

_"We managed to get the baby to finally turn around completely," Dr. Snow continued. "Considering the severity of the situation, it caused Felicity's blood pressure to spike and with the bit of blood loss, we want to deliver the baby tonight. Felicity has agreed and opted to do a vaginal birth instead of a cesarean, so she's being prepped now."_

_Oliver stared wide eyed trying to fully wrap his mind around everything being said to him. His one constant question was if they were alright and going to continue to be alright. "Is that what's best," he asked. "It's not too soon?"_

_"She will only be a couple of weeks early, something that happens every day. Each birth is different and complications can arise with each one. Felicity's in far better condition than some of the women who've come in here before, so lean on that."_

_Oliver nodded quietly feeling the emotions swell inside of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded a thank you. She looked back towards Felicity before glancing at him again. Oliver could tell the conversation wasn't over where it was headed now. Dr. Snow knew he was the father since she ran the paternity test months ago, and that was where they currently were._

_"Listen," Dr. Snow began with her voice quieter this time. "It's my duty to have someone reach out and attempt to find Billy considering what the agreement between you and Felicity was, but Felicity said he's out of town. She's alone right now, but she and that baby will need some support. I know you want to be here and you've done great by safely and promptly getting her here, so I'm giving you the chance to continue being by her side."_

_The door to Felicity's room opened and one of the nurses stuck her head out saying Felicity was ready._

_Oliver followed Dr. Snow inside and she began scrubbing down, he moved to Felicity's side. She was in a hospital gown now and her legs were propped up on some sort of contraptions he'd never seen before._

_"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm okay," she said softly. "I'm just really freaking out here," she said with a nervous laugh._

_Oliver could see she was fighting back the tears as he took her hand in his. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "We're going to get through this together._

_Be her strength, Oliver remembered Dr. Snow's words. He intended to do as much as he possibly could._

_"Ready mommy?" Felicity was asked by Dr. Snow._

_Sweat beads littered Felicity's forehead as she shook her head with a determined nod._

_"Push on the count of three. One, two, three."_

_Felicity gritted her teeth and squeezed Oliver's hand as she pushed with all of her strength. She pushed until she couldn't anymore and fell back against the bed. Oliver wiped the sweat soaked strands of hair away from her face and whispered a couple more words of encouragement._

_"Another one."_

_Felicity and Dr. Snow repeated the same cycle four more times, before the head finally poked through._

_"I can see him," Dr. Snow announced. "Almost there."_

_With one more strong push, the baby slipped out into the awaiting hands. Oliver couldn't get excited because he didn't hear a baby cry, so that must've meant something was wrong._

_"He's not breathing."_

_Oliver heard the words he feared the most. Before he could blink, the umbilical cord was cut and the baby was tended to._

_As Oliver watched his son get passed off to the nearest nurse, he felt Felicity's grip on his hand loosen with hers dropping from his. He looked over at her just as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head. The machines blared loudly and the rhythm of her heart beating slowed._

_"Felicity! Felicity!" Oliver desperately called her name. It was to no avail as her head fell limp to the side._

_"She's crashing," a nurse called out. The crash cart was brought out and Oliver panicked at the sight of it._

_"Felicity," his voice broke as he looked toward the machine to see a flat line appear. He leaned down to her ear practically begging her to stay with him. "Felicity, you can't leave us." He glanced back to the baby where the nurse was doing chest compressions and supplying oxygen. "He's trying to fight, so I need you to fight now as well. He needs his mother." He paused swallowing the limo in his throat. "Our son needs you and I need you too."_

_He felt a tug on his arms and looked to see one of the nurses attempting to pull him away._

_"What the hell are you doing," he snapped._

_"Sir," she calmly replied. "We need you to step back, so we can properly care for her._

_"Charge it to 300," Dr. Snow said. "Oliver, I need you to step back," she said firmly._

_Oliver reluctantly did as he was asked and stepped back against the wall. His eyes darted from Felicity over to the baby. He didn't have more than a couple of seconds to look at each of them, before he switched to the other. He felt almost lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He was helpless. This was one thing he couldn't help with and he hated it. He wiped at his eyes as his mouth hung open trying to focus and not let his emotions take over._

_As the pads were placed on Felicity and they shocked her, he heard a soft cry rang out and he looked to see the baby was finally breathing._

_"Come on Felicity," he whispered to himself. "Come on," he practically pleaded. "Baby please. He needs you."_

_They charged the voltage once more and did the same thing over and slowly, but surely, the machine began ticking upright again._

_"We got her back," he heard someone say._

_Oliver took a huge sigh of relief as he dropped down hunched over his knees. They both were breathing now. They both were okay._

_++++_

_Oliver had wandered into the hospital's gift shop. He was restless and couldn't sit still while both Felicity and the baby rested. While in there, he found a stuffed bunny. It reminded him of one of his childhood favorites and decided to pass it along to the baby. As he made his way back to Felicity's room, he silently prayed that everything was still okay._

_"Oliver."_

_He recognized the voice as Sara, who he texted and left a message for to alert her of what was going on with Felicity._

_"Hey," he spoke as she pulled him into a hug._

_"How are you doing?" She finally stepped back and looked over him. "Cute," she pointed to the bunny._

_"I'm fine. Have they said anything else," he asked immediately._

_Sara nodded. "A nurse just left. Felicity and the baby are both stable. Felicity is basically just continuing to rest now. Her body is exhausted from everything. Baby's still in the NICU for right now just to be safe, but everything is fine with him as well."_

_Oliver let out a huge breath of relief. They were both fine and he could take some comfort in knowing that. Never before had he been so afraid._

_"I can't believe he decided to make this dramatic entrance," Sara joked. "Felicity and I said we were going to have her delivery room all decked out. He messed up all of our plans."_

_Oliver laughed quietly at the thought of Felicity elaborately decorating her room for the baby's birth._

_"I called Donna and she's on the way. The nurse said they tried to reach Billy but didn't get him," she said. As much as it annoyed her, Sara decided to be a decent person and try him herself. "So I left him a message. He'll get here when he can I'm sure."_

_"Yeah," Oliver fell quiet and shuffled on his feet. There was that unfortunate reminder again at where things stood._

_Sara picked up on Oliver's thoughts. "If it hadn't been for you, they might not have made it. You did good and I know Felicity will never forget that or let your baby forget it."_

_Just then a nurse turned the corner wheeling the cooing baby in front of her._

_"Oh my gosh! Look at him," Sara exclaimed._

_"He's a big boy. A healthy 8 pounds, 9 ounces," the nurse said with a smile. "I'm going to put him in here with his mother. It will help her. Also, you're welcome to come in," she told them both. "It would do her some good."_

_Oliver looked at the door feeling the overwhelming need to run in there, grab ahold of his child and never let him or Felicity go._

_"Go ahead," Sara encouraged him. "I'll wait out here. You deserve this moment. I'll see if I can reach Donna and give her the update."_

_As Sara walked way, Oliver stepped inside the room and took a deep shuddering breath. The ticking of the machines was loud as he heard Felicity's steady heartbeat. She rested on a pillow with wires going everywhere. All things to make sure she was okay._

_As the nurse left out, Oliver slowly moved over to the where the baby was resting._

_"Hey there little man," he said. Oliver stared down at him as his arms and legs flailed. He had on a blue onesie and was wrapped in a baby blue blanket. A white hat was placed on his head. His arms and legs flailed while he made small noises._

_"Look at you," he said softly. Oliver reached down, slowly and gently lifting him up. He could practically fit in the palm of Oliver's hand, he was so tiny. He cradled him in his arms holding him close to his chest. "You gave us quite the scare tonight. You and your mother," he said. "You're a tough guy though, just like your mom who is so strong, she's practically a warrior."_

_Oliver began walking in circles as he rocked the baby back and forth talking to him. He continued staring at his son and noticed that his eyes were almost an exact replication of his. "You have my eyes," he said. "All the ladies are going to love that," he joked._

_"Teaching him about girls already?"_

_Oliver's head snapped around to see Felicity was now awake. She looked exhausted and tired, but was still beautiful. A small smile rested on her lips as she gently pushed herself up._

_"Hey, take it easy," Oliver cautioned her._

_"I will," she whispered. "I just need to hold him asap."_

_Oliver walked over and gently handed him to Felicity. He fit into her arms like a missing puzzle piece. Oliver grabbed a stool and brought it over to the side of her bed taking a seat._

_"Oh my gosh," she sobbed. "Oliver, look at him!" Felicity cradled him close to her chest and slipped her finger inside his closed hand. "He's so big."_

_"Looks small to me," Oliver said._

_"Well you didn't have to carry him around for months or push him out," she said. She looked back at him with a smile. "He's so perfect." Felicity pressed a kiss to the crown of his head as tears filled her eyes._

_Oliver didn't even try to stop his own tears from falling from his eyes. The sight of Felicity holding their son and the weight of everything that occurred tonight finally got to him._

_"You uh...you really scared me," he said quietly. "You and the baby both did." "I was terrified." He sniffed as the tears rolled off his nose. "I thought I was going to lose both of you."_

_Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's face cupping his cheek. She swiped a tear away with her thumb. "You saved me. You saved the both of us. If there's one person I can always count on, it's you," she said. "Thank you."_

_Oliver wiped his eyes. He lifted his hand and brushed Felicity's hair back. Bringing his other hand up, he revealed the bunny. "I got this for him. Figured he could use something in here until you're able to get your things."_

_Felicity grabbed ahold of it with a smile. "It's adorable. I'll make sure it stays with him."_

_Oliver pushed himself up in his feet and leaned over placing a kiss on Felicity's head. His lips lingered for a while as Felicity squeezed his hand. He pulled away and looked down at his son and kissed his head gently too._

_"What are you going to name him," Oliver asked._

_"You got any ideas," she asked him in response._

_"Uh, no not really."_

_Felicity looked back down at the baby. She ran her finger across his rose colored cheeks as she stared back at him with Oliver's infamous blue eyes. There was no mistaking that the eyes were his, her own blue eyes were never as clear. He looked every bit of his father._

_"I was thinking his initials should be J and O," she said as Oliver gave her a knowing glance. "Jonah Owen," she said._

* * *

Oliver was working at Verdant when he got a message from Felicity asking to meet her. Her details on the phone were short and she just said to meet him as soon as he could. He left Verdant and headed straight to her. He arrived to the hotel about 30 minutes after Felicity called him.

Oliver opened the door and slipped inside quickly closing it behind him. Felicity," he called out not seeing her yet. He heard movement coming from where the bedroom was.

"I'm back in here," she yelled back.

Oliver turned the corner heading towards her voice. "I didn't think we were meeting today. Is something wrong? Did something happen?" His mind immediately went to something disastrous or there being a problem.

His words and steps slowed the moment his eyes finally fell on Felicity. Instead of an answer from her, he was greeted with something a million times better. She stood next to the bedside chest with a single balloon tied on the handle and a cupcake sitting on the top surface. A single candle was stuck in the center.

That wasn't even the most unexpected part. A gurgling Jonah was in her arms transfixed by the flicker of the flame. Felicity gently poked his side and pointed forward. With a bobbing head, he followed Felicity's finger until his eyes landed on Oliver.

"Can you say hi to daddy?" Felicity took Jonah's arm and waved his hand. "Hi and Happy Birthday." She looked back up at the still quiet Oliver as he stood still seemingly shell-shocked.

Oliver finally managed to using his motor skills and make his way over to them. "I can't believe you did this." He ran his hand across Jonah's hair feeling the soft silkiness against his palm. "You actually got a balloon and cupcake," he laughed.

"I know you prefer not to celebrate your day, but with you turning 30, it's kind of a big deal. So surprise," she grinned up at him.

Ever since she knew Oliver, he never made a big show of his birthday. He hated having attention on him and always shrunk in the presence of what he considered unnecessary spotlight. Surprising him with something unexpected was the only way to get him to celebrate.

"Want to hold him," Felicity gestured towards Jonah.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I want to hold him." He pulled his hands from his pockets laughing at the slight embarrassment he felt at his nervousness. "Hey big guy." Oliver picked him up feeling an immense amount of joy at the sight of him.

Jonah's eyes flickered and Oliver could see the recognition in them. His son recognized him. Jonah let out a squealing sound.

Oliver pulled him close clutching Jonah to his chest. He smelled of baby lotion and that sweet baby scent. Jonah's head bopped against Oliver's chest as he squirmed around looking back to Felicity. He lunged forward into the direction of the cupcake.

"I think he's saying it's time for you to blow out your candle." Felicity held it up towards Oliver making sure to keep it away from a very persistent Jonah. "Make a wish old man," she joked.

Oliver held Jonah's wandering hand down keeping it away from the flame. Indulging Felicity, he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them blowing the flame out.

Felicity took the candle out and slipped it between her lips sucking the icing off of it. Placing the cupcake back down, she didn't think anything of what she was doing on instinct until she met Oliver's gaze. That familiar hungry intense look rested in his eyes.

A smirk settled in the corner of Felicity's lips. "Don't look at me like that," she joked. "Our son is here," she whispered.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. He lowered his voice to match hers. "And how exactly do you think he got here?"

Felicity laughed a hearty laugh. "Touché," she winked.

Jonah lunged once more and Oliver caught him keeping him upright.

"Whoa," Oliver laughed. "Someone is definitely a bit hyper it seems."

"I might've slipped him some icing earlier, so he's like a shark with blood in the water right now."

"Felicity..."

"I know. I know," she said as she began digging into Jonah's diaper bag. "It was the tiniest smudge ever. He just kept looking at it with those eyes and I couldn't resist."

Jonah began fussing screwing his face up clearly not pleased that he wasn't eating the cupcake. "Blame your mother," Oliver said to him. "I didn’t do it."

Felicity handed Oliver a bottle and slipped a bob around Jonah’s neck. Oliver sat down on the bed and settled Jonah into his lap. He quieted as soon as he saw the bottle in Oliver's hands. "Here you go. Much better than frosting."

Felicity playfully rolled her eyes she dropped down next to Oliver situating a bib around Jonah's neck. "At least he tasted it. You were interested in the frosting for other reasons."

"I was," Oliver admitted. "Purely selfish reasons. We can enjoy that later if this one decides to let us."

"Wow," Felicity playfully gasped. "Already planning sex around our child's nap. We sound like parenting veterans."

"So, this was your plan today all along," Oliver asked. "Surprising me?"

"Not initially," Felicity answered. "I was at work earlier when one of Jonah's teachers called and said he was running a temp."

Oliver leaned down resting his cheek against Jonah. "Doesn't feel like he has one now," he said.

"He's perfectly fine now. I gave him some Tylenol and liquids, so he's good to go now. Can't even tell he had one. Might've been faking just so he could play hooky and spend time with you." Felicity wiped at Jonah's chin with his bib as she continued. "But once I picked him up from daycare and he started feeling better. I decided the shortened day presented us with a great opportunity to surprise you because I know you and you weren't going to do anything."

"You know me?"

"Just a little bit," she whispered with a laugh.

Oliver looked back down at Jonah in his arms. His chubby fingers furiously grabbed at the bottle and Oliver's fingers as if he couldn't get enough. Happy sounds of contentment and satisfaction came from him with each sip of the milk.

As Oliver let his eyes wash over Jonah taking every inch of him in, he could feel the rise of emotions. A knot settled in his throat and he could push it or will the tears in the corner of his eyes away.

"Thank you for this," he said to Felicity softly.

Felicity brought her up swiping the lone tear away with her thumb. "You're welcome." She leaned forward meeting him in a kiss.

++++

The day turned into night, and they were still at the hotel. Felicity and Oliver lounged around with Jonah and his surge of energy entertaining them. He was something like Felicity had never seen before. Talking nonstop and refusing to go down for his usual nap before his bedtime. 

It took a lot of work, but Jonah finally gave up the fight and fell asleep on Oliver's chest. Exhaustion from the day crept up on Felicity and she fell asleep as well. Oliver stayed awake, which was nothing new for him, as Jonah slept in the middle of him and Felicity. For the longest, Oliver just quietly watched the two of them sleep while propped up on his elbow. Each of them had very distinct soft snores filling the rooms d their eyes did the same flutters. He watched them as if it would be the last time he saw them and couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of them. 

Jonah began stirring in his sleep, not even asleep for a full hour. He kept moving until he rolled completely over on his back and his eyes popped wide open. There was absolutely no hint of him being tired. He looked refreshed as if it was a bright sunny morning. 

Jonah broke out into a grin as Oliver looked at him. "That was a quick nap buddy," Oliver said. Oliver rested his palm on Jonah's protruding belly. He gave him a light shake as Jonah kept smiling. "Going to be a light sleeper like me, huh? Because your mother loves to sleep."

Jonah continued to kick and throw his legs around until Oliver finally helped him turn back onto his knees. "What's on your mind," Oliver asked him.  

Jonah sloppily crawled over to him. A new development in his growth. He was inching towards being a seasoned crawler. Oliver thought it was a quick development, but Jonah seemed to be a fast learner. 

Felicity said with the way he kicked while she carried him, being a fast crawler wasn't a surprise. Also, kicking his legs was his favorite thing to do, something which Oliver definitely learned so far today. 

Jonah took his chubby hand and began slapping it against Oliver's mouth tickled at the sound it made. With his last slap, he grabbed ahold of Oliver's bottom lip with a firm tug. "You have a really strong grip," Oliver mumbled. 

  

Jonah's rocked back and forth on his knees until he tumbled forward and he fell against Oliver's face. He began gnawing on Oliver's cheeks with his toothless gums doing some major damage. Just as the bites starting inching towards a little pain, Jonah pulled away abruptly.

He looked down at Oliver confused as to what the sudden rough feeling was. Oliver laughed at the way his face frowned up showing he was not a fan of the facial hair.

"Come on." Oliver picked him up and carried him with him over to the loveseat in the room. "Sit over here with me, so we won't disturb mommy. She's a busy woman that needs her rest."

Oliver looked down at the bunny where it looked as if it had been put through the ringer. You could tell Jonah's had chewed on it. Oliver smiled at the memory of when he first spotted the bunny.

Oliver wagged the bunny in Jonah's face before tucking it in his arms. "I had a bunny like this. Your aunt Thea had one too. You don’t know her yet, but once you meet her, you’re going to love her. There’s also your grandparents Robert and Moira, not the coolest of names, but I promise they’ll do any and everything they can for you."

Jonah chewed furiously on his fingers with drool rolling down his chin. Excessive slob and chewing on everything in his sight was the classic sign of teething. Oliver couldn’t believe just how big he’d gotten. He was 18 pounds now and it was like yesterday when Oliver picked him up in the hospital where it seemed as if he could fit in the palm of his hands.

"Has your mother ever told you about the night you were born? You made one hell..." Oliver paused as Jonah just stared back at him. "I shouldn't say hell around you, can't have you picking up bad habits so soon," he said. "But you made one of heck of an entrance."

Jonah responded in a grunt.

Oliver’s phone rang on the stand, but he ignored continuing to talk to Jonah. "Yeah. You and your mom were really tough that night." Oliver didn’t really like to dwell on the fact that he could’ve lost them both the same night. Instead he focused on their fighting strength.

The sound of the phone ringing woke Felicity up. She turned over opening her eyes to see Oliver and Jonah across the room. Whatever Oliver was saying to him had to be enthralling because Jonah was talking back as if he understood every word.

"Hey you two. Having fun," she walked over joining them.

Oliver motioned for Felicity to sit on his free leg. She settled into his lap and draped her arm around Oliver’s neck. She reached over and tickled Jonah as he erupted into a fit of giggles. "We’re having some very intense conversations here. He seems to be a big fan of talking, and I know exactly where he got that from."

"Very funny," she lightly elbowed Oliver.

Oliver's phone rang again on the stand where it rested. This was the second time it had in a matter of seconds. He never did business or talked on the phone when he was meeting Felicity. It was their time and he didn't like being interrupted. He finally looked over at his phone and saw Anatoly's name on the screen. He knew Anatoly wouldn't call unless it was important because he knew where Oliver currently was. He sighed as he moved his hand from around Felicity's waist.

"It's Anatoly," he said.

"It's fine," Felicity nodded. "Go ahead."

Oliver reached over and grabbing his cell quickly swiping across the screen. "Yeah," he put it to his ear.

As Anatoly began talking immediately, Oliver motioned for Felicity to take Jonah out of his lap. Felicity took him and walked away giving Oliver space.

Oliver stood up and moved over to the window with his hand on his hips. He stayed quiet as Anatoly continued to talk. He glanced back at Felicity and Jonah before looking away again. "Yeah," he said into the speaker. "I'm on the way."

Felicity looked at Oliver and she could feel the shift in the air. Oliver's shoulders were tight and before he slipped his hand in his pocket, she saw his finger tick. His back was turned to her meaning he was actively avoiding looking at her. And if he was leaving, something definitely was wrong.

"Hey." Oliver walked up to Felicity and confirmed her suspicions with his next sentence. "I need to leave," he reluctantly said.

"What's wrong," she asked him.

Oliver avoided her gaze and brought his arm around her holding her close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as Jonah reached out for him. He grabbed his hand and kissed his open palm.

"Oliver." Felicity called his name again this time forcing him to look at her. There was a problem or either something had happened. Something that he didn't want her to be a part of, or be involved in. But she knew him and she knew his signs.

"I just...I have to go now." Oliver closed his hand with Felicity in it. He leaned down pressing a kiss to Jonah's head full of hair and pressed a quick kiss to Felicity's lips. "I love you. I love you both," he said.

Felicity knew it had to be something for him not to want to tell her. "Listen Oliver, whatever it is, we will get through it together. I mean it and we love you too," Felicity responded.

* * *

**Starling City Breaking News…**

  

 

> **Oliver Queen, rumored mobster, turned himself in to SCPD authorities tonight. He's being charged with the murder of missing business man Ricardo Diaz.**
> 
> **Diaz, who was rumored to be involved with the criminal underworld has been missing for a little over five months.**
> 
> **A warrant was issued for Mr. Queen to turn himself in or be taken into custody by force. Mr. Queen showed up and was immediately taken to booking by Violent Crimes Task Force officer Billy Malone.**
> 
> **There will be more to come as the story continues to develop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxious to hear the response to this chapter. Especially after the last twist I dropped on you. My reaction to writing and dropping the bomb on you guys is below...lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day: Oliver is held in prison, and learns that there is evidence against him. Donna learns the truth and Felicity makes a firm decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved LOVED all the reactions I received last chapter. I anticipated the comments and they did not disappoint. 🤣 Hopefully this follow up can satisfy your needs or at least some of them.

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

Felicity was escorted into the visiting room of the SCPD by one of the guards. She said a quiet thank you to him as he opened the door for her to step through. She stepped inside and paused as the door closed shut behind her just as her eyes landed on Oliver. It was only his first day after being held overnight. Resting his head in his hand, Oliver sat with his wrist cuffed holding his other arm to the table. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt and an orange SCPD over shirt.

Hearing someone enter the room, Oliver turned and looked at her as his eyes widened shocked to see Felicity standing there. Shuffling in his seat, he sat up as she approached the table.

"Are you okay," she asked. A foolish question, but she felt that was the correct one to ask. She didn't see any physical damage, so it obvious that he peacefully gave himself up. If there was any damage, it was more emotional than anything.

"You shouldn't have come here," he responded.

"But I had to." Leaving Jonah with her mother, Felicity took the first chance she got to come and see him. Felicity took a deep breath and sat down into the chair across from Oliver. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know Oliver."

"There's nothing you can do."

Felicity rested her hands on the desk desperately wanting to feel Oliver's touch. She refrained herself though because someone could come in at any moment. She pulled her hands back and rested them in her lap locking her fingers.

"I know you don't like to ask for help, but they must have concrete evidence this time and..."

"Whatever happens with me," Oliver cut her off abruptly. "I'm counting on you to continue being the great mother you are and take care of Jonah giving him the best life you can." Oliver fell quiet as his eyes stared down at the cuff around his wrist. Something so familiar to him. "Jonah," he continued. "He's not even a year old and I'm behind bars again. Maybe..." He stuttered feeling his throat grow heavy. He cleared his throat pushing through. "Maybe I did make the right decision to give him up. I don't want this to touch his life in any way."

Felicity closed her eyes as Oliver's words hung in the air. She knew what he was going to say even before he spoke. She wiped at the corner of her eyes pushing away the light tears.

"Oliver please," she said. "Don't say that. Don't do this," he whispered.

"Felicity, I'm being realistic here."

"No," she countered. "You're talking like you've already given up. Given up on me, Jonah and us." Everything they talked about in the last couple of weeks seemed as if they were slipping through her fingers and she could feel it. She was desperately trying to cling to it and to them as a whole.

Felicity knew this ploy. He was trying to be distant and emotionless, all in an attempt to keep her at arm’s length, pushing her away to protect her from the hard things. Pushing the chance to be with Jonah away because he was scared. When Oliver got scared he ran, like he did many times in the past, and when running wasn't an option, he pushed the people he cared about away.

The door was snatched opened suddenly and Billy walked in effectively ending any chance at her and Oliver continuing their conversation.

"Felicity, what are you doing here," Billy asked her.

Billy was returning to his desk when one of his fellow officers mentioned seeing his wife come in. No one in the precinct knew about her asking for a divorce, so the officer automatically assumed Felicity was there for Billy, but he knew that she had gone straight to Oliver. Sure enough, he opened the door and she was sitting right there.

Felicity caught Oliver's eyes and he gave her a small nod signaling that she should leave. Despite her reluctance, Felicity stood up moving away from the table. She turned letting her eyes land on Billy for the first time in weeks and she felt absolutely nothing as she looked at him.

"Just visiting a friend," she responded. "I'm leaving now, don't worry."

"Felicity," Oliver called her name.

She instantly stood still and turned back to him. Their eyes met and she could see his real feelings shining in his eyes despite his words.

"Thank you for stopping by," he said. "I'm fine."

"You're welcome." With one final look, she turned and walked past Billy without a word or glance to him.

Billy looked back at Oliver with his eyes brimming in anger. He slammed the door shut behind him and followed Felicity's quick retreating heels.

As she walked away, she could feel anger replacing the sadness and hurt she felt seeing Oliver. Anger at Billy and every action of his lately. With each step away, she could hear Billy desperately calling her name.

"Felicity. Felicity. Felicity!"

Billy caught Felicity's elbow stopping her in her tracks. He pulled them over to a corner in the precinct away from moving traffic and potential watchful eyes.

"Get your hands off of me Billy," she said drawing her eyes. "Right now."

Billy dropped his hand and took a deep breath. "Can we talk for a moment," he asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," Felicity said.

"Listen, I know you're pissed at me and rightfully so," he admitted. "It's just work had been keeping me so busy..."

"Just stop," she cut him off. "Don't use work as an excuse. You expected me to come running back to, but those days of bending over backwards for you are long gone. I'm perfectly fine and Jonah is more than fine."

"How is he," Billy asked.

"Don't," she said through clenched teeth. "Don't even." 

Billy looked down at Felicity's hand with no ring on her finger. The ring sat back at his place on a table being a constant reminder of how real things were.

"Detective Malone," someone called out to him in passing. "Congrats on everything. I know how hard you worked on this case."

"Thank you," Billy said before turning back to Felicity.

Felicity crossed her arms staring at the self-centered joy at being recognized. She clicked her tongue shaking her head. "You're enjoying this," she said. "You're enjoying it so much."

"You mean locking up a criminal? Yes, I am. I took an oath to protect this city and if that means sending Oliver Queen away for life, then yes. I will enjoy every moment of it."

"You're pathetic," Felicity spat back at him. All of his talk about the city and honoring his oath was nothing more than a sham and what he told himself to sleep better at night. "I hope all of this was worth it Billy," she said. "I hope your ego and vendetta is enough to keep you warm at night because there is no chance in hell that you will ever have me by your side again."

Billy shook his head with a laugh. "You want to talk about decisions and morals? You're here visiting a guy that's being held on a murder one charge. How do you think that looks Felicity?"

"Screw you and your judgment. You don't get to lecture me on anything," she said. "The only thing you need to do regarding me is sign those divorce papers, cutting me from your life entirely." She turned on her heels and marched out of the precinct.

++++

Leaving the station, Felicity's mind had a million different thoughts running through it. Oliver and his distance. Billy and his arrogance of having seemingly won. Everything she and Oliver had shared over the last weeks all seemed like a distant memory and it felt as if she was losing Oliver once again.

Turning her key in the lock, she opened the door to see Donna resting on the sofa with Jonah in his bouncer having the time of his life. Felicity tossed her keys and purse onto the counter and hurried into the living room. "Hi, sweetie," she said. Felicity undid his buckles and picked him up pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Mommy missed you."

Felicity looked down at Jonah in her arms seeing nothing but Oliver staring back at her. His legs kicked wildly as he reached for the bouncer. "Alright," she laughed. "I'll put you back down."

Donna walked into the kitchen behind Felicity watching her carefully. "Are you okay," she asked her.

Felicity nodded silently as she pulled a body of water from the refrigerator. "Where were you again," Donna asked.

"Just taking care of something," she said. She leaned against the refrigerator hoping her face didn't show all of the emotions she was feeling inside.

"You've been taking care of a lot of things lately," Donna said.

Felicity didn't respond to Donna's loaded statement because the television caught her attention. Felicity grabbed the remote and turned the volume up as Adrian's voice broadcasted loudly.

On the screen Adrian stood in front of a podium addressing the gathered crowd full of journalists and others chopping at the bit to hear news regarding Oliver. His composure was professional and there wasn't a hint of glee in his voice or face, but Felicity knew better. She knew deep down this was a joyful moment for Adrian.

"Oliver Queen is being charged with first degree murder of Ricardo Diaz. Due to Mr. Queen's high profile stature as well as having the prolific Queen last name, he is a flight risk and will be held without bond. As we speak, papers are being drafted to have Oliver Queen transferred to the state penitentiary tomorrow where he will continue to be held without bond until the start of his trial."

Adrian’s words rang in Felicity's ear while she starred at the television screen. The state penitentiary was nothing good. It was where the most feared and deadly criminals were held. You had no visitors outside of lawyers and detectives involved in your case. You were basically taken to a hole with not much contact to the outside world.

As Adrian continued speaking on screen, the water bottle slipped from Felicity's hands and fell to the splashing everywhere. As she tried to wipe up the water, she couldn't help the release of the tears she'd been holding in since seeing Oliver. She barely had the chance to see him before and now he was being sent away. This smelled of conspiring between Billy and Adrian. More than likely payback for her visiting him.

Donna hurried over hearing the commotion and Felicity's quiet sobs. She came around the corner of the island to see tears streaming down Felicity's cheeks. She crouched down beside her grabbing her hands and stilling them. "Felicity sweetie, you're scaring me. Just talk to me. Did something happen? What is it?" She looked back at the television. "Is it about Oliver? I know you two were once friends..."

"Billy isn't Jonah's father. Oliver is," Felicity blurted out. She sniffed and stood up wiping her hands off. "Jonah is Oliver's son."

Donna stood up slowly and stepped away from Felicity. She stumbled back before regaining her footing. One hand placed on her head and one on her stomach as if she was about to be sick. "I uh...I need to sit down."

Donna sat down on the sofa with a straight view of Jonah who was still happily bouncing and giggling. She looked back to the scene where pictures of Oliver were scrolling on a loop as reporters talked in the background.

Felicity wiped her face with the back of her hands and managed to gather herself. She finished cleaning the water up and tossed the dirty cloth under her sink. She stepped into the living room and stood over her silent mother, which for Donna was not the norm. She sat down next to her on the couch. "Mom, please say something."

"What am I supposed to say? I knew you and him were cordial, but I never thought the two of you would lead to something like this."

"Look at Jonah mom. I mean really look at him. You didn't see it because you refused to and honestly you didn't want to see it," Felicity said. "As far as you were concerned, Oliver was the no good bad guy that got your daughter shot. That's all you've been able to see since that day."

"And rightfully so," Donna said.

"And I understand that. Being a parent now I understand why you aren't his biggest fan, but you don't know him like I do."

"There's obviously a lot I don't know," she grumbled.

"Mom, please."

"Sorry, this is just a lot to take in at the moment." Donna sat back. "I really thought things between you and him ended after you got shot," Donna said.

That was the final nail in the Donna being on Oliver's side coffin. When Felicity met Billy and started dating him, she rejoiced because she thought her daughter had finally grown past her bad boy crush.

"We were still close, I just never told you. I mean you were away and I knew you would object, so yeah. Oliver and I remained friends even after I married Billy."

"And him being Jonah's father? How did that happen?"

Felicity curled her legs up under her and pulled her sleeves over her hands basically shrinking into herself. "It was the day of our anniversary and Billy completely bolted on celebrating it for work. I was angry and I was hurt. I went to Oliver to just talk because I've always been able to talk to him. One thing led to another and yeah that happened."

"You never told Billy about the possibility of the baby not being his?"

Felicity shook her head. "When I found out I was pregnant, I instantly knew it was Oliver's and part of me hoped it was. I held off on telling Billy because I didn't know for sure. Once I got the results confirming the baby was Oliver's, he came up with the idea to lie."

"Why? I mean why not acknowledge what he played a major part in? Did he not want to accept responsibility?"

"No! No," she reiterated. "Oliver didn't want to put me or Jonah in danger by letting people know he was the father, so he decided to give up his rights. It wasn't like he wanted nothing to do with him. He just felt that it was for the best."

"Is that what you wanted," Donna asked.

"No. I wanted Oliver to claim him and I was going to leave Billy, but Oliver refused to risk it. He gave me and Billy up, so, I let Billy believe he was the father, we were going to work on our marriage and raise Jonah."

"What changed," Donna asked.

"I never stopped loving Oliver. I tried so hard to move on, but I couldn't. My marriage suffered even more because not only had I checked out, but Billy did as well and there was no recovering from that. I'm not excusing what I did. I know it was wrong to step out on my marriage, but I was tired of feeling alone and feeling like I was the only one trying to hold it together. And Oliver was there like he always was."

"Were you and Oliver still involved...even after the pregnancy?"

Felicity hesitated before answering. "Not in the way you're thinking. We didn't start seeing each other again until after I filed for divorce."

"That's where you've been going," Donna asked.

"Mhmm." Felicity nodded awaiting her mother's next opinion.

"So what now," Donna asked. "With Oliver in jail. What now?"

"I don't know," Felicity shrugged. "I honestly don't know." Looking over to Jonah who had bounced himself to sleep. "I went to see him today. I didn't get a chance to really talk to him before Billy came in. I just wanted to tell him that he can't give up because he has a little boy waiting on him to return."

"He's such a good father mom. It hurt him so much to give him up and not be there. I tried to include him as much as possible." Felicity closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face again. "Jonah loves him and I'm not saying that just because I want to be with Oliver, but Jonah really knows and loves him."

Felicity wiped her eyes with her sleeves sniffing away the rest of the tears. She laughed at herself. "You're probably wondering when your daughter became such a complete utter mess," she said.

Donna wiped at Felicity's wet cheeks. "I wouldn't dare judge you," Donna said. "We all make mistakes. You're my baby girl and I love you. I don't love you any less and that sweet little boy is still the most loved baby in the world."

Felicity curled into Donna's side slipping her arm though hers. "Thank you mom."

Donna rested her head against Felicity's patting her hand. "You're going to get through this. I know I haven't always been the biggest Oliver cheerleader, but if you're sure about this I intend to have your back 100%?"

"Really?" Felicity looked up at her mother reminiscent of the way she did as a child.

Donna nodded. "You're going to need the support. And judging by the things I've learned about Billy recently, he won't go down without a fight. I'm going to be in your corner."

* * *

Oliver scrubbed his face blowing out a frustrated breath of hot air. He sat at the holding table as Laurel and Anatoly sat across from him. Laurel came down to see if she could stop his transfer, but all attempts were futile.

"Tired," Laurel questioned. "You've had a lot of visitors today, you should be."

He looked up from his hands confused at the loaded question and statement. "What are you getting at Laurel," he asked.

"Let's see," she began. "Your visitor log includes, Robert, Moira and Thea Queen. All family members. Anatoly Knyazev, your boss, me, Laurel Lance, your attorney," she pointed to herself. "And one, Felicity Smoak-Malone." Laurel paused taking a closer look at the paper. "Nope, seems as if she's dropped the Malone part by her signature."

He could tell by her tone that she didn't agree with something. "Just go ahead and say it," he told her.

"On the outside looking in, everyone else has a reason to be here. Felicity, is the one wild card.  
If the courts look at this, which they have every right to, they can decide that she should be a witness like the others and they will make her repeat every word said in here."

"Yeah and as far as the public is concerned, we're just friends."

"Just friends," Laurel repeated with a look of disbelief. "Oliver, you and Felicity can't even be in the same room without your eyes going all wide and dreamy. The just friends excuse hasn't worked in a long time. That's the main reason you're being sent upstate now. I'm sure Billy just loved seeing his estranged ex waltz in here to visit you."

"She has a point," Anatoly nodded in agreement.

Oliver stared at Anatoly momentarily before looking back to Laurel. "Listen, nothing was said. Billy burst in before we could really talk."

"Nothing was said," she questioned. "So, you just sat in silence?"

"We talked about Jonah," he said getting even more frustrated. "What's the point of this? Why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating you. I'm simply stating that if she's asked what the two of you discussed under oath, she's obligated to repeat it."

"What do they have on me," Oliver asked changing the subject to the evidence.

Laurel flipped to the next set of notes in her notebook. Her eyes scanned the paper before she looked up at Oliver with a heavy sigh.

"They have a tape recording, where we can hear Diaz pretty much implicating you. He says Queen, a gunshot is heard and then what sounds like a body hitting the ground."

Oliver knew the evidence against him had to be superficial. There was no body to be found because he made sure to leave no physical evidence behind.

"That's it," Oliver questioned.

"Yes and apparently it's enough for all of this to have transpired so quickly."

"You mean to tell me they're pretending as if Diaz was some upstanding citizen. Like he didn't have other enemies."

"I know, but hearing your name is the most damning part because there aren't many Queens with your skills around."

Laurel flipped to another page pulling her pen out as she scribbled noted. "I'm going to lean on the tape being fake because anyone can make a recording and that Diaz is still alive and framing you. That's the best and only angle to take since there's no body." She clicked her pen against her thigh. "Moving on, did anyone see you the day of the alleged murder?"

Oliver closed his eyes and briefly thought back to that. "John, I went by Verdant that night," he relayed. "Earlier that day, Felicity..."

Laurel dropped her notepad and pen to the table and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen Oliver," she said quietly. She spoke calmly trying to reason with him. "I know you don't want her involved, but it's not like she's protected under spousal privilege. If it's decided that she needs to be called upon, you or I can't stop it."

"I don't want her on the stand." He gritted his teeth as his hands balled into fists. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Honestly, it could work in our favor having her testify. She's seen as this sweet girl next door with a clean background, and married to a cop."

Oliver opened his mouth, but Laurel talked over him.

"As far as records and the public is concerned, she's still married to him."

Oliver sat back biting his tongue to keep from talking while Laurel continued.

"Let the prosecution call her to the stand and when I cross examine her, hopefully no damage has been done, and I can sway her testimony. I know she would be more than willing to follow my lead on the stand."

"I don't want her on the stand," he repeated again.

"Alright." Laurel stood up with her hands in the air. "I'm going to go continue working on what if scenarios. I'm your lawyer, but I would like to remain woefully ignorant on the more detailed things, so I will leave you two alone." She grabbed her bag and moved away from the desk. With her hand on the knob, she paused and turned back to Oliver. "And Oliver, if Felicity is called upon, I promise to do everything in my power to protect her up there."

"Thank you," Oliver said meaningfully. Even if he was giving Laurel a hard time, he was thankful for all of her help. She was still in the middle of wedding planning and dropped everything as soon as he was arrested.

As Laurel left, Oliver let out another frustrated sigh. He was pissed at himself for slipping even a little bit by giving Diaz the chance to say his name.

"Oliver," Anatoly cautioned him. "Listen to me. They don't have a body, so we're still ahead of them."

"I don't even remember him saying my name," Oliver whispered chastising himself. "I went in the house, he was shocked to see me obviously, but I fired so quickly, he couldn't have said my name that well."

"Don't worry about it." Anatoly tapped the table with his thumb as the wheels in his mind continued to turn. "You said you saw John that night, we know he won't have any problem with testifying. And you saw Felicity beforehand?"

"Yeah. I was at the hospital visiting Felicity and Jonah since they were about to be released. I got the call from you to go take care of Diaz, I didn't say anything about the call, I stayed a couple of minutes longer and then I left. Felicity doesn't know anything. I never talked about my work around her. I made sure to keep that part of my life separate as much as possible," he said. "I shouldn't have gone..."

"Hell no," Anatoly objected loudly. "You shouldn't apologize for going to see your son," he lowered his voice. "How are you holding up though? Really holding up?"

"Pissed," he answered honestly. He looked up towards the clock to see he had only an hour left before he was transferred. He was pissed that Billy and Adrian were winning at this war right now. "I'm more pissed over being sent away than anything."

"This is only temporary, but you know I won't let anything happen to Felicity or Jonah while you're away."

"Of course," Oliver said. "And thank you."

Oliver was always appreciative of the way Anatoly considered Felicity extended family. Even before she had Jonah, he had a soft spot for her because of what she meant to Oliver. Whenever Oliver was out of town, Anatoly kept an eye out for her all the time and kept her under his protection even if she didn't know it.

"But you and I both know Adrian is going to get Felicity on that stand no matter what. Even if she doesn't know anything, he's going to do it solely to torture you."

"I know." Oliver's leg shook underneath the table as he tapped his foot against the floor. "I know and that's why there's something I need you to do for me," he told Anatoly.

"Yeah?" Anatoly sat up alert. "Name it."

"I need you to pay Felicity a visit."

* * *

Felicity was in her living room bouncing Jonah as she walked around in circles humming desperately trying to put a fussy Jonah to sleep. He had been fussy all day and not really sleeping leading to very cranky baby. Nothing was working, and at this point Jonah was up way past his usual bedtime.

As Felicity looked at his tear stained red cheeks, she took an exhausted sigh. "I know, I miss him too," she said quietly. Maybe that's the reason Jonah was upset, he missed Oliver. It wasn't a stretch to think that's what was bothering him. After being with him for an entire day, of course he would be attached.

Placing Jonah on her shoulder, she softly patted his back as his sniffles quieted. "We just have to hope for the best," she said. "And we'll all be together soon."

Jonah finally began drifting into a soft sleep when there was a knock at the door. Jonah's head lifted up immediately and he grinned as if he was happy to have a potential visitor.

"Horrible timing huh?"

Looking out the peephole, she saw a short figure covered in a trench coat with familiar salt and pepper hair. It was Anatoly.

"Anatoly?" She opened the door motioning for him to come inside. "Hey."

"I'm sorry for stopping by late and unannounced, but I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Sure come in."

Anatoly stepped over the threshold as Jonah turned and his eyes followed every move Anatoly made.

"Like his father huh?" Anatoly laughed. "Very watchful eyes and protective of his mother, those are great traits to have." Anatoly stepped closer to Jonah bending down speaking to him. "Wow," he said as he straightened back up. "I've seen pictures, but up close tells a completely different story. He's the spitting image of my friend."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "Getting harder and harder to deny that." Felicity knew Donna was in the hallway without even checking to see. "Mom, will you take Jonah for me?"

Donna moved from where she was perched over the staircase watching carefully. "Sure thing," she descended the stairs.

"Miss Smoak," Anatoly spoke to Donna with a nod.

"Hi," Donna gave a strained smile as she lifted Jonah into her arms. "Mob bosses casually stopping by now. This new normal will definitely take some getting used to," she mumbled not so quietly as she headed up the stairs.

"Would you like something to drink," Felicity asked Anatoly once they were alone.

"No," he declined. "Thank you though."

Felicity sat down suddenly scared about the possibilities of what Anatoly had to say to her. What if something happened to Oliver?

"How is he," she asked. She closed her eyes as she waited for the words she might dread or find a bit of peace in.

"He's uh...he as good as can be. I was able to see him right before he was transferred."

She took a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes. "I can't see him can I," she asked next.

"No." Anatoly shook his head solemnly. "They're not letting anyone see him now. That was the sole purpose of him being sent away."

"But why?"

"Chase appealed to the right people. People who want to see Oliver go away. All of the stops are being pulled out to ensure that he's separated from people who care about him."

Anatoly sat next to Felicity. Slipping his hand inside his jacket, he pulled out an envelope. "This is for you."

Felicity took the envelope and opened it.

"This holds the key to a whole new world for you," Anatoly began. "Plane tickets, for you and Jonah. There's even one for your mother if she wants to go."

"I don't...I don't understand," Felicity said as everything fell into her lap. The tickets, house keys and papers for a new identity.

"Since the moment Oliver found out Jonah was his, he's had a secret bank account for you guys in case of an emergency. He's set up a safe house in Russia where you can go and start an entirely new life. You would be completely safe and free of everything here."

"Why does he want me to leave," she looked up at Anatoly.

"Oliver is being cynical," he sighed. "He's thinking of the worst case scenarios. He will be sent to prison for the rest of his life and he wants to ensure that you are taken care of even if he's not in the picture."

Felicity looked over the tickets in her hand when she noticed the date. "These tickets are for tomorrow," she said. She looked up still confused as Anatoly came to sit next to her.

"He's afraid that you will be called to testify against him and if you are, Chase will use everything in his power to vilify you and your relationship on the stand," Anatoly explained.

"Why would I..." Felicity cut her own question off answering it herself. "I'm his alibi for that night," she said. It was all coming back to Felicity now. The date and time Ricardo Diaz went missing and how she saw Oliver right before. "But if I don't testify that means Oliver doesn't have an alibi and an even bigger hole is put into his defense."

"I know," Anatoly agreed. "He would rather risk the prison time than risk putting you on the stand at Chase's mercy."

"Does he think I would incriminate him or something?"

"No, he just doesn't want you to have to testify for him. He wants you completely away from it all. He doesn't want you to have to lie and cover for him."

"No," she gave Anatoly the tickets. "I'm not leaving him. I can't..."

"Felicity..."

"No," she repeated. "I won't leave him when he needs me the most. If I'm called to the stand,  
I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary, but running away is not an option."

Anatoly stood up and slipped the envelope back onto his jacket pocket. He gave Felicity a glance over before smiling to himself. He had a feeling Felicity wouldn't take the tickets and just run. Someone else might've, but not this petite blonde, with eyes full of fire.

"I can see why Oliver fell in love with you," Anatoly told her. "You're undoubtedly loyal, fierce, brave and strong. You remind me a lot of him from the first moment I met him."

Felicity crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Yeah? And what would he have done in this particular situation?"

"He would find a way to eliminate the threat, not care about the cost and do whatever he needed to do to protect the people he loves."

Felicity took in Anatoly's words. She digested them and thought carefully. The chance for her, Oliver and Jonah to be a real family was so close, she could practically feel and taste it. She wasn't about to tuck her tail and run now. Giving up was not an option, the three of them would be a family if she had anything to do with it.

 ++++

Two hours. A two-hour drive is what separated Oliver from Starling City. It was his third night at the state penitentiary and his mind insisted on playing back his memories like some sort of torture.

Just days ago, he was happy. Then the rug was snatched from underneath him so fast, it basically gave him whiplash. He had Felicity and Jonah. They were both in

A guard rattled his baton against the rails interrupting Oliver's train of thought. "There's a detective here to see you," he said.

"I'm not speaking to anyone without my lawyer," Oliver responded not sparing the guard a glance.

"It wasn't a request," the guard said. "Up and let's go," he ordered.

Oliver threw his legs off the small bed as his cell door slid open. The guard pulled out the cuffs and Oliver walked over turning his back to him for him to click the around his wrists. A sequence of events that were basically playing on a loop.

Time for him to go sit down in silence until the detective grew tired of left him alone. If it was Billy, he would have to use all of his power to refrain from choking the life out of him.

Oliver was escorted down the lone gray hallway to the holding room. As he turned to let the guard undo his cuffs, he saw a hint of blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes widened momentarily before he quickly reeled it back in.

"30 minutes," the guard announced. He eased Oliver into his chair and undid his cuffs before leaving.

The door closed and Felicity dropped the facade. She exhaled quietly at the sight of Oliver across from her. He was now wearing a standard orange one-piece jumpsuit.

"Hey," Oliver spoke first full of confusion. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be..."

"Gone," she said. "Did you really think I would leave?"

"Felicity..."

"Are you okay," she cut him off. "I mean obviously not being here, but how are you holding up?"

"Felicity, what are you doing here? How are you here and playing a detective no less," he asked.

"I know you're probably upset. I can explain though. Billy had an old badge lying around, so I figured I would scoop it up and see if I could maneuver my way inside," she began. "Apparently there's some food that still come from the Malone last name."

"Felicity." Oliver blew out a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't have come here. It's too risky."

"I know what I'm doing. I hacked into their system, uploaded a picture of me and I'm here. If they try to call and verify, they will reach me or rather an automated message instead. Trust me, I double checked and made sure I was covered. I needed to see you. I needed to ask you to your face, how dare you try to send me away?"

"Felicity, why didn't you take the tickets and leave," Oliver asked.

"Because that's not the life I want."

"But..."

"Let me talk," she cut him off. He had his chance to talk back at the SCPD. He said more than enough by sending Anatoly to her with get out of Starling City tickets. It was time for her to say her piece.

"I know why you want me to leave. You're afraid I will have to testify because I'm your alibi. I'm okay with doing that Oliver."

Oliver shook his head profusely. "I've tried so hard to keep you separate from this. Keep this from affecting Jonah's life. You've witnessed the toll this has taken on me; why do you want to be a part of that?"

"Because I want to be with you. It's that simple for me." She drilled her finger onto the table with each tap emphasizing the words she spoke. "l deserve to help keep the man that I love and the father of my child out of prison."

"What if you can't help," he threw at her. "What if you still get up there and it all backfires?"

"Well we have to try. I don't want us to give up again before we even get the chance to start," she said. "We did that before and I regret it."

Oliver regretted it as well. He thought he was making the right decision, but each day after he questioned it.

"I regret not fighting you harder on the decision to give Jonah up," she continued. "I regret not having you there as a constant. We prematurely gave up then, but now I want to fight. Fight for you and for our family."

Oliver scrubbed his face squeezing his lips shut.

"Adrian can call me to the stand. He doesn't think I'm already preparing. He probably thinks it will catch me off guard. Maybe he thinks I will be that same unsure young woman I was with him. Let him underestimate me."

"Felicity," he sighed. "I don't like this. I don't know what his play is by putting you on the stand. If he knows about us, about Jonah, whatever it is. It too much unknown and it makes me uneasy and I don't like feeling unprepared."

"Well that's life Oliver. The unexpected can always happen," she said as her voice projected. "God, you should be used to the unexpected by now. We were unexpected, Jonah was unexpected, our entire relationship has been unexpected and honestly I'm tired of waiting on it to settle. We will never have the normalcy you dream of unless we grab the bull by the horns and tackle this head on right now." It was time for them to give fate a nudge in the direction they wanted it to go. "I run away and everyone will know it was because of you. Then Adrian and Billy will make sure you go away for the rest of your life. We won't be able to be together and that is not an option I'm willing to accept."

"I'm not running," she said firmly. "I want to get through this trial and this divorce."

"What if the truth comes out up there," he asked for her to ponder.

"I've made peace with that," Felicity said with a shrug. "You can't continue to shelter me from hardships. If you want to protect me from hard stares and whispers, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl and I can take it. I'm not that same 18-year-old you saved that night in Verdant."

"Felicity, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I am used to this. I'm used to the judgment and ridicule and if I can absolve you from that, I will always try to."

Felicity shook her head once more not giving in to Oliver's reasoning’s. She stretched her hands across the table reaching for him. Oliver opened his hands and let Felicity's fall into his. He closed his hands and dragged his fingers across hers relishing in the feel of her touch again.

"Oliver," Felicity began tugging on his hands. "One of the reasons I fell in love with you is your selflessness. You're always willing to do the most unbelievably hard things no matter the cost. I mean, you gave up your son because you thought it was for the best, Oliver."

"You've sacrificed so much for others. For Anatoly, for me, for Jonah. For god knows who else. You don't have to carry that burden alone any longer." She squeezed his hands in hers. "Let me do it."

"Felicity, you don't have to do this," he tried to reason with her once more.

"I don't have to, but I can and I'm choosing to do it because I love you and I want the chance to be with you. You never gave me the chance to wait on you before, so now I am."

Oliver blew out a shaky breath and blinked the threatening tears away. He still preferred for Felicity to be far away. Tucked safely somewhere with Jonah, but she was here fighting him about fighting for him.

"I can't talk you out of this can I," he asked her.

"Not a chance," she said with a small smile.

"How's Jonah doing," he asked.

"He's good," she said. She smiled blinking through the threat of tears. "He misses you." She closed her eyes as soon as the words left her lips. She sniffed willing the tears away. "He keeps looking around like he's waiting for you to pop up." She paused seeing the glisten in Oliver's eye. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you that considering..."

"No." He smiled softly. "At least he remembers me. I miss him too." Oliver brought her hands to his lips for a kiss. "I miss you too. So much. And I want you to know that I love you," he said tearfully.

"I love you too," Felicity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Felicity Smoak: "If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving."
> 
> Oliver's going to trial. 😦😳


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets the official word that she will have to testify in the trial. 
> 
> Moira makes her return lending a huge helping hand. 
> 
> Adrian has a proposition for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about the new episode we got, I decided to update early. ENJOY!

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

"Thank you." Felicity took her mail from the carrier and closed the door with her hip. She walked into the living with the thin envelope that held so much weight in her hands.

Sara turned around on the sofa watching Felicity as she tore into the envelope pulling out the paper. As expected, it was a subpoena ordering Felicity to court to give her testimony.

"I still can't believe this case wasn't moved to another location. I'm sure the great people of Starling already have their minds made up," Sara said.

Laurel attempted to get the trial moved, but of course Adrian won out once again on his adamant persistence that the city of Starling deserved to have a say in whether one of their own was guilty or not.

"This is so nerve wracking," Felicity sighed. She tossed the paper onto her coffee table and dropped down on her sofa. "Closest I've come to court is watching those judge shows with my mom as a child."

"Those are awful," Sara laughed.

"Yeah," Felicity nodded in agreement. She laughed quietly before her thoughts grew louder again. "What if my truth sends Oliver away," she pondered out loud. With a frustrated sigh, she ran her hands through her messy hair. "I wish I knew something else...something that could vindicate Oliver in everything."

She was never one to ask Oliver about his job, so she didn't know anything about the phone call he received.

"Hey." Sara scooted closer to her and placed Felicity's hand on her knee with a comforting squeeze. "I know you're nervous, but you're strong and you can handle this."

"What did Laurel say," she turned and asked Sara.

Having Sara as a best friend was helpful in more ways than one. Felicity didn't want to be risk visiting or calling Laurel to get tips, so going through Sara was the best option.

"Laurel said to just answer Adrian's questions. Try not to let him rattle you or get you off topic. Once she gets up to question you, follow her lead. She will use your words to speak to Oliver's character."

Felicity nodded taking in the advice. It seemed easier said than done at the moment, but that's what she would try to do.

Sara slipped her arm through Felicity's and pulled her close. "I know I can't do much, but I will be there sitting in the back to support you as much as I can."

* * *

Felicity sat in the holding room nervously wringing her hands. Oliver had been transferred back to SCPD just yesterday and this was her first chance to see him in two weeks. Fourteen days of no outside contact other than Laurel and that's only because she was his lawyer.

It was torture and she needed to check in with him for her own reassurance. The trial would be starting in two days, so the chances of seeing him one on one once it began were slim.

The door opened slowly and Oliver stepped in. Felicity could tell he was about to ask why she was there, but she quickly talked answering his question before he could get it out.

"It's fine," she said. "Anatoly arranged it with a helping hand from Captain Lance and this nice guard." She nodded towards the man and he nodded in return before closing the door and leaving them alone.

"Okay," he answered. "How's Jonah."

"Spoiled," she answered with a smile. "My mom is doing major damage by constantly holding him."

"I'm surprised he even wants to be held. He's a very active baby."

Felicity pulled her phone out and went right to an updated picture of Jonah. She handed the phone over to Oliver for him to get a good look. "I took this yesterday," she said. "He's very fond of his feet now."

   

"Seems to have gotten bigger since I last saw him," Oliver said solemnly.

"Well he eats like a construction man," Felicity said attempting to lighten the mood. She pushed her hair behind her ears and leaned down on the table. "I got my notice," she told Oliver. "So I will be testifying."

"Laurel told me," he said. He was still upset, but there was nothing he could do about it at this point. "Listen to me," he lowered his voice. "When you get up there, I want you to tell the truth. I don't want you to make it any harder on yourself than it already will be by trying to lie thinking you're helping me."

Felicity nodded quietly listening to Oliver's advice. He stopped talking and looked back at the picture of Jonah with a smile spreading across his face as he ran his fingers over the phone screen.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was away," he said. "I thought about Jonah and how I was the first one to hold him." He smiled to himself at the memory. A memory that kept him going. "How I was scared out of my mind for the both of you that night and when you finally woke up, I was the one who got to put our son in your arms."

Felicity closed her eyes as the lone tear trailed down her cheek falling onto her nose.

"Things worked out then and the same can happen now," she said softly. She didn't know if she wholeheartedly believed the words falling from her lips or if it was her hope and what she had to say to make herself feel better.

Oliver looked to that picture again. "I know what's most important to me and what I have to protect," Oliver said.

Felicity wiped her tears away and before she could respond, the guard came in and signaled for Oliver.

"Queen, you have to go," he said.

"Please don't take him away from me yet," Felicity said. Her voice broke, but she managed to somehow keep the sob in her throat from ripping out. She reached out for him trying to cling to him literally and figuratively.

Oliver looked up at the guard with a helpless stare. "I need a bit more time," he said.

"I'm sorry," the guard said solemnly. "I was only able to carve out a few minutes and unfortunately it's up. Detective Malone is on his way back to the station."

"It's fine." Felicity stood up wiping away the evidence of tears. "I'll leave. I don't want to get you in trouble." She looked to the guard with a thankful smile. "Or you, since you were kind enough to give us this."

Oliver stood up and grabbed Felicity's hand as she passed him. "Just one more minute," he pleaded.

The guard reluctantly nodded and then turned around pulling the door closed.

Oliver handed Felicity her phone and she slipped it in her back pocket. He cradled Felicity's face running his thumbs over her wet cheeks. Felicity placed her hands atop of his wanting desperately to feel more. She was tired of saying goodbye not knowing when she would get to see him again.

"I love you." Oliver pressed his lips against hers tasting her tears and the longing that matched his own. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. 

Felicity squeezed his wrists pushed herself up on her tiptoes connecting their lips again. "I love you too," she said.

++++

The SCPD holding room had become like a second home to Oliver at this point. He stood in there waiting for his next visitor to show up. He knew it wasn't Felicity, so he wasn't feeling very receptive at the moment.

At least him not being handcuffed, a new development that made things a little better, continued. The door creaked open and he recognized the business suit and powerful walk instantly. It was his regal mother.

Oliver smiled as she entered the room and he stood up meeting her with a hug. "Hey mom," he smiled. Oliver kissed her cheek squeezing her in his arms.

Moira pulled back with her hand on her cheek eyeing Oliver with motherly concern. "You holding up okay?" She noticed the sadness in his eyes.

Oliver attempted to shake off her concern and hugged her again. "I'm fine. I promise." He moved around to the other side of the table sitting down. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Of course. We're in this together." Moira pulled the chair out and sat. "I umm...I saw Felicity leaving when I came in," she said.

Oliver glanced away with a nod trying to avoid Moira's eyes. "Yeah, she was just coming to see how I was doing." Oliver dropped his eyes to his hands on the table. The feelings Felicity felt moments ago still very present. "That's all."

Oliver couldn't sound more unbelievable if her tried. Moira studied Oliver for a quiet moment before speaking again. "Oliver," she called his name prompting him to look up. "Oliver, I know."

Oliver's head lifted up slowly as he stared right into Moira's eyes. She gave him a small nod and he knew exactly what she was talking about. She knew the truth about Felicity and Jonah.

"How long have you known?"

"About two months," she answered.

"Did someone tell you," he asked.

"No," she said to his surprise.  "I came to the conclusion all on my own."

"Mom..."

"I've always had my suspicions," she continued. "Not necessarily that the child was yours, but that you and Felicity had a more intense history so to speak. The two of you have always been...," she paused briefly trying to figure out the best way to describe the two of them. "You've always orbited one another. I know she's always meant a lot to you, especially considering the star struck look in your eyes whenever you're around her or hear her name."

Oliver couldn't help the hint of a smile that ghosted his lips as Moira continued.

"When I saw the three of you at QC, I knew without a shadow of a doubt then." That was the day Moira knew Oliver was the father. They stood together looking like a complete family and Jonah was essentially a mini Oliver. The events following were added confirmation. Felicity being a frequent visitor to Oliver in lockup and her being called to testify all pointed to that.

"I can explain, but yes, Jonah is my son," Oliver confirmed. "We had a one-night stand," he began to explain. "I've always wanted to be with Felicity and that night we were able to be honest with each other," he said quietly. "It wasn't the most ideal situation because she was married, but it happened. We were going to go our separate ways or attempt to and then things got complicated after she learned she was pregnant."

"And hiding the truth, how did that come about," Moira questioned.

"It was my decision. I thought he would be in danger if it was known that he was my son. I thought I could handle not being there and not being with Felicity," he sighed. "It worked for a while and then I couldn't cut off my feelings for her."

"Oh son, I'm not an idiot. I figured something was happening between you two when you both disappeared around the same time at the gala," Moira laughed.

Oliver laughed relieved that his mother was taking everything in stride. She wasn't upset and she was being understanding.

"Are you the only one that knows," he asked.

"I assume so. I haven't said anything and I don’t think your father knows, neither does Thea. Because if she knew, she would definitely not be this calm about it."

"You think they will be upset I kept him from them?"

"Your father will understand. Thea on the other hand, you might have to do some graveling with. They will both love little Jonah though, just as I will."

"Jonah Owen," Oliver smiled proudly. "She gave him my initials but tried not to be too obvious."

"Well," Moira smiled in return. "There isn't much you can do with an O or J, now is there?" Moira grew serious once more. "The Felicity I know is a wonderful young woman and seems to be a wonderful mother..."

"She's the best," Oliver interrupted. "Jonah's always so happy. He's smart, a fast learner and is developing so quickly. He's amazing," he said as his eyes shone.

"You've been spending time with him," Moira questioned.

Oliver nodded tentatively. "After she left Billy, we decided to see each other in secret."

"Oh." Moira straightened her blazer on her. "Well that's certainly a turn of events I didn't see coming. A secret child as well as a secret relationship. This is certainly something."

"I know," he huffed a laugh. "It wasn't the most ideal scenario, but I was able to spend some quality time with my son before all of this happened."

"Felicity's divorce," Moira questioned next. "How is that going?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not good. Especially not after she asked for sole custody. Billy is being spiteful and not signing the papers."

"Hmm." Moira fell quiet as if the wheels were turning in her mind.

"Did I make the right decision mom?" Oliver's voice was quiet as he looked up at his mother for some sort of answer and guidance. "Was giving up my son the right thing to do or was I selfish and too stubborn not to give up my lifestyle to be with him?"

"Oh, my beautiful boy." Moira reached across the table pulling Oliver's hands into hers. She clasped her hands tightly around his. "You love that baby; I know you do. I can see it in your eyes now and I could see it when you were holding him. You made a decision that you felt was right to protect your child. No one can fault you for that."

"I just don't feel as confident anymore. All things considering. He's already six months and I've missed so much. Then on the other hand, I'm here and will probably be here the rest of my life, so maybe I did."

"Nonsense," she cut him off. "You will beat this," she squeezed his hands. "You will beat this case and you will have nothing but the future in front of you," she said firmly. "What you do is up to you. So tell me Oliver, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"In regards to Felicity and Jonah. What do you intend to do? Do you intend on claiming them as your family? Giving up the life you're living now? You have some tough questions to ask yourself," she said.

"I know."

When he was in the state penitentiary, all he thought about was winning the case and claiming Felicity and Jonah as his family. Yes, he even thought of leaving the Bratva behind. He hadn't discussed it with Anatoly, but he knew he would support him.

The Bratva was all he'd known since he was 20 years old, and it would take some adjusting to get used to. Felicity and Jonah meant just that much to him. Not only them, but his immediate family as well. Giving up that life would mean he was able to spend more time with them as well.

"I want to," he nodded. "I want to leave all of this behind and move forward. I want to have my son, but as long as Billy is still opposing this divorce, that dream of mines is put off."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Felicity is asking for sole custody of Jonah. I don't want it to come out that he's my son until the divorce is finalized. If it's public knowledge that Jonah is mines, the courts will toss Felicity's claim to the side in a heartbeat."

It was always tough to win sole custody in divorces. Felicity was going up against someone who was considered a good guy to the public. A clean cut and noble cop. News of Jonah being Oliver's father hit the streets would severely damage her chances. A mobster that's currently on trial for murder. Case closed.

"Leave that to me," Moira said. She stood up suddenly and grabbed her purse.

Oliver looked confused as Moira headed for the door. "Mom, where are you going," he asked.

"I'm going to go take care of something and then pay the mother of my grandson a visit." With a departing smile, she opened the door and left out.

* * *

"Mrs. Queen...Moira." Felicity quickly corrected after a look from Moira.

Moira stood on Felicity's doorstep stopping by for a very unexpected visit. She'd never come to her home before and Felicity could only wonder what was the reason.

"May I come in," Moira asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yes." Felicity moved to the side as Moira's heels stepped inside her house and headed to the living room. She closed the door and hurried into the living room where Jonah's toys were strewn over the place where they had been playing before he fell asleep.

"Sorry for the mess," she apologized. "Jonah and I have been particularly lazy all day as you can see." Felicity moved his bouncer out of the middle of the floor over to the corner and scooped his toys up.

"I apologize for stopping by unannounced, but there is a matter I would like to speak to you about."

"Jonah's asleep," Felicity gestured towards the monitor set up on the end table. "So go ahead and have a seat."

Moira sat down on the sofa as her eyes stayed on the monitor. She could see Jonah asleep and as she looked at him. On the couch rested Jonah's bunny rabbit and it immediately caught Moira's attention. She picked it up and could smell nothing but baby lotion radiating off of it. She smiled at the soft feel of the material with immense warmness cover her chest.

As Felicity turned around, Moira held the bunny up with a smile. "Oliver had a bunny like this when he was a child. He refused to give it up for a very long time."

Felicity ran a nervous hand over her neck and she could feel the creases forming in her forehead. "Really," she asked as tried to will them away.

Moira nodded. "I went to see him today. Oliver."

Felicity froze as Moira's hand lightly stroked the rabbit's floppy ears.

"It was after you went to see him," she continued.

"Oh," Felicity responded. "Yeah. I just...I uh...I just wanted to see if he was holding up okay," she said lying through her teeth. She knew that her face held the exact opposite of what she was trying to covey.

Moira placed the bunny on the couch and stood up grabbing ahold of Felicity's hands. "It's okay," she said. Her voice was calm and soft and Felicity felt her nervous energy leaving her. "It's quite alright dear."

At first Felicity was confused, but it only took her seconds to realize what Moira was referring to. Felicity blinked as her eyes filled with tears. Moira knew the truth and the cat was out of the bag. The nervousness was gone and now she only felt immense guilt.

"Mrs. Queen, I can explain..."

"There's nothing to explain," she cut her off. "Oliver told me everything."

Felicity dropped her head. "Are you upset," she asked.

"No, no," Moira said firmly. "And please don't cry. There's no need to."

"How are you not upset with me," Felicity sniffed. "I've kept your grandchild away from you for six months."

"You did nothing wrong. You and Oliver made a decision together that you thought was best for your child. As a mother, I completely understand that." Moira stepped back bringing Felicity over to the couch with her. "Now I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Help me how?"

Moira sat back and Felicity mimicked her movements.

"With your divorce. Oliver told me that Billy is contesting it," she began. "Who's your lawyer," she questioned.

Felicity was somewhat confused at the conversation, but answered anyway. "His name is James Morrison. He says that the odds are against me."

"A man," Moira scoffed. "Can't send a man to do what needs to be done in this particular situation."

Felicity couldn't help her laugh that escaped as Moira reached for her purse. She opened it and pulled out a business card handing it to Felicity.

"From now on, your lawyer will be Jean Loring," she told her.

Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but pressed it in her hand and Moira continued.

"Don't worry, it's already in motion," Moira assured her. "She's a family friend and has been our lawyer for a very long time. She's very good at her job, I assure you."

Felicity read the gold letters printed on the white card. "Why are you doing this," she asked Moira. Why would she come to her aid with something she got her own self entangled in?

"You're the mother of my grandson. You're family now," Moira told her. "Also, I know Oliver wants to be with you and you want to be with him," she said. "I intend to help you and help my grandson get the chance to be with his family who loves him very much."

Moira pulled out her phone and began furiously tapping on the screen as she continued not missing a bit."I assume Billy's name is on the birth certificate," she said without looking up.

"Yes, it is," Felicity confirmed.

"And who performed the paternity test," she asked next.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow personally," Felicity answered.

"Wonderful." Moira dropped her phone in her purse finally looking up again. "She's a friend. We've donated a lot of money to Starling General and I know her department has been on the receiving end of those generous funds."

"What are you going to do," Felicity asked.

Moira put her phone away and turned back to Felicity. "Listen," she patted her hand. "The less you know the better. All you need to worry about is getting on that stand and helping Oliver in only the way you can."

Felicity sighed feeling her nervous energy return. "I'm afraid Adrian is going to ask me who the father is on the stand," she said. "What do I say..."

"If he asks you, I want you to say Billy is the father."

Felicity hesitated. That was perjury for one, and two, Felicity didn't think she was that great of a liar if she was put on the spot to pull it off. "But..."

Moira dropped her hand down on Felicity's with a squeeze. "Trust me," she said looking Felicity directly in her eyes. "Just trust me."

A cry rang out and broke into the room. Both Moira and Felicity looked over to the monitor to see Jonah stirring. Felicity was struck with an idea as she watched Moira's eyes light up while looking at the scene.

"Would you like to hold him," Felicity asked Moira.

Moira's eyes shined as bright as Felicity had ever seen them. The calculating woman, that was a bit scary mere moments ago, transformed into this grandmother that melted at the sight of her grandchildren. It was the first time Felicity ever witnessed Moira Queen showing intense outer emotion.

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes please."

Felicity quickly walked to the bedroom and picked up the fussing Jonah. "Shhh. There's someone here to see you," she told him. She cleaned his face with a cloth wiping his tears away. Grabbing his pacify and clipping it on his onesie, she walked back towards the living room.

Moira was now standing over by the mantle examining the photos of Jonah littered across the surface. From when he was first born up until just last month.

Moira turned to them and sucked in a deep breath. "He really looks just like Oliver."

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit jealous. Each day he looks more like him. Ready?"

Moira's hands shot out and Felicity immediately handed Jonah over. "There you go."

"Oh, he's beautiful," Moira beamed. "Hi there. It's your grandmother." Moira patted his butt and held him close.

Jonah's cries cut off when something shiny caught his attention. He reached up at Moira's neck, her necklace catching his eye. He immediately grabbed at it, clutching it tightly with his chubby fingers. His mouth opened wide and he gnawed down at it.

"Someone's very determined," Moira laughed.

"Yeah. He's very very hungry and ferocious all the time." Felicity reached over and pried the necklace from Jonah's death grip. She slipped the pacify into his mouth hoping that would take the urge to eat his grandmother's jewels away. "I promise I feed him. He just insists on acting otherwise," she joked as Moira laughed lightly.

Felicity stepped back out of the way letting Moira have her moment with Jonah. Felicity watched them with a content smile.

Moira grabbed Jonah's balled up hand in hers and bounced him around a bit talking to him quietly. She walked in circles talking softly and in a soothing tone that seemed to have Jonah completely transfixed. Jonah just stared at Moira for as long as he could before bursting into a wide smile dropping the pacify from his lips. He leaned his head down against her shoulder and seemed to be resting peacefully.

Felicity looked at Moira once more with her words and proposition still ringing in her mind. Felicity crossed her arms and chewed her bottom lip contemplating everything Moira said to her. Moira considered her family, something Felicity never imagined coming from her mouth. And if she knew anything about Moira Queen, it was that she would do whatever she could to protect her family. 

* * *

Oliver rested his forehead against the table taking a moment to just breathe to himself when the holding room door opened. He recognized the slithering sound of feet shuffling across the floor before he even had the chance to look up.

Adrian Chase had made his way into the holding room to pay him a visit. Oliver finally sat up as Adrian shut the door giving the two of them privacy. "You're looking a little ragged. You tired," he asked. Adrian laughed at his own joke as he approached Oliver. "You've only seen a small taste of what I have in store for you. And just between you and I, the jury is certainly leaning towards the idea that you are a criminal that kills on orders. Dangerous, calculating, sinister...all the colorful words that can be used to describe a mobster such as yourself."

Today had been the day for the opening statements from both the defense and prosecution. Adrian gave his stance of Oliver being a calculated hitman that carried out murder as if it was as easy as putting on his boots. His statement was full of descriptive details of Oliver's past, including the number of times Oliver had been arrested or questioned by the cops. 

Laurel opted for Oliver being framed by Diaz, who simply disappeared on his own merit. She made sure to express just how many times Chase had accused it charged Oliver with something before it was completely dropped. She leaned on the fact that their was no body, so the evidence was circumstantial at best. 

Oliver fought the urge to retaliate at the mere sight of Adrian. In court, he wanted nothing more to just get even one hand on him. The smug permanent look his face held. A grin that jurors might've found confident, but really screamed I'm a calculating asshole.

"I'm not all bad though. I actually came to give you a way out," he said. Adrian dropped a manila folder on the table. "This is a one-time deal and one-time opportunity," he began. "Plead guilty to 2nd degree murder and it can all be over." He unbuttoned his jacket and sat across from Oliver with a smile. "I mean you would serve 20 years without parole, but it would save Felicity a great amount of pain from having to get up there on that stand to testify against you and admit some very deep hidden truths."

Oliver's jaw flinched at the mention of Felicity's name. Felicity was being called to testify tomorrow and Oliver was still uneasy about it. Even though he accepted Felicity's decision not to leave, he still couldn't help not wanting her up there. Because he knew Adrian and he knew the games this man wanted to play. It was a dream for Adrian to get Felicity on the stand to question her about Oliver with Billy in the exact same room. Oliver would feel bad for Billy, but he should've known better than to lay down with someone of Adrian's nature.

Billy aside, Adrian was only calling Felicity to the stand to torture her and Oliver. Torture Felicity for leaving him, and remaining close to the person he still blamed for their breakup. Torture Oliver for merely existing and being a supposed thorn in his side.

Oliver's eyes fell down to the folder resting on the table as Adrian continued. 

"Because Felicity will be under oath and she's going to have to tell the honest to god truth regarding a number of things," Adrian continued as Oliver stayed quiet. "Her relationship with you, and I mean the true nature of it, if you're really lovers instead of friends," he said. "If I ask that I might as well keep going until I hit a home run and by that, I mean asking about that little baby of hers. You know, with the intriguing initials," he whispered to himself. "What's his name? Oh, that's right, Jonah Owen."

Oliver's balled his hands under the table into a fist so tight, he could feel his fingernails digging into his palms. He managed to keep his facial expressions unreadable, the only thing he couldn't stop was the throbbing vein in his temple. 

"Or she could use one of your specialties and lie. Of course, that would be perjury and that's a crime in itself." Adrian continued shrugging with a content sigh. "Doesn't it seem like telling the truth is just so much simpler?"

He stood up and pushed the folder closer to Oliver.

"So Queen, you have two options, take this deal, or force me to call Felicity to the stand." He slipped his hands in his pockets and straightened his shoulders. "This predicament poses tough questions for you. What's more important? Your freedom or Felicity? Because if I get her on that stand, I will force her to answer the most damning question. Is little Jonah really your son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will get the much anticipated trial next week!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides against taking Adrian's offer and day two of the trial gets underway. 
> 
> Felicity takes the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain character makes their first appearance in this chapter. I'm anxious to see if anyone was expecting him/her once they've read the chapter.

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

"A plea deal? He offered you a plea deal?"

Laurel's voice rose as she questioned Oliver in the holding room where they were waiting outside the courtroom door.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked. "I could've..."

Oliver leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "It would've been my word against his and as we can currently see, my word means absolutely nothing at the moment." Oliver didn't even feel like going through the hassle of trying to report Adrian. He just said no to the deal and they moved on.

"Well thankfully you didn't take it."

"No, I didn't take it," he said.

"Because if you had taken that deal when I've stopped my wedding planning to build your defense, I probably would've killed you myself."

"Sorry about that," he apologized again for the millionth time. He owed Laurel the biggest thank you. Pulling her away from what was one of the most important moments of her life made him feel immensely bad.

"Tommy may thank you though. He said I was being a little crazy and this gives me a good reprieve from the stress of it all."

Oliver laughed quietly at Laurel's joke happy to see that she was taking things in stride.

"I thought about it," Oliver admitted. "Taking the plea deal." He really had thought about it for a split moment when it was presented to him. On top of Adrian not being trustworthy, he knew if he had taken the deal, Felicity would've never forgiven him.

"I knew if I took it that meant giving Felicity and Jonah up and I'm not ready to accept that possibility yet." He wasn't prepared for a future without them. "Felicity told me that I needed to fight and that's what I'm trying to lean on."

"Well thankfully Felicity has talked a bit of sense into you."

"Yeah." Oliver smiled softly. "She has a way with words."

Oliver adjusted his suit jacket on him and rubbed his aching eyes. He hadn't sleep at all the night before. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but Felicity and Jonah.

Laurel stepped before him and looked directly in his eyes. "Before we go out here, I want to remind you of something," she said in a measured tone.

Oliver already knew what Laurel was about to tell him.

"Under no circumstances do I want you to react to Adrian," she said. "He's going to try and push your buttons and I want you to be smarter than him and not give him the reaction he's looking for."

Oliver nodded.

"Oliver," she called his name not satisfied with just a nod.

"I'm listening," he sighed. "I've told myself the same thing."

"I will try to keep Felicity safe up there as best as I can," Laurel continued. "If Adrian goes too far, I will object and try to sway the judge. But I can't do that if you go off the deep end."

"I hear you," Oliver said.

"Hearing me and adhering to my words are two different things," she said. "Try to remain calm at all times."

Oliver nodded once more. "Thank you," he said appreciatively. He knew Laurel would do the best she could, he just hoped her best would be good enough.

Laurel grabbed her briefcase and opened the door. She motioned for the guard to escort them both to the courtroom where day two of the trial was set to begin.

* * *

Felicity was escorted into where she was told was the holding room for witnesses. As the guard opened the door, she stepped inside practically clutching her subpoena. Today was the day. Well she didn't have a close as to when she would be called, but the first day of calling witnesses was today.

"Well well well. A working goodie two shoes married mother called to testify in a trial for a mobster. That's definitely something I never thought I would see."

Felicity turned to see the voice coming from Helena Bertinilli sitting over in the corner with a magazine in her lap.

"Helena," Felicity called her name. It was more like a question though because Felicity wasn't expecting her.

"The one and only," she said.

Helena and Felicity weren't very familiar with each other. They both knew the other, but had no reason for their paths to cross. So to be in the same room together now was a bit strange.

"What are you doing here," Felicity asked.

Helena let her eyes roam over Felicity momentarily before turning back to the magazine. She flipped a couple more pages before she sat the magazine over to the side. "Seeing as how Oliver and I have a past, Adrian thought it would be nice to see if I can shed a bit of light on Oliver. Considering my last name and the fact that Anatoly and my father are close, he's banking on the fact that I have inside information."

"And do you," Felicity asked.

"Do I what?"

"Have inside information?"

A smile stretched across Helena's face. "Look at you concerned over if any of my little secrets might land your guy a life sentence? You must really love him, huh?"

Felicity's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated and remained quiet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Helena whispered still grinning. Helena sat back and crossed her arms as she continued. "It was obvious to me that Oliver harbored some intense feelings for you. You were a little harder to read but I figured it out eventually. All it took was just one look from Oliver and bam...heart eyes. Another reason why he and I didn't quite work out."

Felicity remained quiet not knowing whether to say sorry or attempt to deny it again. But denying it would've been futile at this point, so just kept her thoughts to herself instead.

"Honestly, I'm glad he didn't look at me the way he would look at you. It was quite disgusting if I'm being completely honest."

Felicity shook her head at Helena and walked to a vacant chair taking a seat. She noticed how Helena never answered her question and she wondered exactly what that meant for Oliver.

"What," Helena shrugged. "May as well get used to telling the truth before I take the stand.

The door opened and Anatoly walked in. He was dressed in an all black suit and a black collar shirt not buttoned all the way to the top.

He ran his hand over his hair and turned to Felicity with a smile. "Have to look good for my good friend's trial right," he joked.

Felicity laughed quietly but cut it off quickly. She was too nervous for anything else.

He looked over at Helena with a nod of acknowledgement. "Not surprised to see you," he said to her. "Adrian's pulling out all the stops."

"Yeah," Helena sighed. "Not really enjoying having my life interrupted by Chase because he wants to have a pissing contest with Oliver."

Anatoly walked up to Felicity, looking her over seeing the uncertainty all over her body. "How are you holding up," he asked.

"I'm nervous," she said wringing her hands.

Anatoly placed his hands on Felicity's shoulder giving them a gentle squeeze. "Perfectly normal to be nervous. It means you're smart."

Felicity took a deep breath and released it.

"Keep your answers short. Don't elaborate on anything. Short and concise. Stay on topic."

Felicity nodded and smoothed her hands over her skirt. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a light blue blouse and black heels. Opting for something neutral and monotone, not her bright colors like normal. In her mind, calm colors would translate to a calm trial. She hoped.

++++

Anatoly was called to the stand by Adrian and his testimony lasted close to 10 minutes. Between him pleading the fifth to most questions and answering the ones he decided to answer with one word and one word only.

Next up was Helena. Helena sat on the stand with her back tall and straight. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders like a curtain. She looked as if she'd been born for moments like this.

Adrian crossed in front of Helena and stopped. "Do you know the defendant and how?"

Helena looked over at Oliver.

"Yes, we dated."

"For how long?"

"On and off for a couple of months," she answered.

"And during that time, did you stay with the defendant? Did you ever live with him?"

"No," she answered.

"Never?"

"I stayed over a couple of nights depending on how late I got there, but I never stayed with him for a prolonged amount of time."

"And why is that?"

Helena's head whirled back to Adrian. Her eyes narrowed as if his question was confusing. "Because I had and still have my own home," she said. Her words were drawn out as if Adrian was hard of understanding. "Also, I don't think it's exactly smart to move in with someone after dating only give or take a couple of months."

Her answer drew a couple of quiet giggles from the crowd. Adrian cleared his throat and the courtroom grew quiet again before he asked his next question.

"Well please explain exactly what type of couple the two of you were."

Helena straightened up in her seat. "We weren't really a couple by the typical definition standards," she said with a shrug. "We were barely lovers if you want me to be more specific. We were more of a friends with benefits type. Loosely on the word friends," she said.

"Your terms or did Queen suggest that?"

Helena sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why it's automatically assumed that the guy is the one who always sets the terms. Women have rights you know. After all it is 2019. I believe women are more than capable of making those decisions as wells. I was the one who didn't want anything more."

"And was Queen fine with it?"

Helena nodded. "Perfectly fine. I didn't give him the opportunity to engage in more and he never asked. We were both in agreement."

"In your time together, did he ever show you any weapons he had at home? Guns?"

"No," she scoffed. "What kind of freak show do you think we had going on?"

"Ms. Bertinelli," he called her name in a warning tone. "Did he ever discuss things with you? Including details about his line of work?"

"We absolutely never engaged in pillow talk." She shuddered as the words left her mouth. "There was never any time where he or I had an intimate conversation. Other ladies might enjoy it, but I feel that it's a bit annoying. You're not obligated to chit chat after sex. There is no rule stating that."

"Ms. Bertinelli, it would be helpful if you would stay on topic." Adrian's voice reeked of annoyance at how easily Helena derailed the questioning.

"Sorry," she falsely apologized. "What was the question again?"

Adrian looked flustered and severely annoyed. His bet that Helena would be looking to trash Oliver had severely backfired and instead was working for the defense.

"I'll rephrase it. Did Oliver Queen ever discuss his job or line of business around you?"

"Now that I think of it, yes." Helena nodded and you could hear the sharp intake of breath from everyone in the courtroom. "He would be receive or make phone calls regarding alcohol shipments, inspections, or making sure his codes were up to date. Things of that nature. You know for Verdant...his bar."

Adrian drew his lips thin and quietly sighed. He projected his voice. "Did Oliver ever discuss business pertaining to Mr. Anatoly Knyazev?

"No."

"Did Oliver Queen and your father ever discuss business?"

Helena's eyes drew and you could see the creases in the corner of them. "Excuse me?"

"Did Oliver ever discuss mob business with your father," he asked.

"Objection." Laurel shot up out of her seat. "He's leading and projecting your honor."

"Sustained. DA Chase..."

"Sorry your honor, I'll reword the questioning." He turned back to Helena. "Your father is Frank Bertinelli is he not? Leader of the ..."

"My father is Frank and he's a businessman. I don't appreciate having his name brought up in a criminal trial that has nothing to do with him. I don't recall my father being on trial here or that he has anything to do with this."

"The witness is not cooperating, your honor."

"She's been answering your questions," Laurel spoke up from her seat. "Your honor, can we please move on to a line of questioning pertaining to this particular case."

"I'll ask again," Adrain said. "Did Oliver Queen and your father ever discuss business while you were around?"

"No," Helena answered firmly.

"No further questions your honor." Adrian turned on his heels and marched back to his seat.

"The defense," Judge Schwartz called.

Laurel stood up not moving from behind the table. "Just one question. Mrs. Bertinelli, did Mr. Queen ever give you pause or concern that he was going to commit a murder? Specifically Ricardo Diaz?

"No," she answered. "If he had, I would've gone to the authorities. Mr. Diaz was a businessman that brought money to Starling. I love my city and want it to continue to grow. Taking down Ricardo Diaz seems kind of counterproductive of that to me."

Laurel had to bite back the threatening laugh and grin that she wanted to release. Helena was good. Very good. And she just one upped Adrian at his own game.

"No further questions your honor."

Laurel sat back in her seat leaning towards Oliver's ear. "Luckily for you, your ex isn't a woman scorned," she whispered.

Oliver looked at Helena as she walked from the stand and past his table heading for the exit. She caught his line of sight and threw a subtle wink his way. Helena Bertinelli coming to his aid was not something he thought he would ever witness and it had just happened in the very courtroom.

* * *

"The prosecution calls Felicity Smoak - Malone to the stand."

Felicity could hear Adrian's voice through the closed door she stood behind. The broad doors opened and she saw straight into the courtroom. The guard motioned for her and she moved forward. Her legs were going without much of any command from her.

As soon as she stepped inside, every set of eyes of fell on her. On her left, Billy sat leaning back against the wooden bench. On her right was Oliver and that was where her eyes drifted. She turned slightly and caught his intense watchful stare. He nodded at her ever so gently and she turned ahead moving forward until she was on the stand.

A bible was presented to her right away and she rested her palm against it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes."

"You may be seated."

Laurel stood up commanding the courtroom before Adrian said a word. "I want the record to reflect that DA Chase was once engaged to the witness," she said.

"Duly noted," the judge said casting a glance over to the jury and then at Adrian. "You may proceed."

Adrian stood up and walked over towards Felicity. He glanced back to Oliver and then finally to Felicity. Felicity met his eyes and they were completely unreadable. They were reminiscent of the way his eyes would get when he hid the truth from her during their relationship.

Not being able to get a read on him made her uneasy. She didn't know what was up his sleeve, but she had a feeling that her fears would be confirmed and it wouldn't be good.

"How long have you know Oliver Queen?" Was the first question from Adrian.

Felicity straightened her back and glanced down toward Oliver as he stared right back at her. His hands were clasped together under his chin as he leaned forward on the table.

"For years," she answered.

"How many years exactly?"

"About seven years," she said.

"Seven years," he repeated. "And do you consider Oliver to be a friend?"

"Yes," Felicity nodded.

"On the night in question, where were you?"

"In the hospital."

Felicity was remembering the advice that she got from many different people to keep her answers short and to the point unless otherwise asked.

"Why?"

"I had given birth three days before," she said.

"Did you see Mr. Queen that day?"

"Yes," Felicity nodded.

"Did he receive a call while in your presence?"

"He did."

"Did you hear any of the particular phone call?"

"Only a small amount."

"And what was said by Mr. Queen?"

"I'll be there shortly," Felicity answered honestly.

"And what do you think the call was regarding?"

"Objection," Laurel's voice raised. "That leads to speculation."

"Overruled," the judge said. "Answer the question please ma'am."

Felicity sighed quietly and quickly gathered her thoughts.

"I didn't really give it any thought. It could've been a number of things. Someone from his family, a friend, or business..."

"Mob business," Adrian interrupted.

"Your honor," Laurel objected again.

"The jury will disregard." Judge Schwartz looked to Adrian with a stern glance and he shook his head. "DA Chase, I gave you the first one, don't push your luck.

"Apologies, your honor. I'll rephrase the question. What do you mean by business?"

"Business meaning the bar he owns," Felicity said. She didn't hide the ire in her eyes as Adrian stared at her.

Adrian silently nodded and began moving around in front of the bench lingering close to the table that separated him and Oliver. Felicity could see Oliver's jaw slightly twitching as he stared ahead.

Adrian moved back to Felicity and rested his arm against the wood compartment of the bench.

"Seven years means that the two of you must be close. After all, Oliver was the one that brought you to the hospital the night you gave birth. Is that right?"

"Correct."

"How did that come about?"

"Oliver found me passed out at my home. I was bleeding, so he took me to the hospital right away."

"Was that a planned visit," Adrian asked.

"No."

"So, he just happened to stop by your house that night?"

"Yes," Felicity nodded. "There was a storm and he decided to stop in and check on me."

"Check on you. And where was your husband, Detective Billy Malone, during this time?"

Felicity glanced behind Adrian's head to see Billy sitting straight up with his arms crossed.

"Out of town for work."

"And did Oliver Queen know that Billy Malone was out of town?"

"Yes."

"Did he stop by often when your husband wasn't home?"

"Objection," Laurel called once more.

"Overruled."

Felicity's eyes shifted for a moment before she answered the question. "Sometimes he did," she reluctantly answered.

Adrian addressed the courtroom. "I want to backtrack just a little here. There's something that the court may not know." He turned back towards Felicity. "You've recently began going by your maiden name again. Felicity Smoak. Why is that?"

Felicity could feel the shift in the questioning. Adrian was now about to play his trump cards and there would be no letting up.

"Billy and I are in the process of getting a divorce," she said.

"Why is that?"

"Objection," Laurel said. "Relevance?"

"Your honor," Adrian interrupted and turned to the judge. "If you give me a moment, I ensure you that this line of questioning will make sense."

"Overruled."

Oliver shuffled in his seat trying not to let his anger show. Laurel cautioned him by holding her hand out towards him.

"Why are you getting a divorce," Adrian asked again.

"Irreconcilable differences," she said.

"Billy's decision or yours?"

"It was my decision."

"Seeing as how the defendant stopped by on occasions when your husband, impending ex-husband, wasn't home. Was your husband not fond of your friendship and closeness to Oliver?"

"You could say so," Felicity answered.

"Yes or no answers please," Adrian said. His face held the smallest smug smile.

"No."

"No, what Miss Smoak?"

"No, he was not fond of our friendship."

"And why was that?"

"He and Oliver were never friends," Felicity said.

"You and the defendant have more than just a friendship history. Isn't that correct?"

"Correct."

"A romantic history?"

"Objection. We have gotten completely off topic here..."

"I'm establishing the true nature of the witness relationship with the defendant, so we can see her testimony in a clear light. There is more to just this friendship between the two."

The judge sighed heavily before he addressed Adrian very carefully. "You need to tread lightly here and quickly get to the point.

"Have you and Oliver ever been more than just friends?"

"Yes. We dated briefly."

"Just briefly…"

"Yes, briefly years ago. We ended things, but managed to stay friends."

"Do you always remain friends with your exes," Adrian asked.

Felicity made sure to meet Adrian's eyes as she spoke clearly directly. "It depends on if they're assholes or not. Oliver isn't, so we maintained a friendship."

Adrian laughed softly. "Got you," he whispered. "During your brief relationship, were the two of you ever intimate?"

"No."

"Never?"

Felicity opened her mouth, but hesitated and Adrian continued questioning her instead.

"Over the course of your long friendship with Oliver Queen, were the two of you ever physically intimate?"

Adrian moved in front of Oliver and stopped right in line of his sight. He glanced toward him as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

Oliver could feel the hot intense rage burning inside of him as Adrian's voice carried on in the background. A glint appeared in Adrian’s eye and he turned back to Felicity.

"It's a simple question that deserves a simple answer Miss Smoak. Have you and Oliver Queen ever had sex?"

Before Laurel could object, the next noise in the court was the sound of a chair dragging against the floor. Oliver jumped up from his seat sending his chair flying back.

"Leave her alone Adrian," he growled. His eyes were drawn as he glared at Adrian with enough intensity that he wished could kill him.

Adrian stepped back startled at Oliver's outburst as the judge banged her gavel against the desk calling for order in the court.

Laurel stood up next to Oliver desperately trying to calm him to no avail.

"She said she didn't know anything. What's the point of this?"

"Sit down Mr. Queen or there will be severe consequences," the judge said.

"Tell him to back the hell off," Oliver yelled at the judge.

"As you all can clearly see Mr. Queen is a volatile and dangerous. Maybe for the remaining time he should be shackled for the remainder of our time here."

Felicity looked towards Oliver, to see if she could calm him down, but he avoided her looks and continued to fume at Adrian. His nostrils flared as his chest heaved in anger.

"Your honor, my client does not need to be shackled. He only had an understandable reaction at the constant badgering of this witness who happens to be a friend of his. I assure you, it won’t happen again," Laurel said. She leaned into Oliver. "You need to sit down and shut up. You are doing exactly what he wanted." All of her cautious warnings had completely gone out of the window. "I can’t help you if you don’t want to be helped," she whispered.

The judge accepted Laurel’s words and addressed Oliver once more. "One more outburst, Mr. Queen and you will be shackled to that table. I am warning you." He looked back to Adrian sternly. "Do you plan to dig up the sexual history of every witness that you call here today, or will we get to the point of this any time soon," he asked.

"I’m merely establishing that the connection these two have is much more deeper than what it appears to be. I'm trying to make sure the jury has a clear understanding of what exactly it is that they are dealing with."

Oliver sat down and frustratingly fixed his suit jacket on himself.

Felicity swiped her hair behind her ear as Adrian approached her. "Please answer the question. Did you ever sleep with the defendant?"

"Yes." Felicity finally answered.

"Before or after you filed for divorce?"

"Before."

"And how long ago exactly? "

"A year and a half ago."

Felicity knew this was the moment Adrian had been waiting on. Every question was leading to the grand finale of his. What he didn't realize is that she was prepared for it.

"How old is your son Miss Smoak?"

Oliver’s fingers tapped at his thigh as he reluctantly refrained himself from jumping up again. He closed his eyes using all of his might to stay rooted in his seat.

"Just recently turned six months," Felicity answered.

Adrian repeated her words and fell quiet mumbling to himself as if he was counting in his mind. "According to the math, Oliver Queen is possibly the father of your child."

Felicity looked to Adrian not uttering a word. She waited for him to ask the question.

"Is Oliver Queen the father of your son?"

"No. Billy Malone is."

Oliver opened his eyes slowly surprised at the answer Felicity gave. He prepared himself for that skeleton to come out of the closet and instead she lied. He couldn’t believe that she had when he specifically told her to tell the truth about everything. And so far she had, until seconds ago.

"I think now is a good enough time to stop for the day," the judge said. "Miss Smoak you remain under oath and we will reconvene here early tomorrow morning. You may step down."

As Felicity climbed down the few steps, she could feel Oliver's eyes not leaving her. She looked towards him and pleaded for him to just take a breath and try to relax as much as possible. "It's okay," she mouthed only for him to see.

"How," he mouthed in return.

"Trust me," she mouthed this time and he reluctantly nodded looking away before anyone got suspicious. He stood up as the guard clipped the handcuffs around his wrists and escorted him to the back of the courtroom no longer in sight.

As Felicity waited for the small crowd that was gathered in the middle of the aisle to disperse, it revealed Billy standing against the wall with his eyes on her. He waited until she made her way over to the door.

"We need to talk," he said.

She turned and met his eyes and for a minute, she thought she could actually see a bit of hurt in them. She wasn't a cold hearted person, so she did hate for him to find out the way he did, but it was out of her hands and had spiraled into something she never saw coming.

"I have nothing to say," she said. This wasn't a conversation to have in the middle of a deserted courtroom and it wasn't the conversation to have right now.

Her feeling of remorse quickly went away as soon as Billy's hand shot out quickly and grabbed her elbow. He curled his fingers around her tightly and yanked her over towards him.

"Let go of me," she snatched her arm away.

"You have the gall to give me that after what you just admitted under oath? I can't believe you placed all the blame on me for our marriage failing when you and that piece of shit were carrying on this affair behind my back."

"Our marriage was over before I slept with Oliver, and as of right now I couldn't be happier that it is."

"Wow," Billy scoffed. "Now half of the city knows that my wife was with a mobster that kills for hire instead of being a devoted wife."

"You know I can't tell if you're genuinely angry at me or angry at the fact that your new friend played cards that he didn't tell you about," she said. "You laid in bed with a dog like Adrian and came up with fleas, you deserve every last one of them. Now I'm going home to my son," she said through clenched teeth. "Do not try to contact me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues next chapter.
> 
> 👀 Thoughts? XOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy confronts Oliver. The trial continues and Adrian calls another unexpected witness to the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all enjoyed the first part of the trial. I was able to finish this chapter quicker than expected, so here's an early update. Enjoy!

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

Oliver sat in the holding room alone taking a moment to catch his breath. Sitting on the table with his back to the door, he tried to gather his many thoughts. He tried to wrap his mind around what transpired in court. Felicity saying Billy was the father when it was the exact opposite. Why would she lie? What was her plan? As soon as the name Billy entered his mind, Oliver looked back to see Billy standing in the doorway. He turned back around with an annoyed sigh.

"You must feel good about yourself," Billy started. He walked in and slammed the door. "Sleeping with a married woman must've made you feel like such a man."

Oliver scrubbed his face and stood up to face Billy as he continued. "You're both full of it. She was around here parading you and your innocent friendship in my face knowing that she was lying on her back for you."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Oliver said and stepped closer. "Don't let another word about Felicity come out of your mouth. You need to stop while you're ahead."

"Listen at you. All those times you were so called just looking out for her or helping her. You were just maneuvering your way into her bed. You weren't being a selfless friend, deep down you wanted her all along."

"What do you want me to say Billy? Want me to say sorry? Want me to say I regret? I'm not saying either, so you can go ahead and leave."

"No remorse," Billy shook his head. "Either of you. The both of you deserve each other..."

"Listen to me," Oliver cut him off. He moved closer leaving no more than an inch between them. He sneered his lips and clenched his teeth as he addressed Billy. "And listen carefully. If I get word of you mistreating Felicity or doing anything that I feel is disrespectful or harmful to her or her child. I will make sure to retaliate then and trust me when I say this Billy, you won't want to see what I'll do to you then."

"She's my wife and he's my child. You think you get some sort of say in their lives just because you slept with her once."

"Alright." Oliver laughed. He almost felt bad for Billy, but with the way he treated Felicity he deserved what happened and everything that was coming to him. "Try me and you will find out. That's a promise," he said.

Billy nodded with a small laugh. "Yeah. There's that notorious killer my wife loves so."

"You haven't seen him yet," Oliver whispered. "I suggest you keep it that way."

The door opened and Captain Lance walked in and immediately pulled Billy away. "Malone, whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

Billy snatched his arm away and turned his anger on Quentin. "Get off of me," he huffed. "You're part of the problem. Letting him skate by all those times before when he should've been put down long ago."

Quentin grabbed Billy again. "I would stop while I was ahead if I were you," he cautioned him. "Leave right now or I will strip you of every privilege you have here. Now go home and take the day before you stumble into something you're going to regret."

"Fine." Billy snatched away from Quentin again. He brushed past him heading out the door just as Anatoly walked in. "Coming to see your lackey," he said addressing Anatoly.

Anatoly stood still in the doorway with his hands in his pockets where he had been surveying the interaction in front of him.

Billy gave Oliver one final glare. "He's all yours."

Anatoly huffed a small laugh as Quentin closed the door behind Billy. "He's certainly in a mood," he said quietly. "You keeping a cool head," Anatoly asked looking Oliver over.

Oliver didn't respond. He only turned and kicked his chair sending it flying across the room until it crashed into the wall.

"The answer is still no I guess." Anatoly sat down to the table as Oliver paced back and forth. He was giving Oliver time to gather himself. He had to deal with Adrian and then Billy coming to pay a visit, so of course there was a lot of anger inside of him.

Laurel had called him after the trial ended for the day and given him an update on how things went with Felicity on the stand. She told him about Oliver blowing up at Adrian and asked him to see if he could talk some sense into Oliver and get him to calm down.

"That bastard had Felicity on the stand tearing into her like she's some sort of criminal. He did it to punish her and me," Oliver yelled.

"I get it," Anatoly cautioned him. "I get it. We knew Adrian would play dirty because that's the type of person he is."

"He brought Jonah, an innocent child into this knowing what even merely linking me to him right now could do. And I'm not there to protect him." Mentioning Jonah is what set Oliver off the most.

"Don't worry about that. I have people watching them 24/7. Jonah's fine and with Felicity's mother right now. He's safe," he assured Oliver.

Oliver ragged breathing slowed as he took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. He grabbed the tossed chair and sat it back upright. Dragging it over to the table, he took a seat. "Thank you," he said quietly to Anatoly. "I mean it. Thanks for all you've been doing for me, Felicity and Jonah."

"Hey come on," Anatoly waved him off. "Cut it out. You know you never have to thank me. I do have a question though. Why did Felicity say Billy was the father in court?"

"I don't know." Oliver was just as confused as Anatoly. "I don't know. I expected her to say it was me. I told her to tell the truth if it came up, not to lie to save me," he whispered.

"You think she has a plan? Because Adrian can easily ask for a paternity test just like that, and then that opens another can of worms."

"I won't be able to talk to Felicity until she's released from under oath, so I really have no clue as to her line of thinking." Oliver ran his hands over his aching neck muscles. He was angry, tired, stressed and just in a bad place. Everything was going terribly wrong. "For all she knows I could be going away..."

"Hey," Anatoly said firmly. "Look at me. You're not going away. I'm not going to let that happen. Laurel is good and I have faith in her, but if it comes down to it, I'm refuse to let you sit in a prison cell. You hear me?"

Oliver nodded. He didn't know what Anatoly's hypothetical plan involved, but he hoped it didn't have to come down to that. Then he would be a fugitive and that led to an even bigger uphill battle to fight.

"You going to prison isn't an option," Anatoly reiterated. "No matter what trick Adrian pulls out of his ass, I'm not letting you go down for this," Anatoly said. He pressed his finger against the table punctuating each word as he spoke. "What I need you to do is to be smart. I know you're upset, but I need you to corral all of that anger and emotion you're feeling and think. Don't let Adrian jeopardize your chances. Beat these charges and then you need to claim your son and family. Bottom line," he said firmly.

* * *

It was day two of witness testimonies and Felicity took her place on the stand again that morning. A simple black dress hugged her body and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She sat straight with her shoulders back, catching Oliver's eyes, she gave him one strong stern look essentially telling him to remain calm.

Adrian stood up and walk in front of her cutting off her view as he began to finish his questioning of her.

"Miss Smoak, you seem certain that Oliver Queen is not the father of your child. Did you take a paternity test?"

Of course, the first question would be regarding the paternity of Jonah again.

"I did."

"Who performed it?"

"Doctor Caitlin Snow," she answered.

Adrian fell quiet and let his eyes roam over Felicity for a moment attempting to search her eyes for anything hidden in them.

"You wouldn't lie about something of this magnitude under oath would you?"

"Objection." Laurel stood up with a long drawn out sigh. "Your honor, with all due respect, we spent the entire day yesterday on this poor woman's personal life. Can we not go through this again today? It's a waste of our time and our jurors precious time," she said.

"The district attorney has completely gotten us off topic here, because he seems to be infatuated with the sex lives of every witness he calls to stand. I mean my God is this an actual courtroom are one of those dramatized reality court shows? He's making a mockery of our judicial system," she threw at Adrian.

"The real reason we are here is because my client has been falsely accused of murder. These other tedious details ore irrelevant. Miss Smoak has stated the she and Oliver had sex while married. She stated that Billy Malone is the father of her son. What more needs to be discussed?"

Felicity watched the exchange between Laurel, Adrian and the judge. She knew that by her naming Billy the father and the fixation that Adrian had on her relationship with Oliver, a paternity test would be brought up and she was more than prepared if it came to that.

Felicity never felt more grateful that Caitlin had performed the test off the record and she was the only one who knew of it. No nurses or technicians involved.

The judge nodded as Laurel finished her pleading spill. "DA Chase, if you have no more questions pertaining to the case at hand, you need to turn the witness over to the defense."

Felicity saw the annoyance and anger completely take over Adrian's face. With one last look at Felicity, he turned to Laurel with an aggravated sigh. "The witness is all yours."

"Thank you." Laurel approached Felicity. "You did mention that you and the defendant are friends and have spent time together, so has he ever received a conversation in your presence before?"

"Yes," Felicity answered.

"And did he ever give you insight to those phone conversations?"

"No."

"Did you ever inquire about those phone calls, and if so, did he ever disclose information to you about them?"

"No," Felicity shook her head. "No to both. I never asked and he never offered up any information."

"Final question. Did you hear Oliver Queen on the night in question while he visited you in your hospital room, say anything along the lines of killing Ricardo Diaz?"

"No, I did not." Felicity's answer was firm and her voice was strong.

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor."

Laurel sat back down and Oliver slowly exhaled as the judge dismissed Felicity from the stand. Oliver caught her eyes and nodded ever so slightly at her, proud that she held her own.

Once Felicity was escorted out, Adrian stood up to address the judge.

"Your honor, I would like to motion for a recess." He looked over to Oliver as he continued. "I would like to propose entering a new witness for the prosecution. Dr. Caitlin Snow."

Oliver gripped the handles of his seat as if he was about jump up, but Laurel shot him a death glare telling him to stay put and let her handle it.

"Your honor, what is the point of this? How long will the district attorney get to just do whatever he sees fit? What does Dr. Snow possibly have that would vindicate or even corroborate what my client is on trial for," Laurel asked.

Adrian immediately launched into an explanation, but Laurel talked over him pleading her point to the judge.

The judge angrily banged his gavel and stood up. "You two, in my chambers. Now!"

"I was afraid Adrian would pull this stunt," Laurel sighed. She gathered her things to follow Adrian out when Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand before she could move.

"He can't do this right...," his eyes pleaded with her.

"Listen," she cautioned him. "I'm going to try my best to stop this," she said. "I'm going to be honest though. It's already established that Felicity lied to Billy about the two of you, so with that angle Adrian has a good chance at getting his way on this one."

"Dammit." Oliver banged his fist against the desk and threw himself back in his seat.

"Stay calm for now. I will try," Laurel reiterated. "But if I can't, maybe Felicity has a plan for this after all," she said. She said it more as a hopeful wish than anything.

Oliver's fears were soon confirmed when Laurel returned from the judge's chambers and Adrian followed close behind her with a satisfied grin on his face.

Adrian got his way and Dr. Snow would be called to the stand. After an hour recess, everyone returned to the courtroom where they were joined by a sworn in Caitlin Snow on the stand in her blue scrubs.

Caitlin spoke quickly before Adrian had a chance to approach the bench. "Before we began," she said in a hurry. "I just have a request that this goes fairly quickly? I'm on call right now," she gestured to her pager on her hip. "And we all know babies can be sort of unpredictable."

Adrian smiled and then let it falter. "I assure you Dr. Snow, we will have you out of here as soon as possible. Just need you to answer a few questions," he said. "Do you know Felicity Smoak?"

"Oh my gosh," Laurel sighed dropping her hands to the table. "All of this has been established, can we please move on to the meat of the questions and stop wasting everyone's time."

"Counselor," the judge called in a warning tone. He looked over to Adrian. "It would be best for the court if you can ask the more pertinent questions."

"Noted," he nodded. "Dr. Snow, would you tell us how well you know Felicity Smoak?"

"By being her ONGYN over the years, we formed a relationship and became good acquaintances. She came to me when she first began having symptoms. I confirmed that she was pregnant. Later she came back to me, explained her situation and asked me to perform the test."

"So, you had your lab run a paternity test?"

"No," Caitlin said. "I performed it personally."

"Oh." Adrian stopped in his tracks. "Why is that? Did she say why she wanted it off the record?"

"It was my decision," Caitlin said to Adrian's surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Not the decision of Miss Smoak? Who obviously didn't want it to get out that she cheated on her husband with Oliver Queen and didn't know who the father of her child was?"

"Objection," Laurel said. "Speculation and tearing down a witness who is no longer on the stand."

"Sustained."

"Alright," Adrian sighed. "Why did you decide to perform the test personally?"

"Whenever I come across a case involving someone who is high profile. For instance," Caitlin nodded towards Oliver. "Someone like Oliver Queen whose last name holds a lot of notoriety in the city, I handle those off the record as much as I can," she explained. "You never know when something might get out and even though I trust my staff, I like to take precautions if possible. My clients’ safety and peace of mind come first."

"Are you sure you weren't coerced into it or even decided to keep it under wraps because Mr. Queen is connected to a criminal underworld?"

"Objection," Laurel said. "She's already stated why she did it. Can we move on?"

"Sustained."

"What did the results say?"

Caitlin nodded towards the copy Adrian now held in his hands. "I believe you have the paper in your hand sir. It stated that Billy Malone was the father."

Oliver and Laurel shared a surprised look with one another.

"And these results I'm holding are correct? If the test was ran again it would reflect these results?"

"Objection," Laurel quickly stood up. "We're not at a trial regarding the paternity of an innocent child that has nothing to do with this case."

"Overruled. Answer the question please."

"There's always the chance it could be wrong," Caitlin spoke with a small laugh. "I don't have time to go into the scientific explanation, Mr. Chase," Caitlin said. "I personally can't state that as a fact because of the field I work in. There's always a chance for something to go wrong. There's a reason it doesn't say 100% chance. There have been cases where it was wrong. That 99.9% is there like an asterisk."

"Fine." Adrian tossed the paper down on his desk realizing that he wasn't going to get what he was looking for out of Caitlin. "Moving on, did Miss Smoak seem to be pleased with the results," Adrian asked.

"She said thank you and that was it. We never discussed it again. My concern was for her and her child's healthy wellbeing and that's all. As to whether or not she was satisfied with the results she was given, I'm afraid that's a question for her and not me."

"Alright." Adrian walked away from the bench. "No further questions." He gestured towards Laurel letting her know she was all hers.

"Dr. Snow. The night Miss Smoak had her baby, you saw Oliver Queen right," Laurel asked.

"Yes," Caitlin nodded.

"Prior to the night my client brought Miss Smoak to the hospital, had you and him ever had any interaction," Laurel asked.

"No."

"Can you briefly describe that night for us?"

"Yes, he brought her in through the emergency room. And even though he was very panicked, he handled things exceptionally well. If he hadn't been there both she and the baby likely would've died. She was losing consciousness, hemorrhaging and in a lot of pain. He saved her life as well as the life of her baby."

"Did you ever feel like you were ever in danger while you were in the presence of my client?"

"No."

"Did you ever feel like Miss Smoak was in danger due to him being there?"

"No, I did not," she answered. "In fact, with her husband out of town and the way things spiraled so fast, Felicity was essentially all alone. So, I suggested that Mr. Queen stay with her for support and he did not leave her side until he had to. He stayed the entire time through a very scary and rough birth."

"Final question Dr. Snow, and I will let you get back to the hospital." Laurel leaned against the bench and gestured back towards Oliver. "When you looked at Oliver Queen, did you see a man capable of cold blooded murder? A man who kills for fun or even a man with a cold heart."

"No," she answered confidently. "What I saw was a man who was very concerned for someone he cared about. A man with a heart of love."

Laurel smiled as she headed back to her seat. "Thank you for your time. No further questions."

Laurel took her seat as Caitlin was escorted off the stand. As she passed Adrian, he angrily tossed his pen onto his notebook and let out a frustrated sigh. Laurel leaned into Oliver with a whisper and a shielded smile. "Looks like that plan of genius backfired for him."

"Yeah, but how." Oliver was confused and didn't understand how anything that transpired the last two days happened. He needed to talk to Felicity.

++++

Before Felicity was fully in the room, Oliver was on his feet. "Hey," he rushed up to her.

Felicity reached out to Oliver grabbing his hand. She took a look at him and could see the effects this trial had on him. His tie was off and his shirt was undone and wrinkled. He looked tired and a bit weary. His hair was longer, and his scruff was fuller. It was a look that Felicity would call sexy and enjoyed if it was under different circumstances.

Bringing her hand up, she brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek. Stepping closer, she pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around him holding as tight as she could. She felt the moment he relaxed in her arms and wrapped his around her tightly.

Oliver pulled back but kept one arm around Felicity's waist not ready to completely let her go. "Listen, I'm sorry for what Adrian pulled out there."

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I'm a lot tougher than I look," she smiled.

Oliver couldn't help but smile as well. Only she could make him smile when it felt like everything around him was crashing. She was his light and had a way of making everything calm. His hand lingered at her waist as he realized how much he missed touching her.

"I don't want you to apologize for anything Adrian has done. You have nothing to apologize for Oliver."

"But this is all my fault..."

She pulled back and motioned to his vacant seat. "Sit down Oliver." Oliver did as Felicity asked while she sat across from him. "I know this is your worst nightmare because you currently have to depend on so many other people. You're used to being the problem solver, but now you need to let others handle things and trust us."

"I get that," he whispered. "But Felicity, I didn't want you to perjure yourself. I don't want there to be the slightest chance of you going to prison for something I did," he said.

"I know," she said softly. "When I was on the stand, I wanted to tell the truth," she said as her eyes closed. "I wanted to, but I knew if it came out that way Adrian would be even more vindictive and Billy would too. I refuse to let them create our narrative for us." She held her hands out for him. "I was protecting my son, I was protecting you and I was protecting our chance to have a life together once this is all over."

Oliver grabbed her hands in his with a squeeze. "How did you manage to get Dr. Snow on your side so quickly," he asked. "It wasn't even definitive that Adrian would ask."

"That wasn't me. It was your mother," she said.

"My mother? What does she have to do with this?" Oliver was even more confused than he was moments ago.

"After she figured out the truth regarding Jonah's paternity, she came to visit me," she explained. "She asked me about Billy and I told her that the divorce was why we still hadn't made it known that you were his father. She told me to name Billy as the father and she would handle the rest."

"What could she have possibly gotten in return for this? She stuck her neck out for me, someone who she barely knows..."

"Maybe a donation, maybe exposure to the world, notoriety...I don't know." Felicity's voice faltered.

"I just...I can't believe Dr. Snow was fine with lying under oath. The results? How did that happen?"

"Apparently when I told Caitlin that you were giving Jonah up, she had the test doctored to name Billy the father just in case anything possibly leaked. I promise I didn't hack it."

Oliver couldn't help but to laugh at Felicity. He pulled his hands away from Felicity scratching at his chin. "I should've told the truth from the beginning," he said. "More and more people are involved in this tangled web of lies and it's all my fault."

"Don't do that. Don't place all the blame at your feet. What's done is done now. Take this small victory and let's move forward. One hurdle is over and we have the rest to get through. I want you to promise me one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Oliver, you have to remain calm from now on." He opened his mouth to object, but Felicity kept talking. "Promise me you will when the next witnesses are called. Promise me that you won't retaliate to Adrian when he purposely pushes your buttons again.

Oliver nodded reluctantly. "I promise I will."

++++

Felicity was leaving the station when she saw Adrian in the parking lot. He turned his attention to her as soon as his eyes one of the offices in the courthouse. Felicity stopped as Adrian's eyes landed on her. She saw the moment he began walking towards her and prepared herself for whatever lies he was about to tell her.

"Checking in on Oliver," he called from across the parking lot. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Felicity started to ignore him. She was close to getting in her car and driving off when she took her hand off her door handle and approached Adrian instead. "What I do with my time is my business. In case you don't realize it, I'm no longer on the stand."

"Listen," he said quietly. "I want you to know that I didn't like doing what I did," he said. "I was simply doing my job."

Felicity laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she scoffed. "You loved it and you enjoyed every minute of it. Don't even pretend otherwise."

"You think I liked hurting you?"

"Save the lies for someone who doesn't know who you really are. You're are a narcissist that only cares about himself," she threw at him. "You didn't care about who was going to get hurt by questioning me up there. You didn't care about your new friend Billy. You didn't care about my son, and you certainly didn't care about me or my privacy."

"You're placing the blame at my feet for this," he asked. "Blame yourself for this predicament. You let Queen worm himself into your marriage and tear it apart. I had nothing to do with that."

"Go to hell Adrian. That's where you belong."

She moved to open her door, but Adrian held his hand out preventing it from opening. His face had soured with his voice louder and more agitated. "You look down your nose at me, but somehow seem to have this soft spot for Queen." He shook his head in confusion. "I've tried to wrap my head around it so many times, but I honestly don't understand it."

"Maybe because he doesn't lie to me. In the years that I've known him, he hasn't lied to my face once," she said. "He also doesn't go after the people I care about on some personal vendetta. I know exactly who Oliver is and I always will."

"Oh come on," he scoffed. "You know who he is? So, you know that he's a murderer who's probably killed more people than we can count. You know as well as I know that's he killed Ricardo Diaz..."

"No, I don't," she said angering him more. "I don't know anything and nothing you can say, twist or do will change that."

"Oh Felicity," he whispered her name lowly. He shook his head and stared off into the distance for a moment. "You know I loved you. I still do," Adrian admitted. "We could've been so great together." He held his hand against his chest. "I'm man enough to admit that I messed that up."

"Is that what all of this is about," she laughed. "You're delusional." Felicity laughed again. It had been a very long time since she felt anything for Adrian. She remembered when she thought he was devilishly handsome, smart and everything you wanted in a guy, but now all she saw was a conniving devil. "You never loved me. You loved yourself and thank the heavens I wised up in enough time."

"That's not true," he shook his head. "I cared for you more than anyone else. More than Queen..."

Felicity angrily cut him. "You're so full of it. You think you're this martyr or this...this vigilante saving the world from the bad guys. But you're just like the people you so called hate. Only difference is, they don't try to hide who they really are. But then again, I guess if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even be where you are today."

"What," he exclaimed.

"Where would you be without Oliver or even Anatoly, huh? Tell me. Not in Starling City. Not the district attorney. And certainly not using this case to take your career to new heights."

"I've worked hard for everything I have..."

"Yeah by playing dirty," she threw at him. "The personal vendetta you were carrying in your father's name was nothing more than a sham and excuse to play dirty revealing who you really were deep down inside all along. And that's one sad and miserable little man."

Felicity finally opened her door tossing her things inside. She looked at Adrian once more and gave him a veiled warning.

"You deserve everything that's coming to you and more. I hope you're ready for it."

++++

From his seat, Oliver could see Adrian approaching the holding room through the small window he had. He took a deep breath and tried to corral all of the anger he felt inside of him at Adrian. The door opened and he slipped his hands under the table balling his fists as tight as he could.

"Just saw Felicity leaving," Adrian said upon entering. "Not surprised that she came running to you. Seems to be her favorite thing to do."

Oliver stayed seated as Adrian stepped closer to the table with the door shutting behind him. He rested his briefcase on the table and looked down at Oliver.

"Well looks like I took a major gamble in the courtroom. I would've bet my life savings on you being little Jonah's father. The resemblance is definitely there, but it may be just purely coincidental right?" He winked at Oliver and laughed. "At least it payed off halfway. I got Felicity to admit to sleeping with you and that puts her testimony in a bit of a negative light. I'll take what I can get."

"Oh congratulations Adrian," Oliver finally spoke. "You tore into an innocent mother on the stand because you're still upset that she left your miserable ass all those years ago."

"I may harbor a little resentment over that," Adrian admitted. "That had nothing to do with my questioning though. I'm all about putting a known criminal behind bars."

Oliver scoffed with a laugh. "You're no saint Adrian. You may have everywhere fooled with the perfect suit, perfect speech whenever a microphone is put in front of your face. The perfect manufactured smile. All of these things to hide that deep down you're really a small insecure man."

"I could say the same about you," Adrian said. "The people of this town act as if you're some sort of antihero that gets to operate outside of the law. Deep down you know you're the exact opposite and you belong behind bars for the rest of your life."

"Get out," Oliver said in a low stark voice.

"But I'm not done just yet," he said. "We certainly know Felicity isn't a saint now don't we," he said. "I mean whoever would've thought the sweet Felicity Smoak would step out on her marriage. That's not the most damning part though. It's the fact that she stepped out with you of all people. I guess she likes that killer charm you have going for you."

"What are you getting at Adrian? What are you here for exactly?"

"Giving you a little court update," he whispered. "Felicity might've been able to sell her story up there, but if the jury feels that Felicity was misguided enough to sleep with you and blow her marriage apart, then maybe, just maybe she was misguided enough to protect you on the stand with her testimony."

Oliver bolted up from the table and approached Adrian who effectively grew quiet as Oliver towered over him. "Cut the crap Adrian," he growled. "You put Felicity through hell to get at me. It might've worked in the courtroom, but I'm not falling for it again. You want me to blow up again, beat you within an inch of your life and lose it on you like I'm some sort of animal..."

Adrian laughed with a shrug. "You are an animal that enjoys murder," he said. "There's no telling what you'll do."

"I'll tell you what you can do though," Oliver said. "You can choke on you're so called victory because I'm not going to give you what you want."

* * *

Jonah sat in between Felicity's legs on the floor deliriously chewing on a rattle as she folded what felt like hundreds of Jonah's onesies.

Donna left not long ago with Felicity telling her to get out of the house for a while and take some time to herself. Felicity was thankful for her mother in a time like this. She was keeping Jonah for her while she was tied up in this case with Oliver, Billy and still trying to work when possible. She didn't take anything Donna did for her for granted. She was lucky to have a mother to depend on and she made sure Donna knew it each day that she was more than appreciated.

A knock at the door interrupted their quiet moment together. Felicity picked Jonah up tossing him in the air gently as he giggled with a trail of slob making its way down his chin. "How much do you want to bet that your grandma forgot something? I'll bet you a jar of applesauce." Wiping his mouth, she picked up Jonah in her arms and walked over to the door, opening it without double checking to see who it was.

"Mom, what did you forget this time?" Felicity pulled the door open further, but wasn't met by Donna. It was Thea Queen instead.

Thea stood with her eyes widening and feet firmly planted against the ground. "Oh my gosh," she said quietly. Her voice was low as her eyes stayed fixated on Jonah the entire time.

Felicity could see the recognition in Thea's eyes as Jonah looked directly back at her trying to figure out who this stranger was.

Thea's hand reached out, but she pulled it back as if she was afraid. "This is...this is..." Thea stepped a bit closer to Felicity and Jonah until she was practically inside Felicity's place. She stood there practically speechless until she finally glanced at Felicity with her hand flying up to her mouth. "This is Oliver's son," she gasped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some big things happen next chapter. 
> 
> Thoughts? XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea comes to grip with so much new information. Adrian plays his final, but most damning card while Laurel has to plan for the worst before she can present her side of the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. (If you follow me on tumblr, you know) I took a small little mental break from writing, but I'm back with an update. 
> 
> This isn't the best chapter and not exactly what I planned out, but I needed to get it done to move forward with the next part of the story.

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

Felicity stared at Thea as her eyes drilled more into Jonah. She could see Thea trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. There was no use in denying it because it was true and Thea could see the truth as plain as day. 

"Do you want to come in," Felicity asked her. She held the door open wider. 

Without answering, Thea stepped inside, her eyes never leaving Jonah. "He's like the spitting image of him," she said still amazed. "I uh..." Thea looked at Felicity. "I didn't mean to just ambush you," she started. "I just...I was talking to my mother and she started acting weird when I mentioned your testimony and I just had this feeling I couldn't shake, so I ended up here. Sort of like an out of body experience I guess you could say."

"Well." Felicity looked at Jonah who was trying to figure out who the stranger in his house was. She brushed her fingers over his hair turning him to face Thea more. "Yes, this is your brother's son." She looked up at Thea with a hopeful smile that she would take the information in stride. "Your nephew Jonah Owen."

Thea exhaled as her eyes essentially lit up while looking at Jonah. "Jonah Owen," she repeated with a small laugh. Kind of on the nose isn't it?"

Felicity headed into the living room with Thea following behind her. Jonah's curious eyes stay trained on Thea never wavering. Motioning for Thea to have a seat on the couch, Felicity continued. "Oh you would be surprised at how many people missed the obvious," she said. "I think when something is right there in your face, you overlook it."

"Who all knows the truth," Thea asked. 

Felicity rattled off the growing list of people who knew the truth regarding Jonah's paternity. Thea nodded still trying to wrap her mind around the revelation. 

"It was never kept a secret to be malicious," Felicity explained. 

She proceeded to continuing telling Thea the rest of the details of why she and Oliver made the decision and why they really wanted to protect him. 

"Are you upset," Felicity asked Thea as she remained quiet. 

"I thought I would be," Thea answered honestly. "But after hearing everything, I most of all hate that Oliver felt that he wasn't good enough to be a father to his child." She fell quiet once more as her eyes roamed over Jonah. Seeing the evidence of a product of Oliver and Felicity. "I didn't know," she said as if the words were still a shock. "About you and my brother."

"A lot of people didn't know," Felicity said as she gestured for Thea to sit down. "Well until the trial that is."

"Why did you lie," Thea asked. "I get why you, mainly my brother," she clarified. "I get why you two lied beforehand, but why did you continue the lie on the stand?"

"Of course you know I recently filed for divorce from Billy. Part of that was because your brother and I had finally decided that we wanted to be together. Meaning in public and claim Jonah as his own," Felicity began. "So that meant having to wait until my divorce was finalized before we could be. Except Oliver was arrested before we could even really get the process started. That's how your mother came into the picture. She's helping me fight Billy for custody, which is why I needed to keep Jonah's true paternity secret just a little longer. He should have the new papers now and we can move forward."

"How long have you and my brother been a thing," Thea asked

"That's not necessarily an easy answer," Thea said. "But you could say since I was 18," she said. "We had our ups and downs, but we always found a way to gravitate towards one another. All in all, it's a very long story for another day," Felicity laughed. "Just know that your brother and I were never really over."

"You must really love him," Thea said. "To lie on the stand in hopes of being with him."

"I do," Felicity nodded with a smile. It was one of the few things she was most confident in. "We both love each other."

Thea sat down with a soft sigh. "I haven't gone to physically see Oliver yet," she admitted. "I don't want to see that and I'm almost afraid to say that part of my mind feels like the moment I see him there; it makes it that much more real."

Felicity nodded understanding Thea's point of view. "It's not easy seeing him that way," Felicity answered honestly. "When you're ready, I think you should go. I know it would make him extremely happy."

Felicity noticed the way Thea's eyes took Jonah in the entire time they were sitting. Filled with adoration as they glinted with happiness.  

"Here," Felicity motioned towards Jonah. "You should hold him." She didn't even ask Thea if she wanted to because it was all over her face that she wanted to do nothing more. 

"Oh!" Thea sat back as Felicity placed Jonah in her arms. "He's heavy," she acknowledged with a laugh. 

Felicity sat comfortably on the couch leaning against her hand as she watched Thea and Jonah interact. 

"I'm auntie Thea," Thea whispered. 

She began tickling underneath Jonah's chin. He began laughing as drool dripped from his chin. Thea, as if she was a pro, lifted his bib immediately wiping his chin catching the drool. She wiped across Jonah's mouth patting his lips mimicking the sound with her own voice. 

Felicity looked at Jonah who rested his head against Thea's chest and sunk down in her lap. The classic sign that he was preparing himself for sleep. "He wants to take a nap," she said. "He must really like you because he definitely usually fights it."

Thea looked down at Jonah with a smile of complete happiness and bliss. It was a proud smile as her nephew seemingly felt comfortable enough in her lap. "He's just so perfect," she beamed.   
   
"If you want to come by whenever you have the time, you're welcome to. You know to spend as much time as you want with your nephew. 

Thea looked up in surprise at Felicity's words. "I would love to," she quickly said. 

"I would like to get to know you as well," Felicity added. "Get to know the Speedy that Oliver loves so much," she smiled hopefully. 

Thea nodded matching Felicity's smile with one of her own. "I would really like that," she said. 

* * *

As Adrian made his way to his car to head home, he noticed Billy waited very unhappily by his car. His face was screwed up with his arms across his chest and eyebrows furrowed. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure," Adrian asked him. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't deck you right now," Billy said. He angrily pressed his finger into Adrian's chest shoving him backward in the process. 

"Listen, I..."

"No you listen," Billy interrupted. "You didn't tell me part of your plan included having Felicity admit to the entire world that she stepped out on me with Oliver. Blaring our personal business for the entire town to know and insinuating that Jonah is not my son. I signed up for none of that," he yelled. 

"I need you to reign it in and control yourself. Don't do anything to jeopardize my case because you're angry. I warned you from the very beginning that things would get dirty," Adrian said in his defense. 

"Yeah," Billy laughed. "And you seem to be failing. Oliver looks as if he's one step away from going free and this divorce Felicity has asked for has become even more hard to find a way around," Billy said. "She has somehow managed to score new lawyers making my claim to Jonah even harder. I don't think I can stall much longer without signing the papers. 

Adrian pitied Billy, he truly did. How could someone who was a detective be so blind to the obvious? He understood that she was his wife and he didn't want to believe that she had done so many transgressions against their marriage. 

"You think if Jonah was truly yours that Felicity would be fighting you so hard on custody? Wake up Billy and look at the evident evidence. You honestly never had a thought that maybe just maybe, Jonah really isn't your son."

Billy defiantly shook his head as if he couldn't bear the thought. "Maybe Felicity was weak enough to sleep with Oliver, but to actually perjure herself on stand when she has Jonah..."

"You're underestimating just how far Felicity would go for Oliver," Adrian interrupted. "Listen, I have one major card left to play," he told Billy. 

"And what is that," Billy asked. 

Adrian looked around and lowered his voice. "I won't elaborate here, but know that my final witness will be the final nail in the coffin."

* * *

"Please state your name for the court."

"Rene Ramirez."

Oliver looked up from his hands suddenly feeling a sense of uneasiness at the man sitting on the stand. It was a man he only spent a couple of hours with, but Oliver knew if Adrian called him to the stand, it didn't mean anything good. 

"What could he possibly know," he asked Laurel. 

"I don't know," she whispered back just as clueless. 

Adrian moved from behind his table and approached the bench. "How do you know the defendant?"

"We were cellmates while he was in SCPD custody."

"And prior to being his cellmate, had the two of you had any interaction?"

"No," Rene said into the microphone. "I had heard of him, but no, we did not know each other on a personal level beforehand."

"And did you and Oliver Queen have conversations while he was in custody?"

Yes," Rene nodded. 

"What did those conversations entail?"

"Conversations about why we were in lockup. What we did to be put in there...things of that nature."

Adrian glanced over at Oliver. "And what did Oliver tell you."

"He told me that he killed Ricardo Diaz."

Quiet gasps sounded off in the courtroom as Oliver's entire body grew rigid with anger and intense ire. "He's lying," he said to Laurel. Laurel cautioned Oliver reminding him to stay calm. 

Adrian turned and looked back toward Rene. "Did he now?" Rene nodded and Adrian continued. "How did this conversation come about," Adrian asked. 

"He told me the guy was a rival of the Bratva. He said that the guy was infringing on their territory, so he needed to be taken care of."

"Objection."

"On what grounds," Adrian laughed. 

"It has not been proven that my client works for this so called Bratva organization," Laurel said. "This is all speculation and fairy tales."

"He's simply telling us what your client said to him in their jail cell. He deserves to be heard."

"Overruled," the judge said. "Continue to answer the question Mr. Ramirez."

Laurel sat back fuming as Adrian smiled ever so smugly before turning back to the witness stand. 

Rene continued speaking. "He told me that he shot Mr. Diaz and then transported his body in a van two city lines over."

"He's a fucking liar," Oliver sneered in Laurel's ear. "I barely said two words to this guy. I wasn't even his cell mate for a while 24 hours."

"Adrian must've offered him something," Laurel sighed. She looked back to Adrian as he continued questioning Rene. "We just have to let this play out for right now."

Adrian's voice carried on in the background. 

"Mr. Ramirez, you're absolutely positive that Oliver Queen told you that he murdered Ricardo Diaz?"

Rene nodded as he glanced at Oliver. He quickly looked away as Oliver stared directly at him. "100 percent sure," he said to Adrian. 

++++ 

Oliver walked into the room to see his sister standing near the door waiting. He expected Laurel because she said she was stopping by, but Thea was a welcomed surprise. His entire body language and attitude changed at the sight of Thea. 

"Speedy!" He smiled wide as he rushed forward pulling Thea into his arms. "Hey baby sis." He kissed her cheek and hugged her once more before letting her go. 

"Hey Ollie." She sat down to the table and waited for Oliver to take his seat. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't visited you before now," she began. 

"It's okay." Oliver tried to brush Thea's apology off but she insisted on continuing. 

"No. It's really not," she sighed. Thea "I just didn't want to see you here...like this," she gestured around the room. 

Oliver nodded quietly. He understood where Thea was coming from. He could imagine how hard it was for his family to see him in this predicament. It wasn't easy for him, so he knew it couldn't be for them. 

"Are you holding up okay though? Are they treating you okay? I mean you look good. Healthy and strong."

Oliver laughed at Thea's line of questioning. "You're sounding like mom again," he joked. 

Thea groaned with a laugh. "I can't help it when it comes to you. Anyway, answer the question."

"I'm fine. As best as I can be," he answered. "What about you?"

"I'm good. Just holding out hope for you." Thea quieted momentarily before continuing. "I've been watching the trial and I uh...I met Felicity, well officially met her." 

In that moment, Oliver knew that Thea was the latest person to know the truth. "You did," he stuttered. 

She nodded and then a small smile appeared on her face. "I met little Jonah too."

"Thea..."

"When I listened to Felicity's testimony, your reaction was kind of telling," Thea continued. "So, I asked mom about it and she got all weird on me. One plus one equals a little boy with bright blue eyes reminiscent of yours." She finished with a smile looking up at Oliver. 

"Thea, I'm sorry I kept you in the dark. I'm sorry I kept everyone in the dark about Jonah." 

"I get it," she said. "Felicity and I talked, so you don't have to rehash your reasoning. I understand you were ultimately protecting your son. Who am I to be angry at that?"

Oliver smiled quietly. "I didn't think you would let me off so easily."

"Under other circumstances I would let you have it, but I figured I should go easy on you considering you're in here."

The teasing and lightheartedness of their relationship quickly eased into their conversation like many times before. The sibling interaction that would never go away. 

"Well that's one thing I can be thankful for with this place," he joked. 

"Jonah looks just like you," Thea breathed. He's so cute and he has the most cheeks I've ever seen," she beamed. "I've been going by Felicity's in my spare time, just getting to know him and her. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah yeah of course," Oliver nodded. "I'm glad you're spending time with him. Wish it could've been sooner though. I'm not surprised you found a way to spend time with him."

"It was actually Felicity's idea," Thea said to Oliver's surprise. "She said that she wanted him to get to know me. Granted, she probably saw the way I was practically drooling over him and took pity."

"Sounds like her," Oliver smiled to himself. "How is Jonah? Felicity keeps me updated as often as she can, but it's not the same as seeing him." 

"He's good," Thea reassured him. "He's really good. Every time I see him, he finds a way to get out of his bottoms."

"Yeah he doesn't particularly like socks, shoes, or pants," Oliver laughed. He remembered the struggle he went through to actually get Jonah to leave his pants alone. He smiled to himself trying to keep the always brewing emotions away. "I miss him," he hung his head solemnly. He hadn't held his son since the day he turned himself in. Oliver knew Jonah was grower bigger and stronger with each passing second. "Giving him up was hard and I regret it more and more each day because time is precious. Now I may never get the chance to hold him again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Thea placed her hand on Oliver's arm squeezing it gently. "You were doing what you thought was right. And don't talk like that. You're going to hold your son again."

"What do you think of Felicity," Oliver asked Thea. He wanted to know her honest opinion on her. 

"You want to know what your baby sister thinks of her brother's girlfriend. Cute," she teased. "She's a nice and very sweet woman. She's a really great mother and Jonah is healthy and happy. She's done an amazing job considering she had no help from Billy."

Oliver instantly grew angry at Billy's name. He rolled his eyes and sat back folding his arms. 

"He's the main reason for all of this. Him and Adrian," Thea questioned. 

"Yeah," he confirmed. "They're both railroading me because of Felicity. Billy blames me for Felicity leaving him and Adrian is Adrian. He hated me before Felicity, so yeah. It's double the railroad."

"Gosh," Thea sighed. "I can't believe they're like some scorned middle schoolers."

The door opened and Laurel stepped through with her briefcase. "Thea," she acknowledged her surprised. "Hey," she spoke moving over to the table.  

Thea stood up giving Laurel a hug. "I'll let you two talk alone," she said. Thea walked over and gave Oliver a hug holding onto him as tight as she could not wanting to let go. "You're going to make it out of this," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as Oliver held onto her. "You're going to beat this. We're all by your side. Done forget that and most of all don't forget that I love you."

Oliver pulled Thea even closer holding onto her for a little longer. "Thanks Speedy. I love you too baby sis." He kissed her forehead and finally let her go. "Take care and be careful," he said as she left out the door pulling it up behind her. 

Oliver sat back down to the table as Laurel stood over it. He took a look at her and noticed her stiff body language and concern on her face. 

"I know that look," he sighed. "So, beside my obvious predicament. What's so wrong that it makes my lawyer look so worried."

"I'm not just here as your lawyer," she said firmly. "I'm here as your friend as well." 

"I know," Oliver said sincerely. And for that he was very grateful. He could have a lawyer that cared nothing about him and only what this case could do for her career. Laurel actually cared for him as personal close friend. "So just go ahead and lay it on me."

"I'm here to tell you about your other options. For instance, a plea deal..."

"A plea deal," he loudly echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a real plea deal and not that farce of one Adrian tried to guilt you with."

Oliver rubbed his face sighing into his hands. "I thought we were past that," he said. 

Laurel sat down to the table with a solemn sigh. "Unfortunately, Rene's testimony did a lot of damage."

"But he's lying," Oliver argued. 

"I know. I know and I hear you. But that coupled with people framing Felicity's first testimony as her attempting to lie for you aren't exactly good."

"So, they're just ignoring the other testimonies," Oliver questioned. 

"Helena and Caitlin's testimony worked wonders, but Rene colorfully describing the way you quote, unquote, got rid of Diaz's body, undermines it for right now."

"The jurors shouldn't be that gullible," he said. "They can't be."

"I'm not throwing in the towel just yet. I'm simply being open and honest with you," she said trying to calm Oliver. "I will cross examine Rene. Then I will call John, who can attest to your character," she paused momentarily before saying what she knew would anger Oliver. "And then Felicity to the stand. I know you don't want her up there, but Felicity can maybe give a clearer picture as to what type of person Adrian really is."

Oliver reluctantly nodded. He knew Felicity would have no qualms about taking the stand again if she was called, and Laurel seemed adamant, so he couldn't fight her on it any longer.

"So what are you looking at for a plea deal," Oliver asked. "

"I need to look into it some more. A plea deal offer is not definite though," she said trying to offer him a little hope. "I still have to present my side and I will do all that I can to make that never be an option," Laurel said. "However, if there's a moment where I don't think we have a chance at all left anymore, a plea deal will be worked out for you and it certainly won't be a twenty-year deal one."

* * *

Oliver immediately sat at attention the moment Felicity stepped through the door closing it behind her. 

"What are you doing here," he asked. He was shocked to see her. She usually didn't pay him visits this late in the day. "Everything alright," he questioned her. 

"Yes," she reassured him. "Thea is with Jonah right now."

Oliver sat back relaxing. "That reminds me, we haven't gotten the chance to talk to about her knowing the truth yet."

Felicity gave a happy shrug. "It's been nice having her around. She's sweet and Jonah is very fond of her," she smiled. "Also, she actually suggested that I come talk to you because you're apparently being crazy," she said quoting Thea's words. 

If he wasn't in such a bad mood, Oliver would've laughed at the fact that his sister ran to Felicity essentially selling him out to her. 

"What did she tell you exactly?"

"She told me that Laurel mentioned something about a plea deal potentially being offered."

That meant that Thea had been snooping outside the door while he and Laurel discussed his case. "Thea wasn't supposed to hear any of that," he said. "Laurel is just talking in what if scenarios. Which is smart because everything is still up in the air."

"She also mentioned that you don't want me on the stand."

"Because..."

Felicity cut Oliver off letting him know that her decision was already made. "I texted Laurel and told her that she should definitely call me as a witness. I'm already prepared."

"Felicity, why in the world would you want to go back up there on that stand," he asked. 

"Because freeing you is the ultimate goal Oliver." Felicity stood up and walked around the table over to Oliver. She sat on the edge as she stared down at him. "I don't really care what I have to go through to get that. How many times am I going to have to prove that to you?"

Oliver stood up and began pacing around in circles. His usual sign when he was frustrated about something. Felicity sat and calmly watched his pace back and forth until he finally stopped in front of her. 

"I can't change your mind," he asked. 

"No," she shook her head. "Especially not after the stunt this Rene guy pulled in the courtroom. That makes the situation much more urgent."

Oliver sighed heavily at the mention of Rene's name. His testimony still had Oliver upset because it was such blatant lies

"It's going to be okay," Felicity said trying to absolve some of Oliver's concerns. Throwing caution to the wind, Felicity glanced back at the closed door and blinds. 

Grabbing Oliver's face in her hands, Felicity pulled him forward connecting their lips in a surprise kiss. She kissed him softly, but full of intensity. The first kiss they'd shared in what felt like forever. It was solemn and full of longing. 

Oliver held onto Felicity's wrists wanting to keep her close to him forever. His thumb brushed against her skin as he rested his forehead against hers. He didn't want to let her go. He longed to hold her in his arms each day and night. He longed for his freedom to just be hers. 

"Just trust me." Felicity whispered her plea against his lips before she reluctantly stepped back separating the two of them. 

"I do," Oliver responded. He pulled his hands away from Felicity's desperately wanting to cling onto her fingertips. "Give my son a kiss for me," he whispered. 

"I will," Felicity said giving Oliver one last comforting smile before leaving out of the room with a new determined stride. 

As far as Oliver was concerned Felicity meant using her new testimony alone. What he didn't know was that Felicity had already decided along with Thea, that her helping him meant doing something much more than just testifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?! XOXO!
> 
> *Next chapter, you will get Felicity in full force!* That's all I will say for now ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel officially presents her defense for Oliver. Felicity and Thea work together, while new and critical evidence emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter. There are also a lot of fierce badass moments by the women in this one, if I must say so myself.

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

The halls of the courtroom were quiet with the only sound coming from Felicity’s high heels. In her mind she was going over potential questions and answers. Making sure she was as prepared as she could be.

As she made her way down the hallway towards the same witness room where she would lounge again until it was her time, she looked up to see Billy standing in the hallway waiting for her and only her.

“I figured you and I could talk here since you’re ignoring my calls,” he said.

“We have nothing to discuss,” Felicity countered.

“My son...”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with Jonah,” Felicity spat back at him. “He’s no longer a concern of yours. Just sign the papers and make it official.” Felicity didn’t know how much longer she could take Billy’s smugness regarding Jonah. The sooner he learned the truth would be the better.

“You’re seriously going for sole custody,” Billy said. “How are you going to take care of Jonah when you’re too busy running behind Queen every second of every day. You’re here more than you are at home.”

“Don’t question my parenting,” Felicity angrily said. “I’ve been there since the moment he came into the world. You can’t even begin to say the same.”

Billy’s face screwed up as he grew visibly angrier. He moved closer to Felicity grabbing her arm to pull him closer to him and Felicity could smell hints of alcohol on his breath.

“You’ve been drinking,” she said. “Wow. I didn’t think you could get any more pathetic.” She pulled away, but Billy clamped his hand over hers.

“What seems to be the problem here?"

The interrupting voice belonged to John Diggle. He approached the two of them making sure to position himself between Felicity and Billy. He glanced at Billy's hand still holding onto Felicity and looked back at him with a warning glance.

"You want to let her go?" It came out as a question, but John's eyes left no room for misinterpretation that it was a threat and an order. “Right now.” John slipped in between Felicity and Billy forcing them apart.

“John Diggle, another one of Queen’s fan girls,” Billy addressed him.

John looked Billy over taking a sigh of pity. “You need to get out of here and collect yourself,” he told him.

“I don’t need advice from the likes of you,” Billy scoffed. He looked back at Felicity. “You and I aren’t done,” he said leaving.

Felicity turned to John with a warm smile. “Thank you for stepping in,” she said.

“Don’t mention it.” He placed a comforting hand on her back ushering her towards the witness room. “You alright? I know things with you and Billy haven’t been easy.”

“Understatement of the day ,” Felicity said.

“His words sounded sort of ominous,” John said.

“I can’t think or concern myself with that right now. More important things are at stake.”

The guard posted by the door opened it for them and Felicity moved inside with John.

“Speaking of,” Felicity exhaled once the door closed. “Are you ready for your big moment,” she asked John.

John shrugged. “As ready as I can be. I’ve watched the case somewhat, so I don’t feel totally unprepared.”

“I know you’ve known about Oliver and I,” Felicity said. “I just want to say thanks for never judging him or me.”

John nodded then slowly revealed a hint of a smile. “I have no room to judge anyone and technically, I’ve known about you two since the night you snuck into Verdant.”

Felicity laughed and relaxed back into her chair. “Yeah, that was forever ago. And a very defining moment in our long and complicated relationship.”

John knew the truth about Jonah, being one of the first to know. Oliver confided in him right after Jonah was born. Oliver had so many emotions swirling around after the scare he’d received from both Jonah and Felicity. His emotions kicked into overdrive after Billy finally arrived to the hospital pretending to be the perfect husband and father. Oliver went to John seeking any type of advice he could give him.

“I guess in some way I’m to thank for that. I’m the one who ratted you out to him. Jonah probably should’ve been named John,” he joked.

“You could say that,” Felicity laughed again. “So, yes thank you.”

Felicity looked at John for a moment longer pondering her next question before asking him something she always wanted to know.

“Why did you call Oliver that night,” Felicity asked. “Instead of just making me leave like I should’ve?”

“I don’t know,” John answered honestly. “I really don’t know. You looked so down and sad that night despite the extreme measures you took not to. I guess I figured someone like Oliver could talk to you. Technically it was his bar, so that’s another reason.” He shrugged once more. “I guess it was fate. Let’s chalk it up to that.”

Felicity smiled to herself for a moment before quickly coming back to the realization of how dire things were. “Let’s hope fate continues to play a role in the courtroom and set Oliver free.”

* * *

This second time around Felicity sat more comfortably on the stand. She was herself and she felt sure of herself. Dressed in a floral high waist skirt with a pink colored shirt and nude colored heels. Soft gold makeup donned her face with the pink lipstick painted across her lips. Her loose curls were deliberately pulled into a high ponytail away from her face; she wanted to make sure her face, but more importantly her eyes were clear for everyone in the courtroom to see.

Feeling the numerous amounts of eyes on her should’ve made her nervous, but unlike last time she felt completely confident in herself and she was ready. The judge reminded her that she was still under oath. With an understanding nod, Felicity straightened her back and anticipated Laurel’s questioning.

Laurel closed her notebook and took a moment to lean over to Oliver. “Remember what we discussed,” she said in a warning tone.

“I know,” Oliver whispered back slightly annoyed. Laurel had made sure to hammer it home that she wanted no reactions from him. He intended to head every warning and act accordingly unlike last time.

Laurel gave Oliver one final warning glance before standing up and approaching the bench.

“Miss Smoak, will you inform the court of how long it’s been since your relationship with DA Chase ended?”

Adrian’s head lifted up from his notes with annoyance falling over his face. His eyes darted from Laurel to Felicity as she answered the question.

“About four years,” Felicity said.

“And why did the engagement end?”

Before Felicity could utter another word, Adrian angrily interrupted the line of questioning. “Your honor, my previous relationship with the witness doesn’t have anything to do with the case. Objection.”

“I can assure you these questions are very relevant,” Laurel responded confidently.

“Overruled,” the judge said. “But please hurry and get to the point Miss Lance.”

“Certainly. Miss Smoak, you may answer the question.”

“Adrian was obsessed with Anatoly and by product that meant becoming obsessed with Oliver.”

“Anatoly Knyazev, Oliver’s business partner?”

“Yes,” Felicity nodded. “But along the way, Adrian’s ire turned and he focused all of his attention on Oliver.”

“Why was that?”

Felicity turned catching Adrian’s rigid stare. “It had a lot to do with my friendship with Oliver. He became very jealous and reactionary.” She looked back at Laurel finishing her answer. “That combined with his obsessive need to see both Anatoly and Oliver in prison, he proved to me that our relationship meant nothing, so I broke off the engagement.”

“Did he ever try to rekindle that relationship?”

“Yes, but I made it clear that I wasn’t interested,” Felicity answered.

“And what were your feelings for him?”

Felicity looked toward Adrian once more as he stared back at her. “Nothing,” she answered confidently. “I felt absolutely nothing.”

“You made this known to Chase,” Laurel asked as Felicity nodded. Laurel turned to the jury looking back towards Oliver. “Yet when you ended things with the defendant, the two of you remained friends?”

Adrian angrily tossed his things down and stood upright. “Objection,” he yelled. “The only relationship relevant to the case is the affair the witness had with the defendant.”

“Overruled,” the judge said stunning Adrian. “DA Chase, I will remind you to keep your emotions under control. Counselor, please proceed, but get to the point.”

“Miss Smoak, do you believe the district attorney is jealous of Oliver Queen?”

Felicity let out a small laugh. “Of course,” she said. “We constantly argued many times over my friendship with Oliver. He practically ordered me to stay away from him.”

“And when you refused?”

“He got upset and when he would react, he would take it out on Oliver mostly. That’s the reason he’s arrested him so many times and also why he decided to drag my private life and relationship with Oliver into this trial. Mainly to provoke Oliver. It was as if he lived to get a rise out of Oliver.”

“I want to backtrack a little,” Laurel began. “In your earlier testimony you stated that you've know Oliver Queen for seven years, is that correct?"

"That's correct," Felicity nodded.

"And how did the two of you come to know each other," Laurel asked.

"I knew Oliver through a mutual friend, but he and I didn't form a significant friendship until my 18th birthday."

"Could you elaborate on that please?"

"Yes." Felicity took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Prior to my birthday I was dealing with the death of my high school boyfriend earlier that year," she began. "I had been trying to cope with losing someone I loved and along the way I began making questionable decisions. One of those decisions was sneaking into Verdant and lying about my age. This older guy cornered me in the bar. I was afraid, but Oliver showed up and made the guy leave me alone. Instead of telling me to get out of his establishment like I thought he would, he took the time to actually talk to me.”

"And since that moment, the two of you were close friends?"

Felicity nodded. She looked at Oliver meeting his eyes. “Yes, we were. He became someone I could depend on whenever I needed him.”

“You would call him selfless?”

“Yes. Only someone selfless would save my life on more than one occasion,” she said. “He’s not only saved me more than once. He also saved the life of my child, so I will always be grateful for him. The person that district attorney Chase is trying to paint in this courtroom couldn't be farther from the truth of who Oliver Queen really is." Felicity looked towards Oliver as she continued. "He's a kind man who goes above and beyond for the people he cares about.” She turned towards the jury addressing them. “There’s not a villainous bone in his body. The only person with bad intentions in this courtroom is Adrian Chase for trying to railroad an innocent man due to a personal vendetta.”

“No further questions, your honor.” Laurel turned on her heels satisfied with the way the questioning perfectly played out.

“Your witness,” the judge nodded towards Adrian.

Felicity sat back as Adrian hoped up quickly approaching her. “Did you or did you not lie to your husband about sleeping with Oliver,” he asked.

“I kept it from him, yes,” Felicity answered.

“So you admit to bending the truth, and how do we know you aren’t doing that right now?”

Felicity straightened her shoulders and held her head up higher. “There’s no need to lie about why our relationship to each other ended,” she said. Felicity’s eyes narrowed slightly at Adrian’s questioning, and decided to match his smug question with just as smug an answer. “It’s public knowledge that you’ve arrested Oliver numerous times with this being the first one to actually come to fruition. Either you’re terrible at your job or the many arresting incidents steam from jealousy. I’ll let you decide which answer sounds better.”

The judge’s gavel rang out as he asked for order in the court. Felicity’s answer was a little too sharp tongued even if it felt great to say it.

“That’s quite enough Miss Smoak,” he said.

Adrian gave one last look to Felicity and reluctantly accepted defeat. He turned around and practically stomped back to his area. “I’m done with the witness,” he said.

“Thank you Miss Smoak, you’re dismissed.”

Felicity walked away from the witness stand sparing Oliver one last glance. In his seat, Oliver covered his mouth with his hand to hide the growing smile on his face from watching Felicity handle herself with such ease. She was confident and strong, everything he saw her as and it was on full display for everyone to see.

++++

“How long have you known the defendant?”

John Diggle sat on the witness stand taking his turn testifying for Oliver’s defense. Laurel stood in front of the bench as she presented her first question to him.

“A little over ten years,” John answered.

“Ten years,” Laurel repeated. “A decade is a long time to know someone. So, would you say that you know Oliver Queen very well?”

“Yes, very well.”

“Can you elaborate on your relationship with the defendant?”

“Oliver gave me my first real job after my time in the service was up. Over time, he eventually took on a hands off approach choosing to oversee the behind the scenes operations trusting me to handle things day to day. We also became very good friends over time.”

“Since you’ve known him for such a long time could you describe the type of person he is.”

“Sure,” John nodded. “He’s a great guy. He’s open minded and doesn’t judge anyone. He gave me a chance when many people didn’t...”

“What do you mean by that,” Laurel asked.

“Like I said before, I served in the army. I was medically discharged due to an injury, but people assumed it was due to something more serious or sinister like behavioral issues,” John elaborated. “He actually took the time to listen to me and gave me a great hassle free job when others wouldn’t.”

“Noted,” Laurel said with a smile as she glanced over to the jury trying to gauge their reactions.

“Mr. Diggle, where were you on the night Ricardo Diaz was allegedly murdered?”

“I was at the bar,” he answered.

“You saw Oliver that night,” Laurel asked.

“I did.”

“What time?”

“He came in around eight that night.”

“And how was his demeanor that night?”

“He came in and took a seat at the bar to have a drink. I think it was a scotch neat,” John said. “He seemed relieved about something, but at the same time a bit down,” John answered honestly.

“Did you ask what was wrong?”

“I did and he told me that he had visited Felicity Smoak in the hospital and that she and her son were finally going home. Once he said that I knew his feeling of relief was justified because he’d been concerned about them both.”

“Was that strange to you? Him being concerned about Felicity and her child.”

“No. I knew the two of them were close, so of course he was glad to see her and her son going home.”

“And what did you think the down sad feeling was regarding,” Laurel questioned.

“I thought the hint of sadness had to do with him having regrets about Felicity,” John answered honestly.

“Regrets,” Laurel repeated. “How so?”

“Regrets in the form of their romantic relationship. I knew of their personal history because I sort of threw them into one another’s orbit,” he continued. “I was the one who caught Felicity sneaking into Verdant those years ago. I called Oliver and that began their friendship.”

“So you’ve always known the two of them to be close?”

“Yes,” John nodded. “I thought he was maybe regretting not actively pursuing her when he had the chance. She was going home to her husband with their child, so his chances were seemingly over.”

“Got it,” Laurel nodded. “Do you happen to remember the type of clothing Oliver had in that night?”

“His usual shirt and jeans. His style really doesn’t change. It was actually the same outfit he had on when I first saw him that morning.”

“Really,” Laurel questioned. “So if he had gone to murder someone and dispose of their body, he wouldn’t have been wearing the same articles of clothing he allegedly carried these crimes out in.”

“Yes,” John nodded. “I would assume so. It wouldn’t be smart to walk around with evidence on.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Diggle. Those are all of the questions I have.”

As Laurel took her seat, Adrian stood up taking her place.

“Mr. Diggle, you stated that you’ve served our country, which we all thank you for,” he began. “So, tell me how a man of your respectable caliber knowingly work for a man who kills for hire and not see a thing wrong with that? Surely it goes against your moral compass.”

“Objection,” Laurel immediately said. “None of those accusations can be proven and I would think DA Chase knows better than to tear down the character of a veteran.”

The judge nodded at Laurel’s words in agreement. “Sustained.” He turned to Adrian with annoyance written all over his face. “It seems as if you’ve been letting your personal feelings hinder you here properly today. One more misfire on your behalf, I will call a recess and send us all home for the day.”

Adrian nodded slowly at the warning and held his hands up. “My apologies judge and my apologies to you as well Mr. Diggle. Just a couple of questions. At Verdant, does Oliver ever have visitors of questionable nature?”

“What do you mean by questioning people?”

“Oh come on,” he laughed lightly. “You know very well what I mean.”

“He receives visits from family, friends and business people as well. My job isn’t to take inventory of Oliver’s guest list. My job is to run and maintain order of the bar during business hours.”

“So, you’ve never witnessed anything you would consider illegal or just the tiniest bit of shady business dealings?”

John firmly shook his head. “Oliver has never put me in a position to lie for him, or in a situation where I thought I was in danger. The Oliver Queen I know is a man of few words, a caring spirit and a man that has become a great friend of mines.”

Adrian looked as if he wanted to say more, but took one look at the judge and resigned to his seat. He casted a glance at Oliver as he began shuffling the stack of noted in front of him. “No other questions, your honor.”

* * *

“Felicity are you sure about this?”

Felicity put the last of Jonah’s things in his diaper bag as her mother sat on the sofa watching and asking for the millionth time if she was sure about her plan. Picking up Jonah’s bunny, she tucked it safely atop of the clothing.

“Mom, I know you’re worried,” she said. She zipped the bag up and sat it on the counter in front of Donna. “I’m sure because I have to do this.” She looked at Jonah as he sat on the floor smacking his hand against his lips having fun with a new trick he learned from his aunt. “I have to do it for him most importantly,” she said.

Felicity picked Jonah up placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you baby.” Hopefully the next time she saw her son, his father would be with her.

A light knock on the door called Felicity as well as Jonah’s attention.

“There’s your auntie,” Felicity sang to him. Felicity opened the door revealing Thea with a relieved smile.

“Good, I made it just in time. Big Belly’s line was ridiculously long today,” she said. Thea handed Felicity the two full bags of food as she grabbed a hold a Jonah immediately. “Hey buddy,” she said as Jonah broke into a fit of giggles.

Jonah and Thea took to each other instantly with Jonah falling in love with his aunt almost as fast as she fell in love with him.

He began babbling excitedly and began smacking is lips together making kissing noises.

“You remembered what I taught you,” Thea gasped. She took her own hand and imitated blowing a kiss to Jonah as he did the same. “Smart kiddo and I’ve always wanted someone to listen to what I said,” Thea grinned. She reluctantly handed Jonah over to the waiting Donna, so they could leave on time.

Donna hugged Felicity tightly. “Be careful.” She looked towards Thea who she had become particularly fond of. “You too, sweetheart.”

“We will,” Felicity said as Thea echoed her statement. Felicity kissed Jonah once more and stepped back out the way.

After Donna and Jonah left, Felicity and Thea took the food into the living room where Felicity had her station set up. It wasn’t really a station; it was mostly her laptop.

“So what’s the plan,” Thea asked.

Felicity stuffed about four fries in her mouth before launching into a short condense explanation.

“If I can prove that Diaz is still out there alive, the prosecution’s case doesn’t have a leg to stand on,” Felicity began. Not having a body was already casting doubt, but if she could find a way to actually make the jury question everything.

The idea to use her tech skills to formulate some sort of plan to help Oliver occurred to Felicity when Thea came to her saying that she thought Oliver was thinking about giving up. Felicity refused to let him give up without a fight, so she decided to intervene.

“And how do we do that,” Thea asked.

“We all know that Ricardo Diaz was much more than a regular businessman. I need to locate where someone like him would go if he ever ran into some trouble.

“An island maybe,” Thea suggested as she sat down. “Rich people love islands, and I’m totally speaking from experience.”

“Good thinking,” she said.

For the next 30 minutes, Thea watched Felicity work diligently. Her fingers flew across the keys almost as fast as talker. She dug into Ricardo’s personal life, any business associates and even the smallest piece of evidence she could. Thea offered suggestions here and there, but figured she would let Felicity handle the dirty work in only the way she could.

As Felicity stood up taking a stretching break, Thea who had been amazed by her talents wondered aloud as to how she fell into Oliver’s grasp.

“How did my brother get so lucky to snag a woman like you,” she asked.

“Maybe I snagged him.” Felicity shrugged with a smirk of a smile. Felicity plopped down next to Thea on the couch while her mind simultaneously thought of scenarios trying to see which one would be most believable.

“Who made the first move,” Thea questioned.

“He did,” Felicity admitted. She smiled to herself remembering the moment Oliver finally took the plunge and kissed her. “He was slow on the uptake, but he finally did it,” Felicity laughed. “Unfortunately, our relationship took a detour, but somehow we’ve met each other at the center again.”

Thea nodded quietly. “You know before all of this was public, I saw Ollie and he seemed different. Lighter and a bit happier, I’m guessing you had something to do with that.”

“I can’t take all the credit,” Felicity said. “But yes, he and I had begun our secret meetings. I’m glad you thought he was happy and that I have your approval.”

Felicity was about to continue when a light bulb went off in her brain. She grabbed Thea’s hand and gripped it excitedly. “I think I have the perfect plan now,” Felicity said.

* * *

“I would like to call Rene Ramirez back to the stand.”

Oliver sat up straighter as the court doors opened and Rene was escorted in with a guard. Oliver kept his eyes on him as he made his way to the stand. Rene caught Oliver’s hard stare and took a nervous gulping swallow. He slid into the bench as Laurel approached him with her first question.

“Rene, what is it that you’re in prison for,” she asked.

“Armed robbery,” he answered.

“How long is your sentence,” Laurel asked.

“I’m serving a life sentence.”

“A life sentence for armed robbery? That seems a bit extreme,” she responded.

Rene chewed on his bottom lip a moment before answering. “It was my third strike,” he reluctantly answered.

“Interesting,” Laurel hummed.

Oliver smiled on the inside because he could tell by Laurel’s tone that she was working an angle and it was shaping up to be a very good one.

“I want it to be known that Starling City offers a program to suspects as well as criminals,” she said turning to the jury. “A program where in exchange for crucial evidence on cases, time could be shaved off their sentences.”

She turned back to Rene stepping closer to the bench leaning down on it. “Are you familiar with that program, Rene?”

Rene nodded with reluctance all over his face.

“Life sentences can even be shaved, and with someone in your case, who’s deemed to not be a major threat to society because no one was ever hurt in your past crimes, you would be considered a prime candidate for this case. A case of this caliber would shave years off drastically.” Laurel paused dramatically. “Did the district attorney approach you with a deal?”

“Objection,” Adrian yelled.

“It’s a pertinent question,” Laurel gaped. “My client who has been described as quiet and not a big talker isn’t going to just offer such pertinent and incriminating evidence to a guy that he met in lockup,” she argued.

“Maybe he wanted to get it off his chest,” Rene shrugged.

“Really,” Laurel laughed. “You also previously stated that Oliver said he drove the bodies across two state lines. However, a witness earlier stated that he was with Oliver at exactly 8:18 that night. We have surveillance footage corroborating that,” she said. “He left the hospital at 5:45. That’s less than three hours where he has to go murder someone and also get rid of the body. Either he has some super speed powers we don’t know about or what you’ve stated is just not plausible.”

As Laurel continued, Rene’s eyes widened with each word.

“Another small fact is that he kept the same clothing on all day as well. Either my client is some superpowered mastermind, a really dumb criminal, or someone is lying. Are you the person lying here Rene?”

Adrian stood up to argue but the judge waved him away. “Sustained. You may proceed counselor.”

“Thank you,” Laurel said turning back to the nervous Rene. “Did the district attorney offer to shave some time off your sentence if you testified against Oliver Queen,” she asked louder this time.

Rene’s eyes drifted across the courtroom. He had a hard time focusing on anything in particular. He quickly averted his eyes every time he looked towards Oliver. He looked to Adrian as if he could help him, but he couldn’t. His lips began moving as incoherent words stammered out.

Laurel continued questioning Rene not letting up for one moment. She could tell she was at his breaking point and was close to getting him to stumble. “Why are you so insistent on sending a man you don’t know to prison for a crime where there is no concrete evidence. We have no body, no forensic evidence, no transfer car that he supposedly used to get rid of the body, no surveillance footage. We just have the word of you, a criminal that maybe looking to railroad an innocent man for his own selfish gain. Why do you have it out for Oliver Queen? What were you offered for your testimony?”

“I plead the fifth,” Rene yelled out. His breathing was labored and you could see the beads of sweat along his forehead. He cradled his face in his hands shaking his head as he sighed. “I plead the fifth.

“Well,” Laurel stepped back with a satisfied smirk. “I have no further use for this witness.”

“Would you like to cross examine the witness,” the judge asked Adrian.

“No, I would not,” he said without looking up. The sound of defeat riddled his voice.

As Rene left the stand, the side door to the courtroom opened with Laurel’s assistant stepped inside. She walked up to Laurel whispering in her ear for only Laurel to hear while handing her a package.

Laurel took the package and stood up quickly. “Your honor, I have new evidence to admit to the court.”

“New evidence,” Adrian looked up and questioned.

“We have had investigators out scouring for crucial evidence that will prove my client did not do what he’s been accused of. In my hands, I hold exactly that.”

Oliver turned towards Laurel confused. He didn’t know what was in the envelope she held in her hands, but it made him anxious.

++++

Thea pulled Felicity along with her down the courtroom hallway heading towards the trial. They both stopped some feet away at the sight of a guard stabbing outside the door.

“I’m telling you, he isn’t going to let us in,” Felicity whispered to Thea. “I think Adrian has all the guards on alert and doesn’t want anyone in there that will give Oliver moral support.”

“Let’s see.” Thea took a determined stride over to the guard who immediately held his hand out. “I need to get inside there to support my brother, and she’s with me,” she pointed towards Felicity.

“I can’t do that,” he responded.

“And why not? I’m family,” Thea argued.

“Because I can’t...”

Thea sighed and opened her clutch. “Listen, name a price.” She pulled out her wallet and began sifting through the bills inside. “You’re an entry level guard and I’m sure they’re not paying you enough to take this so serious.” She held out cash towards him. “How does $200 sound to just let us inside?”

The guard looked them both over before letting his eyes labs on the money. He took it without a word and opened the door.

“Thank you,” Thea said with a smile. “I don’t like using my privilege,” she whispered to Felicity. “But in this case, an exception had to be made.”

As she and Felicity slipped inside taking seats towards the back, Laurel stood addressing the court.

“This is extremely convenient,” Adrian scoffed.

“With evidence proving that Ricardo Diaz is alive, I move that all charges against my client be dropped immediately.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Thea. He did a double take because up until that moment, she hadn’t been in the courtroom. Thea gave him an excited giddy smile with a thumbs up. Sitting next to her was Felicity. A duo he didn’t anticipate, but they seemingly had joined forces. Felicity’s face held a look of determination and when he locked eyes with her, he put two and two together and knew Felicity was behind this new evidence.

“I will need to review the new evidence, and would like Ms. Lance and Mr. Chase to join me in my chambers,” the judge said.

Laurel gathered her things and took a moment to talk to Oliver who was still very much confused.

“I don’t know where this came from and I don’t care. You just wish me luck because this is the best shot we have at freeing you,” she said before hurrying to the back.

After a seemingly excruciating long, but realistically short 15-minute chamber break, the three of them returned to the courtroom. Laurel sauntered over to the table with a satisfied smile that Oliver couldn’t help but to get his hopes up at the sight of it.

“The new evidence will be admitted into court,” the judge spoke. “However, it does not negate the charges. The trial will continue.”

Oliver took a defeated sigh at the judge’s words. Laurel grabbed his hand and leaned over whispering. “Don’t worry, Adrian’s cockiness will get this win for us,” she cautioned him. “His line of thinking is about to backfire big time.”

The judge began speaking and Laurel grew quiet again. “The new evidence is available for presentation,” he nodded towards Laurel.

She stood up and opened the envelope. Pulling out a stack of stapled papers, she handed them over to the awaiting bailiff as she described each one. “Exhibit A. Phone records from Diaz’s phone over the last couple of weeks. Exhibit B. We have bank transfers from Ricardo Diaz’s personal account dated just days after his supposed death.” She continued as she pulled out the next set of evidence. “Exhibit C. Surveillance photos of Ricardo Diaz at one of his vacation homes on the island of Lian Yu. He is there under government watch due to his suspected activities of an arms dealer, hence why he seemingly disappeared so abruptly leaving people to wonder if he was indeed dead,” she said looking toward the jury. “One of those photos shows Mr. Diaz going to the bank. They are time stamped by surveillance cameras and it is dated for three days ago.”

Adrian looked towards the back at Felicity who heck her gaze on him not letting him intimidate her one bit.

The judge looked over everything in his hands. “We will officially admit these into the evidence pool and give each juror copies.”

“Your honor, I object,” Adrian shouted. “Why should they receive the items before I’ve had the chance to verify if they’re real or not first. Because I’m positive they’re fabricated. I want the court and jury to know that I intend to have these double checked for authenticity.”

“We know that Mr. Chase,” the judge said. His voice was riddled with annoyance; a tone he had taken with Adrian for most of the day. “You yourself agreed to have these items admitted and as the judge I decided that they will be and the jury will have the chance to examine each and every piece. This is a murder trial and every piece of evidence will be reviewed and admitted. That is my ruling and it will not be changed. Court is adjourned until tomorrow.”

Oliver stood up taking a heavy sigh. He exhaled in his hands as Laurel looked back at Felicity. “I don't know what Felicity managed to just pull off, but I'm so glad that she's on your side and not the opposite,” she said to him.

Adrian grabbed his things and left out of the courtroom with the speed of lightning along with everyone else. Laurel stayed back beckoning for Thea to come over once only the two of them along with Oliver, Felicity and a couple of guards remained. “This appearance in court by you all today is merely a coincidence,” she questioned Thea.

“Merely,” Thea shrugged with a grin.

Laurel lowered her voice even lower. “Listen, if there’s anything else I need to look out for let me know.”

Thea nodded speaking quietly. “There may be a bank withdrawal happening some time tomorrow,” she whispered with a smile.

Laurel matched Thea’s smile with one of her own. “Really? Very good.”

Felicity moved over to Oliver as he stood waiting for her. “The jurors looked as if the wheels were turning as Laurel presented the evidence. That has to be a good sign right,” she said.

“Felicity.” He called her name clearly not pleased with her in the moment. “What are you and Thea doing? More importantly you.” He knew that she was the person responsible for the evidence.

“Listen, I get that you’re upset, but everything has clearly worked out,” she argued.

“Yeah, but you could’ve been caught. You and Jonah...”

“My mother took Jonah out of town, they are both safe and secure thanks to Anatoly. You don’t need to worry yourself about that.”

Oliver shook his head. “This was very dangerous...”

“You don’t think I know that,” Felicity interrupted him again. “I did it because I’m tired of just sitting on my hands watching you go through this. I saw a chance to help you and I did. I would do it all over again without hesitation.”

“But helping me should not come at the cost of you potentially losing your freedom. You’ve already perjured yourself at my expense, I didn’t need you to do anything else. Now you’re fabricating evidence, that is way too costly. Jonah is the one that needs you. He needs you far more than he needs me.”

Felicity stepped back with a gasp and slightly shook his head. “How dare you say that to me,” Felicity snapped at Oliver. Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she instantly grew angry at Oliver’s words. Looking around making sure they weren’t within earshot of anyone, she stepped back in his face with her teeth gritted. “How dare you say that our son will be better off without you.”

“Felicity...”

“That couldn’t be further from the truth. He needs you. I need you,” her voice broke as she continued. She sniffed somehow holding in the tears. “We both need you.”

The sight of Felicity growing emotional made Oliver hang his head. He hung his head realizing that he might’ve gone too far.

“You know the drill Queen.”

The guard’s voice made Oliver step back and assume the usual position with his hands behind his back awaiting the click of the cuffs around his wrists. Once they were secured, he moved back to Felicity.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to imply that. I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“Well you did,” Felicity said crossing her arms. “We all need each other, Oliver.”

“I know we do. I just don’t like you taking risks. I never have even before all of this,” he said. “But I do like having you on my side and I’m the luckiest man in the world because of it. I wouldn’t be able to handle any of this without you.”

“Are you still upset with me,” Felicity asked.

“Of course I am,” he said with a small smile that he couldn’t help. “I would’ve advised you against doing this, but I love you all the more for it.”

Felicity smiled in the midst of her tears. She threw her arms around Oliver’s neck pulling him into a hug. Oliver turned his face into Felicity trying to feel her as much as he could despite not having the use of his hands. Felicity hugged him fiercely and squeezed him as if it would be the last time she ever saw him.

“I love you,” she whispered pressing a small kiss into his scruff.

“Alright, hands off the prisoner,” the guard demanded.

Felicity squeezed Oliver once more and then stepped back with her hands held up. “I’m stepping back,” she said.

Oliver was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and moved towards the exit door. He turned catching her eyesight once more and gave her a nod. Felicity’s lips trembled as the tears she didn’t let fall earlier returned.

“You two okay?” Thea came over grabbing Felicity’s arm. “I’m sure he wasn’t exactly pleased with what just went down.”

As the door closed finally separating them from Oliver, she nodded. “You know your brother, huh?” She sniffed her tears away with a small laugh letting one teardrop escape before she wiped it away. “Now we just wait to see if this is enough to acquit Oliver.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel calls Billy to the stand as her last key witness for the defense. Felicity tries her best to stay positive once the case is turned over to the jury. A verdict is reached.

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

Oliver had to keep reminding himself that under no circumstances was he to react. Looking at Billy Malone sitting on the witness stand made him want to do the exact opposite.

When Laurel mentioned she planned on calling Billy as a witness, Oliver was hesitant. Not because he didn’t trust Laurel, but because the mere sight of that man elicited so much rage inside of him.

Billy sat on the stand staring back at Oliver with almost as much hate as Oliver had inside of him. But there was no way Billy hated him more. Oliver won in that particular area. He had been hearing of the way Billy was behaving with Felicity while he was in lockup. The way he would grab on her or try to intimidate her. None of it came from Felicity herself, but Oliver had heard it all from very reliable sources. He was simply bidding his time until he could properly give Billy what he deserved.

“Detective Malone, you’ve been with the Starling City Police Department for about five years,” Laurel asked presenting her first question.

Billy finally tore his eyes away from Oliver to answer Laurel’s question. “That’s correct,” he said.

“And during that window, how many times would you say Oliver Queen has been arrested?”

“I’m not sure of the exact amount.” Billy shrugged. “A dozen maybe.”

“A dozen,” Laurel repeated with a laugh. “That would be incorrect sir.” Grabbing an overstuffed folder from her bag, she walked it over dropping it down in front of Billy with a heavy thud. “According to Oliver’s own personal SCPD file, the number is actually a lot more. Thirty separate incidents.”

Billy spared the file in front of him a quick glance. “That looks and sounds about right,” he mumbled.

“What was that,” Laurel asked. “I could barely hear you, so I want to make sure the jurors heard your answer.

Billy cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “I said that’s right,” he said a bit louder.

“And how many times has Oliver Queen been convicted,” Laurel asked.

“None.”

“How many?”

“None,” Billy repeated louder and more annoyed. “Zero.”

“Zero out of thirty,” Laurel said with a little laugh. She grabbed the file and took it back to her table continuing. “Thirty times, your office has hunted my client down, handcuffed him, finger printed him and falsely accused him. Thirty times, you have dehumanized Oliver Queen. Would you agree?”

Billy looked over at Oliver as his jaw ticked in frustration. “Just because he got off doesn’t exactly mean he was innocent,” he said. “Just like he isn’t innocent right now.”

“A simple yes or no will suffice detective.”

“Yes,” he huffed.

“How can the department continuously account for that terrible arrests to convictions ratio?”

“Queen can afford fancy lawyers like yourself,” he threw at her.

“Even fancy lawyers don’t hold up against the law,” Laurel replied. “You mean to tell me you don’t have faith and confidence in the same judicial system you serve in? If there was one shred of credible evidence against my client, he would be serving time. High price attorney or not.”

Adrian stood up for the first time objecting Laurel’s questioning. “She’s speculating.”

“Sustained.” The judge nodded in Adrian’s favor. “Please get to the point Ms. Lance.”

The judge’s insistence didn’t deter Laurel one bit, but instead spurred her right into the next bulletin point she was ready to make.

“Isn’t it possible that this current murder charge of a man who may not even be dead, considering we had the town’s medical examiner in earlier, testify that he has had yet to receive the body of Ricardo Diaz.” She looked towards the jury making sure to keep the testimony from only 15 minutes ago very prevalent in their mind. Looking back to Billy she continued to point. “This charge is just a personal vendetta by the district attorney with the help of the SCPD by way of you,” she pointed. “Billy Malone.”

“Objection.” Adrian bolted up and began arguing against Laurel. “Objection, your honor,” he began loudly yelling to no avail as Laurel continued to talk over him effectively drowning him out.

Oliver straightened himself in his seat from where he’d been previously slumped over the desk. Laurel’s voice was drowning out Adrian’s desperate attempts to sway the court and the judge in his favor. She was on a roll and she was not about to let up.

“Isn’t it true that both you and Adrian have been out to get Oliver Queen for years and this trial is simply more of the same,” she yelled at Billy.

Adrian quieted at Laurel’s last question seeing that the judge saw nothing wrong with her badgering questioning. He sat down tossing his papers around giving into the current defeat.

Billy sat frozen and rigid as he stared back at Laurel in complete stunned silence. His complete silence was as good of an answer as if he had uttered the word yes.

“Alright. Moving on,” Laurel sighed with a small smirk. “Can you tell me how many times you’ve been Oliver’s arresting or booking officer?”

“I don’t know,” Billy shrugged. “I arrest a lot of people unfortunately.”

“Well no worries,” Laurel cheerfully said. She walked back to her desk and begin sorting through her notes. “I have the number right here. Twenty times, you had the privilege of personally seeing Oliver behind bars,” she proclaimed. “Twenty to thirty is certainly better than zero out of thirty,” Laurel quipped.

“I’m not exactly seeing where this is going,” Billy said.

“That’s quite alright. If you follow me, I’ll lead you right where we need to go.” Laurel flipped her papers to the next page. “You led an investigation into Oliver that ran for months earlier this year. Correct?”

“That’s right,” Billy nodded.

“Once you were pulled off of that because it yielded no results, you were personally tapped by the district attorney to be a part of a task force. With that task force, your first major move was to ransack my client’s bar and arrest him.”

“What’s the point here,” Billy questioned. “I’ve simply been doing my job.”

“Really,” Laurel hummed.

Laurel smiled on the inside because she could see Billy growing visibly angry and she knew she’d successfully slithered underneath his skin. She knew she had Billy right where she wanted him. He was annoyed, agitated and angry. With her next question, his annoyance would double.

“Have you signed your divorce papers that you were served by Felicity Smoak?”

Adrian objected once more. “What does that information have to do with this line of questioning?”

“You were the first one to bring personal information into this trial, so I’m simply continuing what you began,” she said to Adrian.

“Overruled.”

“Answer the question,” Laurel commanded Billy.

“No, I have not,” he finally answered.

“And why not,” she questioned.

“Haven’t really had the time.”

“You haven’t had the time,” she repeated. “All it takes is a signature. Perhaps you’re stalling because you want to see my client go away for life first.”

“What does this trial have to do with my divorce,” he snapped.

“I mean, you send Oliver away, he’s no longer in Felicity’s life...” Laurel paused turning back to Billy. “You can attempt to rekindle what you two had once upon a time with the competition out of the way.”

“My job didn’t interfere with my marriage,” he argued. “I didn’t let any personal feelings interfere with how I did my job either.”

“Detective Malone, we know your wife had an affair with Oliver. Even before the affair, we know that you and him didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. Particularly his relationship with Felicity, and things only gets messier when personal relationships are involved. So, you’re willing to sit here in this court of law and say that you were fine with your wife being friends with Oliver?”

Billy chewed on his lip as his nostrils flared, eyes burning as he looked directly at Oliver.

“No, I wasn’t alright with it,” he yelled. “He’s a murdering son of a bitch and shouldn’t be able to walk the streets. He deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life.”

“Such a volatile reaction to a criminal you harbor no personal feelings toward,” Laurel said. “You sir, have an added stake in seeing Oliver Queen behind bars. So along with Mr. Chase who also feels the same, you two have joined forces to send my client to jail. Over the years you’ve accused him of every crime under the sun, finally going off the deep end and accusing him of murder currently. A murder where there is no body, witnesses, or any shred of evidence to support the claim. You want to see him behind bars, not for the betterment of society or to uphold the judicial system, but to cash in on a grudge you have carried for years because the woman you loved chose to remain close to him.”

Billy sat in the seat absolutely fuming. His eyes held palpable anger as his nostrils flared with each angry breath he took. He looked as if he wanted to explode. The jury watched him carefully taking note of the way he tried to contain his reaction, but the displeasure was all over Billy’s face.

Laurel walked to her seat smoothing the back of her skirt down before sitting. “I’ve exhausted all I have with this witness. No further questions, your honor.”

++++

As Billy sat across from her, Felicity questioned herself. What had she ever saw in him? Was she that blind and desperate that she wasted years of her life on him? Years trying to accommodate his mood and feelings, years abandoning her own self for him?

But no more. The time to officially be done with all things Billy Malone was now. Billy decided to counter Felicity and go for his own sole custody claim. Now they were meeting to try to finally hash things out. Felicity was determined to make this the last time she dealt with Billy. She and Jean wore more than prepared and with Billy attempting his own custody claim, he played right into their hands.

As Felicity sat next to Jean, the divorce arbitrator Elizabeth Mills walked into the room and took a seat. Her expertise was in family law, so she was the one that Felicity and Billy both mutually agreed upon through their attorneys. The one thing that they found common ground on.

She greeted them both and then sat down immediately getting to the business at hand. “We’re here today because a mutual agreement between the two parties has yet to have been settled on,” she began. “What seems to be hinging the divorce is the issue of custody. Today’s hearing will hopefully settle that and then the divorce can finally be finalized.” She looked towards Billy and his lawyer with a nod. “You have the floor.”

“My client has opted to state his case personally himself.”

Billy rested his hands together on the table as he looked up meeting Felicity’s eyes for a moment. He stared at her for a couple of seconds longer than what Felicity would’ve liked, but he eventually looked the other way addressing the arbitrator.

“I don’t think I should have to give my son up just because my wife has decided that she’s no longer in love with me. I’m willing to sign the papers, but giving up my son is not something I want to do without talking things out or at least learning why she wants to take him from me. I also think that with some of the things that have to come to light recently should show why my son wouldn’t exactly be best cared for in Felicity’s presence.”

Felicity kept herself from rolling her eyes at Billy and his self-righteousness. She knew he was referring to Oliver. And this act of mercy did nothing to make her regret anything. His attempt at a personal plea fell on nothing more than deaf ears.

“Despite all of that, I’m willing to agree to shared custody if we can both admit that it’s for the best,” Billy finished.

“Are you willing to do that Felicity,” the arbitrator asked.

Felicity leaned over to Jean whispering to her softly before Jean spike for her.

“My client is not willing to go back on her stance for sole custody. The reasons are as previously stated that my client believes that Mr. Malone’s job will not allow him the dedicated time to care for the child. His career as an officer already kept him away during their marriage and as a single father with sole custody, that would only increase. She feels that in her care, the child would be properly taken care of like he has been since the day he was born. The child is in a daycare courtesy of Felicity’s job and her own mother plans to move back to Starling to help with childcare. The child would not go neglected in the care of his mother.”

Billy scoffed loudly. “Are you serious right now,” he yelled.

Felicity knew deciding to have the arbitrator meeting after Billy’s turn on the stand would work in her favor. He was still emotional and annoyed from Laurel’s badgering in court that his anger was spilling over into this. His hot head temperament was severely backfiring.

“You want to take him from me because I’m a cop? Do you not hear how that sounds like a bunch of bullshit? That’s the only reason you can come up with? I thought you would be able to do better than that.”

Billy’s lawyer managed to finally quiet him down, but the damage had already been done

Jean flipped to the next page of her notes not deterred one bit by Billy’s outburst.

“That’s not all,” Jean began again once it was quiet. “Mr. Malone has also become increasingly hostile towards my client since she filed for divorce. He has approached and cornered her multiple times with verbal threats while also becoming physical.”

“What? I’ve never touched you.”

“There are many forms of physical altercations Mr. Malone? Are you saying you haven’t repeatedly grabbed my client when she attempts to remove herself from your presence? Because if you are, we have witnesses that can testify on such occasions if need be.”

Billy knew he had been caught and he knew that witness was more than likely John Diggle who wouldn’t hesitate to testify at a moment’s notice.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt her,” Billy confessed. “I only want to get her to listen to me.” Billy looked towards Felicity, his eyes pleaded. “You know that don’t you?”

Felicity didn’t respond and it upset Billy even more.

“Did Queen put you up to this,” he yelled. The quietness he was exhibiting moments ago quickly gone. “Did he?”

“You need to calm down,” his lawyer snapped at him with clenched teeth. “You are not helping either of us right now.”

“Yeah?” Billy turned on his lawyer like a whip. “And some good you’ve done here today.”

The arbitrator loudly cleared her throat calling all the attention onto her at the head of the table. “I’ve seen more than enough today,” she started. Looking towards Billy, she took a sigh of pity. “The behavior exhibited today clearly show that there is a lot of animosity involved with you two, particularly you Mr. Malone.”

“What are you saying,” he asked.

“I’m ruling in favor of Felicity. Miss Smoak will have sole custody of Jonah and you also need to stay away from both of them. Maybe when you get some anger management help, we can revisit this, but until you get the help you need, you will not come in contact with them. This is my ruling for today.”

The divorce papers that already held Felicity’s signature were presented and handed over to Billy and Felicity began counting down the seconds.

Billy looked at Felicity with as much hatred in his eyes as she had ever seen. It just further proved that her decision was the correct one. He snatched the pen from his lawyer and scribbled his name on the papers. He slid them towards the center of the table and stood up abruptly leaving with his lawyer on his heels.

Felicity stood up and immediately hugged Jean as tight as she could. “I cannot thank you enough,” she said tearfully.

“You’re welcome,” Jean replied and hugged her back. “You’re so very welcome.”

Felicity pulled away from the hug squeezing Jean’s hands in hers. “You and Moira literally saved my life. I don’t know how I could ever repay you guys.”

Jean smiled proudly. “It was nothing. Now go and share the good news,” she said.

Felicity thanked her once more and turned to the arbitrator and shook her hands. “Thank you Mrs. Mills. You made the right decision today. I can assure you that.”

“I know,” she nodded. “Enjoy the rest of your day and enjoy this time with your son,” she smiled.

Felicity hugged Jean again whispering her profound thanks once more before leaving the room. Before she could get too far down the hall to the exit door, she saw Billy standing off over to the side.

There was nothing else to say to him. Nothing else to be discussed. She had nothing more for him. Everything was done and he was in the past.

“I may have signed those papers, but I am not done fighting this,” he said.

“You lost Billy,” Felicity said. “Even if you think it isn’t over for you, it definitely is for me and it has been for a very long time,” she said. Without another word she walked away from Billy leaving him in the hallway.

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,” Adrian began as he adjusted his jacket on his frame. “I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for diligently performing your civic duty.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Adrian’s pompous and smug display. The way he paraded back and forth in front of the jury elevating his voice to give his closing argument.

“What you’ve been presented with during this trial are facts. Now, I don’t want you to be swayed by the recent evidence that so happened to just conveniently show up now. Ricardo Diaz, a smart and calculated businessman suddenly vanishes in the middle of the night and randomly starts making withdrawals. The only evidence we have to combat his death are grainy images where the time stamps have clearly been tampered with. It might not be proven by without a shadow of a doubt, this evidence is too good to be true.”

“Oliver knows how to play the law just right. Which is why we haven’t had the chance to nail him down just yet. He knows all types of people that support his criminal behavior. I’m sure tampering with evidence proved to be nothing for the person that so anxiously took upon themselves to do.”

“This vendetta that Ms. Lance keeps mentioning is true. I do have a vendetta against Oliver Queen. But it’s not in the way it’s been framed in this courtroom. I have a vendetta on behalf of you the jury, the people of Starling City, and every innocent person that’s can be caught in the crosshairs of Queen’s dangerous lifestyle. My vendetta is to save as many people as I can by putting that man behind bars.”

As Adrian sat down, Laurel dropped her pen on her notebook where she had been scribbling some last minute thoughts to include in her closing statement. She gave Oliver a bidding glance as she stood up taking her turn with the awaiting jury.

“The district attorney has been driven by his own personal vendetta against Oliver Queen. He’s presented a very serious case and claim against someone in the name of a man who is still alive.”

“No body of Ricardo Diaz has been recovered. We have records and photos of him within the last week. We even have a bank withdrawal from a top security firm that uses fingerprint and retina scanning to ensure the only person’s name on that account is able to access it. Now if Mr. Diaz has a doppelganger out here among us, we certainly weren’t aware.”

She looked back towards Adrian continuing.

“My client’s only crime here is being friends with Adrian’s ex fiancée. That’s what started this grudge. That’s why he proceeded to drag both of their personal lives into this trial. It’s why he tried to humiliate an innocent woman on the stand to get back at the two of them for still remaining close which was something he wanted with Miss Smoak.”

“You heard the overwhelming numbers. The many times my client has been dragged to the SCPD and put through the ringer for crimes that never amount to anything. This claim of murder is nothing but more of the same. We know Ricardo Diaz as a businessman who is rumored to be involved in many different schemes. Some not legal. Fleeing the country sounds plausible and by the evidence provided, that’s what exactly happened here.”

Laurel moved back and forth in front of the juror effortlessly getting her points out and being engaging as they hung on her every word.

“No murder has happened. Ricardo Diaz is still alive. It is up to you, the jury, to make Mr. Chase find his revenge elsewhere. It is also up to you to let Oliver Queen go home to family and friends who live him and miss him. Find Oliver Queen not guilty.”

The jurors were dismissed to weigh everything that had learned during these weeks. News reporters left with their recorders gone to churn out words on everything they’d witnessed. Adrian left to go and stew on a premature victory he was convinced he’d won.

The closing arguments were over and now Oliver waited on the guard to return him to holding. He remained in the courtroom with only Laurel sitting with him.

Placing a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder, she sat next to him and offered a couple of words of encouragement.

“For a jury to convict, they have to be absolutely positive and convinced beyond a reasonable doubt,” she said.

Oliver sighed as he leaned forward on the table trying to agree with Laurel’s words.

“With the evidence that Diaz is alive, I do not see how they can come back with a guilty verdict,” she finished.

“I hear you,” he whispered quietly. “Thanks.”

Oliver finally felt nervous. It was hitting him like a ton of bricks. For the first time during it all, he was a nervous wreck. Knowing that a decision was imminent finally tore down the walls he had up during the entire trial. His life hung in the balance. He didn’t want to go away. Not when he and Felicity were on the cusp of finally being a real family together. He had to correct his decision of giving Jonah up. He had to be there for his son now and prove how much he regretted the choices he made.

Now he had to do one of the things he hated the most. Waiting.

* * *

For the last hour, Felicity had been working tirelessly on a report at work. She’d finished it in under 30 minutes, but spent the rest of the time making edits. Needlessly going over grammatical, punctuation errors and rewording the same sentences over and over.

The sound of a clearing throat made Felicity finally look up from her computer.

“What are you doing?”

Sara stood in her office door, arms crossed and eyes pointed as she looked at Felicity with a disapproving gaze.

“Working,” Felicity answered.

Sara closed the door and quickly made her way over to the vacant chair in front of Felicity’s desk taking a seat. “On what exactly?”

“Some reports I got behind on with everything that’s going on.”

“A report,” Sara repeated. “Don’t they have other people for that?”

“Yeah,” Felicity muttered. “But I wanted to look over them myself.” She glanced back to her work not uttering another word.

“Laurel texted me and said that it looks like the jury will have a verdict in the next day or two.”

“Yeah,” Felicity quietly said.

“Why are you here then? And not there? Or somewhere other than here.” Sara gave Felicity an understanding look and sat up softening her voice. “I can see what you’re doing my friend. You’re nervous and this is one of your ways of coping. You’re trying to use an avoidance tactic.”

“I’m not...”

“No need to play coy. I get it. You’re afraid and that’s completely understandable.”

Seeing that Sara had successfully read her, Felicity hit submit on the report and pushed away from her desk. She wasn’t just afraid, she was terrified. Terrified that Oliver was one word away from being sent away for life. Terrified of losing the love of her life and the father of her child.

“I needed to distract myself. Jonah’s with my mom and if I stayed home, I would’ve driven myself crazy with that quietness. This is the best distraction I could think of that would keep me busy.”

The fact that a decision was eminent made Felicity antsy and terrified. His life was literally in the palm of other people’s hands. And as long as it hung in the balance, her life was on hold and Jonah’s as well.

“What if it’s not enough,” she wondered out loud. “What if all the testimonies and the lack of evidence is not enough?” Felicity paused thinking over the course of the trial. “What if the things I’ve done are not enough? And Oliver is taken away from his family, friends, Jonah and I?”

She actually fabricated evidence. And not just something small, bank records, phone records and security camera footage. The list of felonies she committed in hopes of freeing Oliver weren’t small.

“Felicity, what did we say about what ifs,” Sara responded. “We have to stay positive.”

Felicity’s phone buzzed on her desk as she looked towards it. “Thea,” she said. She picked her phone up and began reading the string of text messages. As she read them, her expression changed.

“What,” Sara asked. “What is it?”

Felicity’s eyes widened as she read the last one out loud. “The jury has a verdict.” She stood up knocking her chair off balance and the papers shuffled on her desk. “How can they have one so quick?”

“Maybe it’s a good thing,” Sara offered already seeing Felicity’s panic written across her face.

“I have to go.” Felicity grabbed her things as her phone dinged once more. “I have to get down there now.”

“I’ll come with you and let me drive,” Sara said. She knew Felicity would not be in the best state to be on the highway. They both hurried to the elevator glad to see it was empty when it opened.

Felicity felt her heart practically leaping out of her chest as she slid in between the opposing elevator doors. She felt Sara grab her hand with a comforting squeeze. Felicity could only squeeze it back in return as nervousness was caught up in her throat.

++++

Oliver was shocked when he was told to return to the courtroom not even two hours after being dismissed. He expected it to take days to deliberate and Laurel even echoed those same thoughts. 

Now as he was escorted back into the courtroom, the nervousness he felt earlier amped up more. His palms were sweaty and he tugged at his tie suddenly feeling restrictive. 

“That was fast.” He sat down took a deep breath as Laurel stood over him. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “It’s the first time I’ve ever had a ruling come back so soon.” Laurel blew out a shaky breath of her own. This case was different from her others. Oliver was her friend who she cared a lot about and didn’t want to see go away for life. 

Oliver grabbed Laurel’s hand that rested against the desk. “Listen, no matter what thank you for all you’ve done.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said quietly. 

Adrian came up behind them and made his way to the front of their table. “You made a great opponent,” he said to Laurel. “And put up one hell of a fight.” 

He held his hand out towards Laurel, but she merely looked at and kept her hands to her sides. 

“You haven’t won,” she told him. The nervousness she felt seconds ago was gone replaced by a steel voice and a look that went straight through Adrian. “Don’t prematurely pat yourself on the back.”

Adrian turned slightly towards Oliver. The smug smile he gave Oliver throughout the entire process etched on his face. “Yet,” he said keeping his eyes on Oliver. “I haven’t won yet.”

The sound of the judge entering the courtroom made everyone disperse to the spots where they belonged. 

“All rise,” he said. With a nod everyone sat back down and the judge addressed the jury. “Have you reached a verdict,” he asked. 

“Yes, we have, your honor.” The presiding juror handed over the paper with Oliver’s fate written on it.

The judge quietly read over the verdict with his face not giving any clues as to what it held. He gave the paper back to the presiding juror and motioned towards Oliver. “Will the defendant please rise?”

At the command of his voice, Oliver stood up inhaling a deep breath. He smoothed his hands over his tie as his hands fell to the side where his thumb began ticking against his thigh. Oliver looked towards the juror whom sending up a silent prayer. 

“In the manner of the people of Starling City vs Oliver Queen, Case #382-AGT-479, we the jury find the defendant in the above action, not guilty of the crime of murder in first degree.”

Oliver finally let out the breath he’d been holding in since the moment he stood to his feet. He pressed his hand against his chest feeling his rapid beating heart against his palm. The words not guilty played over and over in his head. He felt Laurel’s hand on his arm as if she knew he was barely staying upright. Turning to her, he hugged her tightly whispering his profound thanks. 

“Thank you for everything,” he said. He couldn’t find the right amount of words to properly show his thanks. 

“You’re welcome.” She patted his back as she smiled proudly and happily at the news of her friend going free. “You’re welcome.”

In his seat Adrian looked as if someone had just walked over his grave. His face was ghost white and he sat frozen to the chair speechless. 

“I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for diligently performing your civil duty. 

Laurel turned to Oliver with a broad smile. “You’re a free man, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver nodded with a smile stewing on those words. “I can’t thank you enough,” he said. He extended his hand towards her. 

“It was my pleasure, my friend,” she shook his hand. Turning around to gather her things, she saw Adrian’s eyes drilled on them. She gave him a winking smile in return. She didn’t have to say anything to him, the defeat was all over his face. She turned to Oliver and nudged him towards the door. “How about we get out of here? You have the rest of your life awaiting you.”

Oliver felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt lighter as he took the steps towards the exit doors without sparing Adrian one glance. There would be another time for that. All he focused on now was stepping out of that courtroom to go find his family. 

The doors opened and Oliver was immediately met with flashing lights, cameras and microphones shoved into his face. Questions were shouted at him one after the other until they began morphing together in one loud unison shout. After the haze of the lights cleared Oliver turned slightly and saw his family. Thea was standing with Moira arms linked together and their father behind them like the strong patriarch he always was. 

Before Oliver could move, he heard the loud shuffling of heels. Felicity emerged from around the corner with Sara not too far behind her. Their eyes met and it was as if time and everything around them froze. 

Felicity stopped in her tracks at the sight of Oliver. She took a took a shuddering breath as she took Oliver in. He was free. No handcuffs on his wrist, no guard standing behind him getting ready to whisk him away to lockup. No impending doom. He was a free man as much as she was now a free woman. 

Every question drifted to the backgrounders lifeless noise as Oliver stared at the woman he loved more than he had ever loved a woman before. The corner of Oliver’s lips turned upward as the happiness he felt on the inside began showing outward. 

“Oliver.” His name fell from her lips and before she knew it she was moving towards him.

With every step, she sped up going faster than before. She launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close and breathing her in. Oliver hugged Felicity back tightly and tenderly. One arm wrapped low around her waist and his other up high holding her as close to him as he could.

Camera lenses clicked all around them, snapping pictures and recording their intimate moments, but neither cared. Felicity didn’t care if people wondered why she was there. She didn’t care if more questions were asked regarding the true nature of their relationship because everything would come out soon enough. This was their time and nothing else mattered.

Oliver tucked his head into the crook of Felicity’s neck burying his face into her hair. For the first time in a very long time, it felt as if everything was right and going upward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a divorced woman and Oliver is a free man!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns home. Billy gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Real life was kind of busy. BUT here it is!

  

_**A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. - Dave Matthews Band** _

* * *

Oliver stood in Jonah’s bedroom, his hands resting on his crib as he looked around the room. It smelled of baby powder and Jonah’s sweet natural scent. The smell that engulfed you when he was in your arms flailing around because he wasn’t a fan of being still. Oliver picked up a rattle that looked as if it had gone through the ringer. Felicity told Oliver that Jonah had a tooth coming in and the teething process wasn’t particularly fun.

Felicity stood in the doorway quietly watching Oliver. The only thing that would make this moment better was if Jonah was actually here. He was still in Vegas with Donna and would be flying back to Starling first thing in the morning. For now, it was just her and Oliver. Together.

Oliver let his hand run across the blanket hanging on the crib feeling the softness at his fingers.

“I put your things in my room.” Felicity wrapped her hands around Oliver’s shoulders with a squeeze. “You need anything,” she asked.

Oliver turned meeting Felicity’s lips for a quick kiss wrapping one arm low around her waist. “No, I’m fine.”

Oliver looked back toward the empty crib and could practically hear Jonah’s sweet laugh bouncing off of the walls even if he wasn’t presently there. Closing his eyes he could imagine all the moments he would share with his son and with Felicity. There was so much he had missed out on that he needed to make up for.

“I know, I wish he was here too,” Felicity said knowing out what Oliver was thinking. “Tomorrow will be here before we know it.”

“Is it weird for me to be nervous,” he asked. Oliver’s heart was racing at the thought of holding Jonah again. The last time they were all together everything was perfect and then in the blink of an eye, Oliver was behind bars. Now the anticipation made it feel as if adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Felicity placed a calming hand on Oliver’s back. “Perfectly normal,” she whispered.

Oliver reached out and grabbed Felicity’s hand pulling her behind him as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. “Sit with me.” Oliver pulled her down toward the couch and Felicity sat close to him.

He’d been at the house less than an hour and the weight of everything was finally hitting him. Felicity dragged

“You know what I thought about while I was away?”

“What,” Felicity asked.

“When you were shot.” His voice hitched as he let out a shaky breath. “And when you gave birth to Jonah.”

Felicity’s movements paused as she tried to think of why he would think of scary moments like those instead of the happier times they shared together.

“Why,” she asked. “Why those moments?”

Oliver didn’t answer, so Felicity tilted her head to look in his eyes and was met with tears streaming down his face.

“Oliver...”

He tried to wipe away his tears, but his hand trembled as he brought it up to his face. “Those were all the times when I was so close to losing you,” his voice broke. “And I almost lost you again.”

“Hey.” Felicity took Oliver’s hands into hers stilling them with her touch. “It’s okay baby,” she said. She crouched down in front of him, pushing his head up by his chin. She forced him to look at her with his tear filled eyes.

“I was so scared,” he sniffed. That was the first time Oliver uttered those words out loud to anyone and to himself. The first time he admitted how frightening it was to have his life in someone else’s hands.

“When the jury went to deliberate. I was terrified. Terrified that I was going away, losing everyone I cared about,” he said. Felicity and Jonah. His family and the small group of people he called his friends.

“But you didn’t. We’re all still with you,” she said firmly. “You’re here with me and I’m not going anywhere. That’s a promise.”

“Felicity, what you did for me...”

Felicity shook her head not accepting Oliver’s words. “You never have to thank me,” she cut him off. Smiling as she wiped his tears away, she echoed the words he would always say to her. She didn’t do it for a thank you. “Over our lives together, you’ve been there for me more times than I can count. I did what I did because it was always about getting you home. No matter the cost.”

“All of this made me put things into perspective. My life really...You and Jonah are my life. From the moment I heard the words not guilty, I knew that I would come home and do things differently. Starting now, you and Jonah come first. No matter what it is. No matter my fears. It's going to be us." 

Tears welled up in Felicity’s own eyes as she listened to Oliver’s sincere words. Seeing him so open and raw with emotion while he said each word with conviction and firmness. It made her believe every single one of them without a doubt. 

Oliver stood up pulling Felicity to her feet with him. He cradled her face in his palms and held her close. “I love you,” he said before giving her a teary wet kiss.

* * *

 

Felicity cracked her eyes open and for a moment was slightly confused as to why she was in the couch instead of in her bed. Glancing at a clock on the wall, she saw that it was a little before midnight and not the next day like she briefly thought. She and Oliver had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from the emotional drain of the day. Not only the day, but from everything that happened recently.

Looking around, she didn’t see Oliver, but his phone and things were still in the living room. There was light coming from upstairs, so she grabbed his things along with hers and headed up the stairs.

The sound of running shower water let her know that Oliver was in the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Glancing over to the chair in the corner, Felicity saw her bathrobe stretched across every arms. Stripping out of her clothes, she grabbed the robe and slipped it on her naked body.

She knocked quietly and opened the bathroom door. “Hey, it’s just me,” she announced as she slipped inside with Oliver immediately spinning on his heels to face her.

"Hey," he said as the door closed.

Oliver stood there dripping wet as the water beat down on him. Felicity's eyes followed every inch of Oliver's body. His body was sculpted perfection and with every moment, his muscles flexed. She caught her lip between her teeth as she got the full glorious view of him.

“Mind if I join you," she asked.

Oliver nodded with an immediate smile. "Plenty of room for two," he said.

As Oliver’s eyes stayed on her, Felicity undid the loose tie at her waist and let the robe fall from her shoulders to pool at her feet. She stepped inside the shower meeting Oliver's lips for an instant kiss. It was soft and warm as the water beat down on them.

Felicity pulled away and looked down to the shampoo bottle Oliver was reaching for moments ago. “May I?”

Pouring a considerate amount into her palms, she began to work the shampoo into his hair. She had to use more than Oliver’s usual amount because his hair had grown significantly over the time he spent behind away.

Her slim fingers meticulously worked Oliver’s scalp. Next she moved her fingers down to his beard. Using her nails, she gently scraped and clawed at the hair adorning his jaw.

Oliver held his head back and let the water wash away the suds. The water fell into his face beating down on him and his tired achy body.

Next, Felicity grabbed a sponge and body wash turning her attention to Oliver’s chiseled form next. As he let the water wash away all the remnants of the shampoo, she placed the now soapy sponge onto his chest. Working it in small circles, she washed his body. She moved it up and down his chest, across his long arms, down his firm abs, stopping just before she went too low, but not before hearing Oliver’s breath hitch.

“Turn around please,” she requested.

Oliver did as Felicity requested and she began moving the sponge across his backside. Felicity always admired Oliver’s body. He was toned and had muscles everywhere, even in places where she didn’t think were possible.

Felicity took her hands and moved them back and forth until all of the suds disappeared and ran down into the drain underneath their feet. She stepped closer behind Oliver and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. Bringing her hands around his shoulders, she squeezed them and peppered his back with more kisses.

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hands and pulled her arms to wrap around himself. Felicity flattened her hand against Oliver’s chest and let her fingers slid down his wet pecs. She kept going lower as Oliver’s head rolled back against her shoulder. She slowly and meticulously moved her hands lower until they found what they were searching for.

"Felicity," he grunted.

Oliver knocked Felicity's hands away and within seconds, he’d turned around, lifted her up in his arms and pinned her against the wall securing her with his legs. He entered her roughly with his lips crashing down on hers swallowing the hard gasp coming from deep within her throat.

Felicity wrapped her slippery arms around Oliver’s neck as he hoisted her up. He devoured her lips as if he was a starving man finally given the chance to feed himself. Sliding his hands underneath her thighs, Oliver gripped them tightly and opened her up wider. His hips drove into hers as the new angle made her head fall back against the shower head with whimpers falling from her lips.

She reached out for him desperately trying to hold onto something. She grabbed a handful of his hair when Oliver stumbled forward, but Oliver quickly grabbed her hands pulling them away and stretched them over her head.

His hips jerked violently with each thrust sending Felicity higher and higher up the shower wall. Felicity broke away from the kiss taking a moment to catch her breath. Oliver carried his lips down Felicity’s slippery neck as his hands gripped onto her hips tightly.

Felicity could feel Oliver now trying to hold and refrain himself. She squeezed down clamping her walls around him giving him the encouragement he needed. She was perfectly fine with him getting his release before her.

Soon, she felt a warmness spill inside of her and she knew he’d found his pleasure. He didn’t immediately pull away. Her skin was slick with water and perspiration. Oliver began peppering small kisses against her collarbone. Her release came as her body shuddered and she didn’t know if it was from the coolness slipping in or the way Oliver commanded her body.

Felicity caught Oliver’s eye. The blue colored ad darkened severely and he looked as if he was in another world. Still inside of her, he whispered softly to her.

“I missed you.”

++++

Felicity stood at her dresser brushing her still damp hair. In the mirror she could see Oliver staring at her intently from his spot on the bed.

She paused with the brush in midair and turned to him. “What it is,” she asked him.

He stared for some moments longer before speaking. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Felicity looked at Oliver’s eyes that now held concern while still staring at her.

“What do you mean,” she asked confused.

“In the shower just now.” His voice quieted as he grew almost timid like a shy school boy. “I know I was a bit rougher than I usually am and it’s just that you and I have never really...” His words trailed off as he figured that Felicity got what he was hinting at now.

Oliver knew his strength and how much larger he was than Felicity, so he just wanted to make sure he didn’t over exert and cause her any pain or discomfort. In the moment all he could think of was no longer having her and realizing how long he’d gone without her. He craved her and

Felicity placed the brush down and walked over to where Oliver sat on the bed. She crouched down

“I can complain about a lot of things, but sex with you is not one of them,” she jokingly said. Looking towards Oliver, she could see he was still serious and concerned. “But no,” she reassured him. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Good,” he said quietly.

“I do have one request.”

“Yeah,” he looked back at her. “Anything.”

“Anything.” Felicity’s smile grew as she repeated the word.

Felicity draped her legs over Oliver’s taking a seat in his lap. Oliver’s shirt slowly crept up her thighs with the movements and Oliver’s eyes fell right down to the exposed skin. Felicity ground her hips down on Oliver causing him to jerk in response much to her pleasure. He held onto her with one arm as his hand rested against her butt. She took one of her hands and placed it on his jaw running her fingers along the rough scruff. She took his other hand and slipped it between her warm thighs. “What do you plan on doing with the new look,” she asked.

“I uh...I haven’t really thought about it.” His flop ticked up in a smile. “Why,” he laughed.

“Because I like it...a lot.” The reason he grew out the scruff was unfortunate, but she had to find some good in things and the facial hair was most certainly it.

“Oh yeah?”

“Very much so and I want to feel....” The hand she had between her thighs, she moved it higher and higher until his fingertips brushed her bare center. Felicity ran her hand across Oliver’s jaw and dragged her forefinger through the rough scruff attached to it. “This. This between my legs.” The sensation of his facial hair against her body earlier made all kind of thoughts travel through her mind and she wanted nothing more than to feel him at her sweetest spot.

Oliver easily flipped Felicity to the bed causing her to yelp out in surprise at the sudden movement. He peered down at her as she stared up at him with her lip caught between her teeth anticipating his next move.

Taking Felicity’s legs, Oliver situated them on his shoulders preparing to devour her. He pressed a kiss on the inside of her thighs as Felicity wiggled squirmed underneath him.

“You’re really digging the caveman look, huh?”

“Purely for selfish reasons,” she joked with a laugh.

Oliver continued traveling until he met his warm and wet destination centered between Felicity’s legs. He intended on making love to Felicity and cherishing her body all night.

* * *

 

Anatoly engulfed Oliver in a hug as soon as he stepped a foot inside of his office.

“Welcome back to the world,” he happily said. He pulled Oliver into a tight hug before letting him go with a pat on his back. “We need a celebratory drink!”

Anatoly walked over to his bar and quickly grabbed up two shot glasses. In the cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of Russian vodka that Oliver knew was coming.

“Here you go my friend.”

Oliver was handed his glass and Anatoly held his high up. “To well-deserved freedom,” Anatoly declared in Russian.

Oliver repeated the words and threw the glass back swallowing the strong warm liquid.

Anatoly sat the glasses to the side walked behind his desk and took a seat as Oliver moved over to the chair across from the desk. “So, how does it feel?”

“Pretty damn good,” Oliver happily sighed.  
“Laurel really worked her magic in the courtroom. I owe her a lot.”

“Ah! She was damn good. So glad I put her on retainer when I did. She had Adrian spinning on his heels,” Anatoly grinned. “But you do know,” he said in a more serious tone. “If you somehow would’ve been convicted, wouldn’t have let you get far.”

“You made that pretty clear,” Oliver laughed. “But Felicity,” he began as a growing smile on his face quieted him. Just the thought of her alone made him feel giddy inside. And their time together last night was still prevalent in his mind. “That evidence she managed to get is what really sealed the entire thing I think.”

“You picked a great one in her. She’s fierce, something like a dragon slayer,” Anatoly said amused. He thought for a moment before turning serious once more. “What now? What’s the game plan for you guys? You’re free. Felicity’s divorce is final. It’s all there for the taking.”

Oliver nodded at Anatoly’s words. Each one was true. “I’m going to claim Jonah,” he said proudly. “I’m claiming my son and Felicity as the woman I want to be with. Felicity and I decided that there’s no more time to waste.”

“Good,” he said sincerely. “I’m happy for you guys. It’s time for something good to happen in your life.”

“I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye out for her. Her, Jonah and her mother. I was able to rest a little bit easier knowing they had your protection.”

“You never have to thank me,” Anatoly said. “Speaking of Billy, I have something for you.” Anatoly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a long flat envelope. He handed it over to Oliver and sat back with a nod. “It’s all in there.”

Oliver opened the envelope already knowing what was inside. Pictures of Billy and Felicity. Anatoly had them as evidence in case Billy kept fighting divorce. It was the actual evidence Jean was referring to during the divorce proceedings.

Billy might’ve thought he was smart and invincible, but he severely underestimated just how far people were willing to go to ensure Felicity’s freedom from him.

“John even said he walked up on them too,” Anatoly added.

Oliver’s jaw began to tick as his eye hardened. He gripped the photos tightly Seeing Billy in Felicity’s face practically made him see red with rage.

Anatoly could practically read what Oliver was thinking. “You know, I actually thought about having him taken care of,” he said.

Oliver looked up from the photos to Anatoly who simply nodded. He knew that Anatoly meant every word and what exactly having him taken care of meant.

Anatoly shrugged with his hands out as he continued. “But I figured I wouldn’t make the suspicion and your case harder than what it was. I just kept the detail on her, telling them to intervene if they ever thought she was in imminent danger.”

Oliver nodded. “Thank you.” He thanked Anatoly even if Anatoly hated hearing those words.

“How do you want to handle it,” Anatoly asked. His voice showed that he was ready and willing to follow Oliver’s lead.

Oliver sat quietly for a couple moments longer. So many different scenarios ran through his mind. Many ways on how to deal with Billy, some ranged from ruining his life even more to physical harm. Oliver wanted nothing more than to make his disappear altogether.

He stood up and pulled his jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it on.

“I’ll handle it,” Oliver said. Those were the last three words he said to Anatoly before turning and leaving out the door. He was going to pay Billy a well overdue visit.

++++

After stopping at a bar and having one too many drinks, Billy stumbled into his apartment just before midnight. He absentmindedly tossed his keys in the destination of where the stand was, but they dropped to the floor instead.

Not caring, he kept moving, wobbling over to the bar and poured himself a glassful of whatever drink was currently in the tumbler.

“Hello Billy.”

Every part of Billy froze. His senses might’ve been dulled from the alcohol, but he recognized that voice instantly.

A light flicked on and Billy whirled around on his heels to see Oliver sitting in a chair and staring directly at him. He would’ve questioned how Oliver got in but he already knew the answer. Breaking and entering was certainly in Oliver Queen’s arsenal of skills amongst other things.

Oliver didn’t say another word and the silence between the two men grew loud. Billy could feel nervous energy start to overpower the alcohol in his system, and his eyes desperately searched for something.

In Oliver’s lap, he gestured towards Billy’s gun that had meticulously been taken apart piece by piece. “Looking for this?” Oliver’s voice was low and his blue eyes no longer held any of the bright color. It was as if they’d been forged in hell.

Seeing his one and only plan thwarted, Billy slipped into his cocky and condescending persona to mask his fear. “Coming to make me your next victim,” Billy quipped. His voice managed to not waver despite his racing heart.

“If that was the case, you wouldn’t be standing and speaking to me right now.” Oliver’s voice was low, but strong and confident and Billy knew he meant every word.

“Well what can I do for you Mr. Queen?”

Oliver slowly pushed himself up and began to eliminate the space between him and Billy. “I told you if you I heard anything about you mistreating, I would come see a lot you. I’m making good on that promise.”

“Did she go running to you? Oh wait, of course she did. She was there the moment you walked out of court.” The anger and jealousy riddled Billy’s voice.

“Not that I owe you an explanation, but she didn’t say anything to me. Just know that I have eyes everywhere.”

“Hmm.” Billy swallowed the liquid in his glass and turned his back to Oliver. He sat the glass down and gripped the top of it in his palm securing it into his hand. “Life of a criminal has it perks huh?”

Oliver had already predetermined Billy’s attack. He swirled around on his heels with the glass in his hand, but Oliver easily evaded his swing. Instead he caught Billy’s arm with one hand and brought his closed fist up connecting to Billy’s mouth splitting his lip instantly. The glass tumbled to the floor bouncing against the carpet as Oliver took Billy’s other arm and twisted it at an uncomfortable angle until it was behind his back.

“Not smart on your part,” Oliver said as Billy cried out in pain.

“Assaulting a cop in his own home. You must be itching to go back to the box,” Billy said through gritted teeth.

Oliver turned and shoved Billy across the room as he fell against the wall. “You’ve hid behind that fucking badge for much too long, you asshole.” Oliver wrapped his large hand around Billy’s throat with a tight squeeze and slowly pulled him to his feet.

Billy’s feet dangled off the floor as he clawed at Oliver’s arm to no avail. Oliver gave him a short burst of air loosening the grip on his neck. “I’m here to give you your final warning,” he said. “Stay the hell away from Felicity...”

Ignoring the pain, Billy laughed bitterly trying to ignore the pain searing through his entire body. He licked his lips and spat the blood on the floor next to Oliver. “No matter what you do, I will still be a part of her life,” he yelled. “She has my son with her and I’m not giving that up.”

Tanking him up with both hands this time, Oliver brought his knee up into Billy’s stomach kneeing him with every bit of strength he had.

“Give it up Billy, you’ve already lost custody. He’s no longer your concern.“

“He is...” Billy bristled back against Oliver attempting to speak again, but Oliver had heard enough.

Sliding his arm up against Billy’s throat, he cut off his words as well as all his breathing capabilities.

“You never deserved Felicity and you sure as hell never deserved to be called a father.” Oliver met Billy’s eyes and chose his next words very meticulously. “His name is Jonah Owen. He has my initials just as he has my blood running through his veins. He’s not yours and he never was. He’s my son.”

Billy’s eyes widened as the realization of Oliver’s word hit him. Each word made the pain intensify. He began gasping for air as soon as Oliver released him from his clutches.

He dropped to the floor grabbing at his throat and coughing as he desperately tried to get air to his lungs. His eyes were wide as his mouth wordlessly moved with no sound coming out.

Oliver dropped to one knee kneeling down beside Billy. He had one final warning for Billy before he would leave. Measuring his words and voice carefully, he looked in Billy’s wide eyes making sure he understood just how much he meant each word.

“If you ever go near Felicity or my son again, I will kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end, sadly. Things are winding down. :(
> 
> What did you think of the bomb Oliver dropped? Is that how you expected Billy to find out the truth????


End file.
